


Avengers Preferences (HIATUS)

by Yavanna80



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers preferences, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 98
Words: 92,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavanna80/pseuds/Yavanna80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of all the Avengers Preferences I posted in my Wattpad account. </p><p>Warnings: Swearing, some chapters contain light smut.</p><p>Avengers in it:</p><p>Steve Rogers/Captain America<br/>Tony Stark/Iron Man<br/>Clint Barton/Hawkeye<br/>Thor Odinson<br/>Dr. Bruce Banner/ The Hulk<br/>James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier<br/>Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver<br/>Loki Laufeyson</p><p>I won't write Natasha or Wanda due to lack of knowledge in F/F relationships. Same goes as M/M (Stony, Stucky...). I respect same sex relationships but it is awkward for me to write about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How you two meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first preferences book I posted on Wattpad last year. Please, be kind. Thank you.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Laia: Your name.  
> (Y/L/N): Your last name.  
> (Y/F/N): Your friend's name.
> 
> Warnings: Light swearing.

Steve

You were running late for work. The batteries in the alarm clock decided to die while you were sleeping and, sadly, you overslept. Joy! So here you are, running as fast as you can towards the animal shelter in which you work as an animal trainer, trying not to kill yourself in the process.

You were waiting the traffic lights to change when, suddenly, a really rude bastard shoved you forward, making you trip un the process. Just when you were thinking you were gonna die smashed by a bus, a firm hand grabbed your wrist and a pair of strong arms held you in place by the waist.

Heart beating faster than ever, you looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes you ever saw, and its owner was gorgeous.

"Are you alright, ma'am?"

Stuttering, not sure if it was from the shock or because this handsome guy was holding you, you said. "Y-yes. Thank you for saving me. I-I don't know what bit that sonofa..."

The man let go of your waist but one hand lingered. "No need, ma'am. I'm glad you're okay. His behaviour was inappropriate."

"You could say that, mister..."

"Steve. Steve Rogers, ma'am." He said, smiling. 'Oh, I could kill for that smile! Focus, (Y/N)!

"I'm (Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/L/N)." You said, blushing a little.

You both smiled, an awkward silence filling the air. Steve cleared his throat.

"Would you... like to go out some time and have a cup of coffee?" He asked shyly.

You smiled. "Yes. I'd love that." With that, you exchanged numbers and went off different directions. You didn't mind getting late today.

 

Tony

You're Pepper's childhood friend and when she knew about you being fired by your awful boss, she offered you a job as her assistant.

Grateful and happy, you went to Stark Industries, eager to begin working. Pepper explained your duties and were showing you around when you bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." You apologise.

"Tony..." Pepper greeted the man.

Tony turned and looked at you, his gaze fixed on you. 'Tony frigging Stark'. You internally facepalmed. Working at Stark Industries, it was bound to happen that you'd walk into the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist but you wouldn't have thought it would be so soon.

"Pepper. Who is the beautiful lady?" He asked, his eyes showing some kind of emotion you didn't recognise. 'Beautiful? Tony Stark thinks I'm beautiful?'

"Tony, this is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). My childhood friend and now, my assistant."

Tony looked at you intently. You began to blush at his stare. He took your hand and kissed your knuckles. You blushed even more.

"Pleasure to meet you, (Y/N). I hope we'll see each other pretty soon." He smirked.

And like that, he put on his sunglasses and left.

 

Clint

You were running around the park. 10 minutes after beginning, you neared a big oak when, suddenly, a person fell from the tree. You screamed and jumped back like two metres.

"Holy shit! Are you crazy?" You said, approaching the man.

Still looking down, he rubbed his butt. Hearing your voice, he looked up. 'Damn! He's hot!"

"Ermmmm, you OK?" You said, offering your hand. He took it, sparks tingling your palm, and stood up, a little too close, you realised. "What happened?" You said lowly.

"Yeah. Sorry. I... I didn't mean to scare you. My friend Steve over there threw the Frisbee with too much force and it landed on the tree so I climbed and..."He trailed off, still holding your hand. "I'm Clint." He smiled. 'Oh, boy!'

"(Y/N)."

"You coming, bird boy, or what?" Tony asked impatiently.

Clint glared at Tony. "Sorry. I have to go but give me your number and I'll call you. Deal?" He asked hopefully.

You giggled. "Sure."

 

Thor

You ran towards your favourite bakery store. Today, there was a sale in Poptarts and you wanted to buy some. When you arrived, there were some left so you bought them.

Once you paid and started exiting the store, you heard a booming voice: NO MORE POPTARTS?? WHO HAD THE AUDACITY OF DENYING ME POPTARTS? The scared clerk signaled you and a huge blond guy turned his angered gaze towards you. When he saw you, his gaze softened. He walked to you, looking at your bag full of Poptarts.

"Are you the fair maiden who bought the remaining Poptarts?" The big guy asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. We can share if you wanted them so much..." What would you say that, you have no clue. Well, you can blame those baby blue eyes.

"My name is Thor and I'd like that, fair maiden."

"Fair maiden? My name is (Y/N), not fair maiden." You giggled.

"Lady (Y/N) then. Shall we?" He smiled widely.

You giggled again while he opened the door for you.

 

Bruce

You were a resident in Columbia University Medical Center. But, sometimes, you volunteered in an NPO (non-profit organisation) and traveled to underdeveloped countries.

Currently, you were in Calcutta, India. The clinic where you were stationed was small but the crew there was really good and efficient. You were making inventory while the other doctors and nurses slept when in came a little girl helping a man. He had curly hair with wisps of grey and he had a gash in the forehead.

"Akku! Who is this man? What happened?" You told the girl while carrying the man to the gurney. You've been here only for a couple of months and you've only met the locals in the clinic's vicinity.

"This Doctor Banner. Good man. Helps people in other side of city. Some men attacked him. Wanted to steal supplies." The little girl explained, a little frightened.

"It's OK, honey. Don't worry. Doctor Banner, I'm Doctor (Y/L/N). I'm going to treat your wound, OK?

"Please, call me Bruce." And with that, he lifted his face. A pair of sweet brown orbs looked at you gratefully, a shy smile on his face.

Akku left leaving you two alone. You tended his wound while Bruce glanced occasionally at you. When he did, you smiled reassuringly. When you finished, you stored the medical equipment and faced this sweet man.

"Thank you, Doctor (Y/L/N)." He smiled.

"Please, call me (Y/N). And you're welcome. Do you have a place to stay? Akku said you're in another part of the city. You could stay here if you want, we have spare beds. It's not safe around here at this time."

"That would be much appreciated. I'll leave in the morning. Thank you."

"It's settled then."

The next day, you said your goodbyes and you gave him your number should he need anything. And for other reasons too, but he needn't to know. You left for New York a month later to retake your residency.


	2. How you two meet (Bucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added Bucky per popular request! Enjoy!

You are friends with Steve. Throughout your stay in SHIELD as one of the wardrobe managers (you were entitled to take care of providing the Avengers and your fellow agents with the clothes they needed), you got along with the sweet Captain. You knew about his desire to find Bucky, his beat friend and bring him back to help him.

One day, you were organising clothing by size when you received a call from Fury.

"Agent (Y/L/N), report to Lab 2 and bring clothes for a man of a similar build of Rogers."

"On it." Was your curt reply. You grabbed what you needed and headed for Lab 2, Stark's and Banner's lab.

When you arrived, you were greeted by a group of people. The 'Science Bros' (as Stark and Banner were called), Steve, and a strange man with a metal arm you didn't know. He had long hair that brushed his shoulders, a scruffy stubble and toned chest and arms. But what drew your attention were his eyes. A pair of blue eyes that reflected emotions like fear, hopelessness and guilt. He looked like a lost child.

"All seems to be in order. The analysis show that there's no trace of any chemical HYDRA used to brainwash him." You hears Bruce say. Steve sighed relieved.

You coughed lightly and four pair of eyes set on you. Steve beckoned you to get closer.

"Fury told me you needed clothes. I hope they fit." You said, trying to diffuse a tension that you didn't know was there. You left the clothes in a nearby table.

Steve spoke up. "Thanks, (Y/N). Remember I told you about Bucky?" You nodded curiously. "Well, let me introduce you to James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky for short." He indicated the man sitting on a stretcher.

You looked at him, intrigued. Trying not to scare him, you smiled kindly and said. "Nice to meet you, Bucky. I'm (Y/N). I'm a friend of Steve. I'm glad he found you." You offered your hand for him to shake.

All the time, Bucky had his gaze transfixed on you, saying nothing. His metal arm shone under the fluorescent lights. Slowly, Bucky raised his human hand. Unaware to you, Tony and Steve tensed a little just in case something bad happened. Bucky took your hand and grasped it lightly. A little smile crept up his lips.

"I'm glad he found me too. Because I've been able to meet you." Bucky said shyly.


	3. You two meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wracked my brain to write this one because, in some of them, I still don't know which job has the reader. In some of them, you are asked out on a date. In others, the question will come later. It's the first time I write Thor so his archaic speech may seem forced. My apologies. Remember that English is not my first language. Be kind.
> 
> Disclaimer: All the mambo jambo that all belongs to Marvel.

Steve

You were in the grocery store when, suddenly, there was a huge explosion outside. You hid under a stand and avoided most of the rubble and glass. Cautiously, you peered outside your shelter and made some tentative steps outside.

What you saw made you stop in your tracks. There were some kind of soldiers shooting at... Captain America? There was a redhead woman, Black Widow if you remembered correctly from the news about the New York incident, with him and they were fighting these soldiers. You watched entranced how these two superheroes kicked and punched and they seemed to dance in sync.

When all the soldiers fell, you heard rustling on your left and watched as one of these soldiers rose up from the floor, a submachine gun in his hand, getting ready to shoot at the heroes. Without thinking, you grabbed a loose metal pipe from the pavement and, gripping it tightly, swung it hard, hitting the soldier square in the face. He fell to the ground with a thud. You hit him again in the head just to make sure.

Hearing this, the two heroes turned to look at you and Captain America, now without his mask, looked at you with wide eyes.

"(Y/N)?! What are you doing here? It isn't safe!" He run to you while the redhead looked at you curiously.

Your jaw dropped in shock. "Steve? You're... You're... Captain America?" You asked loudly. You thought you could faint.

He blushed and scratched his neck nervously. "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I just..." He trailed off. "I didn't want you to date me because I'm a superhero."

"I... ermm... I-I get it. It's just... Holy shit! You know how to punch!" You said, stepping out of your daze.

"Language."

"You too know how to punch. That guy didn't see that pipe coming. You two know each other, I guess." Black Widow said. You smiled sheepishly. "I'm Natasha, by the way."

"(Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/L/N)." You shook hands.

"C'mon, Steve, take her to have a coffee already. You delayed it much." Laughed Natasha as she walked off.

"What about next Friday at 7pm?" He asked shyly.

"Perfect." You said.

Tony

Pepper warned you about Tony's antics so you decided to ignore his flirty comments. Easier said than done. Unfortunately, you were headed to the conference room to attend a meeting when Tony came to you, flashing his trademark smirk.

"Hello, sweet cheeks. Let me tell you, you look gorgeous today." He said taking putting out his sunglasses. You rolled your eyes and resumed your pace with a simple 'Mr. Stark.'.

"Do not ignore me, little lady. I'll keep following you until you talk to me." And he kept up your pace.

You turned, a little exasperated. "Mr. Stark, I don't have time. I have to be at a meeting, something you're not used to attend, as far as I'm concerned." You told him, now determined to not fall for him.

"You wound me." He said putting his hand dramatically on his chest. "But I'll forgive you if you go out with me."

"Not a chance, Stark. Now, if you excuse me, Pepper is waiting for me." And with that, you left him standing in the hallway.

"Feisty. I like it."

Clint

You were an ace with languages. You spoke seven languages fluently and knew the basics of three more. But what drew the attention of SHIELD was that you were able to discern the inflections and accents of the speaker, being able to pinpoint their probable region of birth (A/N If you're a trekkie, I'm thinking along the lines of Hoshi Sato from Enterprise). That, of course, interested immensely Fury because your ability would help locate the enemies' hideouts and come in handy to the field agents.

Today, was your first day at SHIELD HQ. Commander Maria Hill greeted you and showed you around the facilities. She was pretty nice and helpful.

"I know it may be overwhelming at first but you'll get used to it in no time, trust me." Maria said, taking in your bewildered expression. You were riding the elevator towards the command center, where your post would be located when the doors opened and revealed a man with a bow and a quiver. And he was strangely familiar. 'The guy from the park!!' You exclaimed internally.

"Clint?" Surprise evident in your voice.

Clint turned and, when he noticed you, his eyes widened in surprise. "(Y/N)? What are you doing here?". Shock written in his face.

"It's my first day here. Fury recruited me recently. I-I didn't know you worked here. Now I know why you didn't call me." You said, remembering your first meeting.

"Aw, I'm so sorry. Soon after you left, we were called on a mission and we came back recently." He looked at you guiltily.

"You two know each other?" Maria asked, looking between you two, with an amused smile on her face.

"Yup. He asked me out after falling from a tree and didn't call back." You said jokingly. Maria snorted.

"C'mon, (Y/N)! Let me compensate you with a proper date. Please? This Saturday?" He asked making puppy eyes. You sighed.

"OK, OK. But don't climb on trees this time." He grinned, giggling like a kid.

Thor

You were a botanist working in Staten Island Gardens. You specialised in plant structure and medicinal properties of different kind of plants and flowers. You loved being surrounded by plants and lush nature. When your shift ended, you always strolled by the gardens, enjoying the scenery.

When you met again Thor, he was visiting the gardens with a friend of his, another blond guy. You were analysing a poinsettia when a booming voice sounded through the gardens.

"This garden is most lovely. Not as lovely as the asgardian gardens, but nonetheless."

You turned around to calm down this man when Thor saw you. He beamed and walked towards you. "Lady (Y/N). How lovely of you to be here!"

"Hi, Thor. I'm working here. Are you enjoying the visit?" You said, smiling.

"Yes, these gardens are beautiful but nothing compared to you, my fair maiden." He said taking your hand and kissing your knuckles. You thought your knees would buckle in pleasure. The guy next to him cleared his throat.

"Lady (Y/N), this is my friend Steve Rogers."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Steve said, deciding to just wave. 'Holy mother of God. Two gentlemen. What have I gotten myself into? I sure show them the gardens.'

"Would you like to see the gardens in depth?" You offered. Steve declined politely, excusing himself as he had to be elsewhere leaving you alone with Thor. He arched an eyebrow as he left.

Thor offered you his arm and you strolled through the gardens explaining your job and curiosities about the park.

"You'll love the royal gardens, my fair maiden. Asgard has gardens and valleys that are beautiful beyond imagination. I'll take you there very soon. That is... If you wish." Said Thor, the last part a little shyly.

"Of course, I'd love that." You smiled. Great, now you had a date with a God!

Bruce

New York was under attack. You couldn't even begin to imagine why this happened. You were exiting your apartment when some purple aliens were falling down from the sky! It was like a SciFi movie becoming real! Explosions, people running for cover, rubble and concrete falling... And there was a big green monster on top of a building!

You looked around, seeing lots of bodies strewn along the street looking for someone who was still alive and in need of help. You saw a young girl, a teen maybe, clutching her right leg in pain. You rushed to her, ready to help her and shield her should be necessary. You tended her wound and checking out any other injuries while the battle raged around you two.

Time seemed to pass slowly as you ducked and carried the girl to a more secluded area. Aliens roared everywhere and you saw some weird people in costumes fighting back.  
Suddenly, everything stopped. The roars, the explosions, the cries and the shots. The silence was deafening. Making sure the girl was well protected, you went outside to check if there was someone you could help.

What you saw was surprising, to say the least. On a pile of rubble, the green monster you saw before shrunk back to a human form, wearing nothing more than dirty rags, that stumbled and passed out. Medical training kicking in, you headed towards him. When you reached him, you turned him around to face you and you gasped, recognising the man as Doctor Banner, the same you helped back in Calcutta. He stirred and blinked a few times before focusing his eyes on you, recognising you.

"(Y/N)? Dr. (Y/N) (Y/L/N)? What are you doing here? Did you see... Did you see me shrink back?"

"Yes. And thank you for killing those freaky aliens. You still need help, Dr. Banner?" You laughed, recalling the first time you met.

Bucky

Today was your day off. As such, you went outside HQ for a run in the park trying to de-stress. Your thoughts drifted off to Bucky, his lost child gaze locked on you. Tony and Bruce made you stay because you seemed to calm him. When they finished their last test, you were about to leave but Bucky took your hand and kissed your knuckles to thank you. You left breathless. There was something about him that wanted to protect him and care for him. He looked so lost...

You finished your workout and, as you entered the living quarters of the facilities, you saw Bucky standing in the middle of the hallway, looking like he didn't know where he was headed. You approached him slowly, making sure he saw you coming.

"Hey, Bucky. Are you lost? Need help?" You said.

"(Y/N)! Hello, doll. I was trying to go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat..." He trailed off, ogling at you a bit. "Mind guiding me there?" He smiled sheepishly.

You laughed at his smile. "Of course not, Bucky. Follow me."

"Until the end of the world, doll." He said, offering you his arm.


	4. He asks you out (Tony, Thor, Bruce, Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for the ones who didn't ask you out or settled for a date. Mainly Tony, Thor, Bruce and Bucky. The rest, more or less, asked you out, however rushed, on a date. If you want me to write them anyway, please tell me and I'll write them.  
> Sorry if they're shorter. There's not much to say.

Tony

Tony didn't take well your rejection so he took it as a challenge to get a date out of it.   
He bought you chocolates, flowers, movie tickets... everything he could to attract your attention. You were amused by his attitude and you began to smile every time you found something on your table. The damn billionaire was rubbing on you. But you wouldn't tell him. That surely would inflate his ego.  
One day, Tony strolled to your office, determined to get a date out of you. You tried to suppress a smile.  
"Okay, baby. Tomorrow. You and me. Dinner. This is your last chance."  
You giggled, shaking your head. He was determined, that was for sure.  
Laughing, you replied. "Okay, okay, Tony. I'll go out with you."  
"I already knew that." He smirked.

 

Thor

The God of Thunder appeared again at your workplace and he seemed somewhat giddy. He approached you and he wanted no time. He took your hands and looked you in the eyes.  
"Lady (Y/N), you are the most beautiful midgardian I have ever met. You are smart, funny and surely attractive beyond comparison. Would you do me the honour of going out with me on a date?"  
And here you thought that men were jerks due to past experience. You just swooned and blushed and you felt like jello. Trying not to stutter, you answered.  
"I'd be honoured, Thor."  
"Magnificent! I will pick you up this Saturday at midday!" And then, he parted. Immediately, he came back. "Could you give me your address, fair maiden?" You couldn't stop laughing!

 

Bruce

After the invasion, Bruce and you talked a lot by phone and Skype whenever your schedules allowed it. You shared scientific knowledge and shared experiences and became fast friends. Although your feelings were a little stronger. You loved his shyness and how cute he was when he was rambling. You wanted more but didn't want to push him. What you didn't know was that Bruce felt the same but was afraid to hurt you so he didn't say anything.  
One day, you were Skyping late at night. Bruce was telling you some project he was working on when, out of nowhere, Tony Stark's head popped up and looked at you.  
"Hey, Brucie. So, this is the cutie girl you said you had the hots for? Have you asked her out yet? You should. If you don't, I will definitely ask her out." Tony said that without even breathing.  
You stared at Tony then at Bruce, mouth agape and in shock. Bruce has the hots for you? He likes you? Bruce glared at Tony and, when the playboy left, he looked at you, mortified.  
"So...(Y/N)... Ermmm... Want to go out with me? Friday at 6:30pm?" He asked shyly.  
You giggled. "It would be my pleasure."

 

Bucky

Bucky couldn't stop thinking about you. You were the first thing on his mind when he woke up and the last thing when he went to sleep. He wanted to ask you out but he wasn't sure. He thought you wouldn't want to date him because he was dangerous and unstable. He talked to Steve and he told Bucky to ask you out because, as far as Steve was concerned, you were not afraid of him. And that he had to try. Plucking up the little courage he had, he went to your post and called you out. When you appeared, you saw Bucky fidgeting and smiled warmly.  
"What's up, Buck?" You said affectionately.  
"Hey, doll. I... I wanted to know if you're... if you're free tomorrow and go out with... Me?" He said, insecurities running free in his mind.  
You were greatly surprised because the ex-assassin found a way to your heart and he set camp there. And you were fine with it. So you happily nodded and said.  
"Of course I'll go out with you, Bucky. I'd love that."  
The boyish smile he gave you had the right amount of flirt and cuteness.


	5. Your first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates are quite short. Sorry. I promise next preference will be a little more elaborate.

Steve

Steve, being the old fashioned sweet man he is, deemed appropriate to take you to dance and have a romantic dinner in a quite restaurant. Both of you were really nervous but had so much fun you didn't want to end. You ended up in Central Park, holding hands and, after a while, he walked you home. You kissed him in the cheek before going inside.

 

Tony

The flamboyant Tony Stark would never really admit it, even to himself. But you were something else. So he didn't want to jinx it. He took you to a fancy restaurant and, you had to admit, you had a really good time. Then you went clubbing and danced until you were sore. Tony drove you home and, when you arrived at your place, opened the door for you. He kissed your knuckles and waved goodbye.

 

Clint

You two went hiking and birdwatching. You walked and talked about everything and anything, enjoying each other's company. Clint then took you to his favourite spot in the mountains from where you could see all the valley. It was a really beautiful place. Sitting side by side, Clint explained the things he most liked about the forest. Smiling, you rested your head on his shoulder and he, in turn, put his arm around your shoulders.

 

Thor

Knowing you would enjoy it, Thor took you to Asgard and showed you the Royal Gardens. To say that you were awestruck was an understatement. The Royal Gardens were the most beautiful you've ever seen and you couldn't fathom why. The lushness and colours fascinated you. You couldn't stop asking Thor about the different properties the plants had or how they were arranged so beautifully. Perched on Thor's arm, you had the best date ever.

 

Bruce

Bruce took you to the Science Museum. At first, you were surprised although you thought it suited him. You smiled when he showed you the different sections and talked animatedly, almost like babbling. When you arrived to the astronomy part, you grinned, your eyes gleaming with childish interest. Bruce was the perfect guide and eagerly complied answering all your questions. You two really enjoyed the visit. He drove you home and, with a shy smile, you waved each other goodbye.

 

Bucky

Bucky wasn't sure about 21st century dating system so he did something he surely would work. He took you to the cinema to watch (put whichever you want). You bought a cube of popcorn and soft drinks and took your seats. Halfway the movie, Bucky was fidgeting. You threw him a popcorn to try to diffuse his nerves. He smirked at you and threw his human arm around you, pulling you close. You blushed but leant into him nonetheless, enjoying the rest of the movie hugging each other.


	6. Yours/His name in the phone

Steve

Your name: Mrs. America  
His name: Cap

For him, you are the only one he wants to spend the rest of his life with him. So Mrs. America fits your description.  
You began calling him Cap when you were friends and it just stuck.

 

Tony

Your name: Babydoll  
His name: Hot shot

After meeting you, he didn't want anyone else and called you babydoll to make you feel the most loved woman in the world.  
You call him hot stuff because he makes your knees buckle every time he smirks and his suit is really hot too.

 

Clint

Your name: Tweet tweet  
His name: Caw caw 

It started as a joke Clint thought it funny. He caw cawed nonstop when bored, claiming he was doing his mating call. Until, one day, when he caw cawed, you made him shut up when you replied with a' Tweet tweet'. You left a master assassin speechless and blushing but Clint always smirk at his ID call.

 

Thor

Your name: My midgardian  
His name: Blondie

Among the strange midgardian, you are the one who attracted his attention and its his way of telling you that you're the most special person in the nine realms.  
You call him Blondie because you haven't seen hair so blonde.

 

Bruce

Your name: Angel  
His name: Smarty

He considers you an angel because you're too good for him. You put up with the other guy and you love him for what he is.  
You call him Smarty because he is smart beyond imagination and you find his babbling endearing.

 

Bucky

Your name: Doll  
His name: Metal arm

For him, you are like a doll and treat you as such. You love it although you stand up for yourself.  
You call him metal arm just to joke around so you put it like this in your cell to identify him.


	7. Your first kiss

Steve

Steve was paying you a visit to work. At that moment, both of you were walking hand in hand, taking out some dogs for them to stretch their furry legs. He loved dogs too so both of you were content. Steve put his right arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer. You turned and looked at him smiling. He, then, asked for your permission to kiss you to which you nodded. He leaned in and gave you the sweetest kiss you've ever had. You still feel butterflies in your belly remembering it.

 

Tony

Tony and you were dating for a month now, much to Pepper's surprise. Today, Tony wanted to show you his suit so you went to his lab. What you found was Tony inside the suit and, without preamble, he took you bridal style and set off. You screeched and hugged him tightly, looking down and feeling the adrenaline pumping. He stopped at the bay of the Hudson river and, lifting off his mask, he kissed you passionately. The combination of adrenaline and Tony's lips was too much and your knees buckled. Literally.  
"I.... Wow!" You mustered.

 

Clint

You and Clint were dating for almost two months now and you never kissed. Yes, you kissed each other in the forehead, hands,... But not in the lips. And your lips were itching with need. So you went in search of Clint. He was nowhere to be found in the Avengers tower. You ended up in the roof and there he was, looking at the skyline.   
You approached him and, sensing you, he turned around and flashed you his beautiful smile. You chatted a bit but wasted no time. You softly grabbed his face and, slowly, leaned in, giving him a sweet yet passionate kiss. He was surprised, but kissed back, placing his hands on your hips, deepening the kiss and turning it into a full make out session.

 

Thor

You've been quite busy with work lately and, unfortunately, didn't see Thor as often as you would. Between him being in Asgard and you swamped in work, you barely had time for each other. But Thor planned to change that. He came to your work and walked purposefully to where you were. You didn't know a thing and he startled you, scaring you. He told you he missed you and hated being apart from you. Softly putting a huge hand in your cheek, he leaned in and gave you a slow, loving kiss while you placed your hands in his hair.

 

Bruce

To say that Bruce is shy, would be an understatement. He couldn't pluck up the courage to grab you and kiss you because he was afraid of losing control. So you took the lead. On your day off from the hospital, you came to Avengers tower and went to his lab. You greeted Tony and went to Bruce's post, him being so concentrated he didn't hear you coming. Once he noticed you, you talked for a bit before you took his glasses and placed them in his table. Then, you took his hands and leaned in, placing a chaste and simple kiss in his lips. He was bewildered and blushed when Tony wolf whistled. You glared playfully at him.

 

Bucky

Bucky's fear was always the same. He didn't want to hurt you. You reassured him over and over again. He didn't hurt you when you cuddled or hugged or kissed your head. But he didn't listen. Steve, again, was there to knock some sense into him so, one day, Bucky went to your post and, without caring about who saw you, went behind the clothes shelves and kissed you. The kiss was the perfect amount of roughness, love and tease.


	8. PDA (Public Display of Affection)

Steve

He's quite shy about it so he doesn't show affection public because he thinks it's an intimate thing to do. He would take your hand in his, kissing it, or put his arm around your shoulders. He would kiss your forehead too. But he'd always ask permission to kiss you in the lips. In private, though, he's a little bolder.

 

Tony

It's Tony Stark we're talking about. He loves PDA! He takes your hand, grab you unexpectedly, kiss you senseless, pepper kisses along your jaw... You name it, you have it. But, sometimes, he's as sweet as a pie and you treasure those moments too because only you see his soft side. And he'd kill you if you'd tell someone!

 

Clint

In public, he keeps it at minimum but he shows how much he cares about you. He's always taking your hand or drape his arm around your shoulders and kiss your temple lovingly. Among friends, he kisses you often and rest his head on the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply. In private, things get pretty intense and passionate, like him.

 

Thor

Thor doesn't understand the midgardian concept of PDA. He loves showing his affection and he does it really often. Despite him being practically a giant, he's very sweet and caring. His hugs are bone crushing, sure but his kisses are soft as a feather. And his archaic speech makes your heart melt. And he knows it!

 

Bruce

He is quite shy so PDA is limited to quite pecks and awkward hugs although he loves to hold your hand. In private, he's surer of himself and his kisses are longer and meaningful and his hugs are so warm that you feel fuzzy inside.

Bucky  
Bucky, being the flirt he is, loves to show you his affection. In part, to reassure you of his feelings and, in part, to reassure himself you're not leaving. So he holds you close, arm always draped around your waist and his kisses long and sweet. In private, Bucky likes to hover over you and kiss you deeply.


	9. First I love you's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know. Some are cheesy. Sue me XD
> 
> Pietro will be added shortly!!

Steve

You were walking down the street, hand in hand. Steve and you have been dating for four months now and both of you were happy. You arrived at Central Park and walked until you sat down at a bench. The sun was shining and you just closed your eyes to enjoy the feeling. Sun in New York was always welcome. Steve looked at you and smiled, seeing you so relaxed. He rested his arm around your shoulders and you leaned in.  
"Thank you." Said Steve.  
You sat up and looked at him, surprised. "Why?"  
"For making me happy. I love you, (Y/N).” He then smiled his knee bucking smile.  
You blushed furiously but answered. “I love you too, Steve." And then you kissed him.

 

Tony

Tony was acting weird. He stayed long nights locked up in his lab, ignoring everyone. You were beginning to worry. He hadn't showed up to eat and JARVIS told you he didn't sleep in his room either. So you headed for the lab and pulled your hand in one ear while punching the entry code. Rock music blared through the speakers and Tony was crouched over a piece of one of the suits. Heading for the stereo, you turned it off, startling Tony.  
"What the hell, (Y/N)?! What are you doing?" He yelled madly at you.  
"As much as I love you, Tony, you look like a mess!" You said while walking towards him.  
He stopped tinkering the piece of suit and looked at you, surprised.  
"You... love me? Really?" He asked, a little unsure.  
"Of course, hot shot." And you kissed him in the lips. Taking his hand, you took him to the kitchen for him to eat something.  
"I love you too, (Y/N)" said Tony, grinning like an idiot.

 

Clint

You were assigned to an easy mission to Russia. Thanks to Nat, who taught you Russian, now you spoke it flawlessly. In theory, you were posing as a drug dealer interested in some secret files about your competitors. Get in and get out. However, Clint was worried about you. It was your first solo mission and he tried to stop you but you didn't budge.  
"Clint, don't worry. I'll be fine. Coulson made sure backup was in the immediate vicinity." You said, trying to reassure him.  
He nodded. "Just be careful, babe. I love you." And then he kissed you lovingly.  
"I love you too, Clint." You hugged him tightly before leaving.

 

Thor

Again, Thor brought you to Asgard to show you more places. This time, he brought you to a lovely forest, full of lush and green trees that shone under the golden light of the sun in different hues. Thor was carrying a picnic basket with some food and drinks. Eventually, you arrived at a meadow and he set down the blanket and the picnic basket. You both sat down and talked animatedly while eating and drinking. Once you finished, Thor stretched and rested his head on your lap, you playing softly with his hair.  
"Lady (Y/N), you are most extraordinary. More than any goddess in the nine realms. I love you." He said, eyes fixed on you.  
Your face could have won a tomato competition. You tried to say something but you simply said. "I love you too, Thor."  
The rest of the picnic was spent cuddling and kissing.

 

Bruce

You were exhausted. Physical and mentally. You had one of the longest shifts you remember. Nearly 48 hours straight. You survived thanks to tones of coffee and granola bars. Oh, and some pretzels. You texted Bruce and told him your hellish shift finally ended and he came to pick you up and take you to Avengers tower to have some rest. After undressing and putting some comfy clothes (which he conveniently put them on the bed), he fixed you a delicious and proper meal, a hot cocoa and helped you get to bed.  
"There are some ibuprofens in the nightstand and a glass of water if you need them. If you need anything else, angel, call me."  
"Thank you, Bruce. You're the best. I love you." You said, smiling tiredly.  
He kissed your forehead. "I love you too, (Y/N)." And, with that he left the room and you fell asleep immediately.

 

Bucky

Bucky was having a terrible nightmare. He was screaming and thrashing in bed. The only thing that was heard clearly was your name. He was calling you desperately. Steve came to tell you this and, putting some slippers, you ran with Steve to Bucky's room, still in your PJ's. What you saw made your jaw drop and your face filled with worry. You told Steve to go to bed and, then, you cautiously approached the bed and grazed Bucky's human arm.  
"Bucky! Bucky! It's me, (Y/N)." When he continued thrashing, you shook his arm more forcefully. "Bucky! It's me. It's OK. Please, wake up, baby. I'm here!"  
Suddenly, Bucky bolted up and looked around frantically. When his eyes landed on you, he seemed to calm a little and his face softened a fraction. Without warning, he pulled you to his chest and hugged you tightly, breathing hard.  
"I dreamt HYDRA kidnapped you... and brainwashed you like they did to me!" He whispered, face in your hair.  
"Bucky, I'm here. HYDRA is no longer a threat. Everything is OK. Don't worry." You said as you draw circles on his back.  
"I love you too much to lose you now, (Y/N)." His breath hitched.  
"I-I love you too, Bucky. And you won't get rid of me that easily." You kissed him reassuringly.


	10. Pietro catchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as Pietro got so popular after Age of Ultron was released and, thanks to popular claim, I'll include him here. I had my reservations at first because I have no frigging' idea how to write him. That's why I didn't include him at the beginning. Same goes for Bucky. I'll be taking inspiration from other preferences books so, please, be kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro asks you out when you meet again, so I don't write the "He asks you out section" for him.  
> (H/C): Hair color  
> (H/L): Hair length

How you two meet

You were in the park breathing deeply and stretching your back while you taught your class how to assume the twisting triangle position. You are a yoga instructor, yes. You love the calmness it brings you. Too stress brings the worst out of you and you can be quite bitchy.  
When you assume the downward dog position (A/N: bend over with your ass stuck up in the air, I've made research!), you feel a gust of wind pass you through and a loud thump nearby. After a while, you calmly finish your yoga class and bid your students goodbye.   
While grabbing your stuff, you notice a guy with pale blond hair and blue eyes standing next to the tree, his face a little bruised. You smile politely and he walks towards you, smirking a little.  
"I didn't know yoga was so... interesting." The guy said, with a thick foreign accent you thought it sounded like Russian.  
"Well, yoga is really interesting. It helps you in unexpected ways. Only good things happen with yoga." You answered. "I'm (Y/N), by the way."  
"Pietro. And let me tell you, princess. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He took your hand and kissed your knuckles.  
You smiled. "Has any woman fallen for that line? Because it's pretty old." You laughed jokingly.  
"I only tell the truth, princess. Why don't I show you? Tomorrow-" He was interrupted by a phone going off. Grunting, Pietro answered and had a small conversation before hanging up. "Sorry, princess. I have to go. Duty calls. But give me your number and I'll call you super-fast."  
You still don't know why but you give him your number and he zoomed out, leaving you speechless.

 

You too meet again  
You went into the sports store. You needed to buy a new yoga mat, clothes and running shoes. The ones you had were so worn out you couldn't do your morning run anymore. So here you were, yoga mat and other supplies already bought and trying to decide which sneakers buy. You were torn between a pair of blue and silver ones and a pair of black and green ones.  
"The blue and silver ones, definitely." A thick Russian accent was heard behind you. You turned around to see Pietro leaning on a shelf, with his trademark smirk.  
"Hey, Pietro. Duty finished? No more running errands?" You jested, smiling broadly.  
"Ha, ha. You're funny, I take it."  
"Oooh, I'm more than just a pretty face, speedster." You taunted, raising an eyebrow.  
"Why don't I take you on a date so I can get to know you better? Tomorrow at 7pm at the park. Be ready, princess." He smiled and zoomed out again.

 

First date  
Pietro took you to the amusement park. You rode the rollercoasters, played at the different stands and are cotton candy. You had a blast and laughed constantly to Pietro's jokes and constant playful banter. He won you a teddy cheetah which you named Speedy. At the end of the day, you rode the Ferris wheel and enjoyed the ride. When the cabin arrived at the top, Pietro put his arm around your shoulders. Leaning in, he kissed your hair. After the ride, he drove you home and hugged you goodbye.

 

Your/His name in the phone

Your name: Yoga princess  
His name: Speedster

 

Your first kiss

You were teaching another yoga class in the park. You were helping out the newbies, a girl and a man. Both of them were a little green but they were learning fast. Pietro was standing a little afar, watching you closely every time you helped the male newbie. It's not that he was jealous because you were just helping. He just wanted you to touch only him. Right now, he had this urge to kiss you. He hadn't been able to see you for two weeks due to a mission.  
When you finished the class, you thanked your students and waved them goodbye. You saw Pietro leaning against the same tree he hit the first time he saw you and smiled, happy to see him after two weeks. You met halfway and hugged each other. He brushed off your (H/C) off your face and leaned in, brushing your lips sweetly. You flung your arms around his neck and kissed back. Pulling back, you both smiled like idiots.

 

PDA

Unsurprisingly, Pietro loves PDA. He loves to show the world how much he cares for you. You're always holding hands, hugging and kissing whenever you can, much to Tony's chagrin. He seems to always bump into you cuddling or making out and he's always muttering "Please, get a room!!” You love the way Pietro smooches you but sometimes you have to stop him because he's too eager and you need a little space.

 

First I love you

Pietro had gone on a mission and you were worried. It's been over a month and you hadn't had news from him or the rest of the team. You went to Avengers tower to see if they had news on Pietro when JARVIS told you he was in the infirmary being treated for some wounds. Worried, you jogged lightly to the lab and you saw him there, bandage in the head and in his left arm. He saw you and smiled. Bruce left to give you a moment. You crossed your arms and looked at him with a “Seriously? " look.  
"Thank God I love you, Pietro Maximoff, or I would've beaten the crap out of you. You know I can." You said jokingly.  
He stood up, walked over you and kissed you. "I love you too, princess."


	11. Another Avenger is attracted to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold letters - Avenger you're dating  
> Italic letters - Avenger attracted to you
> 
> Loki will be added later but, for the sake of the chapter, I included him here.

Steve - Pietro

You've been dating Steve for almost a year when Pietro joined the Avengers and got enchanted with you and your love for animals. He began with cheesy lines which you didn't fall for, which frustrated Pietro. His flirtatious behaviour didn't bother you much because it was like dewalong with another Tony but Steve began to frown upon the Speedster attitude towards you. Steve trusted you but not him.   
One day, though, Pietro, wanting to catch your attention, zoomed in while you were snuggling with Steve and didn't let you go until arriving at the tower's roof. Still in shock, Pietro smirked and tried to steal a kiss out of you when, suddenly, you slapped him hard. At this same time, the door to the roof opened and Steve watched as you slapped Pietro hard.  
"How dare you, Pietro? Are you that dumb to see I am not interested in you? I love Steve! Not you! Get a grip and leave us alone." You hissed. With that, you turned around, saw Steve grinning proudly at you. You took his hand and left the roof, Steve looking at Pietro smugly.

 

Tony - Bruce

It was bound to happen. You spent more time in the Avengers tower so, reluctantly, Pepper transferred you to be Tony's assistant. Luckily, you kept your friendship intact.   
As Tony's assistant, you spent a lot of time with the Science Bros and Bruce began to notice you in different way. He loved how resourceful you were, the passion in your eyes when you faced a situation... And he fell for you. He still didn't know why you were with Tony. You deserved so much more but he was afraid of hurting you so he buried his feelings.  
One day, Tony was out with some of the team and you two were in the lab. You were fiddling with some paperwork in a counter when you cut your finger with a paper. "Damn! That hurts!"  
Bruce was with you in an instant with the first aid kit. He put a band aid and, out of the blue, kissed your finger. Your eyes went wide as you looked at Bruce in the eye, noticing how close his face was to yours. Blushing, you snatched your finger back and took a step back.  
"If you have finished flirting with my girlfriend, Banner, I'd like to take her out on a date. Thank you." Tony said from behind him, a frown on his face. You went to him happily.

 

Clint - Steve

Steve was fascinated with you. There was a natural beauty that reminded him of Peggy but you left him a bundle of nerves when he was near you. And don't forget your ability with languages. He only spoke English. You two were good friends but he had feelings for you. Clint and you were dating for almost six months now and he wanted you to be happy. But he needed to tell you his feelings before doing anything he'd regret it and ruin your friendship.   
So, one day, you were at the cafeteria having some lunch when Steve walked over you and asked if he could talk to you about something.  
"Of course, Steve. Anything." You smiled that smile that drove him crazy.  
"(Y/N). I- I know you and Clint are together and I'm happy for you. B-but I have to tell you some-something." He stuttered. You nodded encouragingly. "I-I like you. I really like you. I just... wanted you to know." Your jaw went slack. "Steve..."  
"I know, I know. I don't want you to do anything about it. I-I just wanted to take it out of my chest before resenting you and Clint. I-I don't want to ruin our friendship. You are important to me." Steve finished, red as a tomato.  
"Oooookay. Right. Ermmmm... To be honest, that was awkward. But I'm willing to let it go if you promise not to creep me out." You joked, smiling.  
"Deal." He smiled. Unaware to you, Clint was watching you with a satisfied smirk.

 

Thor - Loki

Loki was always envious about Thor and yours relationship. How a wonderful and smart woman like you could date the oaf his brother was beyond his understanding. You deserved far better than him. For Loki, you were his rightful queen not Thor's. More than once, he tried to court you but unsuccessfully. And you were beginning to get tired. You were no pansie or wallflower and took matters in your hands. You knew most of Loki's routines because, when you were in the tower, he made appearance as soon as possible. Having this in mind, you went to Thor who was in the kitchen with his Poptarts. Knowing you didn't have much time, you whispered in Thor's ear.  
"Love, I need your help to stop Loki's advances. Let's make him feel uncomfortable and tell him off." He just grinned at you.  
So you were making out in the sofa. A full make out session. Soon, you forgot about Loki but, as always, he went looking for you. When he saw you making out with his "brother", he made a disgusting sound. Both of you lifted your heads and looked at him.  
“Brother, leave! Lady (Y/N), my beloved, and I are busy!" he growled.  
"And don't you dare interrupt us again!" You smirked.  
Loki left heartbroken, you both looked at each other, grinning, and resumed your make out session.

 

Bruce - Clint

Clint always tried to win you with his jokes and his cheesy lines. But you knew better. He just wanted you because you were with Bruce and was intrigued why you were with him. You were smart, yes, but had a wicked sense of humour that rivalled him and that got him hooked.   
So here he was, trying to brag about his ability with archery and his dazzling personality. You chuckled at his antics and kept reading the research you were doing about an immune virus. Seeing your chuckle as a cue, he scooted closer in the sofa you were sitting, trying to get close.  
"So... (Y/N)... You and me... Chinese takeout and tellie. Deal?" His breath close to your ear.  
You turned into look at him. "No deal. Sorry, Clint. Not gonna happen. But thanks for the idea." You smiled sweetly while patting his cheek. You got up from the sofa, leaving a confused Clint while you went in search of your Smarty to propose him the same plan.

 

Bucky - Thor

A new stack of boxes with agents’ clothes arrived. You were ripping open a box with 8 size combat boots and restocking thee designated shelves when you heard heavy footsteps coming your way. You went to the counter and saw Thor standing there waiting for you.  
"Hello, Thor. Can I help you with something? "You smiled at the God.  
"Yes, indeed. It would be an honour if you had dinner with me tonight, Lady (Y/N)." He smiled at you.  
"Thor, you know I'm dating Bucky. My answer is no. Sorry." Ypu went back inside and resumed your previous task of restocking the combat boots.  
"But..." Thor said.  
Suddenly, a metal arm was around the God's shoulder.  
"Thor, the lady is with me. I'd appreciate if you stopped flirting with her, my friend." Bucky said with a smile.

 

Pietro - Bucky

Bucky was telling you stories about him and Steve, some embarrassing and some a little more spicy. He was being his flirty self. All smiles and touching here and there. He was showing off metal arm when his human one rounded around your waist. You pulled it out slowly.  
"Bucky... Stop." You playfully warned him.  
"Sorry, (Y/N). I can't help it. You're beautiful." He bashfully smiled. "Want to go on a dance with me?"  
A gust of wind was heard and Pietro appeared in front of you. "You will only dance with your metal arm, Barnes!" He took you bridal style and left a messy haired Bucky in the sofa.

 

Loki - Tony

Tony was known to be a flirt and loved to tease Loki, or Reindeer Games. You were happy with Loki. He was always a gentleman, treating you with care and love and he surprised you every day with his careful nature, so different as the one he showed to the public. So you didn't fall for Tony's antics. Not one bit.  
Despite you keeping ignoring Tony, he didn't relent. Flirty after flirty comment or remark, your patience was wearing thinner and thinner.   
One day, you entered the kitchen to grab a coke. Closing the fridge, you heard a voice and jumped in the air, screaming and turning suddenly, looking at Tony laughing hard at your expression.  
"Holy shit, Tony! You scared me!" You said, putting a hand at your chest.  
"I'm sorry, gorgeous. Why don't I compensate you with a fancy dinner and then hitting the town? You, me and champagne. I'll pick you up at 7."  
Still pissed at Tony for scaring you, you opened the can and spilled the contents on top of Tony's head, letting the liquid fall through his face and staining his clothes.  
"I told you no the first hundred times! This is the definitive one! Leave me alone! I'm with Loki! Accept it!" You screeched. With that, you stormed off.  
"This will leave stain." He said, looking at his coke soaked shirt.


	12. Things you like to do together

Steve  
You love walking with the shelter dogs and feed them and, sometimes, Steve draws you with them. You love dancing too.

Tony  
You love doing crosswords and sudokus. Tony, being the genius he is, always wins. But he lets you win sometimes.

Clint  
When you're not in the shooting range watching Clint practice or him teaching you, you love going out hiking or doing outdoor activities in the nature and taking photos of your outings.

Thor  
You love teaching Thor how to bake his lovely Poptarts. He's so cute when he's covered in flour that you can't pass up the opportunity of starting a flour war in the kitchen, much to Tony's chagrin.

Bruce  
You love going to stargazing in the observatory and Bruce tells you the mythology behind each group of stars. You love hearing his voice.

Bucky  
You love to cuddle while watching TV and ordering take out. Pure and simple.

Pietro  
You teach him yoga and he teaches you how to run without so much effort. You're really sporty.


	13. Loki catchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding Loki. I wasn't sure at first because he's a villain and all that jazz. But I've read awesome preferences books in which he's redeemed himself, living in the Avengers tower and the situations depicted involving Loki are hilarious.  
> Bear in mind that I'm not that attracted to the character. Loki in the comics is far more malicious than in the movie. So I'll try and focus in the movie one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Loki's case, you're British (I'm from Barcelona so I thought it appropriate).  
> (F/N) : Friend name.

How you two meet

You were a SHIELD agent but, right now, you were on a short vacation to Germany with a friend. All your SHIELD gear was back in New York and you were wearing casual clothes. You were going out when you heard a commotion in the main square. Putting your friend behind you, you crept around the corner and watched as a creepy black haired guy was wielding a strange sceptre. A crowd was, kneeling? in front of him. Only an old man remained still.  
"(F/N), stay here and do not move!" You turned around the corner and you watched like four copies of the same guy. One of them saw you approach and the one in front of the crowd turned towards you, with an evil grin on his face. Boy, he creeped you out!  
"My, my. What do we have here? A proud midgardian?."  
"Name's (Y/N), creepy guy. Let these people go and maybe you will get away with it." You said, irritated at how he treated people.  
"Uuuuh. Foolish woman. I am Loki, of Asgard! Do not dare challenge me or you will face the consequences. Kneel!" He ordered, yelling at you.  
"Not gonna happen, horn boy. Release them!" You answered back, surprisingly calm.  
Loki growled in frustration and turned towards the old man, sceptre glowing bright. When he was about to hit him, you saw Captain America's shield protect the old man. The, a battle ensued.  
After the battle, Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff called you back to HQ for debriefing so you went back to New York with your friend. You helped during the New York battle with the civilians and cursed Loki for causing so much destruction.

 

You two meet again

After the debriefing, Fury assigned you to the Avengers, who were happy you were okay and surprised about how you dealt with Loki, or Reindeer Games as Tony called him.  
Next time you saw him, Thor brought him back from Asgard, claiming that his brother really wanted to redeem himself so he was with the team and with you. Loki was surprised to see you there. He remembered when you met him and how fiery you were back then so he was drawn to you.  
"(Y/N). So good to see you."  
"Horn boy. I heard you stopped killing people. Is that true?"  
"My name is Loki, not horn boy. And yes, I want to change."  
"Why this sudden change of mind, Loki?" You asked curiously.  
"Our interesting first encounter led me to think that not all midgardian want to be ruled." He said and left the room with that.

 

He asks you out

A "wanting to be redeemed" Loki was actually sweet. He loved to read and so you did so you ended recommending books to each other. Much to everyone’s surprise, you became friends. Thor was happy someone was friends with his brother. You had to admit Loki was attractive. His black hair and blue eyes were striking but you wouldn't tell anyone, although Nat made you confess.  
One day, you and Loki were spending a quiet afternoon reading when he closed his book and turned to you.  
"(Y/N). I really like you. I'd like to know if you wanted to have dinner with me."  
You were surprised. Closing your book, you looked at him to see if this was some kind of joke.  
"I swear it is not a joke or a lie. I do really want to spend more time with you." He took your hand and kissing it softly.  
"Okay. Why not?" You smiled.

 

Your first date

Loki didn't want to be in the open yet. The wounds from his previous attack to the city were still healing and didn't want to face a mob so you settled with a nice dinner at Avengers tower and some movie in his room.  
Tony had set the cameras on just in case. The team still didn't trust entirely Loki so it was a safe precaution. JARVIS would notify anything of importance.  
You enjoyed dinner. Loki and you had talked about lots of interests in common and the meal was delicious. Later, you watched (favourite movie) and he walked you to your room. He kissed your knuckles and walked away. You were quite happy about it.

 

Your/His name on the phone

Your name: My Queen  
His name: My King

Does it need an explanation? ^^

 

Your first kiss

You were dating Loki for three months now and, sometimes, it was hard to be his girlfriend. The team accepted your relationship, albeit begrudgingly but they saw you happy so they didn't meddle. Sometimes, it was Loki himself who made it difficult. He was so demanding and you didn't let anyone bullshit you.  
One day, you had had enough. He was being bossy around you and telling him what to do so you grabbed your purse and went to the door when he grabbed your arm and turned you around, kissing you fully in the lips. You were shocked but, after a second, you kissed back, dropping the purse and put your hands in his face. When you broke apart, he apologised profusely.

 

PDA

Loki is really private about it but he, sometimes, needs to show the world you are with him. Something about marking his territory. Not that you complain when he's like that.  
Your first I love you  
There was a lot of hate towards Loki and, although the public didn't know you were his girlfriend, it was known that he had someone special. The hate comments towards Loki made you rethink your relationship with the demigod. You went to talk with him to tell your thoughts.  
"Loki, I'm not sure this will work. I don't want to be judged because I date a "mass murderer” and "a crazy God."  
"What are you talking about, my Queen? Forget about these people. It is me that I love you and I will do anything to show you."  
I-I love you too, Loki. It's just it's hard to deal with this."  
"It is alright, my love. Do not worry. I will take care of these puny midgardians."  
"Loki..." you warned him and he laughed.

What you love doing together

Reading and learning to cook new recipes.


	14. They catch you singing/dancing Pt 1

Steve - Brave by Sara Bareilles

You were doing paperwork in the shelter's office, radio tuned to your favourite radio station when Brave by Sara Bareilles began playing. Grabbing a stash of adoption papers, you went to the archives and began classifying them when you began to sing while swaying your hips a little.

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave-

"I didn't know you sing so well, (Y/N)." A voice said behind you. Screaming loudly, you turned around to see your boyfriend, Steve, arms crossed and smiling broadly at you.  
Breathing heavily, you said, "Thank you. But don't scare me like this ever again, Steve." You smacked him in the arm.  
He laughed and went to kiss you deeply, an amused smile on his face.

 

Tony - Happy by Pharrel Williams

You were dancing in a club with Pepper, Nat and Wanda. You were having a much needed girls night, away from the guys. You were hit on but you ignored them. Tony, being Tony, needed to watch you to make sure you you were left alone. He was a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist but he felt insecure sometimes. So, with his characteristic swagger, he went inside the club and saw you dancing Happy by Pharrell Williams.

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

He took your hand and turned you around, pulling you to his chest.  
"You sure know how to move that body, gorgeous."  
"Tony! What are you doing here? I told you I was going out with the girls so get outta here!" You shooed him away.  
"But..."  
"No buts, hot stuff. I'm sorry but I'll see you tomorrow." You kissed him and continued dancing as if nothing happened. Poor Tony left pouting.

 

Clint - Trouble by P!nk

It was your turn to cook dinner in the tower. Not that you minded. Everyone said you were a good cook and you enjoyed it as well. You grabbed your phone and turned the music on, putting it on shuffle. Just when you were preparing a salad, Trouble by P!nk blared through the speaker. Oh, how you loved this song. You let to the lettuce float in the sink and began dancing and singing, shaking your hips and bobbing your head. When the song arrived at the quite bridge, you began swaying your body sensuously and sang as if you were singing to someone.

No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No opiates  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

You think you're right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

Little did you know that Clint watched this display and was happily surprised. He walked silently to you and hugged you from behind, startling you. You felt his breath in his ear as he whispered, "I'd love to take that ride. I'll just have to take up that offer." You just shivered and nodded while Clint stole a leaf of lettuce and popped it in his mouth, leaving you breathless.

 

Thor - Bohemian Rapsody by Queen

Being a botanist didn't mean you were a pansie. You loved all kind of music being rock one of your favourites. You were at the tower waiting for Thor to end whatever meeting he and the rest of the team had to go on a casual date. It seemed you had to wait a little so you put your phone on speaker and began listening to music. Bohemian Rapsody by Queen was one of your favourite songs ever and you were so into the song you felt it in your body. You were like possessed when the hard rock part came.

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Never, never let you go  
Never let me go, oh.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

You always ended exhilarated and smiling wildly. You turned around and saw Thor standing at the doorway with a shocked expression in his face.  
"My Lady (Y/N)! Are you feeling well? Who did spit you in the eye? I would never leave you. " His bewildered expression made you laugh hard and you went to explain your behaviour and the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies for the one who understands the reference in Clint's one! Do research if you need it! I just couldn't help it. It was stronger than me, hahaha. And I do love that song!  
> And Thor's one, I really do that, like I'm possessed or something...


	15. They catch you singing/dancing Pt 2

Bruce - Demons by Imagine Dragons

 

You had a bad day at the hospital and were relaxing in one of the lounges in Avengers tower while Bruce was finishing some project of his. You felt better here than in your tiny apartment. So here you were, sitting in the sofa and head laid back, headphones on and listening to music. Demons by Imagine Dragons was next. You began singing softly.

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

You didn't realise your voice raised some octaves and Bruce heard you when he came to propose take out. His bemused expression came into your field of vision and you retrieved your headphones.  
"Hey, Smarty." You smiled.  
"I think this song fits me more than you." He laughed. "Fancy some Chinese?" You nodded.

 

Bucky - All the lovers by Kylie Minogue

Tony decided it would be fun to make a party and he set a karaoke stage in the lounge. Most of the team who sung was drunk but you weren't much of a drinker so you stayed a little tipsy. Suddenly, Tony grabbed you and shoved you to the stage and made you sing. At least, you chose the song All the lovers by Kylie Minogue. You wanted to sing it to Bucky and reassure him you were better than anyone before.

All The Lovers, that have gone before, they don't compare... to you!  
Don't be frightened, just give me a little bit more.  
They don't compare... All The Lovers!

Feel, can't you see there's so much here to feel?  
Deep inside your heart you know I'm real.  
Can't you see that this is getting higher, higher, higher, higher?

Breathe, I know you find it hard but baby breathe.  
You'll be next to me, it's all you need.  
And I'll take you there, I'll take you higher, higher, higher higher!

Everyone gasped and cheered when the song ended. Blushing furiously, you sat next to Bucky and he leaned into you. "You should sing more often, Doll. Your voice is beautiful, just like you." And he kissed you.  
"Get a room!" Tony yelled from your left.

 

Pietro - All about that bass by Meghan Traynor

Today it rained so the yoga class was done at your studio. After the class, you felt invigorated and turned on the radio wanting to dance like there was no tomorrow. All about that bass by Meghan Traynor began and that song always made you happy. So you began to dance shaking your bootie.

Because you know I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass... bass... bass... bass

Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
But I can shake it, shake it, like I'm supposed to do  
'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase  
And all the right junk in all the right places

You danced around the studio and saw Pietro smirking at you, checking you out. You went to him, took his hand and danced with him. When the song ended, he said in his thick accent. "Da. Your body is perfect. You are perfect." You just melted and kissed him deeply.

 

Loki - E.T by Katy Perry

You were cleaning your room in SHIELD HQ. Loki would come any minute for a Harry Potter marathon. You would watch as many movies as possible before falling asleep. You laughed a little when E.T. by Katy Perry began sounding in your phone. Loki, being out of this world fitted perfectly the songs description.

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

[Pre-Chorus]  
You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

You heard a chuckle and lifted your gaze from the table to see Loki approaching you slowly. "Your voice is so melodic, my Queen, I would hear you sing forever. And this song fits us perfectly." He said, kissing you deeply and leading you to the bed for a make out session, forgetting about Harry.


	16. Your first time (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to begin the "First time" series with Steve because it's his first time and I wanted to write a chapter apart for him. I wanted to capture the nervousness he felt when spending the first time with you. I tried to soften the smut, to avoid too explicitness and make it more like making love. If something offends you, my apologies.

You were both nervous. Both of you didn't have the chance to do it. Him, for obvious reasons. In your case, bad luck in previous dates. It seemed you were a jerk magnet in the past and didn't want to go until the end with any of them. Sure, you made out and groped but didn't want to go further. So, Steve would be your first too. 

Currently, you were spending a weekend in Connecticut, in a cozy inn. Really romantic. You walked hand in hand through the forest and enjoyed simple things like taking pictures, playing cards, reading, napping and cuddling. After dinner, though, you were in your shared room, sitting nervously side by side. You faced Steve and took his hands.

"I'm ready whenever you are, honey." You smiled lovingly. You both agreed that this trip would be special for a reason.

Everything was tentative at first. Steve cupped your face with his big hands and kissed you sweetly but passionately. Your hands caressed his chest earning a groan from him while he deepened the kiss. He laid you down on the bed, his bigger form covering your body. Hands roaming everywhere, he began kissing and nibbling your neck while you moaned his name. He stopped to look at you as if asking permission to undress you. You nodded. He unzipped your dress and took it off, along with your underwear. Steve's eyes went wide and his mouth went dry at seeing you like this. He couldn't believe he was this lucky to have you. His face was so red a tomato would be envious. Trying to ease his discomfort, you sat up and took his hands. Guiding him, you put them in your breasts. Carefully, as if not wanting to hurt you, he began fondling them and your breath hitched a little as you moaned his name. He grazed your nipples and began kissing the flesh mound, tracing circles with the other hand. Tentatively, the tip of his tongue flickered and touched your nipple. That jerked you out and made you scream. You felt your lower abdomen tighten.

"Steve!" You gasped.

Realising something, Steve stopped and undressed himself quickly without stopping looking at you, afraid you would disappear if he closed his eyes. Fully naked now, you could admire his gorgeous body and you bit your lip to avoid drooling. As your eyes travelled downward, they widened when you saw his massive manhood. 'The serum did enhance everything" you thought. Steve laid on top of you, kissing you and getting lost in one another. Your hands travelled across his back and you circled his waist with your legs. He positioned himself between your legs, tip of his manhood at your entrance and looked up again for permission.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, darling." He said, concern written across his face.

"Don't worry, Steve." You said while playing with his hair. "I know you wouldn't want that." He gave you a nervous smile.

Steve entered you slowly, moaning your name. He was too big for you and it hurt. He was fully inside you and he began apologising for hurting you. You gritted your teeth a little.

"Just... give me... a minute." You breathed. You could see Steve's eyes full of worry but you just kissed his worries away.

When you were ready, he began moving in and out of you slowly. Soon, the pain receeded and pleasure began to flow. You began bucking your hips forward. You both were moaning and panting, him whispering your name in your ear as if in a trance. Your legs hung lower and your feet squeezed his butt and that spurred him further, slamming harder against you. Your moans became loud cries of pure pleasure and something deep inside began tightening. You hugged Steve closer, kissing him deeply, telling him how much you loved him when that sensation exploded and you screamed Steve's name as wave after wave of pleasure washed your body. Muscles tightening, you heard Steve shout your name as he came hard in you. He collapsed on top of you, using his forearms to support his weight. Your foreheads were touching as both of you were panting heavily. He slid out of you and lied next to you, bringing you to his chest. You rested like this until you were down from your high and he brought your lips to his. When you broke apart, he whispered.

"You are amazing, (Y/N). I love you so much." He smiled that smile you loved so much.

"I love you too, Steve." And with that, you kissed him and rested your head on his chest. Soon, both of you fell asleep like that, happy smiles on your faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I write something like this! I hope you like it and brought the love and adoration of the relationship.  
> Next ones will be Tony, Clint and Thor. And then Bruce, Bucky, Pietro and Loki. They won't be as long as this one but I'm just thinking about finishing at the bedroom door. The other way could fill more pages. What do you think? If you have a favourite, I could write a one shot.


	17. You see each other in swimsuit/trunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two still haven't done it but share room in here. Swimsuits try to match the Avengers. Some will and some won't.  
> Most of the situations will happen at Tony's private pool or private beach in Malibu, Cal. Or something Tony rented. Basically, because I want everyone in there. Don't like, don't read. ^°^

Steve

The whole team was spending some needed holiday time. After defeating Ultron, Tony deemed appropriate to gather everyone at his Malibu's mansion to have fun, relax and enjoy his private beach.  
Everyone was in here. Thor, Clint, Bruce, Pietro, Wanda, Nat, Pepper, Jane, Maria, Rhodes, Sam... Even Loki. He promised to behave himself if he could come.  
You were in yours and Steve's bedroom with Nat, finishing tying the straps of your American flag motive bikini, a surprise for Steve. You spun and faced Nat.  
"What do you think, Tasha?" You said happily, tying your hair in a messy bun.  
"I think Steve will have serious problems walking." She laughed and you joined her. You grabbed the stuff needed and descended the stairs and to the beach. Some of the guys were playing volleyball, Loki was the referee and Bruce was chatting with the girls. When Nat and you approached, Steve saw you and froze, his jaw slack. He was playing so he got hit in the head by the ball with a loud thud. Tony and Clint wolf whistled and cat called you. Steve left the match and met you at your towel. Both of you couldn't stop checking the other out appreciatively. Blushing, you stopped when the girls told you to move because you were shading them. Let's say that, from then, you ogled at each other more frequently.

 

Tony

Tony always tried to peek at your body, whether it was in your room, in the lounge he or wherever he could. So, one hot summer day, all of you were lounging in the roof's pool, splashing each other and just relaxing. You were beyond nervous because, let's be honest, you weren't a tooth pick. You were okay, just the amount of stuff in the right places but you felt insecure. Tony dated top models and they were hotter than you. So you stood in your room, in your red and gold bikini. Pepper had to drag you out of there and to the pool. You stood awkwardly there, unable to move while everyone watched you. Tony's eyebrows shot up and he smirked. Some of the guys stared at you appreciatively and Tony didn't like it so he walked to you. You could see his pecs and abs and your mouth watered. 'Holy mother of God!' You thought.  
"Like what you see, baby doll?" He asked wrapping his arms around your waist and grabbing you bootie. "'Cause I sure do." He then whispered something in your ear that made you blush and giggle.

 

Clint

Tony had rented a huge cabin in the woods. Something about wanting to connect with his instincts or the like. In truth, he wanted to show Pepper he was a masculine man who could survive in the forest. Bullshit. He'd get lost.  
Clint and you couldn't be happier though. You loved nature so the prospect of swimming in a lake was thrilling. He was waiting you downstairs while you finished putting on your deep purple top and black bikini. You were trying to find the sunscreen and it was taking you a while. Clint climbed the stairs.  
"Babe, what's taking you so long-" Clint stopped talking when he saw you. His eyes roamed your body shamelessly and he grinned smugly. Feeling eyes on you, you turned around and saw Clint ogling at you. You put your hands on your hips.  
"Cat got your tongue, handsome?" You asked teasingly, admiring his well-defined chest and... tightening black and grey trunks? Blushing furiously, you averted your widened eyes from his crotch and found the sunscreen.  
"Aha! Here you are!" You felt arms circling your waist from behind and warm lips in your neck. "Clint..."  
"Let me help you apply the sunscreen." He proposed suggestively. How could you say no? Applying sunscreen each other never took you so long.

 

Thor

You were splashing around, playing with Bruce, Steve and Nat, water practically covering you. You were at Tony's private beach in Malibu and you enjoyed every minute of it. You loved swimming. Diving a little, you emerged again, only your eyes and nose appearing. From the distance, you could see Thor approaching wearing a pair of red trunks that fitted him oh so well. Your eyes wandered around his muscles and massive chest and the salty water disguised your drool. 'By the Nine Realms! That's a fine specimen!' You thought.  
Thor squinted his eyes and saw you in the water. He waved and beckoned you to come so you swam back to the shore. As you emerged, droplets of water trickled down your body and your baby blue two pieces. Thor gaped at you and stayed rooted to his place, a can of beer falling from his grip. Clint discreetly closed his mouth. When you arrived at his side, Thor still had his eyes fixated on you and began stuttering.  
"M... My... Lady (Y/N)! Yo-You truly are beautiful." His eyes widened more when you closed the distance between you two.  
"You're not too bad yourself, baby. Not. At. All." You said kissing him deeply.  
"My eyes! My eyes!" Tony shouted, covering his eyes.

 

Bruce

You felt confident about your body but your boyfriend not so much. The team wanted to chill in the roof's pool so you were waiting for Bruce to finish putting on his purple swimsuit. And there you were, in your charcoal grey two pieces, in front of Bruce's bedroom door, trying to coax him into getting out.  
"C'mon, Bruce. Don't worry. First smart remark from Tony and I'll drown him in a heartbeat."  
You heard Bruce chuckle inside. "Okay, but don't laugh at me."  
"I would never do that, sweetie. You know that." You said, opening the door a crack. You stuck your head and peered inside and the sight surprised you in a really positive way. Bruce, shirtless, had nothing to envy to Tony. Under his button ups and lab coat, his chest was pretty toned, chest hair making it all the more appealing. Your eyebrows shot up appreciatively and you opened the door to fully appreciate him.  
"My, my. What do we have here, Dr. Banner?" You said flirtatiously. Your hands in his chest playing with his hair.  
He blushed at your comments and at your appearance. He looked down at you and kissed you.  
"It should be me who'd ask that question, Dr. (Y/L/N). You are gorgeous beyond words." He said, hands in your hips, feeling better with himself.

 

Bucky

You were playing volleyball in Tony's beach. Right now, you were teaming up with Steve against Thor and Natasha, in a draw. It was Thor's time to serve and he hit the ball so hard you had to run backwards to try and catch it. You hit the ball but you couldn't stop.  
"(Y/N)! Watch it!" Steve yelled.  
You continued going backwards but stopped suddenly when you bumped into something hard, or someone, to be specific. Firm hands grabbed your shoulders. One of them was cool to touch so you knew Bucky was holding you. He turned you around and his cheeks had a soft tinge of pink when he looked down at your chest, unable to tear his gaze from it. His mouth gaped a little when you softly grazed the part when metal and flesh met. You began caressing each other curiously when Nat called you back.  
"Hey, (Y/N). Go get some in your room!" She laughed followed by Clint, Tony and Steve.  
You blushed furiously. "You're all just jealous! If you want some action, grab a partner!" You replied while grabbing Bucky's human hand. Now it was their turn to blush. Eheheh.

 

Pietro

The guys were still downstairs, getting some drinks while you girls were up in the roof's pool. You were talking about everything and anything when the men came. As they were going to put the drinks and snacks, Pietro looked in your direction, ogling at you, and hit his pinky toe with a chair.  
"Ouch! That hurt!" He exclaimed. You looked up and saw Pietro rubbing his foot.  
"Hey, Speedy. Bumping again for staring at me?" You laughed, remembering your first meeting.  
"Do not laugh at me, princess. Just because you look hot in that swimsuit, doesn't mean you can mock me." He scolded you playfully.  
"Well, if I look hot, you're on fire! Those abs sure are able to melt cheese!" You bantered.  
"It is my brother you are talking about. I don't want to think about him like that. Gross." Said Wanda, shaking her head.  
"Don't worry, Wanda. A little ego boosting was in order." You laughed. Pietro zoomed, caught you, zoomed out and put you two in the water. You shrieked. 'Pietro! "  
"Now, you have to kiss me better." He smirked. Shaking your head, you obliged.

 

Loki

Loki wasn't fond of outdoor activities and it took a lot of convincing from you for him to agree and come to the beach and enjoy the day. The whole team was at Tony's Malibu's house. He was sitting in a hammock, in the shade, reading quietly while you were wrestling in the water with Clint, Steve, Nat and Thor, while Bruce and Tony were playing cards. When the water battle ended, you called Loki from where you were and told him to come. He kept reading and you exited the water, approaching him. When you were by his side, he looked up and stared at you, looking you up and down appreciatively at your green two pieces.  
"Cmon, Loki. You need to have fun too. And not only your eyes!" You laughed.  
He sighed, closed the book and rose up. "If it is what you want, my Queen, I will participate in this activities." And with that, he took off his T-shirt. Your eyes went wide and your breath hitched when you saw his defined chest. He wasn't buff as Thor but lean and firm. And to top it all, his skin glistened a little with sweat. You swallowed hard.  
"Wow. This is something worth seeing. Definitely." You breathed.  
His smirk made your stomach flutter. "Let the fun begin, then." He grabbed you and had fun splashing one another while checking out the other.


	18. Your first time ^^ (Tony, Clint, Thor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing and mild smut.

Tony

Tony had difficulties sleeping well. Nightmares after what happened with the Mandarin still plagued his dreams. That's why he would lock up himself in the lab. He didn't want to sleep to avoid reliving the fear of watching you suffer at the hands of that bastard.

One night, JARVIS woke you up. The AI was concerned about his master's health and he refused to listen to him. Typical Tony. You rose from bed, hair in a mess, a loose T-shirt and night shorts and padded barefoot towards the lab. Scratching your head, you entered the code and hard rock music knocked you up, waking you instantly.

"Tony, please, come to bed. It's 4AM, for God's sake!" You started walking towards the radio and shutting it off. You went to him and hugged him from behind, putting your chin on his shoulder.

"I can't, baby doll. I can't sleep. I can't watch how that son of a... tortured you." You turned him around, looking at his sad eyes.

"Shhh, Tony. It didn't happen. He didn't torture me, okay? It's just a bad dream."

He cupped your face in his hands, looking at you with desperate eyes. "I can't lose you, (Y/N). Not you." And he kissed you, a searing kiss that surprised you but you answered back after the shock. He turned around and placed you against the counter, pushing his body against yours, trying to be as close to you as possible. You yelped when he lifted you and seated you on the counter, him between your legs. He began tracing your neck with his mouth while his hands glided along your thighs and butt. You moaned his name, your hands traveling from his hair to his back. He grinded his hips against you, making you pant and moan. He kissed you again in the lips before resting his forehead on yours, panting a little.

"(Y/N). I need you. Badly. Can we do it, please?" He asked with pleading eyes. That surprised you. Tony asking permission to get some action? Even if it was your first time together? That was new. You did it before so it was no problem but your heart melted for this troubled man.

"Sure, Tony. Go ahead." You smiled.

He then kissed you again passionately while his hands went under your shirt, caressing your breasts. Your breath hitched and he entered his tongue to continue his exploration. You broke apart to take each other's shirts and resumed kissing, his hands never leaving your breasts. Suddenly, Tony lifted you up and carried you to a nearby couch where he finished taking yours and his clothes. Looking at you from above with love in his eyes, he said,

"JARVIS, close the door and taint the glass." He then lowered his body to yours.

 

Clint

Clint and you were having a weekend off. A rarity, to say the least. You two had a couple of really busy months and you wanted to spend each and every minute together. After a great day at the fair, you were snuggling while watching a comedy movie. 

Clint got bored fast and began nuzzling your neck with his nose. His arms went around your waist, pulling you closer, and began kissing your neck, trying to find your sweet spot. You moaned when he found it under your earlobe. Smirking, he began kissing it, nibbling it and sucking it while he laid you down on the couch and hovered over you. A deep moan left your lips. Your hands were gliding over his back and grabbed his butt while he travelled to your lips and kissed you hungrily. You moaned his name and his deft tongue entered your mouth and danced with yours. At this, he groaned and things got pretty intense. He began fiddling with your jeans while you unbuttoned his shirt and your hands travelled up and down his chest, earning a low growl from him. Clothes were taken off pretty fast and you both were in your underwear, hands never stopping mapping each other. Air was required so you two parted, breathing heavily. You looked at each other with lustful eyes, your foreheads touching.

"You sure about it, babe? Have you done it before?" He asked, voice thick and husky, his fingers playing with the hem of your panties.

"Yeah." You breathed. "And yes, but it's been a long while. I might be a bit rusty..." You let out a throaty laugh.

"Well, in that case," he smirked, picking you up, your legs around his waist and his hands groping your butt. "You have a lot to catch up." He attacked your mouth again while taking you to the bedroom. The rest of the weekend was spent on every surface available.

 

Thor

Thor came back from Asgard and went straight to your apartment because it was two months since last time he saw you and he missed you. Like a lot. For him, it seemed like forever since he had you in his arms. So here he was, waiting for you to arrive from work, nervous and giddy at the same time.

"Hey, Thor. You're waiting up long?" You asked when you saw him at your door.

"No, milady. I have just arrived." He grinned and then kissed you passionately. That left you breathless.

"Okay. Let me open the door and you can tell me how your visit to Asgard was." You opened the door of your house, left your stuff and grabbed some Poptarts for Thor who stuffed them immediately in his mouth. He briefly explained what happened and Loki's improved behaviour but, stopped and looked at you with a look you couldn't decipher. He was nervous and he wrung his hands together.

"Lady (Y/N). It is quite some time since we are together and I wanted to ask you permission to go more... intimate." His face was flushed and red.

Realisation dawned on you and you blushed as well. "Yes, Thor, I would love to." You smiled and he giggled. Funny, a God giggling.

"Let it begin then!" He boomed, stripping from his armour, leaving him only in trousers.

You could only laugh at his enthusiasm but your laugh cut short when he caught you and pulled you to his chest.

"Do not worry, my fair maiden. I will be gentle with you." He said confidently.

"That's a relief, my prince." You laughed again. You straddled his lap and sat on his tightening pants. You grind your hips a little, causing him to groan, his eyes widening.

"I know my stuff too." You smirked. He grinned and crashed his lips against yours while his hands gripped your butt. Your hands were in his massive chest and your fingers played with his chest hair. His low growl rumbled in his chest and the kiss deepened. You moaned in it and Thor's tongue began exploring your mouth and danced with your tongue. As your fingers threaded through his blond locks, he lifted you easily, striding towards the bedroom.

"We should continue this in your chambers, my lady." He whispered in your ear. He closed the door with his foot.


	19. Your first time ^^ (Bruce, Bucky, Pietro, Loki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies in advance for Bruce and Loki. Not my favourite Avengers in that area so sorry if they are a little crappy.  
> As always, I try not to be too explicit and tone down the smut to avoid offending people.

Bruce

Poor Bruce avoided the intimate issue because he was afraid the other guy would appear and hurt you. You reassured him that the Hulk would never hurt you intentionally because he protected you the last time the bad guys attacked. So you felt safe. You knew you had to take the initiative here but you didn't mind. You did it with your ex sometimes.

You had planned everything. You told Bruce to come to your apartment at 6:30pm. You prepared a delicious dinner at your apartment, with soft music playing in the background, hoping this would ease his nerves, although you were a little nervous too.

At 6:30 sharp, you heard a soft knock on the door. You smoothed your dress and opened the door, revealing Bruce holding a bouquet of daisies. He came in, kissing you softly and handing you the flowers. You put the flowers in a vase and led Bruce to the dining table. While you ate, he complimented your cooking and talked about different things. Later, you both moved to the sofa to relax with the background music. 'Now or never, (Y/N)!' After a while, you turned to Bruce and started speaking.

"Bruce, sweetie. I know you think that, if we get intimate, you will hurt me. But you won't. So don't worry. We'll take it slow. If you want to, of course." You rushed the last part.

He sighed. "I know, (Y/N). It's not that I don't want you. I REALLY do but..." You cut him off with a sweet kiss.

"Too much talking." You removed his glasses and put them on the coffee table. Stroking his cheek, you leaned in and kissed him, allowing him to stop you. He didn't. Instead, he kissed back, putting his hands on your waist and dragging you closer. You threaded his fingers through his curls, twirling and playing with them. Oh, how you loved his greying curls. One of his hands started his ascension up your thigh, lifting the hem of your dress a little. You hummed in approval and deepened the kiss trying to gain access to his tongue. When your knee touched his crotch, he gasped and your tongue entered easily and began its exploration, caressing his tongue. You began straddling him and your skirt lifted up to your hips. Bruce's hands glided over your thighs and rested on your butt while you began unbuttoning his shirt. His breath hitched as you grind your hips and your touch did wonders to him. He looked at you lovingly and you stood up. Offering your hand, he took it and you guided him to your bedroom.

 

Bucky

Your relationship with Bucky was full of surprises. One day, he was his sweet and flirty self, the other, insecure or just plain 'Winter Soldier' mode. Luckily for you, you kind of found your way to navigate him. Lately, though, he was more nervous than usual. When you asked, he said that he was preparing a surprise for you so you let that go.

One day, Bucky called you and told you to meet him at 7pm at the Avengers tower.

So here you were, in one of the tower's lounges, not knowing what to expect so you wore a casual dress with flats, just in case. 

Soft 40's music began playing in the stereo and you stood up, looking around and saw Bucky dressed in a suit. You smiled as he offered you his human hand.

"Can I have this dance, doll?" He flashed you his lopsided smile that made you swoon.

"It will be my pleasure." You began dancing, looking into each other's eyes and forgetting about everything. You were like this for a while until curiosity got the better of you.

"Bucky, why am I here? Not that I'm complaining but you have to admit this was a pretty mysterious way to meet." You looked at him as his confidence wavered a bit.

"I know and I'm sorry, doll. I want this night to be special because I-I don't know how would you react if I asked you to make love to you without preamble. Part of me is scared of hurting you." He said sadly. You just kissed him.

"Bucky, I trust you with my life. You can make your move now, soldier." You grinned.

Hands on your waist, he pulled you closer and kissed you deeply, a mix of love, need and desperation that made your head spin. His stubble scratched a little but that turned you on more. He slowly backed you up until you hit a wall and he softly pinned you with his body. Your hands were playing with his hair, pulling at it a little, earning a groan from him. His hands went down to your hips, grabbing them tightly but careful not to harm you with his metal hand. One of his knees was between your legs and began rubbing against your crotch making you moan deeply. He took the opportunity and introduced his tongue to play with yours. His metal arm began stroking your right thigh, playing with your dress, its cool touch sending sparks through your system. That made you grind your hips against him. Bucky's lips then, traveled to your neck and started kissing and licking your jaw. The human hand was caressing your butt. You moaned louder when said hand began playing with your underwear.

"Bucky!' You gasped.

He looked at you, pure lust mixed with love in his eyes. You nodded and you both run to his bedroom, not wanting to wait any longer.

 

Pietro

To say that Pietro loved to tease and throw innuendos at you was an understatement. He was like a teenager, an adorable but horny teenager. So it was no surprise that he wanted to test that flexibility of yours as soon as possible. 

One day, you were giving a class to Jane, Pepper, Nat and Wanda in the training room while Tony, Clint, Thor, Bucky and Pietro watched you with interest (men!).

"Speedy, I give you that. Your girl is flexible." Tony said taking a sip of his scotch. "If she makes Pepper that flexible, I'll build her an iron man suit for her."

"And Jane too." Thor added, surprised at how your bodies twisted and moved.

"Thank you, Stark. But I prefer if my princess is on solid ground." Pietro said.

"Party pooper." Tony muttered.

When the class ended, everyone left and you went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, Pietro following you.

"Did you guys enjoy the show? I remember some of you drooling." You laughed.

Suddenly, Pietro zoomed to you and pinned you against the kitchen counter.

"What the...!" He shut you up with a passionate kiss.

"You want to know what I was thinking when I was watching you, princess?" He whispered in your ear. You could only nod while he nibbled your earlobe, making you shudder. "Let me show you, then." His hands went to your butt, squeezing it while his lips left a trail of wet kisses through your neck. You moaned lightly. Your hands circled his neck and played with his hair while the distance between your bodies turned non-existent. One of your legs shot up and circled his waist as his hand glided across it and gripped it tightly. Moaning his name loudly, you pulled his hair a little and Pietro groaned, grabbing your other leg and putting it around his waist too. He seated you on the counter when he attacked your mouth, his tongue making way to meet yours. You grinded your hips and he groaned, bucking his hips in return, making evident his excitement. That made both of you growl lustfully.

"Pietro, let's go to your room." You breathed. He smiled, grabbed you and zoomed there.

 

Loki

You were visiting Asgard with Loki. Odin and Frigga were excited to meet you. The only midgardian that tamed Loki's heart. Yes, he still had world domination action urges but they were less and less frequent. 

Tonight, there was a dinner and a ball in the Royal Palace. Currently, you were dancing with Thor, chatting animatedly while Loki danced with Frigga. You laughed at something Thor said and that made Loki frown. He excused himself from Frigga and went to you.

"Excuse me, brother, but I must speak with (Y/N) in private." With that, he excused both of you and led you to a quiet hallway.

"What's the matter, Loki? You seemed distressed." You asked concerned.

"To be honest, I didn't like how you were laughing with my brother." He looked at you worriedly.

"How can I show you that I love you, Loki? Because I'm running out of ideas."

He smiled an impish smile, one that said that he thought of something Loki-ish. "Well, I am thinking of something more intimate. If you want to, of course" He said, his hands up and down your back. The last part was said unsure.

"I thought you would never ask. And here I thought you were afraid of me!" You joked while stroking his cheek. He kissed your palm and then your lips. You circled your arms around his neck and pulled him closer while his arms circled your waist. He chuckled and his hands got lower, grabbing your hips and deepening the kiss, his cool tongue demanding entrance. You played hard to get so one of his hands traveled up your body and grazed one of your breasts. When his thumb grazed your nipple, you moaned and his tongue started melting with yours. The hand on your hip began drawing circles on your hip bone while the other one kneaded your breast, his ministrations driving you wild. When you parted, you were breathing heavily, your hands traveling up and down Loki's clad chest while he licked your neck, creating goosebumps there. You cried his name when he softly bit your earlobe.

"Loki! Someone may see us!!" You gasped.

"Do not worry, my Queen. I plan on finishing in my chambers."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" You taunted him. With that, he teleported both of you to his room.


	20. Jealousy Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, though, you take action, or not.  
> Time for Steve, Tony, Clint and Thor.  
> Warnings: Swearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if it sounds like I'm bashing on Sharon. When I wrote this, TWS was just released and I didn't like how they wrote her and lashed out at her. Luckily, Marvel rectified and wrote her much better in Civil War. Now, I love Sharon! ^^

Steve

Him: Steve doesn't like one bit when someone flirts with you. He thinks it's disrespectful. One day, a substitute vet came one day to cover for Dr. Saunders, who got sick. He began flirting with you and, when he was about to ask you out again, Steve came to pick you up. Assessing the situations, he just put your arm around your waist and kissed you briefly.  
"Darling, I'm sorry I'm late. Now we can go on that date you promised me." You smiled and left with Steve leaving a shocked vet behind.

You: Steve, being him, draw a lot of female attention. Mostly, it was harmless because Steve smiled politely but ignored their advances. But that damn Sharon Carter really got on your nerves. She was always oh so close to him when he was training or talking about work, light touches here and there. One day, you couldn't take it anymore. Steve took you to show you around the new SHIELD HQ when you met Sharon. She barely acknowledged you when she began to talk to him, closing the distance between them. When she touched him, you snapped.  
"You think I'm stupid? Touch him again and I'll cut your hand, Agent." You sneered. You emphasised your words by grabbing Steve's ass, making him jump, blush and flash you his smile all at once. Sharon huffed and left fuming.

 

Tony  
Him: Tony wasn't ready when he felt the green eyed monster appear. He was a former womaniser but when a guy hit on you, he better run. You were at a reception with Tony and he excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he returned, you were telling a guy to back off but he didn't stop. So he just went to you, circled your waist and glared at the guy.  
"My girlfriend said to back off. I suggest you do as she says.". The guy is still running.

You: You knew what you got yourself into. But you were surprised to see that Tony just did harmless flirt but stopping the other females to go any further. You were in a raise fund gala with Tony when a female reporter approached him and began asking questions. You just let it go. But, when the questions became more personal and she began flirting shamelessly with him, you intervened.  
"Interview is over. Thank you." You took a really surprised Tony's hand and left that bitchy journalist behind.

 

Clint

Him: He'll never admit he's jealous. Nope. But he is afraid of losing you for someone better than him so that's his reason to keep an eye on you (pun intended). You were in the supermarket looking for Thor's Poptarts while Clint went to pick up the milk. When he returned, he saw you deliberately ignoring a really persistent guy who was trying to get a date out of you. Clint went to you, put an arm around your shoulders and kissed your neck.  
"Hey, handsome." You smiled. "You got the milk?" You said.  
"More than enough." He kissed your neck again, all the while ignoring the guy. You both left, leaving him standing in the aisle and Clint giving him the middle finger.  
"I saw you, Clint." You smirked at him. He just chuckled and smiled smugly at the guy.

You: It seems there was a Hawkeye fanclub of sorts in SHIELD HQ. A group of 4 or 5 SHIELD newbie female agents were always trying to get his attention, to no avail. You mainly ignored them because Clint ignored them. But there was one of them that was really persistent. You didn't like her one bit. You told her before to leave him alone but she blatantly ignored you. One day, you were coming back from your lunch break when you saw her walking purposefully towards Clint, who was reading a mission report. She faked a tumble and collided with him, who turned to catch the agent. She began her act and started to flirt again with him. Seething, you marched towards her and tapped her shoulder.  
"Agent, I told you to stay away from him. He's taken and has no interest in you." You said with a calmness you didn't feel.  
"Screw you, bitch! He will be mine!" She screeched. She attempted to hit you but you dodged it and pinned her to the wall, letting her go immediately when Clint touched your shoulder.  
"(Y/N). Let her go. She's not worth it. Fury will be informed and she will be lucky if she keeps the job by the end of the day." He then kissed you in front of her and left the newbie trembling on the ground.

 

Thor

Him: Thor doesn't get jealous often. He's pretty confident about himself and how any midgardian could not compare to him, an Asgardian prince. But, sometimes, some guy wouldn't get the hint. You were looking at the cinema schedules while waiting for Thor who went to the toilet. Some random guy leaned against the wall next to you and attempted to flirt with you.

"Thank you but, no, thank you. I have a boyfriend." You tried to shoo him away.  
"That's what you all say. And where is your so called boyfriend, huh?" He smirked.  
"I am right here. Step away from my girlfriend right now!" Thor boomed.

The guy yelped, looked at Thor's buff frame and sprinted away. You headed home.

You: "Alright. Thor loves you. Thor loves you..." But those were freaking goddesses! Even the maids were far prettier than you. To top it off, most of the females swooned over the prince. And Lady Sif was always with him. Playing the best friends card, she was always with him. You knew she loved him and tried to win him but you couldn't make a scene, you were a host. So you decided to be more subtle and use your brain. Whenever Lady Sif attempted to start a conversation with Thor, you were already asking him to show you more of the healing properties of the vegetation or telling him what he already taught you. And Thor was really proud of you and kissed you every time you remembered correctly. Soon enough, Lady Sif took the hint and resigned herself to best just friends with Thor.


	21. TV shows you watch together

Steve

Supernatural. Steve was curious about a TV show who showed angels, demons and all kinds of so different things than his own world. You introduced him to the show and he became a fanboy. His favourite character is Castiel and you try to hide your drooling while watching Dean.

Tony

BBC's Sherlock. Tony just wants to brag how smarter than Sherlock is. Besides, you enjoy the show just as much and empathise with John Watson because he also has to deal with a difficult personality. ^°^

Clint

The CSI franchise. You compete against each other to guess who the bad guy is. You both laugh hard at how dumb they are because it's easy peasy to know who it is. Although you avoid CSI: Miami. Horatio just gets on your nerves.

Thor

Dancing with the stars. He wants to know more about these midgardian dances and he marvels at all the different kind of styles. What surprises you the most is that, once the show has ended, he asks you to practice with him! One day, you recorded it!

Bruce

The Big Bang Theory. You both love the show. Bruce, for the Science stuff, which you sometimes understand. And you, for the nerdy references and the hilarious situations.

Bucky

The good wife. Surprisingly, Bucky loves this show since he caught you watching it. He enjoys how Alicia becomes a stronger woman over the seasons and you love how well they approach current events and twist plots.

Pietro

Firefly. One of the best shows ever along with Farscape. It only lasted a season but you both loved the show. His favourite character is Wash and yours is Kaylee although Jayne catches your eye. ;) You couldn't wait to watch Serenity. Which you did and ended up crying.

Loki

Breaking bad. Loki's favourite character is Walter, of course, and how he creates an identity as a drug lord and you laugh as how his brother-in-law doesn't get it. But you get sad when you watch how drugs affects people's life. The only drawback. It really makes you think.


	22. Jealousy! Pt. 2

Bruce

Him: He thinks you deserve better than him but he'll never tell you. That doesn't mean he doesn't get jealous. Currently, you were under Dr. McKinley's command in ER and he was a flirt. Just harmless flirt but flirt nonetheless. Bruce was waiting for you to end your shift and take you out to dinner and watched the scene. He walked over you and cleared his throat. Dr. McKinley looked at him wide eyed.  
"Dr. Banner! It's an honour to meet you! I've read your work about gamma radiation immunity and I must say it is brilliant!" He said enthusiastically while shaking his hand. "To what do I owe this honour?"  
"Just picking up my girlfriend. Can you just stop flirting with her? Thank you." He smiled while looking at you. Your boss looked at you agape while you grabbed your stuff and left with Bruce.

You: Bruce gets quite the attention. Not as much as the rest of the Avengers but he has his moments. Currently, you were accompanying him to a conference about tissue regeneration and its applications in trauma and dermatology. When he finished the conferences, you waited for him in the lounge, drinking some soft drink. A group of students were asking him questions to which he answered. But one female student remained. And she wasn't asking academic questions. Batting eyelashes wasn't in the summary. So you stood up, walked over Bruce, kissed his cheek and said.  
"Sweetie, remember we have to buy milk, eggs and lettuce for dinner tonight."  
Bruce looked at you baffled and you winked. Getting the hint, Bruce kissed your lips and excused himself from the now frowning student.  
"Thank you, (Y/N). That was subtle."  
"Hey, you looked like you needed help." You smirked.

 

Bucky

Him: Another insecure soul, Bucky thinks you deserve more, not an ex-assassin like him. But he loves you so he doesn't want to lose you. One day, you were at the music store trying to buy some new CD's while he looked at the band T-shirts. A guy bumped into you and apologised. But that was an excuse to talk to you. You ignored him but he didn't relent.  
"Listen up. You sure are a nice guy but you're not my type, got it?" You retorted, tired of this.  
"So who's your type, then?" He smiled crookedly at you.  
"Me. Her boyfriend." Bucky said, circling your shoulders with his shiny metal arm. "Now, back off!" He growled. The guy blanched and ran as fast as he could.

You: You don't get jealous because he only has eyes for you. He basically ignores all the other girls. He says he doesn't need anyone but you because you love him just the way he is, accepting his past and his flaws. He claims you're the one for him so, why bother looking at other girls? You're perfection to him.

 

Pietro

Him: Same as Tony. He's a shameless flirt, but only with you and he can't stand when someone flirts with you. He always makes sure he's the only one who flirts with you. You were taking a break from your run when a guy sat next to you in the bench. He began talking animatedly when he started flirting with you. You calmly told him off but he didn't budge. Pietro came to meet you after some errands and saw you with that guy. Without a thought, he zoomed, caught the guy, threw him in the fountain and sat next to you in a flash.  
"Pietro, you will be fined. The sign says 'Do not throw objects in the fountain.'"  
He smiled impishly. "He was bothersome. Only I can flirt with you, princess." And then, he kissed you.

You: There was a girl in your yoga class who had her eyes on Pietro since she first saw him. When the class ended, you were talking with a couple of your regulars when,out of the corner of your eye, you saw said girl pressing herself against Pietro. You excused yourself and walked over them.  
"Hey, Speedy, ready to go home? I need to stretch a little bit more." You winked.  
The look in Pietro's eyes made your insides melt. "No need to tell twice, princess." He caught you bridal style and zoomed out, leaving a flustered girl behind.

 

Loki

Him: Loki gets jealous easily. No SHIELD agent dares to flirt with you thanks to him but random guys do. So, one day, you were at the bookstore looking for some new mistery novel to read when a guy checked you out and approached you. He started talking about books but that soon derived in him asking you out. Loki was in the aisle next to you when he heard you tell the guy off. He then snapped his fingers and the guy began dancing awkwardly and making noises. The clerk had to kick him out of the store and apologised to you for his behaviour.  
"Loki! What did I say about using magic in people?" You yelled whispered at him when his head stuck up from the bookshelf.  
"Eheheh" He laughed.

You: You don't get jealous because, when someone dares to flirt with Loki, he just scowls and she scurries away.


	23. You go official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship goes public whether among the Avengers or to the media. Like no one knew. Sometimes, it is on your own terms but sometimes another will be guilty as charged.

Steve

You and Steve were dating for, at least, four months when you decided to tell the rest of the group.  
"It's only fair, (Y/N). They will suspect something if we don't tell them." Steve reasoned.  
"Sure. Let's do it." You answered, a bit unsure.

So Steve gathered everyone in the lounge room and cleared his throat.

"What's up, Capsicle? This better be good, I have important things to do." Tony said.  
You glared at Tony as Steve said. "(Y/N) and I want to make an announcement."  
"Congratulations on the baby!" Thor boomed.  
Steve and you were shocked and blushed furiously.  
"What?!?! Nononono. We just wanted to tell you we're dating!!" You said, face crimson as a tomato.  
"Oh..." Thor looked down, ashamed.  
"To be honest, we already knew about you two." Smiled Nat.  
"Yeah. You were pretty obvious, man!" Clint agreed smiling.  
"And here I thought we would surprise them." You told Steve with a sigh. Everyone left after that.

 

Tony

You and Tony were at another boring gala full of uptight and famous wannabes with some goldiggers floating around. Reporters swarmed to Tony and you when you both appeared and they began shooting questions at him. One of the reporters asked.

"Who's the lady that accompanies you?" 'At least, he's polite.' You thought.  
"Now that you ask this nicely, I'll tell you. This is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). My girlfriend. The one and only. She has my heart. So sorry, I'm already taken." He put on his sunglasses and marched off with you by his side.

Clint

Clint and you were dating for over six months and only Nat and Maria knew about you two. You were supposedly to be alone so you two were in one of the lounges. Watching TV and snuggling turned into a really heated make out session. Unfortunately for you, Tony was there, recording everything. He went to send it to the rest of the team with a "Bird boy getting some action" message added.  
Truth be told, Tony got it wrong and send it to all his contacts, which were quite a few. The video and the photos went viral and the views were counted in dozens of millions. Your phones buzzed nonstop so both of you checked them out. When you saw what all the fuss was, you shouted in sync.

"Tony Stark! You better run!"

He hid in one of his suits for over a week. Luckily, it all died down after a while and you ordered JARVIS to erase all evidence from the net. 

Thor

You didn't have to say anything. Thor was the one who wanted to boast about your relationship. One day, you were sitting on the sofa talking with Bruce, Steve and Nat when Thor spoke loudly as ever.  
"Ah! There you are, my beautiful midgardian girlfriend! Are you ready for our date?" Everyone looked at you as you facepalmed.

Bruce

You met Bruce at a café nearby the hospital when your shift ended. Oh, how you wanted that shift to end. You loved how Bruce listened to your rants and frustrations. He just sat there, an arm draped around your shoulders and you leaning on him. When you ended, you just furrowed your head in the crook of his neck and he kissed your temple.  
Just when you were taking a sip of your coffee, you spurted as you saw Steve and Clint running some errands and they saw you. Steve's surprise expression and Clint's smirk told you your secret relationship wouldn't be a secret anymore...

Bucky

Only Steve knew about you two dating. And he swore to never tell a soul. So it came as a surprise when the team found out. 

There were rumours about you two circulating and Nat went to check them out. She went to your post and sneaked behind a wall. Looking around, she saw Bucky nearing your position. She hid behind the wall when Bucky looked around to see if someone was watching. Then Bucky jumped the counter and came to you. Nat followed him and found you pinned against a shelf by a metal armed ex-assassin, kissing heatedly and groping each other. She recorded everything and sent it to the rest of the team. She then coughed and told you.

"Way to go, (Y/N). But I'd do that after work in case Fury or Coulson show up. "She said laughing as she walked away.

You rested your head on an amused Bucky's chest. "I'll never hear the end of it." You sighed.  
"At least, I won't have to sneak around." He laughed.  
"Well... If you put it that way..." You smiled and resumed kissing.

Pietro

Pietro was the one who announced it to the team. Mainly because he didn't want any other Avenger hitting on you. So he began running around and telling "(Y/N) and I are dating. Don't you dare flirt with her!" to anyone in the Avengers tower. Tony's and Clint's teasing never ended and you ended up being mad at your boyfriend, who, after so much begging, you forgave him. 

 

Loki

You kept your relationship with Loki a secret because you didn't want to be judged by anyone. Loki redeemed himself and he didn't harm anyone. But some of your friends didn't want him around. Clint, for obvious reasons. Steve, because he didn't trust him and Nat because he gave her the chills. So, one day, when you were on your lunch break in the tower, Loki came and kissed your neck. But Clint, Tony and Nat saw you and confronted you about it.

"Really, (Y/N)? HIM?" Said Clint, angry and hurt at your choice.  
"I gotta say, this surprised me, Reindeer Games!" Tony added, eyes a little wide.  
"What? It just happened, okay? I don't have to explain anything to anyone. It is my choice. If I get hurt, then fine." You said, tired of being judged.  
"Okay, then don't come running to us if you get hurt!" Clint spat.  
Nat hit him in the head. "If she needs us, we'll help her, Clint. We're her friends. Got it?" Nat tried to reason with him.  
Clint then faced Loki, who looked at him unimpressed. "Hurt her and I will kill you, no matter what Thor will do to me!" He sneered and exited the room followed by Nat.  
"And I will bring the Hulk. Don't forget about him." Said Tony heading for the lab.  
Loki didn't need a reminder about that.


	24. You move in together

Steve

Steve had saved some money and got an apartment in Brooklyn, near to where he lived back in the 40's. He wanted you to move in with him because he loved you and wanted to have your own space.  
One day, Steve took you on a date to a fancy restaurant and, during dessert, he gave you a tiny box. Thinking it was another thing, you opened it immediately and you were puzzled to see a small key. You looked at him and, scratching his neck nervously, he asked.

"Do you want to move in with me?" His cheeks red as a tomato. You smiled broadly and said yes.

 

Tony

You spent more time in the tower than in your apartment so when Tony asked you to move in with him in the tower during breakfast, you feigned you were thinking hard and leaving Tony fumbling with the fork. 

"C'mon, (Y/N)! Just say yes!“ he said, a bit frustrated.

"Of course I say yes, hot stuff." You laughed when he sighed relieved.

 

Clint

You were in the training room working out. Taking a break, you went to get your towel when something whizzed by and stuck in the bench to your right. You saw an arrow protruding and had a message attached and some shiny object. You looked at the object and realised it was a key. Puzzled, you unwrapped the paper and opened it. There, in Clint's messy handwriting, it said:

'Wanna move in with me? C.'

You looked around and saw Clint leaning against the nest railing. You headed there, climbed the ladder and hugged a nervous and expecting Clint. 

"Yes, I'd love to." You smiled broadly and then you kissed him.

 

Thor

In your case, Thor was the one living in your apartment when he came back from Asgard so it didn't come as a surprise when you told him to move in. Poor Thor didn't understand the reference and thought that you wanted to move your apartment. When he attempted to break the door, you stopped him and told him.

"Thor, no! I said move in. As in you officially living here with me!" You said, panicking a little.

He left the door immediately. "Oh, but I live here already, milady!" He boomed. You facepalmed and let it go.

 

Bruce

As Bruce was most of the time in the lab and you were in the hospital, he proposed you to live with him in his quarters in the tower. That way, you would surely see each other and you could have JARVIS and any resources necessary to aid you in your research. Not to mention being able to spend more time and sleep together. Not that you were complaining. ^^

 

Bucky

Bucky was living in the tower, just as Thor, so you proposed him to live with you in your apartment to have more intimacy. He didn't hesitate to agree because he wanted that too. 

"Doll, when are we moving in?" With his lopsided grin. "Can't wait to have you all by myself without Stark snooping around." 

"Well, seeing that you're that eager, you can start carrying your stuff in there. I gave you the key yesterday." You smiled. "Besides, I'm on duty now."

He looked a little taken aback. "I think I'll wait for you to finish your shift." You smirked while making inventory.

 

Pietro

Your contract ended and your landlord wanted to rent his apartment to a young family so you went apartment shopping and found out one in a nice part of Down East Side (A/N: I'm not American so I don't know if that part is nice). Pietro knew about this and took the opportunity to tell you about living together.

"Look at it this way, princess. No one will disturb us." He smirked.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, that apartment is big enough for the both of us. But no running around in there!" You replied.

 

Loki

The Avengers still had some trust issues so he was sort of confined in the tower. Loki wanted you to spend more time with him, see you first thing in the morning, having breakfast together... So one day, when you both were reading your books, he asked you.

"My queen, you would make me a happy man if you'd love in with me here in the tower." 

You were a little surprised but you felt happy he told you. You said yes and he kissed you.


	25. He's drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't get drunk. We know that but, for the sake of this preference, he gets smashed.

Steve

Thor brought a strong liquor from Asgard. Only him and Steve remained awake although totally smashed. Poor Steve couldn't even walk without tripping with his own feet. You were sober because you didn't want to drink so, as best as you could, you dragged him to the elevator and rode to his floor. But when drunk, Steve acted like a lovesick teenager. He would look at you lovingly and giggle and grin nonstop.

"(Y/N)... You're sho... prettyyyy..." He giggled and he buried his nose in your hair..." And you shhhmell delishioushhh...". He tried to kiss you but failed miserably because he fell face first just as the doors to your shared floor opened. 

"Steve!! Are you okay?" You asked worriedly. His only response was a loud snore. You dragged him out of the elevator and left him sleeping there. He was too heavy for you.

 

Tony

Tony always got drunk. And it was your duty to deal with a bratty Tony who behaved like a 5 year old boy.

"But (Y/N), I don't wanna go to sleep!" He whined. You blew your hair out of your face and continued dragging him to your shared room.

"No, Tony. You're not even able to stand so, to bed! Right now!" You barked.

"Oooooh. Feisty. Bossy. I like that in a woman." He slurred. "Join me in bed, gorgeous?"

You let him fall unceremoniously in bed and left, deciding to sleep in your old bedroom this night. "Good night, Tony."

 

Clint

When Clint got drunk, he was either horny as a teenager or started shouting random things. Or both. Right now, he was dancing awkwardly to some random song and shouting things.

"Caw caw motherfuckers! Resistance is futile! Moya, starbust!"

You walked to him, took his hand and dragged him out of the dance floor. He tripped and bumped into you, his arms sneaking around your waist from behind and pulling you to his chest.

"Mmmm, someone's eager to get in bed with me." He purred, burying his face in your hair.

"Yes, your pillow. C'mon, Clint. Time for bed." You said, opening the door to your shared room. 

"Yipeeee!" He grabbed you and dragged you in bed with him where he began fiddling with his trousers. In less than two minutes, he fell on top of you, his head in your chest and snoring lightly. You tried to move him but he was too heavy for you so, rolling your eyes, you slept like that all night.

 

Thor

Thor was used to drink, like Tony but, when Thor was really drunk, boy, he was loud! He normally boomed but, when he drank too much, his voice thundered! You always tried to silence him but he was stronger than you and, even when you covered your ears, you winced in pain when he yelled. 

"Thor, eat some Poptarts and shut up!" You ordered.

He stuffed his mouth with them and yelled " Thank you, milady (Y/N)! You're too kind!" 

"Just shut up, Thor!" You whined as you covered your ears.

 

Bruce

When Bruce gets drunk, he begins to babble scientific data about some research he's doing. He ends up in the kitchen counter, pen in hand, scribbling things in a napkin, oblivious to everything and everyone until you have to peel him off from the stool and take him to the bed because he has fallen asleep on the counter and with the napkin glued to his face. When he is asleep, you take the napkin and write down what he just scribbled because he always wanted to know what he did.

Bucky

When drunk, Bucky always loathed in self-pity. He always said that he was a monster and that no one cared about him, not his friends nor you. The team always tried to cheer him up but you ended up taking his face in your hands and, looking into his piercing blue eyes, you said.

"James Buchanan Barnes, you are the best man in the world. Don't ever doubt about it." And you kissed him.

 

Pietro

Pietro had a drinking competition with Tony, Clint and Thor. So he got really drunk. When Pietro got drunk, he began racing around the tower, smashing things, hanging from the chandelier and whispering dirty thing to your ear. You always blushed but let him run until he fell asleep somewhere in the tower and then had to look for him in the morning.

 

Loki

Loki didn't drink as much as Thor but it always took a while to get him drunk. When Loki was drunk, he began behaving like he was the ruler of Midgard. 

"I am burdened with glorious purpose! Kneel!" And then, he used a wooden spoon as his sceptre because his was confined in SHIELD HQ. No one minded him and he started waving the spoon at poor Clint and poking him in the chest trying to control him again. You always took his "sceptre" and saying,

"My King, it is time to retire to your quarters." You said, using their archaic speech to appease him.

"You truly are the worthy queen of my heart, fair midgardian." He said hiccuping.


	26. You're drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for you to get drunk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all happens during Tony's parties.

Steve

You normally don't drink. Although, on special occasions, you drink a bit. One of these special occasions was one of Tony's parties. Tony kept giving you drinks and things got out of hand. Steve was sitting next to you and tried to stop you. You looked at him and said.

"Isn't it hot in here, Steve?" You slurred while taking off your jacket. Steve's eyes went wide when you started to unbutton your shirt. He scrambled to his feet and tried to cover you with his body.

"(Y/N), it's not appropriate..." He trailed off.

"But I'm hot!" You yelled, earning smirks from Tony, Clint and Nat. Bucky and Bruce blushed and Thor was baffled.

"Go get some action, Spangles!" Cheered Tony while he was carrying you bridal style and you finally took off your shirt, waved it and said goodbye to everyone. Poor Steve was beet red and he didn't dare look at you until you were tucked in bed.

 

Tony

Unlike Tony, you didn't drink. You normally had to take care of him but you decided that one night wouldn't hurt. But when you're drunk, you tend to be a little OCD and try to organise everything from tea bags to napkins. You were in the kitchen reorganising the cutlery when Tony grabbed your shoulders and turned you around.

"(Y/N), stop right now! Tomorrow we won't find anything! C'mon, let's go to bed." Tony said softly.

"But everything's out of place, Tony. I gotta reorganise it." You told him without stopping classifying the spoons. Tony took your hands, kissed them and dragged you to bed.

 

Clint

When you were drunk, you giggled like an idiot. You found everything and everyone hilarious, from lame jokes to random words to even flags. The most normal word would throw you into a fit of giggles.

"And the agent took the gun and Bang! Dummy dead!" Clint explained a training session.

You started giggling.

"Bang! Bang!" Your thumb and index taking the shape of a gun, you began "shooting" your friends while laughing hard. All of them looked at you confused. "Bang! Bang! Bang!" Then you faced Clint, looked him in the eyes and your index finger poked his chest. "Bang!" You whispered. Clint looked at you, eyes softening.

"C'mon, babe. You've had enough alcohol. Bed time." He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and led you to the bedroom.

"Bed! Beddy bed!" And you laughed again. Clint helped you undress and put the PJ and tucked you in, kissing you softly. You fell asleep in no time.

 

Thor

Too many drinks put you in a melancholic mood. You sighed and felt like the world is a tragedy. And you never stopped crying.

"Too many kittens and puppies need a home! Children suffer! Pollution and hunger kill this planet!" You wailed. Poor Thor could only hold you close and rub soothing circles in the back.

"My lady (Y/N), the world is really in need of assistance but, please, do not cry. These tears stain your beautiful face. How I long to see you smile, my love." He then kissed your hair, eyes and lips, making you feel a tiny bit better.

 

Bruce

Flirty. That's your behaviour when you get beyond tipsy. At first, Bruce blushed furiously when, all of a sudden, your hand was on his thigh and whisper things in his ear that made him blush. It would begin with you scooting closer to Bruce then light touches and ending nuzzling your nose. Bruce only could take your hands off him but you would resume your touching. Redder as ever, he would accompany you to bed and sleep it off.

 

Bucky

Belligerent. You don't hold alcohol pretty well. You get jumpy and aggressive. Anything could set you off and begin arguing with the "offender". This time, poor Steve said something about hitting a dummy in training and you just lashed out.

"What did the poor dummy do to you? He can't defend himself! And you consider yourself a supersoldier? Why don't you fight someone who can fight back?" With that, you stood up awkwardly and took a defensive stance."C'mon, Cap! I'm ready!" You hiccuped. Steve shifted uncomfortably. Bucky's hand grabbed your shoulders softly.

"Doll, you had too much. Why don't we go to sleep?" He began dragging you when you tried to wriggle free.

"Steve is a coward! Poor dummy!" Bucky kept dragging you to your shared room where you hit the pillow with all your might and then fell asleep in an awkward position.

 

Pietro

You bake non stop. You don't know why but you bake cookies, waffles, cakes, cupcakes, Thor's Poptarts,... You have a sweet tooth but don't eat many of them. Not that the guys complain. Thor, Clint and Tony love your baking and always end up waiting for you to finish your baking frenzy to stuff up their mouths to cure their hangovers. Pietro suspects Tony gives you free drinks because he wants your pastries. At least, you do something productive. Pietro finds it adorable and he always eats your creations.

 

Loki

The few occasions you were drunk, you were all diva, demanding and not accepting orders from anyone, not Fury and, definitely, not your godly boyfriend. Loki was used to be the one in control in the relationship but not when you were drunk. You weren't mad, just bossy.

"My Queen, have you not drank enough? You should rest." Loki said stopping from drinking again.

"You don't own me, Loki. Not you, not anyone! I do what I want!" You said, sloshing a bit of vodka. "I'm too amazing and fabulous to be owned. Make way for awesome (Y/N)! " and you stumble over someone, falling to the floor. Loki picked you up. "I'm the queen of the world!!"

"Fair enough. But you need to sleep." He picked you up bridal style and carried you to bed.


	27. First fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first fight but don't worry. It's not a breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/F/N) = Your friend's name.

Steve

Steve had to leave. Bucky was found at last and he was eager to find him. Too eager, in fact. You tried to be understanding and all, Bucky being his best friend. But it was the third mission involving him and your patience was wearing thin.

"Steve, are you sure Bucky has been found? What if it's a dead end? Or a trap?" You asked concerned.

"(Y/N), I have to go. I need to check that it's him and that he's safe. I owe him that much. You have to understand it." He tried to reason with you.

"I understand that. What I don't get is why you always spring up when Bucky is mentioned. We've barely had time for ourselves these two weeks. Have you thought about that? Little time we have and you're thinking about your best friend and not me!" You answered with an edge in your voice.

"He's my best friend, (Y/N)! He needs me!" Steve voice rose.

"And I need you too." You replied.

"I know! But I've been searching for him for too long and I need him to be safe!" Steve was, by now, yelling and that froze you in place. Steve never yelled at you and that shocked you. Steve looked at your expression and his face softened. He hugged you tightly and apologised profusely.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I didn't want to yell at you." He said, kissing your hair.

"Just go get him and come home safe, okay?" You said with your head furrowed in his chest. He just nodded and kissed you.

 

Tony

Tony got drunk again but, this time, he flirted with a girl, something that infuriated you. You stormed out of the room and went to your shared bedroom. Not wanting to spend the night with him, you picked up your stuff and went to your old bedroom. You couldn't deal with him at the moment, too hurt to speak with him.  
The next day, you heard Tony calling for you. You told JARVIS not to tell him where you were so Tony was searching for you the usual way. He sounded panicked when he passed your door so, sighing, you decided to check up on him. When you opened the door, the sound made Tony spin around and saw you leaning against the door, arms crossed and with an angry expression. He came running to you and hugged you tightly. He looked crumpled.

"I'm sorry. I drank too much and I messed up. I shouldn't have flirted with that girl. She's nothing compared to you. Please, can you forgive me?" He begged you. You sighed. You couldn't say no to his puppy eyes.

"Just don't do it again." He smiled relieved and kissed you passionately.

 

Clint

You ran along SHIELD's hallways, earning odd looks from your coworkers. You just knew that Clint was back from a mission and he was injured pretty badly. Arriving at the medical wing, you looked for him and found him sitting in a stretcher with numerous bandages and stitches, his head bandaged too and they were putting a band aid in the bridge of his nose.

"Clinton Francis Barton! One day, you'll give me a heart attack!" You told him, frustrated.

He smiled broadly when he looked at you. "Hey, (Y/N). Don't worry. I've been worse." When the nurse finished, you sat next to him.

"Yeah. Like half dead, you mean? You have to stop being so reckless. One day, you'll come here in a plastic bag!" Tears began prickling your eyes.

Clint sighed, frustrated. "Hey! I didn't want this! My cover blew up and I had to improvise! I'm sorry if I worried you but things happen, okay?" He replied, a little angry. He looked at you and took your hand.

"I know. Occupational hazard. But I don't have to like it." Clint just laughed at your sweet pout.

"I love you, babe." He pulled you to him and kissed you sweetly.

"I love you too."

 

Thor

Thor was due to come back from Asgard two weeks ago and you didn't have any news from him. You called SHIELD but they couldn't tell you anything. So you went with your day to day things. You were running errands when you saw Steve, Clint and Thor? walking down the street. He was here all the time and didn't call you? Anger flooded you and you headed their way. When Thor saw you, he smiled broadly but it died the moment he saw your mad expression. Steve and Clint stepped backwards, turned and left Thor to deal with you. When you met him, you slapped him in the face.

"That's for not calling me when you were back!" You seethed. People looked at you with baffled expressions.

Thor put his hand in his cheek and rubbed it. He looked at you apologetically. "I am sorry, milady. That was uncalled for my part. I should have called you but I forgot. Can I take you out on a date to compensate?" He asked with pleading eyes.

You cursed yourself for melting like that but you gave in. "Of course, Blondie." And you kissed him.

 

Bruce

You were ready for you date with Bruce but something was missing: your boyfriend. It was 7:30pm and you had to meet an hour ago. Getting suspicious, you went down to the lab and there he was, too absorbed in his work that he forgot about your date. You breathed in and out, counting to ten before clearing your throat and speak.

"Aren't you forgetting something, sweetie?" You asked, a angry tinge in your voice.

Bruce looked up from the bench and looked at you, dressed up in a beautiful dress. Your arms were crossed and your expression was frustrated. Realisation hit him like a truck. "Oh, I'm so sorry, angel! I totally forgot!" He took off his glasses and pitched the bridge of his nose.

"That is pretty obvious, Dr. Banner." You arched an eyebrow. Bruce knew he was in deep trouble when you called him Dr. Banner when mad. The best course of action was compensation.

"Let me run you a relaxing bath. And I'll make breakfast. And massage your feet. Whatever you want, (Y/N)."

You nodded and turned. "And you sleep in the couch for a week." You exited the room.

"Well, that went relatively well." Bruce scratched his head and raced after his girlfriend.

 

Bucky

You went out to a café with (Y/F/N). You hadn't seen him since college and you wanted to catch up. He is happily married with a little kid. He was just telling you some of his kid's mischiefs when in came Bucky, growling at your friend and taking your hand. You slapped him away and stood your ground.

"Bucky, stop! This is not what you think!" You tried to appaise him.

"What is it then? You were laughing with him, just like with all your friends." He growled.

"James Buchanan Barnes! (Y/F/N) here is happily married and we were catching up so stop with the growling right now and stop scaring my male friends! They're starting to avoid me thanks to you and I'd like to keep some of them! Am I clear?" When he didn't answer, you repeated, louder this time, "Am I clear?" He looked down and nodded. You turned to your friend, "I'm sorry, (Y/F/N). I apologise for Bucky's behaviour. I'll call you later." Your friend understood and waved you goodbye as you left the café. You walked a bit, stopped and looked at Bucky in the eye. He still looked like a kicked puppy. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you sighed and said,

"What am I going to do with you, Bucky?"

"Kiss me?" He asked hopefully. You just shook your head, smiling as you walked hand in hand.

 

Pietro

You and Pietro were strolling around the park chatting animatedly when you met a friend of yours from the yoga instructors course.

"Pietro, this is (Y/F/N). (Y/F/N), Pietro." They shook hands and you shared small talk with her before parting ways.

"You enjoyed the view, Pietro?" You asked casually. Inside, you were mad at him because he couldn't stop staring at your friend's body. And he didn't disguised it.

"What view, princess?" You let go his hand and turned to face him.

"You think I'm stupid? You were undressing her with your eyes, for God's sake! At least, admit it!" Pietro's face fell.

"That's true. I admit it. But let me tell you, princess, that your body is way more beautiful than hers. You give hotness a new meaning. I swear." He took your hands and kissed them. "And I love you more than I could love her in a lifetime."

"Nice try, Romeo. Next time you want to check up a friend of mine, at least, be discreet!" You shook your head and resumed walking. Let's say that Pietro had a lot to make up for.

 

Loki

Loki was ranting again about how Odin treated him and how Thor this, how Thor that, and bla bla bla. You closed your book and stood up.

"Loki, will you please stop talking for a second here?"

Loki turned around and looked at you with a look of contempt in the eyes. "Am I boring you, my Queen? " he sneered.

You were unfazed. "No. But stop complaining about how life treats you. Everybody has issues, Loki, and they don't rant about vengeance and world domination!"

"Oooooh, who's being selfish now?" Loki sneered.

"Please, Loki, don't go all spiteful on me. We both know that you wouldn't hurt me. So man up and stop being a childish God. This is the third rant this week! Give me a break!" You replied.

"I will show you how I 'man up'." He then caught you bridal style and carried you to the bedroom to show you.


	28. First thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, what are yours and their thoughts the first time you meet.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I use comic Loki description so he has green eyes.

Steve

He: She's going to fall if I don't catch her! She's... she's beautiful! And she's staring at you, Rogers. But she's so cute when she blushes... Now she asks my name... Smile, that's it! You have her! Now, ask her out! Mission accomplished, Rogers.

You: I'm going to die!! Woah! Someone saved me. Someone with warm hands. Oh my... He's gourgeous... And his eyes... What did he say? Oh, I could kill for that smile! Did he ask me out? YES! YES! Screw getting late! I have a date!

 

Tony

He: Another "accidental bump"? Puuuh-liz. Wait. Who's this beautiful lady? And here I thought I knew all of Pepper's friends. She kept the best for last. Use your charm. Hold the stare. Kiss her hand. And leave with style!

You: Tony frigging Stark. Of all the people I bump into, it has to be him. Oh boy, he thinks I'm beautiful? Not gonna fall for him, not gonna fall for him. Do I have something on my face? He keeps staring! Stay strong, (Y/N). Snob! No wonder Pepper left him.

 

Clint

He: Ouch! My ass! Aaaw, I scared someone. Woah! She's gorgeous! Apologise, Barton, stop stuttering and introduce yourself. Flash a smile. Stark! Get her number, get her number!

You: Holy shit! What was he doing on a tree? Better help him... Woah! He's hot! And he's so close... Aaaw, he's cute when he's babbling. Damn, I'm done with that smile!

 

Thor

He: That midgardian took my Poptarts! She'll face my fury- Oh! A fair maiden. Must refrain myself. She offered me Poptarts! I must accept. She really is lovely.

You: A giant! A giant in cosplay? Oh! Those eyes... He really looks like someone kicked him. Offer him Poptarts! Oh my! He has manners!

 

Bruce

He: I should've stayed in my part of town. I didn't see them coming. An angel is in front of me! So pure! Why is she here? She's so sweet. And attentive...

You: Poor man! Thank Akku for bringing him here. Why was he alone at this ungodly hour? What the... Those eyes... Focus, (Y/N)! He needs help! He's so cute and shy. Smooth way to exchange numbers.

 

Bucky

He: Am I dead or an angel has fallen? I must be hallucinating. Wow... She's not afraid of me. C'mon, Barnes. Your old charm never dies.

You: HYDRA? They brainwashed him? Poor man! A really hot man with a metal arm. Let's be friendly. He seems scared. Smile, (Y/N). Better...

 

Pietro

He: I'm late again. Better run through the park. Chyort voz'mi! (Damn it!) What a fine ass! Aaaargh! Who put a tree here? Bozhe moi! (My god!) She's flexible! Flirt with her and get her number. Oooh, hard to get we play? And now Fury ruins the moment!

You: Breathe in... Stretch... Brrrr... Damn wind. Someone's staring. Cute but cocky guy. A half a dozen. Uuuuh sexy accent but lamest pickup line ever. C'mon, let's give it a try!

 

Loki

He: How dare a puny mortal challenge me? And a woman? She surely wants to die. Oh... But her fiery determination make her worthy of my time. By the Nine realms! She is with my enemy!

You: Okay. God complex, check. Power hungry? Check. I need to stop him or he'll kill the old man. That's it. Keep talking, (Y/N). Keep the people and your friend alive. It's... Hard... To concentrate... Those green eyes are unique. Captain America? Yes! Kick his ass!


	29. You comfort him after a breakup (Steve, Tony, Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Pietro and Loki won't be written in here. Had they have exes, I do not know. In this preference, the woman has left the relationship and you comfort your best friend AND crush. *wiggling eyebrows *
> 
> Totally AU from the main preferences! Some are cheesy! Sue me! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that, if I don't get inspiration from an Avenger, I won't write them. I mean, last preferences was a bit tiring. It's like 8 different scenarios and, sometimes, I have to wrack my brain really hard. And I was feeling like it was forced. Like it wasn't fluid like in the beginning. Sorry about the rant, I had to let it out.

Steve

Poor Steve felt like they played with him. Sharon Carter and him dated for a month. They didn't kiss but he had strong feelings for her. It seemed that she wanted him to be more straightforward and bold but it didn't bode well on him. Fed up, she left him because he was too boring for her. It turns out that she wanted him only because he was Captain America, not Steve Rogers. She thought that dating Captain America would be thrilling. That broke his heart.

When you heard the news, you wanted to kill that B*tch right there and then but your best friend (and crush) needed you. So you went to his room and knocked on the door.

"Go away, Tony! I told you I'm not in the mood for your stupid games!" You heard.

"Steve, it's me. (Y/N). Can I come in?" You heard shuffling and heavy footsteps racing. The door opened and revealed a red-eyed Steve, tears still staining his cheeks. The image formed a knot in your stomach.

"(Y/N)..." Steve whispered, pain and hurt swirling in his eyes. He opened the door and let you in. You both sat on his bed.

"I just came back from a mission and Nat told me." You said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Steve looked at his wriggling hands. "Like she used me." You rubbed soothing circles in his back. That seemed to relax him a bit so you didn't stop. "Why did she have to be so heartless?" He choked back a sob.

"She was a bitch. To be honest, I never trusted her." Steve looked at you surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me? That's why you were so distant with me?" He asked you, hurt in his eyes.

It was your turn to look down. "You looked happy around her and she always gave me the evil eye so I had to distance myself... I just wanted you to be happy." You trailed off.

Steve took your chin and lifted your face. You blushed, his face inches from yours. Suddenly, his soft lips were on yours. You were surprised but recovered quickly and kissed back. Perfection. Like you two belonged together. You both parted, gasping for air.

"You make me happy, (Y/N). Now I know." He smiled. You just kissed him back. "By the way, language." He smirked. You slapped him playfully.

 

Tony

Pepper left. Plain and simple. She had enough of Tony's eccentricities and went to become the CEO of Stark Industries. And Tony... To put it bluntly, looked like shit. For a month, he locked himself in the lab, tinkering his suit and became a hermit. Not even Bruce was able to get him out of his state. So he contacted you. You were on a three month long business trip around the US when the news arrived. Luckily, the deals were signed, sealed and delivered so you flew back to New York. When you arrived, you went directly to the lab's private elevator, ignoring the cries of the receptionist, letting Happy deal with her.

What you saw left you worried sick. Your eyes widened as you saw bottles of different liquors, mainly scotch, strewn all over the place. The sofa had been used as bed and clothes were piled in a heap. Hard rock was blaring over the speakers and Tony was crouched over the workbench, body tense. You could see that he'd been crying and that he didn't sleep much. His eyes were red and bloodshot. He was in desperate need of shaving and he needed to eat. His cheeks were sunk. JARVIS opened the door for you and the whooshing sound alerted Tony. The music was turned off too.

"JARVIS, I told you not to let anyone in!" He spat. "Next time, I'll fry your circuits and-"

"Tony?" You asked taking a tentative step inside. Tony's head turned around so fast he almost broke his neck.

"(Y/N)! Is that you?" He asked shocked. He scrambled to get up, throwing everything in the process and ran to you. Hugging you tightly to the point of crushing you, he said. "You're back!"

"Tony! Can't. Breathe." You gasped. He really needed a shower too. You scrunched your nose. He let you go but just enough to breathe. You sighed."I was on that business trip, remember? I came back as soon as Bruce told me the situation." You said, hugging him back.

Tony looked at you. "Oh, yes! Sorry, I forgot. I just thought you left me too." He said, going back and slouching on the stool.

You looked at him, befuddled. "Why on Earth would I let you down? You're my best friend." You approached him, leaned on the counter next to him and crossed your arms. "Even when you're being an ass, someone has to knock some sense in you." You tried to joke. Tony smiled weakly. "I know, I know. Now you're thinking that I'm the only one who puts up with your shit." He opened his mouth to say something but you cut him off. "I know you all too well, Stark. Since we were kids. So, yeah, my superpower is to deal with you. And right now, you're cleaning this pigpen, shower and eat properly. And after all that, we'll have a movie weekend. You, me, movies and popcorn. And lots of talking."

Tony looked at you, an expression you couldn't quite place. Suddenly, he sprung up, grabbed your face and kissed you passionately. You 'oomphed', surprised, but kissed him back tentatively. He pulled back and looked at you with intense eyes.

"I've been a fool. All this time and you were here right next to me. What would I do without you?"

You sassed back, trying to mask your stuttering. "Become a deranged hermit." You both laughed.

Clint

You ran into Nat. "Hey, Nat!" You smiled. "Have you seen Clint? He lent me a book to read while on last mission and I wanted to give it back."

Natasha turned and smiled back. "Hey, (Y/N). No clue. I haven't seen him for a couple of weeks now."

"Oh, I thought you were close." You asked surprised.

Natasha's gaze hardened a bit. "Not that close." And she left you there, confusion written all over your face. You went in search of Clint. Something in Nat's gaze unsettled you. You looked in his room (and left the book there), the training room and the nest. Nothing. Sighing, you went to your room, retrieved the grate and climbed up to the vents.  
You started crawling, straining your ears to try and locate him. After a while, you heard a faint rustle and headed that way. Arriving at a larger section of the vents, you advanced on all fours and, soon enough, you saw his silhouette. Clint was sitting there, head leaning back against the wall, staring into nothing. Hearing noise, Clint tensed up but relaxed a bit when he saw you and leaned back. His expression remained blank. You smiled and sat next to him, on his left. Both of you sat there for a while until you started.

"So... Come here often?" You jested, head resting on the wall.

Clint chuckled and shook his head.

"Aaaw, c'mon, bird boy,... Penny for your thoughts." You bumped your shoulder with his.

He looked at you and you could see something was troubling him. He looked down.

"It's OK. You don't have to." And another silence appeared.

"Nat and I had a thing during that mission in Ukraine." Clint began.

Your eyes widened. 'There go my hopes. Down the toilet. Yipee.' "That 6 months mission, right?" You tried to mask your pain. He nodded.

"Yeah. Well, something happened and, for me, it was special." Clint put his head on his right hand. "But not for Nat. When I asked her to be my girlfriend after the mission, she said that love was for children. That what happened in Ukraine was the spur of the moment, nothing more."

To say that you were shocked was an understatement. You were flabbergasted! You loved Clint but had to conceal your feelings because you thought he and Nat were a couple. And they were... At least, in Clint's point of view. Nat and you were friends too but she never told you anything about it. Well, you didn't tell a thing about your feelings for Clint. But that was cruel. Letting him believe you had something and then telling him it was nothing special... Looking at Clint's distressed expression, your heart ached and wanted to comfort him but Clint was not one to accept pity. Right now, he needed a friend. Swallowing your pride, you decided to take action.

"I don't get it. She makes you believe she feels something for you then leave you out in the cold. That's awful. I wouldn't do that to you, that's for sure." He looked at you curiously, eyes widened. "It's her loss. If she doesn't appreciate you for who you are, then she's not worth the time. Tell you what. Let's order Chinese, watch some tellie and get you a girl who will fall for your goofy ass! " You laughed. Your laugh died when you saw Clint's serious expression. "He-hey, I was joking. We can settle only in the tellie." You suddenly became aware of how close Clint and you were. He straightened up and you blushed when he leaned a bit. He rested his forehead on yours and closed his eyes, his left arm wrapped around your shoulders. You did not dare move. Nor breathe. Opening his eyes, Clint seemed to have reached a decision. Closing the distance, he kissed you sweetly yet passionately, his other hand resting on your hip. You froze. 'I'm dreaming. No, HYDRA captured me and I'm hallucinating. Screw it!' You kissed back, your hands on his face. Clint pulled you even closer and deepened the kiss, using his tongue to explore you. Gasping for air, your foreheads touched again.

"I just found her." He simply said. You smiled like an idiot. 'I love being a child!'

You ordered Chinese and watched Netflix anyways. Although you didn't see much as Clint was all over you.


	30. You comfort him after a break up (Thor, Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Thor and Bruce. As I said, this is totally AU from the main preferences.

Thor

You met Thor through Jane, who was your roommate back at College and, like Darcy, helped her in her project for some credits. In the process, you met Thor too. You fell head over heels for him but he loved Jane so you became his best friend and was content with that. Over time, though, you saw Jane distance herself from everyone as you ended up working with Dr. Selvig at SHIELD. Poor Thor did everything in his hand to be with Jane but she moved to London and cut ties with the Asgardian, claiming he was a distraction and never understood her life as a scientist.

Thor was crushed. His usual cheery self was replaced by a sorrowful one. He thought she loved him but turns out she loved her job more than him. When you heard the news from Dr. Selvig, you were with him, Tony and Bruce in the lab working in some secret project. Heading Thor's room in the tower, you knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Thor, it's me, (Y/N). Can I come in? I bring Poptarts!" You said, trying to coax him into opening the door.

Finally, he opened the door. His hair was messy and his midgardian clothes were rumpled but his baby blue eyes were red and puffy. It was an unusual sight and it left you speechless.

"Poptarts?" Asked Thor confused.

"Eric told me about Jane and I wanted to check up on you. Poptarts were the bait." You smiled. He smiled weakly and let you enter. He sat down on the bed while you settled for a chair in front of him. Opening the bag, you offered him one. "I know how your Tarts of Pop cheer you up."

Taking a blueberry one, Thor munched it absentmindedly. You waited for him to speak.

"I thought she loved me! Why would she leave me like that?" He yelled, frustrated, then looked down, hurt written all over his face. You moved the chair closer to the bed and took one of his big hands in yours.

"I'm sorry, Thor. If it is of any consolation, it's a surprise you lasted that long. She was always so focused in her work that, most of the times, she forgot she had friends. She forgot about me and, later, Darcy." Your expression turned sad. "People are like that sometimes."

"But you are a scientist too and you don't forget your friends, milady." Thor's expression was confused.

"It's because I work along Dr. Selvig and our field of study requires more collaboration. Plus, I never neglect my friends. That would be against my nature." You patted his hand.

Thor looked at you gently. "Yes, you have always been there for all of us... " He put his hand on top of yours and looked at you. " And for me. Helping me with your technology when Jane was too annoyed to teach me. Or accompanying me to the store to buy Poptarts. Or joking around with the Man of Iron and Brother Barton."

"Or to calm you when the TV scared you and made you squal like a girl. Just like Cap." You laughed.

"I don't squeal!" Thor replied, faking annoyance. Then he laughed.

"Better. I prefer you laughing." You smiled contentedly. "That's the Thor I know and love." You widened your eyes in surprise and covered your mouth, blushing furiously. Thor's jaw was slack.

"La-Lady (Y/N), do you love me?" Thor said, coming closer to you.

"Aahh... Umm... yes?" You squeaked. You squealed when Thor pulled you closer and sit you in his lap. He wrapped his arms around your body, engulfing you in a bear hug, careful not to crush you. His head was on top of yours and his hands were around your waist. You could only put your hands on his chest.

"I did not know you had these feelings for me. Should you have told me earlier, I would have been honoured to court you." He said, pulling back and looking down at you.

"Helloooo! You were with Jane, remember? I'm not a couple breaker, ya know?"

"It does not matter now. When Jane left me, I thought of you. I needed you because you make me feel happy. You are not like Jane, (Y/N). You are better." And then, he kissed you.

Let's just say that the Poptarts were long forgotten. ^^

 

Bruce

Betty Ross. She was Bruce's first love. She was with him when the gamma radiation turned him into Hulk. She was with him when trying to find a cure to no avail. They had a rocky relationship, despite her father's disapproval. But one incident involving the big guy hurt Betty and she decided to leave, agreeing with his father and went to work for the military with him. But the news that left Bruce devastated were Betty's engagement to General Glenn Talbot. Bruce still had hopes that Betty would come back to him but that did it. His shy and calm demeanor turned into a silent and passive-aggressive one. No one dared to accost him because his eyes always held that faint green tinge whenever you came across him. He even pushed you away. But you had enough.

"JARVIS, where is Bruce?" You asked the AI.

"In laboratory number 2, miss (Y/N)." The AI answered. You went into that direction.

"Thank you, JARVIS. When I enter, close the door, please. I know it is not safe but you have to do it. Someone has to knock some sense into Banner's thick skull. If you hear the word 'beanie' come from my mouth, you ask for help. But I don't think it will be necessary." You said as the elevator rode down to the lab.

"I... As you wish, miss (Y/N)." JARVIS replied. "I will be aware of everything."

"Thank you, JARVIS. You're an angel." Then you entered the lab.

You saw Bruce in a corner, working on some equations, scribbling notes and typing them in the computer. When the door opened, he did not turn around and ignored the person that entered the room. "Whoever you are, get out of here if you don't want to die!" He growled.

"Not gonna happen, Bruce." You said, leaning against the counter behind him. Bruce turned his head and, as you suspected, his irises were tinged green, swirling around with his soft brown eyes.

"(Y/N)! Get out of here. You, of all the people, should know what I'm capable of! I can't put you at risk!" Bruce replied, angry and frustrated that you were here.

"At least, you're talking to me. I get that you loved Betty but it's no excuse to push everyone away." You answered back. "To push me away." You sadly added and looked down.

"I pushed you away to protect you, (Y/N), because the big guy is struggling to break free. Tony's sister or not, I don't want to hurt you!" Bruce growled.

"Just because Betty is getting married doesn't give you the right to treat people like shit, Bruce. I know that you loved her. Everybody knows about what happened. But it wasn't your fault. It was her father's fault. He was like obsessed with harnessing the Hulk power and that was what triggered everything and you hurt Betty. Un-in-ten-tio-na-lly! Do you want me to spell it again?" You said, getting frustrated by the second. You let out a calming breath. You didn't want to use the code word.

"You don't understand it, (Y/N)." Bruce said dejectedly. "I loved her!"

"Oooh, but I understand. I know what it is to hurt someone you love. I've had it in my line of work. SHIELD, remember? I know what it's like to know that the person you love loves another one who is not you." You tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it hurts like hell because it hits close to home."

Bruce lifted his gaze towards yours. He didn't like you to be hurt. "Who is he? Who is the one that hurt you that bad?" He asked, a mixture of confusion and anger.

You laughed hard at his innocence. You just pecked his lips. "You, you silly. Who did you think it was? Steve? Thor?"

The look on Bruce's face was indescribable. There was confusion, surprise, shock and a bit of happiness. "Me? Since when?"

You pretended to be deep in thought. "Since you walked in timidly the lab following my brother's tail." You smirked. "But the point is that you have to move on and forget Betty becau-" You were cut off by Bruce's lips on yours. Sweet, tender and cute. That was how you would describe the kiss. You smiled and kissed him back, weaving your fingers through those lovely curls of his.

"Heeeeey! That's my sister you're kissing!" Tony shouted accusingly. You gave him the middle finger and continued kissing Bruce. Tony left the lab grumbling.


	31. What physical trait he loves

Steve

Your smile. He thinks you have the sweetest smile he has ever seen. Combined with your kind nature, you are perfect to him. He devotes his life to make you smile.

Tony

Your legs. He always wants you to wear skirts, dresses, shorts... anything to show those awesome legs he loves. He can't get tired of watching you move them. And wrap them around his waist.

Clint

Your eyes. He says they hold all the emotions you feel. He loves to stare and get lost in them. You love his beautiful blue eyes too so you usually are found staring at each others eyes like having a silent conversation. Tony thinks it's creepy.

Thor

Your giggle. Every time you giggle, Thor smiles and laughs. He says you sound like a little bell and your laugh is sweet music to his ears. He thinks no one in the Nine Realms has this ring so unique.

Bruce

Your hands. They're smooth, deft and help saving people. And they're oh so soft. He loves how gentle is your touch and it makes him all tingly when you just hold his hand.

Bucky

Your neck. He just loves to nuzzle his nose there and graze his lips there making you shiver.

Pietro

Your ass. He was staring at it when he first met you and that earned him a kiss by a tree. He can't stop staring at it when you're stretching and loves to grope it.

Loki

Your hair. He loves how soft it is and how the light enhances its beauty. He likes to pet it, stroke it and comb it.


	32. They comfort you after a break up (Steve, Tony, Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the guys' turn to comfort you when your relationship went down the toilet! In here, the Avenger/guy secretly loved you from the beginning. Sooooo, he takes the opportunity to confess his love.
> 
> Totally AU from the main preferences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names made up on the spot so if your brother/boyfriend is called like that, I'm sorry. 
> 
> I used my body type description in Clint's one to put an example.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, like heavy swearing. C'mon, you're angry so you swear.

Steve

Punch. Punch. Punch. 'Damn Eddie! Damn men!' You cursed as you punched the punching bag with all your might, tears prickling your eyes. You tried to vent your frustration with the poor sack but it wasn't working. You were like this for an hour when your heard the gym's door open and Steve came in. Taking in your tense posture and grunts, concern shows in his blue eyes.

"(Y/N), are you okay?" He said making his way to you.

You quickly dried your tears as best as you could, shot him a quick glance and resumed punching.

"Yeah. I'm fine." You lied.

Steve stilled the bag and looked at you. "Don't lie to me, (Y/N). You owe me that."

Looking at Steve's blue eyes, your arms fell to the sides but your hands lightly punched the bag, like pushing it lightly.

"Remember Eddie, my boyfriend?" Steve nodded. He remembered him all too well. Steve thought Eddie was a pompous arrogant who treated women like prizes but, with you, he seemed to be nice. Not that he approved. He thought you'd be far more better with him. He'd treat you like you really deserve.

"Well, I caught him exchanging saliva with another woman I recognised as one of his coworkers." You sighed and went to sit on the bench, Steve following you. "I was so infuriated I punched both of them square in the face. Like really hard." You punched the air. "It felt good for a while though." You looked down sadly.

So you decided to make the punching bag pay." He said, laughing softly and trying to cheer you up.

"Hey! I don't tell you what to do when you punch!" You sighed frustrated. "Aaargh. Why all men have to be assholes?" You dried another tear.

Steve took your hands with one of his. "Not all of us are like that. Some of us know how to treat the woman we love." He said, a soft pink tinge covering his cheeks.

You looked up at him with wide eyes. "Wha-what? You... You love me?" You said, redder than you ever imagined.

"Well,.. uhmm.. Yes. Since I first saw you. But you were with him... and I-I wanted you to be happy and..." He stuttered but you shut him up with a sweet kiss.

"I love you too." You breathed. His wide smile left you breathless. Yup. You totally loved him.

 

Tony

The elevator doors opened with a ding and your heels clicked soundly on the ground. Letting out a groan of frustration, you took your shoes off and threw them in the air with all your might, landing in front of a plant.

Hearing the ruckus, Tony poked his head from behind the kitchen counter and saw you marching towards your bedroom, angry tears prickling your eyes. Gulping what he was munching, he went and picked up your shoes. Deciding it was best to go and check up on you, he knocked softly on your door. You snifled and, after putting some comfy clothes, you opened the door to reveal a worried look Tony.

"Hey, (Y/N). You OK, babydoll?" You smiled through tears as Tony said your nickname. He always used it when he was concerned about you and he didn't want you to know. But you knew better.

"Honestly? I feel like crap." You said, sitting on the bed and hugging your stomach.

Tony sat down next to you and rubbed circles on your back. He hated when you felt like this. "C'mon. You can tell Uncle Tony." He wiggled his eyebrows. You just laughed at him.

"Well, if you insist. Jason, my now ex-boyfriend, stood me up. When I called him to tell him I was in the restaurant waiting for him, another woman answered." You put your face in your hands. "I felt so shocked I only could say that harlot that Jason and I were over." You looked at Tony, tears threatening to spill. "I wanted blood, Tony. I wanted to kill him."

Tony's expression was hard. How dare that bastard cheat on (Y/N)? She was the kindest person in the world, the one that cheered him up or put up with his demons. His best friend. His love. Even if he didn't deserve her. But he wanted the best for her. He took one of her hands in his.

"He's not worth the effort, babydoll. Anyone who thinks of cheating you deserves to rot in hell." He said with an edge in his voice.

You looked at him surprised. "Look who's talking. The womanising and party animal!" You laughed softly while you dried a tear.

Tony looked at you, a bit hurt but hiding it. "Heeeey. I only had onenight stands and they knew it. I didn't cheat on them. Besides, it's been a while since I brought anyone."

You thought about that. "Yeah... It's been almost a year. Are you sick, Tony?" You asked worriedly, putting a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He swatted your hand playfully.

"Of course not. I stopped because there's a woman who stole my heart over a year ago." He smiled softly.

"Who? Who? Do I know her? Is it Pepper?" You asked eagerly, the sadness and rejection almost forgotten. Tony laughed at your childish behaviour.

"No. It's not her. She's been here before her. And I'm so stupid I didn't realise until last year that she was right in front of me." He said, stroking your cheek. You blushed furiously and couldn't think much.

"B-but I thought it was P-Pepper who made you stop womanising." Unconsciously, you leaned into his touch.

Tony shook his head. "Pepper and I only dated occasionally. I already loved you. I do." And he leaned to kiss you softly yet passionately. You pulled apart only to say.

"You cheat on me and I'll castrate you." He gulped and nodded. You kissed him again.

 

Clint

You were in one of the tower's lounges, late at night, in your PJ's and getting acquainted with a pint of ice cream while you were watching Disney/Pixar movies. You finished Up! and was sniffling quietly, not wanting to wake up anyone. You were torn between Tangled and Toy Story 3, but before deciding which one to watch, a voice startled you.

"(Y/N)? It's you? Why are you up so late?" Clint's deep voice tingled your ears. Surprised, you sniffled and tried to dry your tears as subtly as you could but Clint's sharp eyes saw the movement. He was next to you in an instant. "Hey, hey. Don't cry. Tell me what happened, dove." He said, concern evident in his voice. His arm was draped around your shoulders and he scooted closer to you.

Playing with the spoon, you sighed. "It's just... Harry ditched me." You said sadly, plunging the spoon in the ice cream. Clint's free hand curled in a fist and his expression hardened. "You know what was his excuse? That bastard said I was overweight! That being curvy and tall was a subtle way to tell me I'm fat!" You grabbed your spoon so hard you thought you'd break it. Frustrated, you put the spoon and the ice cream on the coffee table and grabbed a cushion, hugging it.

Clint stroked your arm. "You're not overweight, babe."

"I know. But this morning, I saw him in the music store. And he was with one of those extremely skinny bitches that ressemble a hairpin. She was so taut..." You buried your face in the cushion and sniffled.

I'm gonna kill that man! How could she think so low of herself? She's perfection. Your curves drove Clint crazy just because you weren't a hairpin. You had just the right amount of flesh in the right places and you were fit. You were tall but you fit perfectly in his arms and the crook of his neck. You were sweet, generous, passionate and, more importantly, you loved his lame jokes. You were perfect to him and he had to tell you. He kissed your hair and started talking.

"(Y/N), listen to me. That bastard doesn't know how to deal with a real woman. You're perfect. You're sweet, you're kind, selfless and the most amazing person I've ever met. Your body is gorgeous. And your curves drive me crazy." With every word, your cheeks reddened even more. You dropped the cushion. Clint's hand stroked your face and smiled softly. "I love everything about you. Your body, your little quirks... I love you. Plus, you love my lame jokes." He chuckled.

You were laughing in between tears but they were happy tears. Clint dried them with his thumbs and looked at you, as if asking permission. You nodded breathlessly and he kissed you lovingly. The kiss grew intense and you had to pull apart to breathe.

"I love you too, Clint." You said happily. He grinned and resumed kissing. Needless to say, the ice cream melted, long forgotten.


	33. They comfort you after a break up Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last one. He's your best friend and loves you from afar. In here, sometimes it's you who break up the relationship. Totally AU from the main preferences.

Thor

You were cooking. When you were upset, you would cook. Everyone knew that when you cooked, something bad happened to you. Right now, you were determined to make a home-made pizza with all its ingredients. Once you put the pizza in the oven, Thor appeared and looked at you worriedly.

"Lady (Y/N)! Why are you upset?" He was next to you in two long strides.

You laughed a bit. "That obvious, huh?" You leaned on the counter in front of the oven and Thor did the same. Crossing your arms, you said. "Hugh left me."

"The man who courted you?" Thor asked curiously.

You laughed hard. "Hugh didn't court me. We just dated for three months until last night when he told me he's gay."

Thor's brow frowned in confusion. "What is a gay?"

You looked at him incredulously but remembered where he came from. Blushing a bit, you coughed and explained. "A gay person is a man who loves another man. Or a woman who loves another woman."

Thor looked deep in thought. "It would be like Brother Steve loving the Man of Iron or Brother Barton..." And realisation hit him. "Oh... Oh!" And he looked at you with a bewildered expression. "I am confused. Why were you two together?"

You snorted. "Hell if I know, Thor. Now I understand why we never slept together." Your expression was melancholic. You tried to cheer up. "At least, he told me before I fell really hard for him."

Thor looked at you intently. He loved how cheerful you always were, trying to see the best in people, even himself. To him, you radiated a special light and he was drawn to you. He stood up in front of you and you craned your neck to look up at him.

"Do not worry, my fair maiden. I will be the manliest boyfriend you've ever had. That is... If you wish, of course." He added nervously.

You laughed hard and felt something bubble inside you. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Thor." Thor smiled and kissed you softly, hugging you.

 

Bruce

You were helping Bruce with an experiment but you couldn't focus properly. When Bruce told you to give him sodium, you gave him chlorine. You nearly burnt the chemicals and the instruments slipped your fingers. Bruce looked pointedly at you and asked.

"What's bothering you, (Y/N)? Maybe if you talk about it, you'll stop making a mess." He said softly while becoming a broken glass.

You blushed furiously. "I'm sorry, Bruce. I'll pay more attention." You resumed cleaning the mess. Bruce still waited patiently for your answer. You sighed. "Alright, alright! I dumped Gary. We had a terrible fight. He said I was always bragging about how smart I am. I got fed up with his complaints and him being a baby and left him." You looked down sadly. "But it still hurts."

Bruce took the cloth from your hands and took them in his. "Gary is a fool. He's only a broker and he thinks he's better than you and me. You're beautiful and smart. You're graceful and get excited with little things. He doesn't value as much as I do." He said, rubbing your hands with his thumbs.

You looked up at him, eyes wide and a faint blush in your cheeks. "Bruce..."

"I should've told you my feelings before you began dating that selfish guy. But I was afraid of you rejecting me." Bruce said, a sad look in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Maybe if you had asked, I would've said yes." You replied. You opened your mouth, surprised. "I mean..." You trailed off.

"(Y/N), I love you and... Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He looked at you hopefully.

You smiled widely. "Yes, I will!" Bruce smiled and gave you a sweet kiss.

 

Bucky

You were running through the park trying to forget the asshole of ex-boyfriend. You found him in bed with another woman! In your shared apartment! Oh, how you wanted to kill him... You ran faster and your blood pumped even faster. After a while, you decided to take a break, stretch and sit on a bench. You leaned backwards and closed your eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"(Y/N)? Hey, you okay?" You opened your eyes to see a really concerned Bucky.

Drying a single tear, you said. "Buck, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to run but I saw you here and came to check up on you." He sat next to you. "What's up, doll?" He took your hand in his human one.

You sniffled a bit. "Mark cheated on me. I came back sooner from work and, when I came in, I heard voices and... and that son of a... that bastard was with a supposed friend of mine!" You squeezed Bucky's hand in rage. "I yelled at them and kicked them out! I was so hurt, Bucky!" You began to cry again.

Bucky was seething inside. When he get his hands on him, he'll regret having hurt (Y/N) and beg for forgiveness. He growled. You looked at him. "Calm down, tiger." You tried to soothe him.

"I want to kill that bastard! He hurt you! What he did is unthinkable. How could someone would cheat on a beautiful woman like you?" You looked at him speechless. Taking in your expression, he smiled his playful smirk and draped his arm around your shoulders. "Yes, doll. You're beautiful. Inside out. You put up with me and my demons and I couldn't ask for a better person. That's why I love you. And that's why I'd love to be your boyfriend." You opened your mouth but closed it again."(Y/N), be mine?"

You giggled through tears. "Yeah." You breathed out. Bucky smirked and kissed you lovingly.

'Screw you, Mark. She's mine now' Bucky thought smugly.


	34. They comfort you after a break up Pt. 3

Pietro

You were dancing your worries away. Right now, you were shaking your body while listening to "Blow me (one last kiss)" by P!nk, a way to say goodbye to your perverted ex-boyfriend. Miles looked like a gentleman but he was a pervert. And a drug addict. And you were against drugs.

So you were dancing to forget him and to feel better when you felt a gust of wind and Pietro appeared next to you. Screaming and jumping, you turned to him.

"Pietro Maximoff! Do that again and I'll make you swallow the toaster!" You yelled at him.

"Well, I'd be able to make toasts by opening my mouth." He grinned.

"Ugh! You're worse than Clint! What do you want?" You sighed.

"You dance pretty well but this song is about a break up. What happened, printzessa?" He asked in his thick accent. You internally swooned.

"I broke up with Miles." You stated, music still blaring.

"But you were together for 4 months, right?" Pietro asked curiously.

You sat on the couch. "Yeah. Four hellish months if I look back." You rubbed your face tiredly. "Now I know he was a fucking pervert who only wanted me for the sex. But that's not the worst. You know what was?" You said, looking at Pietro. He shook his head. "He was on drugs. Heroine, LSD, crystal,... You name it, he consumed it. It seems that a stash of drugs was the basic package of the current publicist." You plopped down on the couch and Pietro followed.

"So you left him because of the drugs?"

"And because he lied to me, Pietro. I should've seen it! It was crystal clear!" You huffed frustratedly.

"Well, no one is perfect, printzessa. Except you. He didn't deserve you. You are far more better than him. You deserve someone who truly loves you." He said, tickling a lock of hair in your ear.

"Like you?" You sassed back, blushing furiously.

"Precisely. I love you. Always have and always will. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

You laughed hard. Pietro face fell but you put him out of his misery. "Of course, Speedy!" And you kissed him.

When you were asleep, Pietro zoomed, grabbed Miles and threw him in a fountain.

 

Loki

You were watching a nameless rom-com and eating popcorn when Loki entered to grab a juice from the kitchen. He looked at your slouched form and he curiously wondered what was wrong with you. Not giving a shit about privacy, he entered your mind and saw that Leo, your now ex-boyfriend, dumped you via Line. The bastard got tired of you because he thought you were too clingy when, in truth, he wanted to hook up with more girls.  
So here you were, eating popcorn to try to forget the sting of pain.

Loki sat next to you. You looked up at him and smiled. "Popcorn?" You offered.

He smiled back. "No, thank you. I am concerned about you, (Y/N). That mortal didn't treat you well."

"Again with the mind reading? I told you I'm not a fan of it!" You grumbled.

"My apologies but I was concerned. He is no match for your stunning and graceful persona. Only I could fulfill your needs and wants the way you deserve it, my Queen, for I love you and I only wish the best for you."

You were shocked. Loki loved you? You? A part of you was always attracted to the Asgardian but let it slide because he was so aloof and distant. And now he tells you he loves you. Looking deep into his eyes to know if that was a joke, he replied. "I do not lie, (Y/N). My heart is only yours. Will you do me the honour of being my Queen?" He said, kissing your hand.

"Uuhh... Yes! Yes!" You said, snapping back to reality.


	35. How you sleep

Steve

Steve sleeps on his back and you sleep with your head on the crook of his neck. His arms surround you protectively and you have an arm draped across his chest.

Tony

Tony loves to put his head on your chest and hug your waist while you play with his hair. It seems this helps him sleep. But he makes you swear you won't tell a soul.

Clint

You spoon. He's the bigger spoon and you love the feel of his face in your hair and neck. But, during the night, you end up being a tangle of arms and limbs, making it quite comical to disentangle from each other in the morning.

Thor

Thor is huge so he sleeps on his back and you sleep on top of him, using his chest as a pillow and his strong heartbeat lull you to sleep. Sometimes, you wake up in the floor because he has thrown you out during the night.

Bruce

You sleep facing each other because you love to look into each others eyes when you go to sleep and when you wake up.

Bucky

You sleep on your back and he sleeps on his stomach, his arm draped around your body while you take his hand in yours. But you always wake up hugging each other.

Pietro

You still don't know why but he never stops moving. You lay quietly in a tiny space on the bed while he occupies most of it. The bed looks like a war zone, except for your tiny spot.

Loki

You end up covered in blankets. Sometimes, during sleep, his Jotun form shows and you end up cold. But, normally, you spoon because he wants you to feel protected.


	36. Something of his you steal

Steve

His shield. He never lets you grab it. Why? No clue. So, one summer day, Steve went to the store to buy eggs and ran upstairs to grab his shield. You began swinging it up and down and decided to impersonate him.

"I am Captain America!" You looked down at your tank top and shorts. "Summer version! Look at this gorgeous body, darlin'. Surely your ovaries exploded." You said faking his Brooklyn accent and attempted to flash his smile but the door burst open, revealing a surprised Steve.

Using the shield to cover you, you greeted him. "Hi, honey." You said meekly.

Steve smirked. "Your body is gorgeous but I don't have ovaries. Now, give me the shield." He ordered.

You trotted there and gave him the shield. He locked it up in the cupboard, turned around and grabbed you. "Now, this is your punishment." And Steve began tickling you until you apologised.

 

Tony

One of his Iron Man gauntlets. You think they're super cool. One day, you were in the lab with Tony and, when he wasn't paying attention, you grabbed one of the oldest suit's gauntlets. You waved your arm around and began making firing sounds.

"Aiming at Hammer Industries! Firing in 3, 2, 1... "

"(Y/N), what are you doing?" Tony said from behind you. You screamed and turned around. "Not complaining here. Hammer is a loser but don't touch that stuff. It's malfunctioning." He came to you and retrieved the gauntlet from your arm.

"Party pooper." You pouted as you left. Tony just laughed harder.

 

Clint

You grabbed one of his shooting gloves. It always fascinated you how good it fit his hand and how flexible it looked. You tried it on in your able hand. It didn't fit, of course. Clint's hands were way bigger than yours but you enjoyed the smooth feeling of the leather. You decided to steal his sunglasses too and began doing shooting movements.

"I never miss." You said, fists on your waist.

"Me neither." Clint said, hugging you from behind and kissing your neck. You yelped and jumped but Clint stilled you. "So... playing with my stuff?" He smirked, hands on your hips.

You nodded wordlessly. "The glove is smooth and flexible and...". You stuttered and blushed. That made Clint smirk even more.

"Well... Let's put this flexibility to test." He said, kicking the door closed.

 

Thor

His cape. It's huge! When he's not wearing it, you steal it and put it on. You have difficulties walking with it because it's really long so, to avoid tripping over it, you run and begin squealing like a 5 year old kid. You began humming the Superman theme.

"I am invincible! I am Superman!" You yelled.

You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw Thor and Tony in the hallway.

"Oooops. Wrong superhero!" You smiled sheepishly and ran in the opposite direction, cape still flapping at your feet.

 

Bruce

His lab coat. You put it on whenever Bruce is out of the lab, which, for you, is not as often as you wanted. You sneaked inside the lab and put it on one day. You twirled a bit and grew a serious expression as if concept testing hard.

"Eureka! I solved the problem!" You screamed with glee. "Kids, never attempts this at home." And you went to grab something and pretend to do science when you heard someone clearing their throat. You spun around and found Bruce smiling an amused smile.

"What problem did you solve, angel?" He came closer to you.

You pretended to be deep in thought. "How to make my boyfriend's heart melt in cuteness." You laughed and hugged him. He just shook his head and kissed you.

 

Bucky

His mask and goggles. He looks so frigging intimidating in those that you always put them. In the end, you look like a mixture between a bandit and an airship pilot with bulging eyes. The funny thing is that it's quite difficult to breathe for you and you end up sounding like Darth Vader.

"Buckyyy... *breath* I am your father *breath*!" You gestured like that famous scene.

Bucky knelt beside you and began screaming "NOOOOOO!" and putting his hands on his head. You looked at him and removed his stuff. He looked back at you and you both ended up rolling on the ground laughing so hard your sides hurt.

 

Pietro

His sneakers. Well, a spare one. Pietro has big feet and they're so comfortable that keep your feet always warm. You waddle like a limping duck but they're warm and Pietro always whined about it.

"C'mon, (Y/N). The other ones are in the laundry! I need them!" He whined again.

"Nope!" You said emphasising the 'p'.

"You asked for it, printzessa." He zoomed and removed his sneakers from your feet, your fuzzy slippers taking their place.

"Pietro! Nooo!" You pouted.

He pecked your lips and zoomed out, laughing non stop.

 

Loki

His helmet. It's big and has horns. So when Loki is not around, you always try and put it on. But it's so big that it covers your eyes a little. You grab a green towel and put it on your shoulders.

"I am Loki of Asgard! Kneel, you mewling..." You began talking but was cut short by a short laugh. You turned around and tried to see under the helmet.

"My Queen, I didn't know I had another double around here." He chuckled. You lifted the helmet up a bit and looked at Loki with a smile.

"Yes. One of us is the copy and you know who." You added a dramatic pause. "You!"

Loki laughed and looked at you bemused. "I don't think so..." And he came closer to you...


	37. You get hurt

Steve

You and Steve were having a dinner date at your shared apartment. All was set and the only thing left was the wine. Steve was in the kitchen, trying to uncork the bottle but it didn't budge. He didn't want to apply too much pressure to avoid breaking the bottle so he began twisting the cork instead.

You started to get worried when he took too much time so you went to the kitchen to see what was going on.

At last, the cork began to move and Steve, encouraged, pulled with all his might.

"Yes!!" He exclaimed.

The cork flew around and Steve's hand shot through the air due to the inertia... straight to your face!

"Oowwww!" You clutched your nose and staggered back from the impact. Tears prickled your eyes.

Steve's head spun around and his expression morphed into one of worry and concern.

"Oh my God, (Y/N)! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were next to me! I... I'm gonna get you some ice!" He said and ran to the freezer.

You muttered some reply but it was muffled by your hands. Steve came with the ice and you carefully removed your hands. Your face was blood stained so Steve cleaned you up with warm water before applying the ice to your nose. Steve apologised again, blue eyes filled with regret.

"If you wanted take out, you could've asked, soldier." You jested.

Steve chuckled. After that, you ate dinner and he gave you extra cuddles to compensate.

 

Tony

To say that Tony's lab looked like a war zone was an understatement. Pieces of suit here, wires there, circuits on the counters... Try to find those files Tony needed to sign... You'd be more successful trying to calm down the Hulk with puppets...

You were searching for the plastic folder on one of the counters and you saw it protruding from under some circuits. 'Finally' you thought. You picked it up but, what you didn't know, was that one of the circuits was still active and part of it burnt your palm.

You hissed in pain, folder on the ground and ran to the sink to put your hand under the cold water. Tony entered the lab and saw you cursing loudly. He ran to you.

"What happened, baby doll?" He then noticed your burnt hand. "What were you doing here? How that happened?" He asked concerned and frustrated.

"I came here to retrieve some documents you had to sign and give them back. But you didn't. I found them under some circuits and one of them was still on!" You turned off the water and grabbed a cloth. Tony went to the first aid kit and picked up some aloe.

"I'm sorry. I... I thought I turned it off." Tony apologised, applying some of the aloe gel on your burn. After doing that, he put on some gauze and kissed the zone better. "Can you forgive me?" He said, showing you his puppy eyes.

You sighed and pecked his lips. "Of course I do. Next time, turn off the circuits when you finish. That hurt!" You exclaimed, picking up the folder.

"I'll kiss you better!" Tony said suggestively.

Clint

Steve and Clint were in the gym, lifting weights on the bench. Currently, Steve was the one pumping iron and Clint was standing. When Steve finished his series, Clint went to retrieve the weights and put them in place but they slipped off his sweaty hands. So they fell to the floor and started rolling to the door. Unfortunately, you were entering the training room and you were greeted by a 250kg of metal rolling on your right foot.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" You screamed and fell to the floor in pain, clutching your injured foot with your hands and crying unashamed.

Clint sprinted towards you, worried sick and knelt beside you, Steve following suit. "(Y/N), baby, I'm sorry! My hands were slippery and..." He said frantically while trying to pry your hands from your foot. "I'm so sorry!!" He repeated again, eyes filled with guilt.

Tears were falling down your face but you mustered a half smile. "It... was an accident, honey... I think something is broken!" You cried louder.

Clint swiftly lifted you and carried you bridal style to the infirmary, kissing you in the temple and apologising profusely. You ended up with four broken toes and an ankle cast, covered in 'get well wishes' and doodles from everyone. As for Clint, well, he became your personal assistant and snuggling teddy bear.

 

Thor

You were currently in the cactus area, taking care of the most sick ones when, suddenly, Thor's voice boomed.

"Lady (Y/N), my love, I have come to pick you up for our date!"

You jerked up and screamed. Sadly, there were some garden tools on the floor and you tripped, falling butt first on the ground. You were oh so lucky to avoid the cactus because they would've hurt like hell. Thor ran to your aid.

"Mylady, I am so sorry. I did not want to scare you." He said apologetically.

"Well, then don't boom! Use your indoor voice, Thor. You're lucky I didn't hit a cactus or you would've had hell to pay!" You stood up, rubbing your butt in the process.

Thor's eyebrows furrowed. "I do not have money and I certainly won't pay any hell!"

"C'mon, Blondie, let's get out of here." You said, shaking your head and taking his big hand.

 

Bruce

You saw Tony and Clint running like the apocalypse was coming.

"Hey, guys! What's the matter?" You asked worried.

"Code green! Code green!" Clint yelled, running past you, wide eyed and scared like a kid.

"What?!" You grabbed Tony by the arm and pinned him to the wall. "What did you two do to Bruce now??" You asked angered, while a roar could be heard approaching.

"Nothing serious, sweet cheeks. Just we mixed some chemicals to prank him and it didn't go as planned." Tony said nervously looking around.

You let him go and went to where the big guy was. You saw him thrashing the lab and tried to gain his attention. "Hey, Hulk! Hulk! In here!" The Hulk spun around and his fist collided with a stool who was sent flying in your direction. It hit your leg. You screamed in pain and that caught Hulk's attention.

"(Y/N) hurt. Sorry." Hulk said, his expression sad.

Clutching your left leg, you resumed speaking. "Yea, yea... Hey, big guy. Can... can you let Bruce out, please? I need his help here." You winced in pain.

You watched as Hulk morphed into your sad and guilty looking boyfriend. He grabbed some clothes and went to help you.

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N)! Those two were messing up and it angered me!" He apologised and you could see the regret in his brown eyes. You stroked his cheek. "Are you OK?"

"I think nothing's broken but I need help standing and some painkillers..." You informed him. Bruce helped you and you sat on the stairs while he applied some cream on your leg. Once he finished, he kissed you softly, hands resting on your cheeks.

Tony and Clint sure would clean the mess.

 

Bucky

You were sparring with Bucky in the training room. He always went easy on you because he didn't want to hurt you. You tried your best to pin him down but the man was agile for his age.

"C'mon, metal arm! Show me what you got? Or are you too old and frail you can't beat a woman?" You taunted him, hoping he would spring to action.

Which he did at hearing 'old and frail'. "Old and frail?" He jumped at you and you dodged but he took your arm and twisted it on your back. "An old man doesn't have this body, doll. A body you enjoy greatly." He whispered the last part in your ear. You wriggled and tried to break free. Bucky kicked your knees and made you kneel but his arm was still holding yours. Both of you heard a pop and you yelled in pain.

"Bucky, you bastard! You dislocated my shoulder!!" You cried.

Bucky freaked out. "I'm sorry, doll! So sorry! I didn't pay attention!" Without warning, he took your arm and put your shoulder back in place, making you scream more. He kissed your forehead and your nose."Sorry! I thought it would be better this way!" He then hugged you softly and brought you to infirmary to get you checked out.

"You'll pay for it, Barnes!" You said, your arm on a sling. He cringed a bit.

 

Pietro

You were having your weekend off from the yoga studio and were hanging out at the tower with Wanda and Natasha, watching a movie while Pietro was off running around the world. You let him do that and not worry much about it, seeing as Pietro needed it from time to time. Currently, Natasha, Wanda and you were watching (Favourite movie) when you stood up and went to the kitchen to grab more drinks. 

"Want something, girls?" You asked to your friends and they shook their heads. You turned around only to be knocked out by a blue whirlwind. You screamed as you faceplanted the floor and grunted.

"Pietro Maximoff, you better run or not even your sister will save you!" You snarled and looked up at your boyfriend, nose dripping blood.

"I'm so sorry, printzessa. I wanted to surprise you..." He started but you shut him up with a glare, making him shut his mouth. He was always a bit scared of your glare. 

"(Y/N), here is some ice for your nose. Good job, Maximoff. You nearly broke her nose!" Natasha chided him.

"You. Me. Talk in private. And only talk." You calmly said, ice on your nose and Pietro swallowed hard as he followed you like a kicked puppy.

 

Loki

Loki and you were playing in the training room. He was teaching you to discern the "illusion" Loki from the real one and, so far, you were failing miserably. Every time you failed, he chuckled quietly. At first, it was amusing but, as time wore on, it got exponentially frustrating. You started to throw a tennis ball because you were starting to get tired of running back and forth. 

Panting, you threw the tennis ball at another Loki only for it to hit it back with so much force it hit you hard in the head, the impact making you fall to the ground.

"My Queen! Are you alright? I am so sorry! I did not intend to hurt you!" Loki said, rushing to your side and heloing you sit, putting your back against the wall. You shook your head and blinked fast before looking up at Loki's concerned and guilty expression. Without warning, you slapped him up the head. 

"Ouch!" He complained.

"That's not even a fraction of what I felt, Loki. I'm sure I'll have a bump for weeks." You slowly stood up and Loki helped you. "You're sleeping on the couch for a month." You said before wobbling your way out of the training room in search of Bruce for a checkup.


	38. He gets hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original Wattpad oneshot didn't have Loki's because I ran out of inspiration back then. It seems that it struck me now.  
> Please, tell me if there are any mistakes. I've triple checked but something can escape my inspection. Thank you.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve

You and Steve were baking a cake. You bought a recipe book in a library when you were coming back from the shelter and wanted to bake a strawberry and whipped cream cake. Sadly, you both suck at baking so the kitchen looked like a war zone. There was sponge cake on the counter, sugar in the sink, flour everywhere and whipped cream on the floor.

You looked around you then at each other. You laughed hard. So hard you had to lean on each other for support. After a while and, when your breath was back to normal, you started cleaning the counters while Steve went to pick up the mop.

"Steve, while you're at it, hand me a bucket. I'll fill it with warm water to remove the sponge cake. Thanks!" You said to Steve without looking up.

As he had his head turned to look at you, he failed to notice a huge blob of whipped cream on the floor and steped on it, making him slide across the tile floor and fall on his butt. A high pitched scream filled the kitchen and you saw Steve on the floor, rubbing his ass and whinning like a little girl.

"Steve... did you just... squeal?" You asked him, trying to stifle a giggle, to no avail. You burst out laughing.

Steve looked up at you with a sulking expression. "Not funny." He stood up, still rubbing his butt and went to sit on a chair. You ruffled his hair and pecked him on the lips.

"Way to skip cleaning duties, soldier." You laughed.

After a while, Steve went to help you, once his butt didn't hurt.

 

Tony

Tony was testing a suit. He updated some systems and went to the garage to test them. At first, it seemed it all went well but, suddenly, one of the boot's repulsers went haywire and Tony started spinning around like a headless chicken, ending embedded in the ceiling.

When you heard the noise from the lab, you went to check out only to find Tony hung up from the ceiling, a thick cable twisted around his ankle and Tony upside down, swinging like Spiderman and flinging his arms widely. The swinging stopped suddenly as his face met the wall and the mask fell.

You were crying from laughter and had to lean on the wall for support while Tony was crying for help. As best as you could, you ordered JARVIS to cut the electricity of those cables and Tony was able to cut them with a saw that you handed him. He fell with a loud thud, helped him out of the suit and tended to his wounds, promising him you'd kiss him better. That seemed to cure his bruised ego.

 

Clint

Clint was on a mission and you were at home, bowl of popcorn on your lap, watching some mistery movie on the TV. The movie was really interesting and you immersed yourself in it so much you yelled at the screen to warn the main character what was about to happen.

Suddenly, you heard a noise outside the appartment. You paused the movie and heard intently. There it was again. It sounded like heavy boots approaching. Clint wasn't due to come back until next week so you stood up of the couch on high alert. Barefooted, you tiptoed towards the hallway, grabbing the baseball bat from the umbrella stand. Nearing the door, you heard a muffled voice and some curses. Something rasped at the keyhole and the door opened. Gripping the bat tightly, you swang it fast and hit the intruder square in the face. The figure groaned and doubled in pain, giving you the chance to bat them in the back and kicking their legs.

Flicking the lights on, you let the baseball bat and gasped as you watched Clint writhing on the floor clutching at his nose and moaning in pain.

"Oh my God, Clint! I thought you were an intruder!" You rushed to his side and helped him sit up.

He only groaned. "Damn, woman! You hit pretty hard..." He said, retrieving his hands from his nose.

At seeing so much blood, you helped him get up and led him to the kitchen. You made him sit and went to retrieve the first aid kit. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were going to be back next week!" You said, feeling extremely sorry for beating him up badly. You picked up the disinfectant and some bandaids for his nose. Standing in front of him, you tended to his wound.

"I'm sorry..." You repeated, eyes pleading, as you applied the disinfectant.

Clint looked up at you and saw your guilty expression and he tried to cheer you up.

"The mission ended sooner than we expected. At least, I'm relieved knowing my girl can kick some ass." He smiled.

You half smiled and put a bandaid on the bridge of his nose and placed a kiss there. Once finished, you put away everything and, when you came back, Clint hugged you and kissed you. "C'mon, let's get to bed. You need to kiss me better!" Clint smirked.

You laughed as he grabbed your hand and led you to the bedroom.

 

Thor

Thor was helping you in the kitchen. You were cooking lunch in your shared apartment. While you cooked the main dish, Thor was peeling the vegetables.

Suddenly, a rumbling cry was heard, startling you and making you drop the long tweezers in fright. You turned to see your tall and muscular boyfriend sucking at his finger and pouting like a baby.

"Hey, Blondie, what's wrong? You scared the life out of me!" You asked your Asgardian boyfriend.

Thor showed you his finger. "I cut myself while peeling the carrot. And it hurts."He pouted.

You smiled bemused and went in search of the first aid kit after cleaning the wound with water and soap. You retrieved a band aid and wrapped it around Thor's big finger. Once finished, you kissed the band aid. "That's it. You feeling better?" You smiled.

Thor nodded, blushing and kissed you in thanks.

 

Bruce

You were helping Bruce with a medical experiment. After all you were a doctor too. This time, you were trying to discover a new type of antiseptic. So far, you were doing fine. Bruce and you decided to take a break. You turned to grab a bottle of water while Bruce was cleaning a test tube when you hit a book and it fell to the ground.

Groaning, you bent over to pick it up. Next thing you knew, you heard a crash and a curse coming from Bruce's mouth. Poor Bruce dropped the tube and it crashed, cutting his hand in the process. You helped him clean the wound and put on some antiseptic (not the new one; it needed testing but not on Bruce).

"What happened, sweetie?" You asked him after finishing.

He blushed. "Well, you bent over and I got distracted and..." He stuttered.

You chuckled as you kissed his cheek."Next time, focus on the task at hand."

 

Bucky

Currently, you were with Tony in the lab, helping him with a magnetising weapon which would help disarm the enemies. You still tried to fathom why he needed your assistance but you didn't have a choice. Tony was still a superior rank so...  
Bucky was looking for you for your lunch date. He was pointed towards Tony's lab.

"Hey, doll. You're ready for-"

Bucky was cut short when the magnetising weapon fired itself and Tony and you gasped when Bucky was hurled, hitting his back and his metal arm got stuck with a metal container.

Tony's eyebrows shot up and you run towards Bucky, hands on your mouth.

"Bucky! You ok, baby?" You asked worried.

"What happened? I can't take it off of me! Help me!!" Bucky yelled frustratedly.

"Awesome!" Tony said. Tinkering again with the weapon, he fired it again, demagnetising Bucky and setting him free. You hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Remind me to never come here when Stark is playing with his stuff, doll!" He said, getting up.

You laughed, took his hand and went to have lunch, leaving a sulking Tony behind. "My stuff always works!" He huffed.

 

Pietro

Pietro was running around the tower. Again. He was just having fun but it looked like he ate candies and was on a sugar rush.

You were in the lounge, chatting with Wanda and Natasha when you heard a loud banging sound. You all turned your heads to see Pietro flung himself against a really thick glass wall. Slowly, you saw as Pietro's frame slid down towards the floor. Natasha and Wanda laughed their asses off.

You ran to him, laughing hard but worried sick and turned him around. His face was blotched and red but, luckily, nothing serious happened.

"What distracted you now, Speedy?" You said, voice still filled with laughter.

Pietro woke up and wobbled out of the room, sulking like a kid while you still clutched your sides.

 

Loki

You were cleaning out your shared floor in the Avengers Tower. Currently, you were reorganising yours and Loki's clothes and changing wintger's clothes for summer ones when you spotted Loki's helmet in a corner. Smiling giddily, you put it on. It didn't fit and it fell on your eyes so you didn't see as every time you stole the helmet. 

You were spinning around when you fell to the floor, the horns spread out. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and you saw Loki's shoes before he tripped over one of the horns and fell forward, his head hitting a bedside table and he screamed in pain. Lifting the helmet, you gasped at seeing your boyfriend, a red spot already forming in his forehead and took out the helmet.

"Oh my God, Loki! I'm so sorry! I was playing with your helmet again and fell. Are you ok?" You said, kneeling in front of him and inspecting his injury, face worried.

Loki groaned and cooled down his hand, putting it on his forehead. "Nothing a bit of ice can't solve. But you should stop playing with my helmet, my Queen. Every time you do it. something happens. Stay away from it."

You nodded sheepishly and put the helmet inside the closet. Then you helped Loki up and kissed the injury better.


	39. Drunken texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky can't get drunk but let's make them drunk.  
> For the record, the only thing I know in binary is 10 = 2.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve

Steve: There are colours in the ceiling!! *giggling  
You: It's the lightbulb, baby...  
Steve: Nonono, multicoloured lights!  
You: You've drunk too much, Steve...  
Steve: I can touch them! They're so soft...  
You: Those are Tony's drapes and he won't like you stroking them.  
Steve: You're jealous of the lights! Party pooper! *pouting*  
You: C'mon, rainbow man. Let's get to bed.  
Steve: *squealing* Will there be unicorns in there?

Tony

T: You wanna steal my girl? Fat chance!  
You: Aaaw, thanks Tony.  
T: Don't aaaw me. She's still my girl. Stay away from her!!  
You: Calm down, hot stuff.  
T: Uuugh... Sorry, I'm not into guys. *walking backwards*  
You: *laughing hard* Tony, it's me! It's (Y/N). I'm not a guy!  
T: Let me check it out just in case... ;)

Clint

Clint: Babe, the aliens have abducted me!!  
You: What are you talking about??  
Clint: I was at the party and some-someone took me out of it! It's really dark in here!  
You: Are you sure you're not in the broom closet?  
Clint: You don't believe me! I thought you loved me! *crying*  
You: Of course I love you, honey.  
Clint: They're dragging me again... They're undressing me!! I'm naked!! *struggles to get off them*  
You: Clint, it's me. Let's go to sleep, babe.  
Clint: Oh? Ooohhh *giggle* Snuggles!!!

Thor

Thor: SWURHSLAM  
You: ???  
Thor: THRIAPDM  
You: Thor... Focus... One finger at a time...  
Thor: IKPMOENSN  
You: Thor, are you drunk?  
Thor:MNOOOM ONO  
You: I'll take that as a yes. Put the phone down and sleep.  
Thor: Nnkenikdbishvih  
You: At least, he turned off the caps.

Bruce

Bruce: 01011010010101  
You: What?  
Bruce: 01101001 010110100101  
You: Sweetie, I don't understand binary.  
Bruce: 010110001 0011001 0101010101, angel.  
You: That, I understood!  
Bruce: (Y/N)? You understand binary?  
You: *facepalm*

Bucky

Bucky: Dude, dude, dude! My arm is shining!  
You: Bucky, I'm a girl.  
Bucky: Hello, doll. Aren't you beautiful? Wanna see my shining arm?  
You: It shines because it's metallic.  
Bucky: No, it's metallic because it's made of dreams! My dreams!  
You: Dreams are not solid, metal arm.  
Bucky: Wanna know my dream, doll?  
You: Go to bed, Buck.  
Bucky: Only with you! Come polish my arm!!

Pietro

P: DAT ass!!  
You: Ermm.. Thank you?  
P: Don't tell (Y/N) but her ass is glorious! *giggling*  
You: Pietro, you're drunk.  
P: Yes! And what? (Y/N)'s ass is still glorious!!  
You: You know you're talking about MY ass, right?  
P: (Y/N)? *facepalm*

Loki

Loki: You puny humans! And your stupid nicknames!  
You: What now, Loki...?  
Loki: You want to be ruled...  
You: Riiiight.  
Loki: Kneel before me, you mewling quim!  
You: And here I thought he reformed himself...  
Loki: No one can tell me what to do!  
You: Loki, you're drunk. Bed. Now.  
Loki: Yes, my Queen. *zzzzzzzz*


	40. Where does he like to kiss you

Steve - Your cheek. He can't help it. He loves to kiss your cheek and watch how you blush at his display of affection. He always rubs his nose there too.

Tony - Your lips. He loves to peck them, kiss them, lick them, nip them... Kissing you is his drug and his hands are always on your hips.

Clint - Your neck. He loves to hug you from behind and brush his lips against it, telling everyone you're his and only his.

Thor - Your nose. He finds it adorable and he kisses it every time you come to close range. You find it cute and loving.

Bruce - Your temple. When you're focused on one of your research or studies, he doesn't want to disturb you so he kisses you there.

Bucky - The palm of your hand. He thinks it's more intimate than the knuckles or your cheek. For him, the palm of your hand is a soft spot for him.

Pietro - Everywhere. He doesn't have a preference. He just kisses you all around you, leaving quick pecks and making you giggle.

Loki - Your hair. Loki is taller than you and he loves to bury his nose in your hair and leave loving kisses. You always melt at this.


	41. You break up & make up (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, people. I've decided to face the break up/make up series separately. For various reasons.  
> One, I won't leave you hanging waiting for the make up with your favourite Avenger.  
> Two, you can always skip that particular Avenger if you don't fancy him.  
> Three, this way, I'll be able to write a good preference, a good plot that will make a bundle of feels explode inside you. Just like you like it!

You break up

Steve and you were dating for almost two years now. The two happiest years of your life. You loved him with all your might but, lately, Steve had been behaving like a jerk. He was always comparing you to Peggy. Peggy this, Peggy that... Everything you did, it seemed that Peggy did it better. At first, you just brushed it off as nostalgia, her being his first love but it never stopped.

'Peggy used carrots instead of cabbage.' 'Peggy's cakes were delicious.' 'Peggy ironed her clothes.' And on and on.

You had enough. You couldn't stand being next to Steve because, everytime he opened his mouth, the first word that exited from there was Peggy. So you spent more and more time at the shelter, trying to occupy your mind with other things. You did paperwork, made inventory, pet some animals that were too active to sleep... And that resulted in you arriving late at home. Unaware to you, Steve got worried. So, one night, when you arrived home at 10pm, he was waiting for you.

You entered quietly, muffling the jingle your keys made and went to the living room. There, next to the couch, stood Steve, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. 'Great. Captain America mode on.' You internally rolled your eyes.

"Hey, Steve. Why are you still up?" You asked as if nothing happened.

"You've been arriving late and I was worried. So I decided to wait for you." Steve answered, eyebrows still furrowed.

"Well, don't be. I'm fine. There has been a lot of work lately at the shelter." You said, hanging your coat on the rack and your stuff on the table. You headed for the kitchen to drink some juice but Steve stopped you grabbing your arm.

"Don't lie to me, (Y/N). Are you cheating on me?" Steve bluntly asked, anger and hurt in his eyes.

Your eyes went wide and your jaw dropped. How dare he accuse you of cheating? He, who has compared you with Peggy all this time! Anger boiled inside you and you yanked your arm.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating? You know I love you! That would be the last thing I'd do to you." You said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Then why are you coming home so late these past two weeks?" Steve raised his voice. "It is pretty clear to me." He said, clenching his fists.

"You know why? Because all you said lately was 'Peggy this, Peggy that.' And I'm tired of hearing you complaining. That's why I locked myself in the shelter lately." You raised your voice too.

Steve looked taken aback. "You know I loved Peggy! Don't bring her into this!" Steve was, by now, yelling. "And you still didn't answer my question. Are you cheating on me? Because work is a poor excuse."

You slapped him. Hard. By now, tears were falling down your face, which was red with anger, embarrassment and hurt. You started to shake and swallowed the lump forming in your throat. "I love you, Steve. So much. I would never even dream of cheating on you. You should know that. I told you, I locked myself in the shelter because you never stopped comparing every single thing I do with Peggy. You don't know how much it hurt. And now this!" With every word, you sobbed harder and you couldn't stop crying.

Steve's shocked expression turned into one of concern and guilt at seeing you like this. He opened his mouth to speak but you continued your rant.

"I'm not Peggy! I'll never be Peggy! If she's so perfect for you, go date her! But never, never, accuse me of cheating!" You said angrily. You went to your room and grabbed a duffel bag from under the bed. You started throwing clothes and stuff, only stopping to dry your tears. Steve followed you and he was scared.

(Y/N), what are you doing?" He asked desperately.

"I can't be with someone who doesn't respect me and accuse me of cheating!" You said, zipping the duffel bag, grabbing it and marching from the room to the front door.

Steve began to freak out and followed you through the apartment. "(Y/N), darling, I'm sorry! You're perfect to me! I shouldn't have compared you to Peggy! Please, I'm sorry! Now I know you wouldn't cheat on me! Please, don't leave me!" He pleaded desperately.

Opening the front door, you turned around, eyes sad, red and puffy. "You should've thought about that before. Goodbye, Steve." You closed the door and dialed Natasha's number.

The silence that followed your departure was deafening and left Steve breathless.

 

You make up

It's been almost a week since your breakup with Steve and you were a mess. You called in sick at work and stayed at Natasha's place. When you told her, she was furious and about to kill Steve but you stopped her. You admitted to her that you shouldn't have buried yourself in work but you were too hurt to even talk about it with Steve. But that didn't condone him of his awful actions. Your phone never stopped ringing with calls and texts from Steve. You read some of them but stopped when they became more desperate. Natasha told you to turn off your phone so you did it.

Right now, you were alone while Nat was at SHIELD HQ, in your PJ's, watching some crappy disaster movie when there was a loud banging on the front door. Cautiously, you crept towards it and stopped when you heard Steve's voice calling for you.

(Y/N), please, open the door!" Steve pleaded. "I know you're there. Your boss told me you were sick. But you're not..." You stood there, torn between opening the door or ignoring him. "(Y/N), I love you so much. Please, open the door." The banging was reduced to soft knocks. You heard some kind of sniffing so you opened the door, revealing a teary Steve.

"What do you want, Steve?" You said, crossing your arms.

He smiled a bit. "(Y/N). I'm so sorry! Please, can I come in?" He pleaded. You opened the door and went inside. He entered, closed the door and went to you, stopping mere feet from you. "I'm sorry, darling. I shouldn't have compared you to Peggy." Your eye twitched at her name. "You're perfect to me. Everything you do is amazing. And I love you for that. What I did was inappropriate. I pushed you away and I'm sorry. For everything! For disrespecting you and accusing you of cheating. I didn't know what I was saying. Please, forgive me! I can't live without you. I love you too much!" He said without catching his breath and tears were in his eyes.

Your heart broke at that image and you tried to bite back a sob but failed miserably. You couldn't be mad at him, not after that. And you hated yourself for that but you didn't give a damn. So you hugged him tightly and kissed him. He kissed back desperately, apologising again in your mouth. When you pulled away, you said. "I forgive you, but never do that again." You whispered, still crying.

"Promise. I love you, (Y/N)." He smiled relieved.

"Love you too, Steve." You kissed again.


	42. You break up & make up (Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's continue with Tony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies because we don't have Jay Leno or Jimmy Fallon kind of shows in Barcelona. The only similar ones are so crappy I don't watch them.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing.

These past few weeks, everything was a blur at work. There was always a press conference, a ball, a fund raiser or another kind of event in which Tony was the guest of honour. You had to arrange and re-arrange all of Tony's appointments, struggle with interview timings and help him choose the wardrobe because only Odin knew Tony wasn't able to choose his suits according to the kind of event.

Today, he attended an interview in a talk show, kind of Jay Leno or Jimmy Fallon type of interview. The host was a stunning and beautiful blonde reporter and the other guest was an actress of a blockbuster movie. So Tony was surrounded by beautiful women. You were back at the Tower since Happy had it all covered and decided to watch the interview to know how Tony was doing and, to be honest, to know if that reporter was being inappropiate. Calling it a day from work, you took off your heels and put on jeans and a sweater and turned on the TV.

"And our next guest is none other that the famous Tony Stark. Please, let's receive him with a big applause!" The reporter and the guest rose up from their chairs just when Tony came in doing the victory sign and sporting his trademark smirk. He kissed the actress' hand and hugged the reporter.

"Mr. Stark, it is an honour and a plasure to have you in our program. Let me introduce you to Valeria Holstein." The reporter said. Tony kissed her knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine, Helen. The pleasure is all mine." Tony wiggled his eyebrows and you giggled. Typical Tony.

The interview went on and on and it seemed that Tony began to flirt with Valeria and slipped compliments to Helen, too. That struck you as odd. Tony promised to stop the flirting. Maybe that was a stunt? You resumed watching. Maybe that was all a game for him and he'd be out in no time. But the game kept on and the three of them were laughing. One of Tony's arms was draped around Valeria, who was a bit embarassed but played along. Helen's face was a bit confused.

"Although I do enjoy your compliments, Tony, what would your girlfriend think? Maybe she's watching us..." 'Well done, Helen. Now I'm on your side.' You thought.

Tony seemed surprised and looked at Valeria then at Helen. "Girlfriend? Oh, her... Nothing important." He said, pulling up his sunglasses. Helen smiled nervously but, being the professional reporter she was, kept on with the interview.

Shock ran through your body. Eyes wide and jaw slack, you watched as Tony acted as if you didn't exist. The bottle of water fell from your grasp and hit the floor. Suddenly, tears started to fall down your face and you hugged your stomach. 'Were all those months meant nothing to him? Was I just another distraction? Just another fling? All those nights when I had to pull him out of his misery were for nothing? All those I love you's and displays of affection were hollow?' Lots and lots of things were invading your mind. Happy and sad memories, funny things you did and how you made love and told you how much he loved you.

You screamed, really loud, like that yell was the only way to channel all the frustration and anger you felt. You turned your gaze towards the TV. The interview was still on, Tony joking around with another guest since Valeria had to go. You grabbed your phone and texted Tony, knowing he'd read it right there, on live.

"I just saw you, Tony. We're done. Signed: Nothing important." You pressed 'Send'.

On the programme, Tony felt his cellphone vibrate. "Hold on a sec, Helen." He checked his phone and saw he had a text from you. He smiled in anticipation but his smile vanished when he read your text. Looking directly at the camera, you could see realisation hit him and how his eyes filled with guilt, remorse and broken hope. He got up quickly and excused himself, telling Helen it was an emergency.

After sending the text and watch Tony's face on live, you went to your shared bedroom, took a suitcase and filled it with all your clothes and more important stuff, deciding to pick up the rest another time. While picking up stuff, you saw the photo you had on your bedside table. It was one in which Tony and you were smiling at the camera, when you were dating only for a couple of months. You took the frame, smiled at the image and smashed it to the ground, the glass breaking and crumpling the photograph. Zipping the suitcase close, you marched towards the elevator and made JARVIS hail you a cab. During the elevator ride, you dried your tears and cursed Tony.

"I am sorry, miss (Y/N). You did not deserve such treatment from Sir." The AI tried to comfort you.

"I know, JARVIS. Sometimes, you're more human than him. Thank you, my friend. And goodbye." The elevator doors opened and the taxi was already there. You climbed inside and told the driver to go to Pepper's address before pulling out your phone and dialing her.

When Tony arrived at the Tower, you were long gone and he saw your side of the room empty and bare. He just sat down and cried.

 

You make up

It's been three weeks since your departure and both you and Tony were a mess. You resigned from your job and Pepper took you again as one of her assistants, telling you she knew how you felt. You thanked her immensely because she gave you a reason to avoid becoming an ice-cream devourer hermit at her place.

Tony, on the other hand, didn't exit the Tower. He still hadn't recruited a new assistant so he missed appointments and did nothing but just loitering around the tower, drinking Scotch and tinkering circuits. During these three weeks, he called you and texted you non-stop and tried not to go insane. You ignored his calls and texts, focusing on work and doing your best despite your mental state. But he had enough.

"JARVIS, tell me where (Y/N) is right now. Direct order." Tony ordered th AI.

"Miss (Y/N) is in Stark Industries, working as Miss Potts assistant." Tony dashed to the door. "I advise you take a shower, Sir." JARVIS said.

"Right. Shower." Tony went to the shower, got dressed and ordered JARVIS to buy some flowers and chocolates for you.

Meanwhile, you were drowning in paperwork and began to get tired. So you went to stretch your legs a bit and went to Pepper's and her assistant's private lounge while her and Veronica, her first assistant, were at a meeting. Making sure you had the Bluetooth comm connected, you sat on the plush sofa and took a sip of your water. The phone rang and you activated the Bluetooth.

"Miss Potts office, (Y/N) speaking. How may I help you?" You answered in your business voice.

"(Y/N), babydoll! Don't hang up on me! I need to talk to you!" Tony's frantic voice blared through the comm. You hang up. The phone went off again. You answered and repeated your greeting in case it was an important client.

"(Y/N), please, I'm sorry! I lo-" You hang up again. This went on like this for a while until you were fed up and went back to your post where you heard a commotion approaching.

"Please, Sir. Stay away. You don't have an appointment!" You could hear Larry, one of the security guards, trying to hold off an unexpected visitor.

"I am Tony Stark! I don't need an appointment to see my girlfriend!" Your eyes went wide when you heard Tony's voice. 'His girlfriend? Now I'm his girlfriend? That insolent...' Larry and another guard you knew as Stan were pushed by a bewildered Tony holding a bouquet of your favourite flowers and a box of chocolates. When he saw you, a grin appeared on his lips and he advanced on you. Larry and Stan went to stop him but you held your hand and telling them you'd handle it. Both of them retreated but stayed at a safe distance. Turning back to your ex-boyfriend, you crossed your arms.

"What do you want, Tony? Why are you here? I'm working." You said, arching an eyebrow and narrowing your eyes.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry. I messed up. I really messed up. Can you forgive me?" Tony began but you interrupted him.

"That was a national program, Tony! Millions of people watched that show and you humiliated me! In front of everyone! Tell me, Tony... How can I forgive you after this? How?" You spat, your hands clenched in fists.

"I know. I know and I'm so sorry. I love you. What I said was unforgivable. I don't know what came over me. But it's not true. You're the most special person to me. You're my rock, babydoll. I can't function without you. I love you!" Tony pleaded while he set down the flowers and the chocolate on your table.

"You broke your promise, Tony. To stop flirting... But looking down on me like that... Why don't you kill me already, Stark?" You said, giving him a letter opener and putting it on your chest. "This would've been a painless death than this. Oh, I forget you're the drama queen! Maybe I got this from you." You turned your back on him but he caught your wrist and turned you around, hugging you and putting his head on the crook of your neck. You were beyond shocked and the two guards left to give you privacy.

"Please, forgive me! I'm so sorry! I love you so much. You're my light, my rock, my everything. I'm an ass, I know but, please, forgive me. If I could turn back time, I would've never said those words. Without you, I'm nothing. No Tony Stark, no Iron Man, nothing... Nothing important." He said, quoting himself. You thought you heard something similar to a sob and pulled him to see his face.

"Tony..." Your voice broke a bit as you tried to push him away.

He hugged you tighter, his face mere inches apart and his eyes bore into yours. "If you leave me, I'm the nothing important. Forget about the flowers. Forget about the chocolates. Just give me a chance, (Y/N). And I'll make it up to you." He pleaded, his hands trembling a bit.

You looked at this broken man. You saw the regret and the guilt in his soft brown eyes. Oh, how you wanted to make him suffer and leave him for good but, seeing him like this, the urge to hug him and soothe him was overwhelming. You looked down, tears still streaming down his face and bit your lip. You stood like this, him looking at you and you looking down for what it felt like hours but were mere seconds. You looked up at him and put your hand on his cheek.

"Don't you ever dream of doing that to me again, Tony. Or next time, you better run for your life." He nodded furiously, feeling hope bobbling in his chest. He kissed you softly and you kissed back.

Pepper found you crying and hugging each other and rolled her eyes.


	43. You break up & make up (Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's time for my favourite Avenger, in case you didn't know already ^^.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing and feels, as always
> 
> (Y/F/N): Your friend's name.

You break up

Clint and you have been dating for almost two and a half years and, although both being SHIELD agents, you managed to be happy with each other.

Clint didn't like it when you went to missions and he made everything in his power to protect you when you were paired together. But last mission ended pretty bad. You were badly injured by a HYDRA soldier when you were trying to get out from the facility you were dismantling and ended up in hospital. Clint blamed himself all the time because he wasn't able to protect you, despite your efforts to tell him otherwise. Since then, Clint distanced himself and focused on training even more because he wasn't fast enough to help you.

When you were at home, you knew he was somewhere else but, when asking him about it, he just kissed you and reassured you he was fine. But you knew better. He still felt guilty but you couldn't push him or he'd shut you out. So you just waited.

This went on like this for a couple of months until, one day, you woke up and, sleepily, turned towards Clint's spot and found it empty. Surprised, you sat up straight and found an envelope with your name written in it. Opening it, you saw a letter with Clint's messy handwriting.

 

Hey (Y/N),

I'm sorry. SHIELD and us are not compatible. I wasn't able to protect you during last mission and it consumes me. I can't be your partner and your boyfriend.

Goodbye,

Clint

 

Your hand started shaking as tears streamed down your face. 'What... How... Why?' You shook your head angrily and anger began to boil inside you. 'That's it? He breaks up with me with a fucking letter?'

"How dare you, you bastard? After all these years, I deserve much more than that, Barton!" You yelled as you woke up from bed and went to pick up your phone. You speed dialed Clint's number but it was not operational. You speed dialed Natasha.

"Hey, (Y/N), what's up?" Nat greeted casually.

"Tasha, have you seen Clint?" You asked quietly.

"Not since yesterday morning. Maybe he had a mission. Why? Are you OK?" She asked concerned.

You told her about the letter and she cursed. "I just want to know where he is so he can give me an explanation. Until then, it's like this letter never existed." You said tensely, determined to get a hold of certain archer.

"As soon as I see him, I'll tell you. I'll see you at the base. And (Y/N), I'm by your side." Nat added.

"Thanks, Tasha." You hang up and went to your daily routine.

Unfortunately, Clint was nowhere to be seen. Coulson only told you he had to take care of a personal issue and that he didn't know when he'd be back so you went to your daily tasks at your post, trying to avoid thinking about Clint, albeit difficult.

After a couple of months, you were done waiting. If he didn't have the guts to face you, then he wasn't worth the time. You woke up from the empty and cold bed, shed your last tear for him and went to work.

Halfway through your shift, you were coming back from Coulson's office to hand him some important translations when Natasha ran to you.

"Hey, (Y/N). Still nothing from Clint?" She asked. You shook your head. She sighed and gave you an odd look. You crossed your arms. and looked at her questioningly. "Look, (Y/N), I don't know how to tell you but better hear it from me than from anyone else." She looked at you wearily.

"Tasha, you're scaring me. What happened?" You uncrossed your arms and looked at her concerned.

Natasha looked at you then down the hallway. "Clint's back." Your eyes widened in surprise. "But he's not alone. He brought some girl called Laura to show her where he works." She told you with a soft tone.

All colour faded from your face and you were in shock. "He... he left me because... he couldn't be an Agent and my boyfriend... and he brings a harlot to rub it off my face?" Your breath began to quicken and your fists clenched and unclenched as pure rage boiled in your veins. "How dare he... that bastard... Where is he?" You snarled. Nat tried to calm you and to stop from doing something rash but you glowered at her and she pointed down the hallway.

You stomped in that direction, a murderous glare in your eyes and fists clenched, determined to make him pay from all the sleepless nights and all the pain and crying you felt. People whispered and went out of your way when they saw you advancing on an oblivious couple.

The whispering and people shuffling seemed to draw Clint's attention and he turned around only to see you fast approaching. His eyes widened in surprise and he knew he was screwed.

"(Y/N)... " He started. You didn't stop your advance. "(Y/N), babe-"

PUNCH!

You punched him square in the face, hitting him in the nose and making him fall to the ground due to the force of the punch. That Laura just screamed his name. Clint moaned in pain and clutched his nose, blood starting to drip.

"Don't 'babe' me, Barton! You lost that right! You left me because you couldn't be an agent and a boyfriend and you bring this... this..." You stopped, looking up at an extremely scared Laura with a look of pure hatred in your eyes. Clint tried to stand up but you kicked him in the crotch, making him scream and double in pain. "You're a fucking coward, Barton! Breaking up with me with a fucking note! After all these years, I deserved more than that!" Tears threatened to spill but you bit them back. "I don't want to see you sorry face ever again. Or else, I'll fucking kill you!" Looking at Laura, you spat, "And you... I hope you rot in hell, you bitch!" You turned around and stormed away from them, tears beginning to spill. When you turned around a corner, you ran to the nearest restroom and broke down in tears, Natasha coming to you and hugging you.

 

You make up

You asked Coulson some time off. You were in no condition to be fully operational and convinced him that it was best for the organisation if you returned after having some time alone because you didn't want to jeopardise anything. He reluctantly agreed and told you to call when you came back.

Ignoring your blaring phone, you went to your apartment, took a suitcase and a backpack and began filling them with clothes and stuff. When you finished, you dialed (Y/F/N)'s number, told her the situation and asked to stay with her for a while. She agreed immediately. You purposefully called her and not anyone close to the team like Tasha or Maria because you wanted to stay with someone with a more objective point of view. And, to be honest, someone who lived farther.

You picked up your things and rented a car, not wanting to give Clint any more clues as to where you were heading. You drove, only stopping to eat and sleep, until you arrived at the border with Canada. From there, you went to (Y/F/N)'s house and stayed there.

During your journey, Clint tried to contact you. He called and texted you but you ignored him. You disabled the GPS in your phone to make it more difficult for him to track you and used a burn phone to tell Natasha where you were heading. Only she knew it.

Clint couldn't get an answer from Natasha, only more punches for being an ass with you so he snuck up on her and grabbed her phone. That's how he knew about your number. He couldn't track it down but he was determined to find you so he used JARVIS to show him any camera feed where your face should appear and he found you. In Canada?

It's been almost a week since (Y/F/N) welcomed you in her home and you did everything you could to help her with chores. You didn't want to look like an ungrateful person so you cleaned a bit when she was out. At night, you always had movie nights because she knew that cheered you up. But currently, you were in your temporary room, wallowing in self-pity and looking at pictures of Clint and you in your phone when you heard yelling downstairs.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Clint was standing there, breathing heavily. He looked like he didn't sleep at all, bags under his eyes, messy hair and clothes rumpled. Did he drive all the way here without resting? Your phone fell from your hand and you both stood still, looking at each other when your friend came.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N), he pushed his way in." She said, a little breathless and hands on her hips.

"It's OK. I'll handle it." You replied, not taking your eyes from Clint. (Y/F/N) nodded and left the room, closing the door after her.

The silence grew thicker and you stared at each other, not daring to move. Clint's eyes showed so much emotion it hurt to look at them. Relief from seeing you, guilt from his past actions, longing, remorse, love, shame, and on and on. You couldn't bear it anymore. Someone had to break the silence. Might as well be you.

"Clint..." You whispered, standing up. Clint rushed to you and crashed his lips into yours, kissing you desperately. You yelped a bit at this and, although you wanted to melt in that kiss, he had some explaining to do so you pushed him away lightly. He looked so hurt it pained you but you were still mad at him. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I made it pretty clear. I don't want to see you again." You said, trying to sound much tougher than you actually felt. That kiss left you breathless.

"You're right. I was a coward. I shouldn't have broken up with you. And not like that." He looked down and took your hands. "After last mission, fear consumed me. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to protect you. That something or someone hurt you because I wasn't focused enough."

You removed your hands from his grasp and crossed your arms. "So you decided to 'compartmentalise' as Fury puts it. You decided for the both of us. Instead of coming to me and telling me what was bothering you, something I tried endlessly, you decided to leave. How brave of you, Clint." You spat. "and then, you bring that... woman." You sneered, stopping yourself from calling her names.

Clint's expression was pained and guilty when he looked up at you. "I'm sorry. I- I thought that someone outside SHIELD might be good enough. That she wouldn't be at risk... but... she's not you. She'll never be you. She's not as gorgeous and smart as you. She's not as funny and sassy as you. And she doesn't laugh at my lame jokes as you." He said, a few tears brimming his eyes. "I love you, (Y/N). Only you."

"Well, what about Laura?" You said her name venomously.

"After our 'encounter'," he said, tapping the bandaid on the bridge of his nose. "She slapped me and told me I was a liar and a bastard and left me." He replied dejectedly.

"Serves you right. So... I'm plan B?"

Clint stepped and was mere feet from you. "Never. You've always been the one. Only you. I thought I was protecting you by leaving you but I was wrong. And I'm so sorry, babe. I'd do anything to take back what I did. Please, give me a chance." He pleaded. His hand stroked your cheek and you unconsciously leaned into his touch.

Tears were streaming down your face and you looked down trying to regain some composure but you failed miserably. Clint's forehead touched yours and kept on whispering apologies and telling you how much he loved you and stroking your cheek. You wanted him to pay for what he did but you wanted him back too. You hated yourself for it but you hugged him. He hugged back tightly.

He pulled you a bit and looked down at you. You nodded and he smiled in relief. His lips crashed against yours once again but, this time, you kissed back desperately. You both poured all your restrained emotions in that kiss.

"Just take me home, Clint." You said when you pulled away.

You both drove most of the night and stopped to sleep in a motel in each other's arms after some desperate make up sex.


	44. You break up & make up (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the God of Thunder!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the archaic speech. I don't get the gist of it... Also I'm balancing his boastful self and his innocent self.
> 
> Enjoy!

You break up

Thor and you were dating for almost a year... And you were on cloud nine. You loved his gentleness, his bravery and his love for "the midgardian pastries" among other things. When he was in Asgard, his chest swelled with pride, his voice was more boastful and he acted like the prince he really is, making you feel like a princess. In Midgard, he acted really confused about technology, culture and habits but he was learning quickly. He enjoyed being in Midgard and you enjoyed being in Asgard. You both were happy.

But lately, Thor had to leave often for Asgard. It seemed there were some conflicts in other realms and Odin requested Thor's presence. You were not happy about it but you accepted it and tried no to be bothered by the fact that you saw your boyfriend less and less frequently. You were aware that this was one of the things that came with dating an Asgardian God.

On the other hand, there was a lot of work at the Gardens. Winter was fast approaching and you had to prepare the facilities and set the greenhouses to keep the most delicate plants away from the cold bite of snow. All of you were tired and cranky when you finished work.

But you had a date with Thor. He was coming directly from Asgard and picking you up at 6:30pm. You were dressed up casually because you went to the cinema to watch some comedy movie. When you heard the knock, you picked up your purse and jacket and opened the door with a huge smile on your face.

"Thor!" You beamed. "Ready for our date?" You asked happily.

Thor's expression was sad, somber even. Your smile faltered when you saw him like this.

"Thor? Are you OK? What happened?" You asked worriedly. You lifted your hand to stroke his cheek but he stepped back, looking down. Your hand fell to the side and your eyes were filled with confusion. He didn't look like his cheery and lovable self. Something was really wrong.

"Thor... What...?" You asked, hurt at his action.

Thor looked up at you and his eyes were full with regret, pain and sadness. "We cannot see each other anymore, Lady (Y/N)".

Your mind went blank. "Wait... what?" You asked, confused and hurt.

"There has been turmoil in Svartalfheim. Malakith left a successor who is far more ruthless and fierce than he was. My father, Odin, requests me to lead our troops to defeat him and he does not approve you being a distraction." Thor informed, his voice thick with emotion.

At first, concern and worry were your primary feelings about Thor going to war but then, incredulity stepped forward. You couldn't believe your ears.

"A distraction? I am a distraction?" You laughed humourlessly. 'Great! Just... great!' Damn Odin could've said something when I was in Asgard all those times. But nooooo.' After all you've been through together... You looked at him with a mixture of disappointment, betrayal and weariness. If that's what he wanted, if he was so determined then let Odin take him back in Asgard.

Thor looked at you pityingly. "I am sorry, my love. I wish-" You slammed the door in his face., leaving a bewildered and flabbergasted Thor in the threshold. He stared at your door as if he, somehow, could see through it. He sighed and turned around, beginning to call for Heimdall.

Inside, you shed some tears before starting to pack Thor's things into boxes.

The next day, four big cardboard boxes were delivered to Thor's level in the Avengers tower with a rather spiteful note from you.

 

You make up

Since the break up, four months ago, you focused on work. Your teammates noticed your change of behaviour immediately, you normally being a cheerful person who suddenly went quiet, so they tried to cheer you up. They were always taking you out, or have a drink after work.

One day, one of your coworkers, Stuart, took you to a Chinese little restaurant after a pretty rough day, both physical and emotional. Stuart and you were good friends since you started working at the Staten Islands Gardens eight years ago, fresh from College. You hit it off immediately and you always went to the movies or hanging out. It was nothing romantic. He had a stable relationship with his girlfriend, with whom you had a great friendship too.

"One day, Claire is going to hit me with a frying pan. You're taking me out too much lately." You laughed while sipping your wine.

"Naaah. She loves you and wants you to cheer up so... Next Saturday you come home to have lunch!" Stuart said while eating his curried rice.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" You mock saluted. You both laughed.

After eating, you left the restaurant, hugged each other and parted ways. You lived a few blocks away from the restaurant so you decided to walk. It felt good to laugh again. Stuart was nuts. You still didn't understand why Claire loved him.

You were in your own world when someone called your name. You turned to see Steve, Nat, Bucky, Clint and... Thor. Your stomach dropped. You haven't seen him since the break up and you were beginning to feel happy again. Why did you have to bump into him? New York is a big city. There's plenty of room! Internally sighing, you went to greet them.

"Hey guys!" You waved. Natasha and Clint hugged you. Steve and Bucky just waved. Thor stood still. "How's everything? Saved the world again?" You joked.

"Now that you mention it..." Clint started but Natasha silenced him with a warning glare. " I miss your philosophical drunken speeches." He faked a pout but got smacked up in the head by Nat. "Heeeey." Clint whined.

You laughed. You missed Clint's playfulness too. You chatted with Steve and Bucky too but your mind wandered to Thor. The God was standing on the side, unmoving, and looking at you, silently praying that you look at him. The battle at Svartalfheim ended with a success although there were heavy losses. After the battle's aftermath, Thor confronted his father and told him he wanted you back no matter what his father thought about you. Odin reluctantly agreed. Now, Thor had the mission to win you back but it was proving to be difficult because you were ignoring him, like he wasn't there.

Which is what you were doing on purpose. You didn't want to look at him or speak to him. After what he did, you didn't want to know anything about the Asgardian. You talked to the rest of the group animatedly but not even looking at Thor's way. Natasha draped an arm around your shoulders and whispered in your ear.

"He really wants you back. He fought with his father and, basically, told him he didn't give a damn whether he approved of you or not. Not those exact words but,... you get the meaning." She then hugged you and addressed the rest of the males. "Guys, I think we should get going." She said, looking at Steve, Bucky and Clint. The three Avengers looked at each other then at Nat who looked in Thor's direction. They waved you goodbye and, before leaving, Natasha winked at you.

You both stood awkwardly, looking everywhere except at each other. Thor cleared his throat and you crossed your arms. You both looked up and your eyes locked. You wouldn't want to admit it but you missed him badly. You tried to forget him but you just couldn't. Seeing him like this caused you to have mixed feelings. You wanted to slap him but, at the same time, you wanted to hug him.

"So... I assume the war is over." You started, quietly. Thor only nodded.

"Yes, we had massive casualties but Malakith's successor has been defeated." Thor answered sadly.

You both fell silent. Concern washed over you at hearing about the losses because that meant that good warriors had fallen in battle. A part of you went to Thor who surely would feel devastated by the war's outcome and that part would've wanted to be there to comfort him after what he had to endure. But he pushed you away and you couldn't do that. And you felt frustrated. The memories of all the lonely nights flooded back and you had to sigh to compose yourself.

Thor looked up and took a step towards you. "I am so sorry, my love. I shouldn't have pushed you away. A part of me was relieved you were safe here but I just wanted you to hug me tightly." You didn't say anything, letting him do the talking. "After the war, I confronted my father, Odin. I don't care what he thinks. I love you and I want to be with you. I am so sorry I hurt you. Will you be able to forgive me?" He asked, lifting his hand to caress your upper arm.

You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply. His touch nade you internally shudder in a relly good way. Oh, how you missed him. But, after four months... When his thumb started rubbing your arm, you were done. You exhaled loudly and looked up.

"You don't know how much you hurt me, Thor. Leave me again and, prince of Asgard or not, I will kick your ass." You said, hugging him.

Thor hugged back, kissing the crown of your head. "Never, my love. I would never leave you like that ever again." He pulled away and kissed you lovingly.


	45. You break up & make up (Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Dr. Banner. Dedicated to all Bruce's fans out there!!!

You break up  


Bruce was really stressed lately. There was always something occupying his mind and he often spent days and nights in the lab. You had a nightmarish schedule too but you always made time to spend with Bruce but, no matter how hard you tried, he didn't make the time to be with you. And to top it all, the big guy threatened to appear more and more often and not even you seemed to calm Bruce. No one knew what was going on, not even you.

So after four tense months, you were fed up. You just had a really bad week and needed your boyfriend to have some cuddles but, alas, he was always in the lab. So, when you arrived from the hospital, you went directly to the Science Bro's lab. Entering the code in the keypad, you entered purposefully.

"Hey, sweet cheeks. What's with the sour face?" Tony tried to cheer you up.

"Stark. Out. Now." You commanded. At Tony's shocked expression, you added. "Please. Thank you." He picked up some stuff and left the lab.

Bruce still didn't acknowledge your presence. He was haunched over some blueprints ans his face was scrunched up in concentration.

"Bruce? Bruce, sweetie..." You tried to draw his attention to no avail. It was like he blatantly ignored you. What you didn't see, because his back was facing you, was that his eyes were tinged green and that he tried to control himself. "Bruce, I don't know what's happening but we've barely seen each other these last few months. You're barely upstairs. And you don't come to bed with me. I try my best to save some time to spend it with you only to find that my boyfriend prefers to do science and be knee-deep in equations and experiments than have some quality time with me." You sighed frustratedly. "Sometimes, I wonder why are we still together." You crossed your arms and looked down. "Give me a reason to stay, Bruce." You pleaded.

When nothing came from the Doctor, you tried to swallow the lump that formed in your throat. You let out a shuddering sigh and tried to bite back the tears that were forming in your eyes. "So that's it? No fighting? You just give up? All these years meant nothing to you?" You turned around and headed to the door. When the door opened, your turned around and addressed Bruce one last time. "So be it, Bruce. Don't expect me to help you one more time." With that, you left the lab, tears silently falling down your cheeks.

Unbeknown to you, a single tear fell from Bruce's teary eyes.

 

You make up

It's been two weeks since you broke up with Bruce and retrieved your stuff from your shared bedroom. Currently, you were staying at Maria's place. She had a spare bedroom and let you stay until you deemed necessary.

Truth be told, you were spending more time at the hospital than at Maria's place so it was difficult to find you because you were always up to your neck in work. Tony and Natasha tried to reach out for you but it was quite impossible. So they tried to knock some sense into Bruce, who felt so guilty he barely slept and was always jumpy. There were a couple of code greens but, without you there trying to calm down Bruce, Tony was starting to freak out each time Bruce got upset. He got fed up so he dragged Bruce with him and drove to Maria's place, waiting for you to come home from your shift.

You sighed when you left the hospital. It had been a quiet shift and you thanked the Allfather for that. You couldn't deal with a lot of stress right now. You were an emotional wreck and you didn't sleep much. You smiled at the prospect of a warm shower and going to sleep wrapped up in a warm blanket. The thought was interrupted when, pulling up and stopping the car, you saw a frustrated looking Tony gripping a heartbroken Bruce.

Your face fell and your heart tightened, feeling like it was cutting your air supply. When you turned off the engine, you put your hands on the steering wheel and calmed yourself with heavy breaths. Shaking your head, you exited the car and approached the Science Bros.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" You asked the billionaire.

"Bruce here can't live without you. We had two code green because he can't forgive himself for being an ass and not fight for you when you left. I leave you two to discuss this. I have reparations to make." He turned to Bruce. "Don't screw this up, got it?" He said, eyebrows furrowed.

You stood there, dumbfounded. 'He plays the victim here? So why didn't he fought for me then?' You shook your head and approached a nervous looking Bruce. You crossed your arms.

"Is everyone OK?" You asked. "Two code greens are serious."

Bruce looked up at you nervously. "Y-yes. Bumps and bruises. Nothing serious. Luckily."

"Why did they happened?"

"I was mad at myself for not being the boyfriend you needed. Then I got angry with myself and... the big guy appeared..." As he talked, his hands never stopped moving, like he was fiddling with his fingers. He looked up at you. "You are what calms me, angel. You are my serenity. I'm so sorry I neglected you. I have no excuse." He continued, a pleading expression in his soft brown eyes. "I love you, (Y/N). T-Tony is right, I can't live without you. You make me happy."

Your eyes widened a bit. "Then why did you push me away, Bruce? Why with the silent treatment?"

"I was having a bad time with a recent research and I was getting frustrated easily. I-I could feel the big guy clawing its way to the surface and... I distanced myself from you. I didn't want to hurt you." He stuttered.

"You say I calm you down but you push me away because the Hulk was resurfacing? I don't get it! What do you want, Bruce? Because I tried hard."

He stepped forward and stood before you. "I want you to forgive me, please, (Y/N)! I'm so sorry! Please, give me a chance!"

You pinched the bridge of your nose, trying to get a hold of the tears threatening to spill. At last, you said. "Just don't shut me out again, Bruce."

He cupped your face and brought you closer to his lips. "Never again, angel." And he kissed you softly.


	46. You break up & make up (Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for James Buchanan Barnes. Dedicated to all Bucky fans around here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Depiction of hitting, mention of rape and torture. Only mentions, not like actually happen.

You break up

To say that you and Bucky were happy was the understatement of the century. The flirty ex-assassin couldn't find anyone better than you to spend the rest of his life with. You accepted him with all his flaws and his dark past and loved him for just the way he was. And he loved you for everything. Hell, you were his everything. Almost 3 years of pure bliss.

Lately, though, Bucky was having lots of nightmares. It seemed like he had some kind of relapse in the nightmares chapter. It had been a while since Bucky stopped having bad dreams about the brainwashing and his time as HYDRA's top assassin. The dreams varied. They could go from HYDRA's different targets to Bucky killing or maiming Steve and/or you. Those last two were the worst for him. They left him drenched in sweat and feeling guilty as hell. And you were always by his side to calm him and reassure him with kisses and light touches. He would melt into your touch and sleep more peacefully.

But not tonight. A blood curling scream erupted from Bucky's chest and echoed through the walls of your bedroom in your shared apartment. You awoke with a start and, automatically, reached for Bucky's fleshy hand. He yanked it back as he continued screaming yours and Steve's name. But basically yours. You tried your best to soothe him and calm him but that it caused no effect. You decided to risk straddling him to stop him from thrashing more.

The moment you straddled him and your hands came in contact with his shoulders, Bucky, still trapped in his nightmare, grabbed you and threw you to the nearest wall. The impact knocked the wind out of your lungs and you screamed in pain. That seemed to bring Bucky back. Looking up at your limp body and hearing your cries, Bucky bolted from the bed and rushed to your side, pulling you to his chest protectively.

"(Y/N)!! I'm so sorry, doll!" He choked back a sob. Knowing that it had been him who inflicted you this pain tore him in two. How could he be with you if he hurt you so bad? He was a monster!

You opened your eyes and cupped his cheek. "Buck, it was an accident. I'm not mad. I'm fine. I still love you." You reassured him, knowing he was berating himself over this. Sitting on his lap, you stroked his hair. "Want to talk about it? That sounded pretty terrifying." You asked softly.

Bucky buried his head on the crook of your neck and hugged you tightly. You were like this for a while until he spoke.

"They captured me again and... And brainwashed me. Again." He said bitterly. You kissed his temple. "Then you and Steve were there, chained to a wall. They... they made me torture Steve while you watched horrified." You gasped at this. "After that, they-they made me ra-" he let out a strangled sob and you stood there in shock. That was big! You couldn't even imagine how Bucky felt. "A-and I did it and th-they made me kill you slowly and painfully. And I killed Steve too! And they made me remember you two and showed me what they made me do to you and... and that's when I cried." Bucky cried on your shoulder.

"Bucky, baby, it's just a nightmare, a bad dream. It never happened! I'm here. I'm safe. I'm with you." You kissed him reassuringly but Bucky was far from being calm.

He disentangled himself from you and began pacing back and forth. He grabbed a T-shirt, sweatpants and his hoodie and got dressed. You just watched him helplessly.

"That's the problem, (Y/N)!! With me, you're not safe! HYDRA may target you and capture you and-and torture you..." He fisted his hair. You stood up and went to pry his hands from his head but he turned around and his metal arm hit you in the face, making you stumble and fall on your butt. Bucky's terrified expression deepened.

"(Y/N)!" He went to help you bit you stood up again and held a hand to stop you from speaking.

"Bucky, you're scared. I get it. I'm just trying to calm you down but you just don't let me. Let me help you!" You pleaded while rubbing your bruised cheek.

Bucky shook his head vigorously. "No, doll. You can't. Not anymore." He said sadly, grabbing a duffle bag filled with things, ready for occasions like this. You got worried at once.

"Wha- Bucky? No, no, don't leave! We can work it out! It's not your fault! It's an accident!"

Bucky looked at you and his gaze broke your heart. It was so full of regret and guilt but also with love and the conviction that being away from you was what was best for you. He went to the door and ignored your pleas.

"Bucky? Please?" He closed the door to your apartment. "BUCKY!!!" You yelled as tears rolled down your cheeks.

 

You make up

You speed dialed Steve after a while.

"Hello?" Steve answered groggily.

"Steve, it's (Y/N). Bucky had one hell of a nightmare. I couldn't calm him and he just left. He grabbed a duffle bag and left! And I don't know where he is!" You started to ramble.

"Hey, hey, slow down, (Y/N)! Bucky left? Because of a nightmare?" Steve asked confused.

"YES! And I don't know where he could be. Steve, he's scared and could harm himself and others! I have to find him!" You said, while grabbing some clothes and putting them on.

"Okay, let me help you. I'll ask Natasha and Sam to help us, okay? Maybe Tony can give us a hand too." Steve was already in strategy mode.

You let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Steve."

For the next week, you incessantly searched for Bucky. You were still trying to think about places where he could be but all of you were at a loss. He didn't want to be found. The pain and hurt you felt were nothing compared with how worried you were for him. You were a SHIELD agent, for God's sake. You had to do something! You let out a frustrated groan and went to check out a secluded part of Central Park, one that was always empty. Your hand gripped the knife you had on your right thigh, just in case.

Suddenly, you felt a hand cover your mouth and an arm sneaking around your waist. Another man stepped in front of you and grabbed your wrists.

"Well, well, well.... What do we have here? You shouldn't be here, all alone and unprotected... Bad people could attack you." The man in front of you leered and his eyes were roaming your body.

Instinct kicked in and you hit him in the crotch with your knee. He doubled in pain and let you go, freeing your hands. You elbowed the other guy and punched him in the face, finishing with a kick in the knee. Unfortunately, the other guy recovered fastly from the hit and trapped your arms in his.

"Fiery... I'll enjoy this..."

Suddenly, a shiny hand grabbed the man pinning you down and threw him across the park, hitting a tree with a loud thud. The other man scrambled to his feet and ran for his life.

You turned around and saw Bucky with a murderous glare. "You better run! Touch her again and I'll kill you!" He growled.

"Bucky..." You said softly, taking little steps towards him. Your eyes were full of worry and gratitude.

Bucky looked at you concerned. "Doll, what are you doing here? It's not safe!"

"We've been looking for you all week. I've been looking for you all week. You got me so worried and, when you left like that, I was devastated." You bit back tears.

Bucky's expression turned into one of shame and regret. "I-I can't come back. I-I hurt you, (Y/N)! I could hurt you again! You're not safe with me!"

"Who saved me right now? You. You're the only human being in the world who makes me feel safe. No one else. This past week has been hell." You stroked his cheek and caressed his metal arm. "You're my protector and my strength when my training is not enough. Please, come back home. I miss you." You pleaded.

Bucky's eyes showed the inner turmoil. An anguished expression set in his face and he tried to convince himself that you were better without him. But he missed you too. He missed you immensely. He can't live without you. He tried but he can't. You're his light and his world.

He nodded slowly. "Okay..." You smiled through tears and he kissed you passionately. You both went back to your apartment and snuggled in bed, soothing kisses and reassuring touches that made you both fall asleep.


	47. You break up & make up (Pietro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sonic's time! I mean,... Pietro!

You break up  
You were packing your things because there was a yoga instructors' convention in San Francisco and you had to go. You wanted to go because you would be able to share experiences with other people who, like you, embraces yoga as their passion. Besides, you'd make new friends.

Pietro was sulking and pouting like a little kid. You were going to leave him alone.

"(Y/N)!!! Don't go! Stay here!" He whined, watching as you went inside the bathroom to pick up your toiletries.

"Pietro, you know I have to go. It's a fantastic opportunity to meet new people with common interests. You should be happy for me. This is about something I love!" You explained, enthusiasm evident in your voice.

"What about me? Don't you love me?" He pouted more and gave you his puppy eyes.

You rolled your eyes. "Of course I love you, you doofus. I've been into yoga way before meeting you. It's part of my life. You should accept that." You answered and pecked him on the lips.

Pietro kissed back and grabbed you by the hips, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, you were pinned to the mattress and Pietro devouring your mouth. You moaned as his tongue danced with yours. When Pietro's hands began to stroke your legs, you pushed him away.

"Pietro," You breathed. "As much as I'd love to spend the day making out with you, my flight leaves in three hours! I have to finish packing." You said, getting up from the bed. Pietro just fell back against the mattress, his face buried on the pillow.

You finished packing and got ready to go. Pietro walked you to the door. Kissing him softly, you said, "It'll be only a week. I'll be back in no time." He nodded and hugged you tightly, kissing you again.

"I know. I love you (Y/N)."

"I love you, Speedy!" And you were gone, leaving a sad looking Pietro.

Tony saw the speedster and tried to cheer him up. "I know what you need to forget about her absence. Party! We'll party and, before you know it, she'll be back." He winked. Pietro just nodded.

*Time skip brought by Steve being dared to dance the lambada*

The convention ended earlier than you thought. You did lots of funny activities and attended master classes from yogui masters. It was a blast and you made lots of new friends. Promising to keep in touch, you decided to catch the midnight flight, sleep en route and surprise Pietro.

When you arrived, it was pretty early in the morning so you headed for the tower, knowing Pietro would be there as he didn't like to feel alone. When you arrived, your eyes went wide as you saw the lounge room thrashed and Thor and Bucky passed out on the couches.

'Quite a shenanigan!' You thought. Tiptoeing, you went to yours and Pietro's shared room and opened the door quietly. Peering inside, you saw the bed was occupied and smiled briefly before frowning a bit as you saw another form next to Pietro. Careful not to disturb him, you neared the bed only to gasp as you saw some girl tangled up with your supposed boyfriend.

'What the...? He... He..." Your hands turned into fists. Using your training, you tried to calm yourself before doing something you'd regret. 'Breathe, (Y/N), breathe... You're better than this... Calming breaths,...' Opening your eyes, you went to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket filled with ice cold water. You returned to the bedroom and poured the water onto the two sleeping forms.

A pair of deafening shrieks sounded through the tower's hallways, awakening everyone. Steve, Clint and Natasha were there in no time, still groggy. The girl fell from the bed with a thump.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Pietro yelled. He looked up and saw you. He was surprised and happy to see you but frowned at your cold expression.

"Printzessa, you're back! What's wrong?" He asked confused.

You laughed humorlessly. "I came earlier to surprise you and find you in bed, our bed, with another woman." You stated coldly. "And you have the decency to ask me what's wrong, Pietro?"

"Wh-what woman?" He asked befuddled. As if on cue, the woman lifted herself from the floor, seething. She was still naked. Pietro looked at her and then back at you, a horrified expression on his face.

"Hey, bitch! That was downright cruel!" The girl said.

"What is cruel is my boyfriend cheating on me while I was away!" You snapped back.

"You said you didn't have a girlfriend!" The girl said, looking at Pietro angrily. You looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Look..." "Crystal." "Crystal... I-I was drunk... I don't remember anything." Pietro explained, stunned.

You turned to Crystal. "I suggest you get your clothes and run away from here right now." The cold look in your eyes compelled Crystal to do as you said and fled from the room. The rest of the team, who had gathered at your door, left quietly.

Pietro looked at you with pleading eyes.

"(Y/N), princess, I swear I was drunk and I can't remember anything!" He got up from bed and, in a flash, was in front of you, still naked. You bypassed him and began grabbing some more stuff from the room and putting it in a backpack, followed by Pietro who was apologising non stop. You finished and went to exit the room when Pietro grabbed your wrist. You yanked your arm and looked him in the eye.

"We're done, Pietro. Don't try to stop me." And you left, leaving a heartbroken Pietro.

 

You make up

You were staying at Natasha's place for a while while you looked for another apartment. You didn't want to go back to where Pietro and you had so many shared memories. Although you looked calmed and collected on the outside, the pain run deep. You didn't think Pietro would do that to you. Granted, he was drunk but... you sighed as you picked up your stuff and went to the studio.

Pietro was a mess. His usual cheery personality was replaced by a sorrowful one. He didn't run anymore and was moping all the time. Bruce, Clint and Thor tried to cheer him up while Tony and Steve told him to apologise properly. He just sat on the sofa, head on Wanda's lap and just staring ahead.

Natasha entered the lounge room and assessed the situation. She went to Pietro, caught him by the ear and, ignoring his whines, she brought him to the kitchen.

"Pietro, you screwed up. Badly. She may look like she's cool about it but I heard her cry at night and that's not cool. So grow a pair, apologise and make up for it. NOW!" Natasha commanded. Pietro just nodded vigorously and zoomed out. "Men." Natasha shook her head and went to watch TV with Wanda.

You were finishing today's classes and you were feeling calmer that these last few days. That's what you needed to forget, if only for an day, about Pietro and his gorgeous eyes,... and his sexy accent... and 'Stop it, (Y/N)!' You shook your head as you arranged the place once everyone left.

Suddenly, you felt a gust of wind and Pietro was standing at the doorway, a pained and hurt expression in his beautiful face. He was holding a bouquet of daisies and a box of chocolates. He did not dare move in case you lashed out at him again.

Taking into his appearance, you knew he didn't sleep at all and that he was truly sorry for what he did. You sighed. You beckoned him inside and he walked (not sprinted, that was new) to you.

"I-I'm so sorry, printsesa! Th-there was a party at the Tower and... that girl was there... and I was drunk. I wouldn't even dream of cheating on you, daragaya (love). I can't live without you. I love you. Please, can you forgive me? I even brought you your favourite flowers!" He pleaded, his eyes showing all the emotions he held inside.

You rubbed your face tiredly. Inside, you were breaking and wanting to slap him for hurting you but, looking at him so apologetic, you couldn't help but love him all the more. Picking up the flowers, you smiled softly.

"I forgive you, Pietro. Just don't do that again." You added sadly. And with that, you kissed him softly. He threw the flowers and the chocolates aside, grabbed you and deepened the kiss, grinning like a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Reader, being a yoga instructor, could handle her emotions better than any other in this situation but, inside, she was a mess.  
> And, about Crystal, in the comics, Crystal is an inhuman who controls all the elements except fire. Pietro and her were married and had a daughter named Luna but, after a strenous marriage, they divorced.


	48. You break up & make up (Loki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I've had serious block with Loki. Given that he's not my favourite, it takes a lot.

You break up

Loki seemed to have redeemed himself. At least, that's what it looked like on the outside and, after a year, you saw through most of his lies. It looked like he really wanted to control his power hunger and he tried not to use his magic to spread mischief.

In the end, Loki and you were happy. You had your disagreements but Loki loved you and avoided hurting you at all costs. The rest of the Avengers seemed to have come to terms with you and him together. Seeing as you were the only one who could somehow telling him off, they were more or less satisfied.

Sometimes, he seemed to be far away, his expression distant and, as hard as you tried, you couldn't read him.

That's why you were surprised when, one day, coming back from a mission, you came back to the tower only to find Loki and Thor arguing heatedly and yelling at each other. Looking around, you gasped to see Tony, Clint and Bucky frozen in place, looking like statues. When Thor summoned Mjolnir, you decided to step up.

"What the hell is going on here?" You demanded, stepping between the two gods.

"Ah, Lady (Y/N)! You have returned! You can tell my brother we are not together!" Thor boomed.

"E-excuse me?" You stuttered, your eyes like saucers.

"Loki accused me of courting you the other day and he does not believe me." Thor replied.

You looked at Loki with a mixture of disbelief and pure shock. "Why on Earth did you say that, Loki? Thor and I are friends. Only friends. Wha-"

"You were laughing with him before leaving for that mission!" Loki spat, interrupting you.

"Of all- He was just trying to cheer me up, for Odin's sake! Why is it always like this, Loki?" Looking around, you saw your friends frozen."And what's with freezing my friends? Turn them back to normal. RIGHT NOW!!" You commanded.

Loki grumbled and, without a word, he flicked his wrist and Tony, Clint and Bucky were able to move. They began to advance towards the Asgardian when you lifted your hand to stop them.

"Guys, I know you want him to pay for it but I'll deal with him. Please, excuse us." And with that, you dragged Loki to your shared bedroom.

"Have you lost your mind? Take a pill chill, okay? And what was about freezing Tony, Clint and Bucky? They're my friends!" You started screaming, mad at his behaviour.

"Stark and Barton were teasing Thor about you and him laughing. Like you were really flirting. And Barnes was laughing at the situation." He stated coldly.

You scoffed. "They were joking, OK? J-o-k-i-n-g! I'm with you, not him. And I'll talk to Tony and Clint later... But you have to stop using your magic on my friends!"

"You don't have the right to boss me around! I am Loki! And you are a mere mortal!" He yelled furiously.

You jumped a bit at his outburst but pain and frustration hit you hard. You swallowed the lump that formed in your throat and turned to pick up a duffel bag, putting your things and stuff in there. When you finished, you zipped it close and went to the door. Just before exiting, you turned to face Loki.

"When you take the stick you have stuck up your ass, maybe, just maybe, we can talk like adults. Until then, you're on your own, you mere Asgardian." You said coldly but hurt could be heard in your voice.

When the door slam, Loki realised he screwed up badly.

Heading the elevator, you said. "Clint, you were right. Now I'm going to Natasha's." Clint nodded once and accompanied you.

 

You make up

"You should've seen them. They looked like statues! I was so mad at him. He didn't have the right. He thinks he is almighty or something like that." You were telling Natasha what happened. Clint was there, looking like he could kill someone.

"I won't tell you 'I told you' but you should've let me retrieve his eyeballs and stick them up his ass." He said.

"Maybe I should've." You said, rubbing your face tiredly.

"And here I thought he redeemed himself." Nat said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah... Some things never change..." You sighed. "Thank you, guys. For letting me rant." Getting up, you stretched a bit. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head." They both nodded and you grabbed a spare set of keys before leaving. Before closing the door, you heard Clint say.

"I'm going to kill him." You just rolled your eyes at his antics.

Your feet carried you to a nearby park and, after a while, you sat down on a bench. Resting for a bit, you closed your eyes and thought back about the relationship you had with Loki. It was rocky at first but it was going so well lately that this recent outburst really surprised you. Not to mention using his magic against your friends. That was against your code or rules or whatever values you had. Rubbing your temples, you tried to ease the pain of the incoming headache.

"Shit, Loki. Why do you have to be so insufferable?" You muttered to yourself.

"Because I love you so much it hurts and I don't want anyone to flirt with you." Loki said sadly, startling you.

"Holy crap, Loki! You scared me! How did you find me?" You said, a hand on your chest.

"I know you are fond of parks and this was the nearest to Agent Romanoff's place..." He said, sitting next to you. "I am so sorry. I acted on impulse and it was mean for me to freeze your friends." He looked up at you. "You leaving made me realise you are more important than ruling any realm. You are the only one that loves me for who I truly am, Jotun or not." He hesitantly took your hand. "And I would do anything to have you back. Even stop using my magic." His thumb draw circles on your knuckles.

You didn't know what to think. You were still mad at him. But looking at him like that... Made you think about your relationship. You rubbed your face tiredly again and sighed for the thousand time.

"Thor loves you too, whether you like it or not. He's your brother, if not by blood, but he loves you." At this, Loki scoffed but you didn't stop. "I don't want you to become something you're not but using your magic on my friends and family or on mere mortals, that is something more than questionable. You have ruling urges? Fine. Keep them at bay or just play at god-like videogames like Black & White or The Sims to satisfy your needs. Do not ever, ever, threaten my family, friends and the entire human race or you'll have hell to pay!" You finished hotly.

Loki nodded a bit, taking into what you said. He would do anything to be with you because you made him feel loved and it made him forget about his problematic upbringing.

"I promise I won't hurt anyone except to protect you from harm, my Queen." He bowed his head. "Can you forgive me?"

You looked at him with a mixture of resignation, amusement and love for this impossible man... Sorry, God. "Before that, you need to apologise to everyone." Loki opened his mouth to protest but you shut him up. "Swallow your pride and apologise. Then, we can talk about us. You'll have to fight for it, Smurf." You smirked.

Loki furrowed his brow, annoyed at the nickname and at your conditions but complied and, when you got back to the tower, he apologised to the team. At first, they didn't believe him but one look at you told them he was being sincere so they accepted his apologies. After that, you went to your shared bedroom with your stuff from Nat's place and Loki had a lot to make up for.


	49. Favourite food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some short preferences while inspiration shows up!
> 
> EDIT 09/08/2016: Username May told me I forgot Bruce so I added him. Thank you!

Steve: Steak

Tony: Shwarma

Clint: Pizza & tacos

Thor: Poptarts

Bruce: Thai Green Curry with vegetables

Bucky: Eggs & bacon

Pietro: Spaghetti

Loki: Chicken soup


	50. What your family thinks of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Familial ties totally made up.  
> Sorry if things got shorter and shorter. Inspiration left me.

Steve

Your family was shocked at first to know that you were dating Captain America. No matter how many times you told them you were dating Steve, your siblings only saw him as the Avenger. And your older brother teased you about dating a grandpa.

In the end, your parents loved him from the start. They saw his gentleness and manners and how happy you looked. Your little sister literally drooled when she saw him and now you're not his favourite sister anymore. Your baby brother wanted to play with him and showed him his plastic shield. Your older brother threatened Steve to kill him if he hurt you, supersoldier or not. All in all, your huge family totally accepted him.

 

Tony

They didn't approve of your relationship right from the start. They knew about Tony's reputation but they did realise that, since dating you, Tony seemed to have calmed down and he wasn't involved in any scandal. So they wanted to know if he really changed because of you.

Your mother loved him from the start. One trademark smirk and she was fan number 1. Your father put up a bit of a challenge. He started shooting questions about his intentions towards you and how he'd plan on making you happy with material things when all you were was a simple girl.

"She has my heart. She is my everything. Everything else is accessory. But it helps."  
He wasn't entirely convinced but he somehow approved.

 

Clint

Clint was nervous. Like really nervous. SHIELD's best archer and he was fidgeting in his spot in front of the front door. At first, your dad was protective and closed but, as time went by, your dad approved of him. Behind Clint's facade, your father saw that Clint loves and cares for you deeply and will do anything to make you happy. And he loves to see you happy.

Your baby sister literally adored him. The 5 years old munchkin wanted to sit on Clint's lap and giggled when he tickled her. And they seemed to share some special secrets but she didn't want to share. Both your father and you smiled at the image of those two whispering at each other.

 

Thor

Your father was overprotective. Your mother passed away a few years ago and you were his little girl, even though you were now an adult. But seeing at how much Thor loves you and how he bowed to protect you and keep you from harm won your father over.

"Do not worry, Mr. (L/N)! Your daughter is safe with me!" Thor boomed all the time, trying to reassure your father. You told your dad to buy earbuds next time Thor came to visit and advised him to hide the china and use plastic cups.

 

Bruce

At first, your mom thought you got lucky when you started dating. She loves his quiet nature and thinks you compliment each other. You help him and he helps you as you both know how hard it is to be a doctor.

About the Hulk issue... well... she's a bit apprehensive but seeing as Bruce is dealing fine then she doesn't worry... much.

 

Bucky

Your brother didn't like Bucky at first. He thought Bucky might hurt you and he didn't like it one bit. But, after a while, your brother saw through Bucky's fierce appearance and saw a man devoted to you, who would do anything to protect you. Bucky assured him that he'd prefer to die than hurting you.

"I prefer you alive, Buck. Thank you". You always told him.

 

Pietro

Your dad thinks he's an immature brat and that you can have someone better. But your mom explained how you calm him and make him slow down and how Pietro makes you feel happier than ever. 'Like Yin and Yang' she always says when you visit them. Your twin younger brothers adore him and Pietro lets them win when they race. Not that you're complaining. You always smile fondly at how well Pietro handles your siblings.

 

Loki

They were shocked to know you dated Loki. They knew about what he did and didn't want to acknowledge him but you tried your best to convince them that he was reformed now and redeemed himself.

Your father hates him but your mother was greatly surprised at how chivalrous he is and how gentle and educated he is too. The awkward thing is that your older sister flirts with him shamelessly in hopes of having him for herself so you visit your parents when she's not around.


	51. You run into them naked/half naked

Steve

You forgot your sunglasses inside so you went back inside the apartment you shared with Steve. He was still sleeping because he came back from an exhausting mission so you went to the kitchen on your tiptoes.

You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw Steve in front of the fridge, drinking some juice, with only a towel around his waist. Hearing noise, he turned around only to see you checking him out.

"Great ass, soldier!" You smirked.

He choked on his juice, spurting a bit and ran as fas at he could to hide behind a wall.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked, sticking his head out and blushing red.

"I forgot my sunglasses. Pity I have to go. Bah-bye!" You winked.

 

Tony

You were going to hand Tony some papers to sign when you heard cursing and shuffling. Putting the code and opening the door, you entered the lab cautiously, just in case there was something dangerous lurking around the lab.

What you saw made you stifle a giggle. Tony was in his boxers, trying to extinguinsh the fire that set in his clothes, all the while cursing like a sailor.

"I didn't know it was so hot in here, Tony!" You laughed, unable to hold on any longer.

Tony looked at you, eyebrows shooting up and smirked. "I will make you stop laughing." And he began chasing you around the lab while you both were laughing.

 

Clint

You were beyond exhausted. You had a really hard shift and you were sure your ears were about to bleed from being glued to the headphones. What you needed right now was a relaxing and warm shower to de-stress.

Walking on auto-pilot, you opened the door to the bathroom only to see Clint butt naked, in the shower, droplets of water trickling down his toned body. You stood there, eyes wide and ogling at him.

"In or out?" He asked, looking at you.

"Huh?" You asked, still ogling at him.

"I said, 'In or out?' Don't stand there. Heat is going out."

'What the hell?' You thought as you took off your clothes and joined him in the shower.

 

Thor

You went with Thor to buy new 'midgardian clothes', as he put it. The T-shirts he had were torn from his muscles, teared up because he ripped them off while being angry or they shrunk in the dryer. These last ones, you used them as PJ's.

So here you were, in a clothing store, picking up some T-shirts and going to the changing rooms for Thor to try them on.

"I do not need a changing room, Poptart. I can change here." And with that, he took off his shirt, not minding who was staring at him.

Your eyes went wide and you tried to cover him with your smaller frame. "Thor! Changing room! Now!" And you pushed him inside it as you threw the remaining T-shirts at him. You exhaled loudly as you closed the curtain and looked up, seeing some women trying to get a peep of Thor's body.

"Show's over, ladies! Get outta here!" You said frustratedly.

 

Bruce

Your shift at the hospital finally ended. You were happy to go home because tonight, Bruce was fixing dinner and you'd have some quality time after some busy weeks.

You didn't announce our arrival, wanting to surprise him. You silently dropped your stuff and went to the kitchen to greet your boyfriend when you saw Bruce taking off his shirt and whining.

"This is a really interesting way to greet your girlfriend, Dr. Banner." you smirked.

Bruce looked up from the stained shirt to you and smiled softly, blushing a little.

"I'm sorry. The gravy just splashed a bit and..." He trailed off.

You went to him, caressed his chest, pecked his lips and took the shirt. "Just put another shirt. I'll see what I can do with this stain, big guy."

 

Bucky

You woke up before Bucky and went to the bathroom because you expected a busy day at SHIELD. After an invigorating shower, you dried yourself and dressed in the bathroom to avoid waking up Bucky. When you emerged from the bathroom, you found Bucky in the middle of pulling up his pants.

His eyes went wide and blushed. "Hey, doll." He said as if nothing happened. He felt confident with you seeing him naked but, sometimes, that made him blush.

"At ease, soldier." You laughed, pecked him on the lips ans went to prepare breakfast.

 

Pietro

You were using the tower's gym to stretch a bit since your yoga studio was under renovation. You liked it in here. It wasn't as nice as your studio but it suited your needs. Plus, you would be able to see Pietro often and chat with Natasha and Wanda.

When you ended, you went to the locker's room and changed into your casual clothes. When you exited, you saw Pietro lifting weights, shirtless.

"Building some muscle, Speedy?" You chuckled.

Poor Pietro got scared and a weight slipped his hand, landing on his toe. You ran to him and helped him seat on the bench. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you but you looked hot!"

He rolled his eyes. "Just kiss me better, princess." He said, his trademark smirk showing.

 

Loki

You stretched as you woke up from a really good night sleep. Reaching out to Loki's spot, you found it empty. Confused, you got up and went in search of him. He wasn't in the bathroom so you went to the balcony.

There, naked as the day he was born. stood Loki, staring into nothing. You stopped at the threshold, admiring his lean body and relishing in the feeling of having thos God to yourself. Hugging him from behind, you nuzzled your nose on his neck.

"The bed is empty without you. You coming?"

He smiled at you and picked you up bridal style. "Let's go, my Queen." And he carried you to bed where you snuggled and more.


	52. They run into you naked/half naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Laughing hard counts? Swearing.

Steve

You had taken a much needed shower after a disastrous day at the shelter. Two words. Cleaning duty. That included the kennel's so you smelled !like a dumpster. Or worse.  
You were wearing your undies and went to pick up some c?others from the cupboard when Steve came in. Your eyes went wide and you didn't have time to cover yourself.

"Darling, where did you put the broom? I need it for-" He stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I'm going now!" He exclaimed, red as a tomato and covering his eyes with his hands. He turned around and bumped into the wall, then the door and then he was able to get out of the room. After some seconds, you couldn't stop laughing hard at seeing him like that.

 

Tony

You were at work, signing some documents and taking notes for a speech Tony had to make at a press conference. Suddenly, your pen ran out of ink. You rummaged around your table and you ran out of luck too seeming there were no pens that worked.  
You needed to finish signing those documents, they were vital for the acquisition of a business conglomerate Tony wanted to have.

You opened the last drawer and you found a fountain pen Bruce gave to you as a gift for your last birthday. You took it and tested it a bit before resuming signing. Unfortunately, fate had other plans and the fountain pen spurted ink, splashing it on your white blouse, making it painfully evident. You cursed out loud and took it off to attempt to clean it when Tony came in and looked at you.

"Well, well, well... That is a proper greeting, baby doll..." Tony's smirk morphed into a devilish grin.

"Tony, get out!" You grabbed the stapler and threw it at him, missing by a mile.

He walked backwards, left and closed the door not without screaming,"Nice boobs!!"

 

Clint

You entered your room fuming. Tony spent too much time with Clint lately. He thought it would be funny to pour an ice cold bucket on you when you left the training room. His excuse? That you needed to freshen up. Freshen up? Okay. Face hypothermia? No. Frigging. Way. You started to shed your clothes off while looking for a towel to dry yourself. You sighed as everything was soaked, even your underwear. So you took it off too.

Just when you were naked and drying your hair with a towel, the door opened and Clint came to check up on you, seeing as he was worried you could get cold. He froze as he saw you like that, your hair hiding your face.

"I... I thought you'd be cold in here... Is it me or is it hot in here?" He said after clearing his throat nervously and rubbing his neck.

Through your hair, you could see Clint blushing but ogling at you, his pants tightening suddenly. You shook your head and giggled at the image of a blushing Clint.

"Well, what are you going to do to fix it, Robin Hood?" You giggled again.

Grinning, Clint closed the door and came closer to you.

 

Thor

You were visiting Asgard again. This time, Thor wanted you to attend a ball in the palace. You couldn't remember the occasion if your life depended on it. Currently, the maids were helping you out of the bathtub and drying you with towels. After that, you all went to the room and they helped you with the underwear, seeing as they wore corsets and things like that and it was pretty complicated to put on. Just as one of the maids was tying the strings and pulling at them tightly, almost to the point of crushing you, your bedroom door opened to reveal your Asgardian boyfriend.

"Lady (Y/N), I hope-" His eyes widened.

"Hey!" You squeaked breathless. Thor's mouth was agape and looked at you. One of the maids frowned and put herself in front of you to cover your frame. Thor looked at her and got the hint.

"I-Ah... I' will wait for you outside, my love. I am sorry." He bowed and left, his cheeks as crimson as his cape. You giggled at the situation but grunted as the other maid tightened the corset.

 

Bruce

You arrived from the hospital after the night shift and your trousers were beyond soaked. In fact, they were dripping. The weather decided to play you a joke and started to pour heavy rain when you were ending your shift and head home. Thankfully, you had an umbrella but your shoes and trousers were not so lucky. Going to your shared floor with Bruce, you kicked off your shoes and pulled down your trousers.

Just in that moment, Bruce came out of the bedroom, stretching from getting up early. "Morning, angel. How was wo-" Bruce began speaking lazily but stopped as he saw you with no pants on. "Oh, I- Is it raining?" He asked rethorically as he looked through the window, trying not to look at you. You just looked at him and burst out laughing at how cute he looked right now so you went to him and pecked him on the lips.

"You're just too cute for this world, Smarty." You laughed as you went to your room to sleep the tiredness off.

 

Bucky

The apartment was a mess. You delayed cleaning duty for too long now. And there was no excuse. So, in one of your free days, you dusted and swept the apartment and cleaned the bathroom and the kitchen vigorously as music blared through the radio. Unfortunately, some cleaning agent spilt on your old overalls you used for things like that, staining it badly. You groaned.

"Damn! This will leave a nasty stain." You unzipped them and stepped out of it just as Bucky came in throught the front door.

"Doll, I'm home! What are you up to-ooooooooh!" Bucky squealed and his eyes went wide as he saw you in your underwear.

"What? It got stained. Like you haven't seen me like this before, James." You told him, unfazed.

"I- I brought Mexican!" He said hastily, dashing to the kitchen. You rolled your eyes and resumed cleaning, now in your underwear. Needless to say, Bucky had a really hard time taking his eyes off you.

 

Pietro

You were stretching a bit in the training room and trying to relax after a really stressful week. Your yoga studio was under renovation again. This time, a pipe was leaking, the water damaging the hardwood floor so you had to call the plumber and the carpenter and wait for them to fix the mess. You had to close the studio, cancel all the classes and that meant earning less money and having trouble paying the rent. Hence, the relaxing session.

Breathing in and out, you tried to relax and let the worries away when you felt a whoosh past you. You rolled your eyes as you knew it was only Pietro messing around and ignored him, focusing on your breathing. Pietro whooshed past you again a couple of times and you ignored him again. The next time Pietro ran around you, you felt something sharp poking your leg and heard a ripping sound coming from your yoga pants. Looking down, you saw your yoga pants reduced to shreds and falling off your body. You inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down but that was the final straw to these shitty days.

"Do not mess with me, Maximoff! Start running or else..." You warned him with a dangerous edge on your voice. Pietro gulped and ran away. Hours later, he came back with some new yoga pants as a peace offering.

 

Loki

You were attending a ball in Asgard with Loki, Thor and his girlfriend. You heard yelling from Thor's girlfriend's chambers and Thor apologising profusely as you were putting your shoes. Loki was about to knock on your door at any minute and you were mentally checking everything. Tight dress enough to make breathing the most difficult task in the Nine Realms? Check. Extremely elaborate hairdo with pins that were piercing your skull? Check. High heels enough to make you topple? Check. You sighed and then someone knocked the door. 

"My Queen, whenever you're ready." Loki said, his voice muffled bu the door.

"You can come in, Loki." You said and the Asgardian entered, his eyes travelling up and down your body and humming appreciatively. "You are the most gorgeous woman of the Nine Realms. Shall we?" He said, offering you his arm. 

You accepted and smiled, not knowing the hem of your dress got caught by the corner of your bed. Suddenly, a loud ripping sound could be heard and you felt cool air hitting your skin. Looking down, you realised your dress was torn, resulting in you standing in front of Loki in your tight undergarments. You shrieked in surprise. 

"Nothing to be ashamed of, my love. You are splendid." Loki said only to be hit by a pillow. 

"Get. Out. Now!" You muttered, upset.


	53. Favourite ice cream flavour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick preferences while thinking plots for the requests!  
> I've just searched all Ben & Jerry's flavours! I've made research! And those names! I had to put some of them.

Steve: Vanilla. He's a traditional guy. But you always buy Americone Dream and eat it in front of him. He always blushes.

Tony: Karamel Sutra.

Clint: Cookie dough. (Reference)

Thor: Blondie Ambition

Bruce: Mint and Strawberry

Bucky: Hazed & confused

Pietro: Tutti Frutti

Loki: Smurf. (I swear that here, in Barcelona, and around the country, exists a flavour called Smurf and it's blue but I don't know how it tastes.)

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there are also Red Bull, Olive Oil and other strange flavours around here in Barcelona.


	54. When you're on your period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's this time. Now I don't remember where I read it but I laughed hard as I read "Ladies days"

Steve

At first, he was flustered but his good-natured self surfaced and helps you with everything you need. He brings you a bag with hot water, cooks lunch, buys groceries and anything to make things easier for you.

Tony

He cuddles with you and makes his iron suits do anything you want. Bring a hot beverage, a blanket, make popcorn, bring you candies... He is the one to hug you and kiss your pain away. Even when you yell at him when you're feeling moody. He bears with it because he loves you.

Clint

At first, he fled from your wrath but, in the end, he always tried to make you comfortable. He tried to cheer you up with his lame jokes and bring you chocolate (you have a sweet tooth), give you back rubs, snuggle in front of the TV and make supper. Sometimes, he sings for you.

Thor

He will never understand it so he brings you to the healers if you're in Asgard or to Bruce if you're in Midgard. He is your punching bag when you feel moody. When you want to punch something or someone, Thor's chest is your target. He assures you you don't hurt him.

Bruce

He picks up on your signs way before your period comes so he makes sure that, when that day comes, you have painkillers in store, fuzzy socks, run a bubble bath, have your favourite magazines and stay out of the way when you rant just in case the big guy appears.

Bucky

He is scared of you and doesn't like when you bleed so he just hugs you and hold you and whisper you sweet nothings when you're feeling down.

Pietro

He rubs your feet and back. He knows your body aches when in your period and crams get the worst out of you so he shuts his mouth and avoid making smart remarks. Last time he did, he earned a slap on his face.

Loki

Loki was befuddled at first but, when on your period, he complies to your wishes. God or not, you're scary when you're pissed and tries to please you and make you smile with his magic tricks and make you forget the pain by telling you stories.


	55. Turn ons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Clint's one, if your mother tongue is English, change it to another one.

Steve

He: His neck is a really sensitive spot for the supersoldier so, when you graze it with your fingers or kiss and nip it, he goes nuts. Sometimes, you love to tease him when you're with the team by "accidentally" touch him there. He blushes furiously and has to excuse yourselves... There, he makes sure you have your punishment.

You: When he punches the boxing bag. You literally drool watching how his muscles and his ass move when he does that. When he finishes, he has to close your mouth and kiss you.

 

Tony

He: He won't admit it to anyone but he loves how you touch, stroke, caress his goatee. He trims it in different ways, different lengths and shapes just for you to check it out and thread your fingers through there. He even purrs like a kitten, sometimes.

You: He loves when you stretch your body after a hard day's work. He enjoys how your body stretches and the sigh you make after some joints have cracked leave him pretty breathless. That's when he grabs you, in hopes to reproduce the same kind of content sigh.

 

Clint

He: When you speak a different language. Whether it is that you accidentally switch to it or you're talking to a person, Clint has to stop himself from grabbing you and take you really hard. His favourite one, though, is your mother tongue. It drives him crazy.

You: Clint has a way of making you squirm when he looks at you from across a room. His eyes fixated on you and he gives you the most intense gaze ever. He walks slowly to you, his eyes never leaving and a smirk playing on his lips. Like he's claiming his prey. By the time he's next to you, you're all hot and bothered and drag him to the bedroom.

 

Thor

He: When you play with his hair and stroke his scalp. That's what makes a God groan. Massaging his scalp. Sometimes with a hand, sometimes with both. It doesn't matter. You have an Asgardian God at your mercy and he's fast to take you and kiss you.

You: His archaic speech. When he 'milady' you or treat you like you're the most beautiful woman!an in all the Nine Realms, you swoon, hard. You thank the Allfather for him. Not to mention when he's shirtless.

 

Bruce

He: It's nothing sexual but he loves when you two share medical knowledge and you try to outsmart him. He loves how your eyes shine when talking about medical technicalities and has to stop you by kissing you.

You: When Bruce is focused, there are two little things that turn you on. One, a curly lock fall on his face and two, his glasses move a bit. The urge to put them back is so strong that you do it and Bruce leaves everything to let you do it.

 

Bucky

He: One thing leaves James Buchanan Barnes thinking about doing dirty things to you. When you stand on your tiptoes and stretch up to pick up something that is too high from you. The first time he saw you at SHIELD like this, he was done. Now, even at home, he can't stop himself.

You: Flirty faces. When Bucky is using his old charm and expressions. Atfirst, you laughed a bit because he looked funny but he always did something different that made you blush like a schoolgirl.

 

Pietro

He: Since day 1, Pietro loves your ass. So he always wishes you wear tight jeans, yoga pants, skirts... anything that make your ass look even hotter. He can't help but stare at it and grope it whenever he can.

You: His thick and sexy Sokovian accent. Let's face it. You love to hear his voice. Sometimes, Pietro forces the accent just to see your reaction. And it works. Yoga teacher or not, sometimes, you get carried away when you hear that accent of his.

 

Loki

He: Loki really likes when you boss around. At work or at home, when you give orders and get all commanding, he secretly craves to subjugate you just to show you he is the one and only King for you.

You: Contrary to what people thinks, you love Loki's soft side. Yeah, commanding Loki is great but, when he hugs you and listens to you after a hard day at SHIELD or brings you ice cream, that's when you just want to undress him.


	56. They realise they love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment in which the Avenger falls hard for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I only own the original characters in this story.

Steve

Steve wanted to surprise you one day at work. He wanted to pick you up and take you out for lunch because today it was your first month anniversary and he was happy to be with you.

He came into the shelter quietly, careful not to be seen. He didn't see you in your office and Meghan, your coworker, pointed into the kennel's direction. So there he went and the sight made his heart melt. You were surrounded by, at least, fifteen dogs, all of them wiggling their tails and barking happily as you played with them, pet them or just touch them. Just when Steve thought you looked cute, a golden retriever puppy jumped on top of you and started licking you, making you laugh. In that exact moment, he realised you were future Mrs. Rogers.

 

Tony

It happened during the time that Tony was trying endlessly to get a date out of you. He was in the lab with Bruce trying to decipher an algorithm of a formula of some kind of chemical they were experimenting on. Bruce and Tony were getting frustrated because they were stuck and nothing came out of them.

When you entered the lab, they were arguing loudly in a corner, the papers strewn around the table. You looked at them curiously then, from what you heard about a formula, to the papers. You looked at them and was looking at the equations intently. Suddenly, Bruce stopped talking and pointed at you, who was muttering something to yourself and taking notes with a pencil. Tony was about to speak but you held up a finger, silencing him. When you finished, you turned to them.

"There's your solution. And here are the papers you have to sign, Tony." With that, you left the lab and the Science Bros ran to the table to check your work. Surprisingly, Tony was left speechless and the eagerness to get a date out of you increased tenfold.

 

Clint

Clint and you dated only twice. And everything went perfect. What made him fall head over heels was when, one day, he was chilling in the lounge room with the team and he was telling lame jokes while you came to deliver some reports to Steve. The room was silent, looking at him like 'Seriously?' when, suddenly, you burst out laughing so hard that you had to clutch your sides.

Everyone turned and looked at you as if you grew two heads. "What? That was so bad it was hilarious!". You said, pointing at Clint with tears in your eyes. That made Clint's heart swell and promised himself you'd be his and only his.

 

Thor

Thor invited you to Asgard to meet Odin because, last time, his father was resting due to an illness.

As always,you were greeted by Heimdall, the three warriors and Frigga, Thor's mother. Thor was always marvelled at how gracious you looked when bowing and making a curtsy. It looked like it was natural to you. Little did Thor knew that your learned that from watching movies and royal receptions on TV. Frigga loved you from the start and was really happy for her son.

When it was time to meet Odin, you were a bit nervous. He looked so fearless, sitting on his throne like he owned the Nine Realms when,in fact, he only ruled one. That thought seemed to calm your nerves, not Thor's encouragement. Unfortunately, Odin was feeling somewhat grumpy.

"This is the midgardian that stole your heart?" Odin asked Thor without even looking at you. How insolent. You stepped forward and held your chin high.

"I may be just a midgardian but I am no thief, my Lord. Thor gave away his heart willingly. I did not force him to do it. And I would appreciate if you stopped accusing me of crimes I did not commit." You bowed respectfully and went back to Thor, who was looking at you awestruck. Odin seemed to approve of this answer because it proved that you had heart and courage. Thor, on the other hand, was determined to devote his life to make you his Queen.

 

Bruce

There was a code green again. Tony and Clint messed with Bruce, again. Rolling your eyes, you went to the source of destruction to find the Hulk destroying the lounge room. You tried not to flinch when he smashed the bar and threw the table across the room, barely missing you.

Letting out a breath, you opened your mouth. "Hey, big guy!" The Hulk turned around fast and looked at you, rage still in his eyes but stopped suddenly. Gulping, you continued. "Can I talk to Bruce?" He looked at you confused. "I know you just want to smash things but you're hurting people. And Bruce's lab too. And we both know how much he loves his work. Please, can you let Bruce out?" He looked at you and nodded a bit sadly. Instantly, you saw how Hulk shrank back and Bruce appeared in front of you, trembling. You ran and picked him up quickly. The look of love and adoration in his eyes were a clear signal that he fell for you. Tony and Clint stopped messing with you.

 

Bucky

Bucky fell hard for you the moment you entered the lab and smiled reassuringly at him. The way you weren't afraid of him made him look at you in wonder and realise, in that moment, that he had to be with you.

(Sorry if it was short. For Bucky, it was love at first sight.)

 

Pietro

You were doing your morning run with your new running shoes, the ones you bought when Pietro and you met again. You were finishing your fifth lap when you felt a gust of wind and a blue blur pass you. Suddenly, you saw Pietro smirking. Before you opened your mouth to say something, he sped off again. You shook your head and resumed running. Every few seconds, that same gust of wind blew past you and it was beginning to get annoying. So you counted the seconds it took him to reach you.

When he was about to reach you again, you stuck out your arm with your fist clenched so, when Pietro did really reached your position, his face met your fist. Due to the speed, you were propelled forward and went to fall unceremoniously on the floor but regained balance pretty fast. Pietro had no suck luck. Surprise hit him and ended up sprawled on the floor. After recovering, you went to him and smirked.

"What? Didn't see that coming?" And went back home, tired of running.

"Bosze-moi!" He breathed out, still laying on the floor and looking at your retreating form in wonder.

 

Loki

Why did you have to babysit a God? Because Fury hated your guts. That's why! Coulson tried to reason with you and tell you that you were the only one to which he acted civilly. You only listened to him because he recruited you just fresh from high school due to your skills in martial arts and showed you the ropes when no one else wanted to.  
'Civilly, my ass. If he wants company, I'll introduce him to some experts in that. Tony may know some.' You thought as you stomped angrily towards Loki's cell.

Entering the containment section, you stopped in front of his cell.

"If it isn't Agent (Y/N) (L/N)." He smiled that creepy smile.

"Let's be honest here. I don't like you. You don't like me. You're just fascinated with me because I just don't give a damn about your daddy issues. They suck, yes! I have them too but i don't let my world domination wishes go rampant! So, grow a pair!"

That made Loki look at you in surprise. Your fiery eyes and cocky attitude made him realise that his feeling for you were really strong and that he loved everything about you


	57. You realise you love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for reader to fall hard for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Thor's looks a bit OOC. I couldn't think of anything else.

Steve

Steve told you to come to the tower after work to watch a movie. You were grateful because you needed some cheering up after the shelter took in more abandoned animals. And it saddened you a lot. So when Steve invited you to a movie afternoon, you jumped to it. You entered the lounge room and heard noise in the kitchen so you headed there. What you saw made you stifle a giggle. Steve was in front of the microwave, his index finger hovering over the buttons dubiously. He went to press one but then he stopped and frowned confusedly, making an 'emmm' sound. You giggled at how cute he looked.

"Need help, soldier?" You smiled, amused.

He turned around and smiled at you, relieved and nodded.

"I was trying to make popcorn but..." He said, scratching his neck a bit embarrassed and his cheeks blushing. You shook your head, smiled amused and showed him how it worked. His face was scrunched up in concentration. The smile he gave you after made your heart melt and make you fall in love with Steve. The movie session afterwards was heaven.

 

Tony

You were beyond sick. You caught a really nasty cold and were coughing so hard you thought your lungs would leave your body and go away. You had high fever and, to top it all, big fat snots fell from your nose. To say that you looked like a mess was an understatement. You had to call in sick at the tower and Steve wished you a fast recovery.

Suddenly, you heard noise coming from the kitchen. You opened your bleary eyes and dragged your aching body through the room. You grabbed an umbrella just in case there was a burglar inside. As best as you could, you climbed down the stairs sluggishly and neared the kitchen only to hear a faint voice cursing. You jumped inside, branding your umbrella in front of you and screaming like a madwoman only to hear a loud crash and Tony jumping and turning around squealing like a girl.

You let fall the umbrella. "Tony! What the hell are you doing here? And how did you enter?" You asked, confused and a bit angry at the intrusion.

Tony looked at your appearance and you looked down, closing your robe hastily, feeling self-conscious. He always made you blush, even when you were sick. "Steve told me you called in sick early this morning and I came to check up on you and cook you some good breakfast but..." He stopped, looking back at the charred pan. He smiled sheepishly. "I think I burned the bacon." He said nonchalantly. "And you gave me a spare key last week just in case something like this happened."

You laughed but that made you cough hard. Tony rushed to get you a glass of water and you drank it greedily. You sighed contentedly. "More like charred it." You chuckled. He laughed. You were about to clean it when Tony held you by the shoulders, turned you around and made you sit.

"Nononono. You sit and recover. I'll take care of everything. I know I don't know how to cook but I can buy you the best breakfast you can have. So, relax, drink water and take your meds. I am still your boss." He kissed your forehead and went to deal with the mess. You put your head on your hands and watched as Tony fretted over the pan and groaned a bit and this careful side of his was what made you love him all the more. 'Wait... Love? Damn... You fell hard, (L/N)'

 

Clint

You had an accident. Well, more like an accident, you fell on the street. It was pouring rain when you left your apartment to go to SHIELD HQ and you had no umbrella on you so you started to run, hoping to find some shelter in which you could wait for the rain to stop. Unfortunately, you had to stop suddenly to avoid colliding with a stroller with a baby in it. You planted your feet but the inertia kept going and you fell forward, twisting your ankle and hitting your head hard on the pavement, making you fall unconscious.

When you woke up, you groaned and opened your eyes a bit. You rubbed your face tiredly and sighed. Looking to your right, you saw Clint, his face hidden in his hands. You smiled at seeing him.

"Hey..." You croaked.

Clint looked up suddenly. "(Y/N)! At last! You got me worried! You hit your head pretty hard and were gone for some hours." He said, letting out a sigh of relief and taking your hand in his. You immediately felt bad for worrying him.

"Sorry... I... I didn't want to worry you... But I had to stop... The stroller..." You babbled nonstop.

Shaking his head, he brought your hand to his lips, kissing it. "What am I going to do with you, little bird?" He said, smiling fondly at you.

"Kiss me better?" You asked hopefully, pouting jokingly. He chuckled and climbed onto the bed, cuddling with you. In that instant, knowing that Clint would be for you no matter what, that's when you knew you were madly in love with the archer.

 

Thor

You had the weekend off from work and Thor came back from Asgard recently so you settled for a movie date back at your apartment. You have been dating for three months and Thor was growing accustomed to midgardian technology although some things still marveled him like a little kid. And you always chuckled when he looked at a piece of technology with a mixture of confusion and wonder.

"Thor, why don't you choose a movie while I get some snacks from the kitchen?" You told him, standing up from the sofa and poiting at the DVDs on the shelf next to the TV. You went to the kitchen and began rummaging around the cabinets and taking out Poptarts for Thor and popcorn for you. You turned to the fridge and spotted the remote control on the kitchen counter. 'What is this doing in here?' You thought to yourself. You were confused. Maybe you brought it here last night when you were cleaning before Thor arrived? You shook your head, grabbed the remote and pushed the on button to turn on the TV. (A/N: The apartment is tiny and the kitchen is next to the living room with no walls in between.) You grabbed the snacks when you heard a girly squeal from the living room and ran there, snacks and remote teetering from your hands.

You had to stifle a laugh as you saw your Asgardian boyfriend with a shocked expression on his face, eyes widened in horror and jaw slack. He turned to you and pointed at the TV with a shaky hand. "Do not come near, love. The box of lights came alive suddenly!" He said, putting himself between the TV and you.

You looked up at him and then burst out laughing. "Thor, it was me. I turned on the TV from the kitchen with the remote control. Everything's okay. It will not attack us." You giggled as you settled down everything on the coffee table. Suddenly, Thor pulled you by the waist and made you sit on his lap. You blushed as he tightened his embrace.

"You will sit here in case it decides to attack us. This way, I will be able to shield you." He said seriously. You looked down at his baby blue eyes and saw the sincerity and love he distilled. That made you smile because you too felt love for this amazing God.

 

Bruce

Lately, Bruce and you barely saw each other. He spent too much time in the lab and your shifts were changing constantly. So you decided to ask for a day off just for once so you and Bruce could have a nice dinner time. Currently, you were to fishing the touches to the meal and trying to uncap the jar of olives you bought at the supermarket to put them in the salad but the damn jar was becoming a pain in the ass. You've tried everything. Putting the jar under hot water, using a knife as a lever, putting the jar upside down and hitting the bottom of it... Nothing! You just grunted frustrated.

"For Fuck's sake! This can't be happening!" You cursed loudly. You considered yourself an independent woman and things like these made you wish the world would make jars with an automatic aperture. But nooooo! Who designed this hellish cap? Frustrated, you slammed the jar on the kitchen counter just as the doorbell rang. "Damn! And here I am, sweating like a pig!" You grabbed a tissue and dried yourself as best as you could. When you saw yourself somewhat decent, you opened the door to reveal a smiling Bruce. He hugged you and kissed you. After a while, he asked what he wanted to ask.

"Why were you sweating before? Were you doing exercise?" He said while you were pouring a couple of wine cups.

You sighed frustratedly and pointed at the olives jar with your thumb. "That damn jar won't open. I've tried everything but it won't budge. I just wanted to put some olives in the salad but that goddamned cap doesn't want to open!" You glared at the poor jar. Bruce laughed heartily and went to grab the jar. With a quick turn of his wrist, the cap swiftly opened and Bruce showed it to you. "How? How did you do it?" Bruce laughed again. You narrowed your eyes at the jar. "I've made uncountable operations and saved lives! This jar just plain hates me!" You sighed dramatically. Looking up, you saw Bruce capping and uncapping the jar effortlessly, a smile playing on his lips. This time, he helped you and he was oh so proud of himself he was enjoying the feeling. You smiled like a fool as you realised that you fell in love with Bruce, big guy or not.

 

Bucky

At last, it was your free weekend. You had had some strenuous weeks at SHIELD and training was getting even more harder than before so chilling out was in order. You texted Bucky and you both agreed that a movie at the cinema was a splendid idea. So you both went to see (insert movie here). You ate popcorn and cuddled in the cinema. All in all, you had had a great time.

After the movie ended, you got out of the cinema and decided to take a walk before Bucky walked you to your apartment. He draped his arm around your shoulders and were talking animatedly when, suddenly, you both heard a warning yell. Looking up, you saw a window cleaner scaffolding plummeting to the ground. The window cleaner was able to jump inside the building thanks to an office clerk who opened the window but the scaffolding was falling at great speed. Everyone fled from the street but you were frozen in place, fear paralysing you, even if you were a SHIELD agent. You were sure you were about to die smashed by the metallic structure when a pair of cold and warm hands pulled you from your daze and into a strong chest, wrapping their arms firmly around you and their frame shielding you from the impact. You closed your eyes in anticipation. The scaffolding crashed mere inches from you, the crash making you yelp. Looking up, you saw a really worried Bucky, who was panting heavily. His eyes were looking over you, looking for injuries and, when he saw nothing, he sighed in relief. Then his expression turned to frustrated.

"(Y/N), what were you thinking? You could've died in there! If I hadn't been fast enough..." His voice cracked a bit at the end and his eyes saddened a bit. Your eyes widened in surprise and reality hit you hard, making you tremble a bit.

"I-... I'm sorry, Buck. I.. I was rooted to the ground... I don't know what happened... Thank you. You saved my life." You put your hand on his cheek and he leaned in the touch. Seeing at how far Bucky would go to protect you made you look at him differently and you were certain that James Buchanan Barnes had camped in your heart forever.

 

Pietro

Everything was going great recently. You had more people enrolled in your yoga classes and that meant more people to teach them how to relax and embrace the calmness yoga brings to everyone. And that made you happy. PLus, Pietro and you have been dating for quite some months now and, although at first, it was a bit stressful to adjust to his cocky and boastful personality, things were pretty good. Some of your calmness rubbed off on Pietro because, sometimes, he looked a bit calmer.

So imagine your surprise when, once your last class of the day went to start, Pietro showed up in workout clothes and a yoga mat. You went to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey, Speedy. What are you doing here?" You asked surprised.

He scratched his cheek nervously. "Well, I wanted to try one of your classes." Your eyebrows shot up in surprise and he smiled. "You seem so calm and passionate about your job... I don't know. I just want to try."

You chuckled. "Okay. Just take it easy. If you need to rest, just stop. And raise your hand if you need my help."

"Will do, printzessa." He smirked.

The class went on as always. Pietro did try really hard to understand how yoga worked but his balance was awful and some positions were difficult for him. You helped him and the newbies and told them what to do and adjusting their positions. One one occasion, you were teaching the Warrior pose and looked up to see Pietro totally focused on doing it right. His stability was precarious but you could see him sweating heavily and trying his best not to fall. You went back to your normal position and went to him. A small smile played on your lips as you saw this speedster take his time to understand your world and a strong feeling filled you completely. Yup, you were definitely in love.

 

Loki

Loki brought you to Asgard because Thor was having a feast in his honour and he invited you. You two were dating for quite some time now and it seems like you brought out the best of Loki. Everyone at the tower was surprised at how well behaved Loki was... Well, if you didn't mind the haughty side of his. Apart from that, Loki was a like a green eyed sweetheart.

You two were in the grand ballroom, sitting quietly and watching the couples dance around. Next to you, Odin and Frigga sat on their thrones happy at how the feast was going. You rolled your eyes amused because Thor was surrounded again by a throng of Asgardian women eager to catch the prince's attention. A chuckle escaped your lips.

"What's so funny, my love?" Loki asked you, confused.

You snorted quietly. "Look at them. They'd do anything to get Thor's attention. They'd even kill for that. The only thing left to do would strip to nothing but that would be totally inappropriate given the circumstances." You giggled. Loki said nothing and you turned your head to see him pensive. You put your hand on his cheek. "What's up, Loki?" You asked worriedly.

"It's just that he always had it easier than me. The older brother, the first-born who has all the attention and praise and women." His expression saddened. "I was always treated like I didn't deserve anything..." You took his hand and cut him off.

"Loki, only Odin treated you like garbage. Look at your mother and brother. Frigga and Thor love you with all their heart." At his dubious expression, you continued. "I know what it's like to be the second sibling. My older sister is a bitch and a selfish brat but, at least, my dad wasn't that insensitive." You tried to cheer him up. Loki looked away, still a bit sad. When you looked at him, troubled and lost, your heart went to this troubled man and your heart aches for him, love suddenly bubbling in your chest.


	58. You accidentally hit them in their no-no section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was really funny to write. I don't know where I read 'snake pants' for Steve but it left me in hysterics!

Steve

Steve was teaching you self-defense in case he wasn't there to protect you from "the bad guys" as he put it. You started a couple of months ago so you were pretty good by now. You felt amazing and Steve was proud of you each time you nailed a move he taught you. Right now, Steve and you were sparring just for fun, he going easy on you to avoid hurting you. You were both laughing while dodging each others punches and kicks. You wiped the sweat of your brow and went to kick Steve in the stomach when you slipped. The mat had some sweat on it from the sparring session and you didn't see that. So you fell, feet flying upwards and, unfortunately, a foot collided with Steve's patriotic parts.

You froze and looked up at Steve. His face was contorted in pain and he tried to keep a straight face but it was impossible. His face was as red as a tomato and his nostrils twitched as he tried to draw in a breath.

"Steve, are you-" He held up a finger to stop you from talking and resumed his breathing exercises. You stood up and put a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry! I slipped!"

Steve's expression broke and he whined like a balloon was losing its air. By now, you were stifling a giggle but, at the same time, you felt guilty as hell for hitting him there. You just stood there while Steve endured this pain only reserved for men.

"You don't have to hold on, Cap. You have the right to groan." You tried to help him but he refused. He didn't want you to see him in pain. He was that stubborn. After a while, you both drank some water and, after showering, you cuddled a bit to apologise.

Tony

Again, Tony was skipping his responsibilities. He had to make a press conference to announce the investment in a clean energy enterprise to give them the necessary boost and promote clean energy to try and dethrone petroleum based fuel.

I marched through the hallways towards the lab where he sure was tinkering another circuit instead of doing his job. Entering the code, the door swooshes open and you got inside. You looked around but saw nothing. Tony wasn't here. Odd.

"Tony, you better drag your as s here or help me God, I'll roast you like a turkey in Thanksgiving!!!" You screamed angrily. You sighed tiredly. This had been a really exhausting week, your feet hurt like hell and it was only 11AM. "Tony!!" You screamed again as you leaned a bit over the counter, trying to catch some breath.

All of a sudden, a whirring sound erupted from your left and one of the suit's gloves came to life. It started moving and sped off towards the other side of the room.

"I heard you the first time, babydoll. I was fixing a circuit in the Mark 42 suit and-" You heard Tony approach and turn the corner, drying his hands with a dirty rag, when the glove hit him in his iron balls. Your hands went to your mouth in shock as Tony dropped to the ground. You went to the mini fridge, grabbed an ice pack and ran to him. "Tony! Are you okay?" He made a strangled sound, a mixture between a whirring tire and a dying animal.

"What just happened?" He breathed out.

"I-I think I touched a malfunctioning glove and it shot up and.... I think it's my fault... I'm so sorry!" You looked up and down at him. "Surely you won't be able to make the press conference right now. You sound like a dying hyaena!" You said worriedly.  
After a while, Tony sat up, grunted and went to suit up and go upstairs, ready to make the press conference. You sighed and followed him. "Nothing like reversed psychology to make him do anything."

Clint

You and Clint were in the shooting range at the back of the training room. Clint was training and you had a couple of free hours before going back to your post so here you were, watching him train and admiring (and ogling) his fantastic and well toned body. Although he was focused, a small smirk was on his lips. 'That cocky bastard...' You thought, rolling your eyes.

You waited for him to finish shooting to go retrieve the arrows from the target. You volunteered to do so you could do something more apart from sitting there. When Clint finished, you got up and started to pluck the arrows out of the target. As usual, all were in the bullseye.

Only one arrow remained. You tried to get it out but it proved to be difficult. It was pretty embedded in the target. Letting fall the other arrows, you used both hands and began pulling harder, putting a foot on the target to help you and making a small grunting noise.  
Unaware to you, Clint neared you from behind to see what was happening. You twisted a bit the arrow and pulled again with all your might. Finally, the arrow broke free but the impulse made you fall on your butt, your arms fly backwards and your elbow hit something soft. Suddenly, you heard a painful groan and you turned around to see Clint on the floor in a fetal position and his hands on his other quiver. Your eyes widened in shock as you saw poor Clint closing his eyes in pain and letting small ragged breaths.

"Clint, honey! I'm so sorry!" You knelt beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Need something?"

"Give me... a... minute... Uuuuhhhhh!." He groaned again, trying to catch his breath. You kept apologising and rubbing calming circles on his back until the pain passed away. Clint sat up, let out a calming breath and looked up at you, your face filled with worry and guilt. "Woman, remind me never to sneak up on you when you're pulling at things." He smiled softly and hugged you, kissing your temple.

You giggled. "Nothing's gonna stop you from sneaking up on me, bird boy. And you know it." You both laughed at this. After your shift ended, you both went to your shared floor in the tower and snuggled in bed.

Thor

You and Thor went on a date to the bowling park. You wanted to teach him the art of bowling, as he pout it, and have some fun too. But Thor wasn't having any luck. If he wasn't throwing the ball through the gutter, he pulverised another ball or threw it to the ground shouting ANOTHER! The poor manager was pulling at his greying hair and you promised to pay for everything.

It was your turn and you there the ball, taking down 6 pins and failing the other one.

"Okay, Thor. I'll show you one more time. Look carefully." You picked up a ball and showed him where you pit the fingers and how to grab the ball. "You have to pick a ball with enough weight for you to throw it. Personally, I swing it a bit before going to position." You swung your arm a bit to get comfortable. Then you went to position. Unaware to you, Thor was standing behind you, looking carefully to try and mirror it later. "Then I go into position. I make three steps, pull my arm back and-" You suddenly stopped as a deafening roar was heard through the bowling park. Carefully, you put the ball back on the rack and went to Thor, who was gripping his mini Mjolnir hard. You had to stifle a giggle as his face was all red and he looked like he was about to explode.  
"Thor, baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were behind me!" You exclaimed, a bit sortied and stroked his hair.

"Do... not... worry, milady. I am strong!" He grunted as he let out a snort.

You snorted and shook your head. "Next time, don't sneak on someone who is about to throw a bowling ball. It's dangerous." You stood like this for a while. Thor stood up and you convinced Tony to pay for the renovations. Thor and you went to do something less dangerous and settled for a movie.

Bruce

You were in your study in your shared apartment, studying another research you were doing about cancerigenous cells and how to effectively fight them. But there was something that was disturbing your study.  
It was an annoying buzz made by a really annoying fly. Normally, you wouldn't mind but today was not your best day. You had a really stressful shift, your car decided to go on a streak and you couldn't sleep because Bruce was sleeping and snoring loudly due to a nasty cold he had and that you were starting to feel. 

You started to follow the insect's movement in hopes of catching it off guard and smacking it. Previously, you tried to open the window but the fly was so dumb that it kept on bumping on the glass. So you decided to smack it. And damn that was irritating. Your attempts were useless. At last, you saw it placed on the door. Slowly and carefully, you picked up a book, your eyes never leaving the black spot on the door. As fast as you could, you threw the book, which happened to be a dictionary and saw it fly across the room. You smiled in anticipation but the smile fell when the door opened and in entered a still groggy and mucus-filled Bruce. Poor Bruce yelled in pain as the dictionary hit the mini-Hulk. He dropped to the ground and you ran to him, trying to calm him down before there was a code green.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. There was an annoying fly and it was disturbing me... Hulk, don't come!" You pleaded as you saw specks of green on Bruce's brown eyes.

Bruce blinked fast and tried to even his breath due to his breathing training. After a while, he calmed down and you made him chicken soup and took care of him.

Bucky

You were having a pretty nasty nightmare. Something about the Avengers getting killed or injured by a new enemy. You were thrashing around in your shared bed and Bucky woke up with a start. He tried to calm you down.

"(Y/N), doll, wake up. It's a nightmare!" He tried to still your shoulders but it was getting worse. You started screaming and Bucky could only understand the words 'Stop', 'my friends' and 'Bucky'. The thrashing got worse and you started punching and kicking in the air. Bucky had a hard time restraining you. Unfortunately, one of your feet stuck out and kicked him in the mini Barnes, making Bucky groan loudly in pain. That seemed to wake you up and look around confusedly. When your eyes landed on Bucky's sitting form on the bed, you opened your mouth.

"Bucky? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" You asked, worry starting to rise.

"No-nothing.. I-I'm fine!" He groaned painfully. You went to his side of the bed and saw him clutching his crotch.

"Shit, Bucky! Did I hurt you? I'm sorry! I didn't want to!" You knelt in front of him and stroked his cheek trying to calm him. Poor Bucky looked like he was blowing the biggest balloon that existed on earth. He was letting the air go and his face was all red. "Buck..." You said guiltily.

"HYDRA should have... trained me... to not feel pain in there." He said, his eyes a bit crossed as his breath was calming down.

"Next HYDRA goon I find, I'll ask him to talk to their trainer. In the meantime, a kick in the crotch is an efficient way to stop them." You jested, trying to ease the tension. Bucky exhaled loudly, let out a short laugh and kissed you softly, pulling you to bed, your head on his chest.

"Now rest, doll. I'll be here to protect you." He kissed your forehead.

You smiled. "And who protects the protector?" You mumbled tiredly. You both chuckled and fell asleep in no time.

 

Pietro

You were relaxing at the tower, waiting on Clint's and Bucky's girlfriends to finish their shifts so you three could spend some girl time. Natasha and Wanda couldn't come because they were on a mission and the rest of the girlfriends were busy. So it was you three. 

The sound of the lightsaber made its characteristical hum as you fought enemies and brandished the wii mote back and forth as you dodged and stopped laser beams. You were having a great time and it was a different kind of exercise. You were fighting an incredibly hard enemy and was about to cut him from below when a sudden gust of wind blew and your boyfriend showed up in front of you. Not having enough time to still your movements, your hands (and the wiimote) continued their travel upwards, hitting the quickboner in the process.  
Pietro yelled in pain and crumbled to the floor. You paused the game and knelt next to him. 

"Damn, Pietro. That's what happens when you sneak up on someone playing with the Nintendo Wii." You said, trying to control your laughter but failing. 

Poor Pietro's face was scrunched up and he was letting out puffs of breath. "I did not see that coming."

"Of course not, Sonic. Of course not." You smiled.

 

Loki

The team and you decided to play baseball. Something Loki still couldn't understand why he was on the team. And teamed up with Stark, Barnes, his oaf of a brother and more people he couldn't care less. He was in third base, bored out of his mind when he watched you grab the bat and get into position. Coulson was the referee and Maria was behind you, in Tony's team. 

"(Y/N), are you sure you're ready for my shot?" Tony said and smirked.

"Hit me with your best shot, Anthony." You smirked back. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Clint getting ready to run to second base (held by Rhodey) while Steve was trying to get off second (the one with Bucky) towards third.

"As you wish, sweetheart." He said and threw the ball, swinging left and right until it was met by the bat. "DAMNIT!" He cursed as the ball soared left, making Steve and Clint run to the other bases. You sprinted to first when you heard Loki yell and fall to the floor. Turning around, you watched as your boyfriend was holding his mini scepter, his pale face contorted in pain. 

You ran to him. "Loki! What happened?" You said looking around then seeing the ball. Realising what happened, you facepalmed. "I'm sorry!" You said, caressing his face as he was trying to adjust to the pain. He stood up, helped by Steve who was already in third base.

"It is alright, my Queen. I should've paid attention. Please, let us proceed."

"Does it mean I get second base?" Clint asked curiously. 

You rolled your eyes at him and laughed.


	59. Halloween costumes

Steve

He went as Danny and you went as Sandy from 'Grease'. Let's say that Steve had trouble keeping his eyes off you and your ass. You, on the other hand, enjoyedhow flustered Steve was while wearing skin tight leather pants. You really had a hard time keeping Steve away from horny girls.

Tony

You forced Tony to ditch his suit and convinced him in wearing another thing. You surprised him with a Sherlock costume and he had to dress as John Watson. Needless to say, he sulked all evening, claiming he was the smarter of the two.

Clint

He grumbled a bit when you gave him a Robin Hood costume and you went as Sassy Lady Marian. But, after putting it on, Clint tapped his hat and wore it with a flare, claiming that he bested Robin Hood. Unfortunately, the green leggins were a bit too tight and he was repositioning them all night. You assured him they made his ass even more sexier so he didn't complain, much.

Thor

Thor wanted to go as Captain Jack Sparrow because he really enjoyed the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' trilogy you watched recently. He looked so cute in his costume that you took a picture of him grinning like a madman. You went as pirate Elisabeth and bought a plastic parrot to put on Thor's shoulder. He ended up singing "You are a pirate!" from Lazy Town all night. The video Tony uploaded on Youtube went viral.

Bruce

Bruce didn't enjoy Halloween that much. He avoided startles like the plague but he surprised you by going as Sheldon Cooper from the Big Bang Theory. He didn't tell you anything so you didn't have a costume or clothes that you could use to go as Amy Farrah-Fowler so "Sheldon" ended up going to Tony's Halloween party with a cheerleader.

Bucky

You wanted something simple so you made Bucky go dressed as Dr. Bucky Barnes and you were as a nurse. People told you you looked like you were out of Grey's Anatomy, with the blue scrubs and the white coats and things Bruce lent you from the lab. And let's say that, after the party, Bucky wanted to play doctors with you! ;)

Pietro

You couldn't help it. You biught them the very first moment you saw them in the store. And you didn't mind what Pietro thought about it. You force him to put on the Sonic costume while you sported a pretty sexy Tails costume. He grumbled while all the team made fun of him and Pietro had to settle for playing with your tails.

Loki

He had this little obsession with the Mad Hatter so he put on a Mad Hatter costume and made you go as Alice. You couldn't complain but you wanted the armour she wore in the Tim Burton's movie. After so much haggling, you got what you wanted and Loki did really enjoy the view!

\----------------------------


	60. How you wake each other up

Steve

Him: He wakes up pretty early to do his morning run and lets you sleep when you have the day off. When he comes back from the run, he quietly gets a shower and gets dressed. Then he sits on your side of the bed and kiss your cheek repeteadly until you open your eyes and smile lazily at him. Then, after going to the bathroom and geting dressed, you cook breakfast together.

You: He always wakes up before you so you don't wake him up. Except when he comes from a mission and takes a refreshing nap. In these cases, you try not to startle him so you settle for stroking his cheek softly until he wakes up.

Tony

Him: Tony always comes late to bed so you wake up before him. The only way to wake him up is to tell JARVIS to blast reaggeton over the speakers. Tony hates reaggeaton so, when it starts sounding, he yells at JARVIS to turn it off and grumbles as you go into the bathroom. He usually bolts from the bed to join you to compensate.

You: You wake up with the alarm clock. It's just a habit of yours. If not, somehow, you wake up after a good night's sleep only to have Tony all curled up in a ball and his head on your chest, proving really difficult to get up. You end up putting your pillow under him and going to fix whatever it is that Tony messed up with.

Clint

Him: When he's not on a mission, he loves to sleep in, specially with you in his arms. When you're able to get up, you try everything and anything to get him out of bed. Blaring music, yelling at him... Nothing works. Only by teasing him you can lure him out of bed. So you tell him something along the lines of 'This hoodie of yours is really big.' Or 'I got nothing on me.' Then his eyes snap open and he springs from the bed, determined to catch you and make you pay for the teasing. He'll never learn.

You: Like, Clint, you love sleeping in when you have the day off. If Clint has a mission, he lets you sleep and you wake up whenever you want. And when you have a mission or you're on duty, you have an offending alarm clock that forces you to move your ass off the bed. But when the two of you have the day off, you spend half the day snuggling in bed, talking or doing other things. ^^

Thor

Him: He is a heavy sleeper and you learned since the beginning of the relationship that it's nearly impossible to wake him up if he doesn't want to. He sleeps like a log and nothing can wake him up so you just leave him be and go on with your daily routine.

You: Sometimes, you get woken up by Thor's huge frame towering over you and his blond strands tickling your face while he grins at you. And sometimes, he just simply speaks loudly, making you automatically jump.

Bruce

Him: Just as Tony, he comes to bed late but sleeps like 4-5 hours and wakes up before you only to go back to the lab. When he has to wake you up, he strokes your hair and whispers sweet things in your ear until you wake up. You smile happily and kiss him lovingly.

You: The occasions when you have to wake him up, you just put some music he likes and progressively increasing the volume until he hears it and wakes up. Normally, you put on some classical music to avoid too much hustle.

Bucky

Him: You always have to be careful when waking Bucky up due to his nightmares. You lay next to him and start caressing his chest and talking softly saying things like 'Time to wake up, Buck.' 'C'mon, big guy, stop faking. I know you're awake.' 'Earth to Metal arm, wake up!' so he would know he'd wake up next to you and not in a HYDRA cell.

You: He's like a kid and he starts gliding his hands along your sides and stomach only to begin tickling you like a madman. You hate when Bucky does that and you threaten to rip his metal arm off if he does that again. So next time, he only caresses you and kisses you in the jaw.

Pietro

Him: Pietro sleeps very little and you're always asleep when he wakes up so you don't have the chance to wake him up. But, sometimes, when PIetro is asleep and you're awake, you pour him a glass of water on his face, making him shudder and spurt profanities in Sokovian.

You: He learned his lesson and stopped grabbing you and zoom out to the kitchen, waking you up in a flash. Yoga instructor or not, you want to sleep your time and you threatened to burn his running shoes next time he did that.

Loki

Him: He wakes up on his own. And if you're awake before him, you don't dare wake him up. He's always in a scary mood when woken up so you let him be.

Loki: When you have the day off and have to wake up, Loki starts kissing your body up and down as you languidly stretch and sigh when he goes up again and smirks at you saying 'Good morning, my Queen.'


	61. Nicknames

Steve

Him: Darling. He loves to call you darling because it was pretty common back in the 40's and he likes the way you blush when he says it with his Brooklyn accent. ;)

You: Soldier. You like to tease him whenever you can and this nickname has the right amount of affection and flirt. And you love how he blushes when you call him that.

 

Tony

Him: Babydoll. Back when he was having one night stands with those bimbos, he called them baby. When he started dating you, he wanted you to feel special so he started calling you babydoll because he thinks you're the most beautiful girl in the world.

You: Hot stuff -> Hottie for short. At first, it started as a joke to inflate his ego when he was feeling insecure at the beginning but it stuck. And Tony loves it. ^^

 

Clint

Him: Babe. Pure and simple. It rolled off his tongue on your second date and you loved it so it stuck. Sometimes, he calls you little bird or dove but, primarily, he calls you babe.

You: Honey. Despite his cold and stern appearance, when you're together he shows that sweet and caring side you love and only you are able to see. Just to tease him, you call him handsome and bird boy.

 

Thor

Him: He calls you love. You're the one he fell in love with after a rough time with Jane and he couldn't be happier. You are all he lives for.

You: You call him Blondie just to tease him but, mainly, you call him Thor. No special nickname. Sometimes you call him love too.

 

Bruce

Him: Angel. You're his guardian angel, the one who saved him back in Calcutta and the one who always knows how to deal with the big guy. He's always in awe with you and he thinks you're sent from up above.

You: Sweetie. In four words: he's a sweetie pie. He's shy, he's sweet and caring and treats you oh so gently that you melt just from his hugs and kisses. To tease him, you call him Smarty.

 

Bucky

Him: Doll. Like Steve, he feels comfortable calling you doll because it was common in his era. Besides, he thinks you're the most amazing woman on Earth and the one that loves him for who he is, demons included.

You: Buck. You didn't feel like putting him a cute nickname. You called him Buck when you weren't dating and it just felt right. Bucky feels special when you call him Buck. Something about your tone leaves him all tingly. To tease him, you call him Metal arm.

 

Pietro

Him: Printzessa. You're his princess, the one who calms him and make him stop from running around and staying put. He loves you so much that, if possible, he'd put you on a pedestal. He tries to force the Russian accent because he knows how much it turns you on. To tease you, he calls you Turtle.

You: Speedy. It's like, c'mon he's always running so it suits him. At first, he got offended but he came to love it because you say it with a smirk on your face. Once, when you called him Speedy, Tony popped up and screamed 'Andele, andele!' with a fake Spanish accent. Tony ended up in the pool.

 

Loki

Him: He calls you My Queen. For him, you are precious and unique, the only midgardian worthy of his love and because you love him even after what he did. One day, you'll rule Asgard by his side, making him the happiest man alive.

You: My King. It started as a joke, one that Loki didn't like but it stuck. Now, his chest swells in pride when you call him My King..


	62. Kissing type

Steve

Steve is the kind of caring kisser. He always asks permission to kiss you and, when he kisses you, he means it. He always brings a hand to your cheek and brings you closer to him. Even with the supersoldier serum, he always ends up breathless, as you.

 

Tony

Tony is a flirty kisser. He always teases you and kisses you everywhere before going to your lips. He always leaves you wanting more and he complies. After that, well... more kisses ensue. ^^

 

Clint

Clint's kisses are slow and passionate. You both are SHIELD agents and, sometimes, it may be a while since you're together so, when he kisses you, he kisses you deeply and meaningfully, making sure he pours all his love, passion and need in those kisses. You both end up breathless.

 

Thor

Contrary to what people may think, Thor's kisses are gentle. He's concious of his size so he softly grabs you and gives you the most gentle kisses he can muster. This way, he knows he shows his love for you by caring for you.

 

Bruce

His kisses are shy and sweet at first. He's always this sweetie pie because he is afraid he's going to Hulk out. His arms are always on your face when he kisses you and Bruce always sighs contentedly after.

 

Bucky

Well... His kisses are reverent. He worships you like you're an angel so he shows his love for you with loving and passionate kisses that show you what you mean to him. Not that you're complaining.

 

Pietro

He's a tease. A pure tease. His kisses are always quick and short because he's always running around. In seconds, he can kiss you like 10 times everywhere but, when he wants, he stops and takes his time making out with you. And that's when your knees buckle.

 

Loki

Loki's kisses are languid but commanding. He always takes control in the kiss but takes his time in savouring his Queen in a way that leaves you all dizzy. After that, well, let'ts say you rule the bed.


	63. How does he like your hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick filler while working on longer preferences.  
> I apologise in advance if your hair doesn't match the one in your favourite Avenger. This is the only one that clearly describes reader physically.

Steve

Steve likes it natural and loose. Back in his era, women made elaborate hairdos and curled up designs. When he saw you one day with your hair loose, he was fascinated and always stroked it. You have a secret though. You use vanilla scent in your hair. ;)

Tony

In a tight bun. You wear it like this at work using hairpins or simply using pencils to keep it in place and out of the face. When on special occasions, you put up more effort and use more beautiful hair clips that Tony loves to remove when you reach home.

Clint

Braided. He loves braids, specially on you. Never mind the style. You only know how to make the French braid but what Clint really loves is to thread his fingers through your hair and braid it in elaborate braids. You normally hum at this while he smiles fondly.

Thor

In elaborate hairdos. Back in Asgard, it is typical for women to wear their hair in intricate designs using pearls and complements. You only do it on special occasions when you have more time to comb your hair and put a jewel or a feather in your hair.

Bruce

In a messy bun. You always wear it like this because it's comfortable and some locks frame your face. He always smiles at what you use to keep your hair together. You use clean chopsticks, pencils, and things like that. He thinks you're beautiful like this.

Bucky

Wavy. But not too much. Just soft waves to make your hair look like it's the sea he always loves to watch at sunset with you. He always caresses your locks and hums contentedly as he smells your hair.

Pietro

In a ponytail. You're a sporty woman and he likes that. Whether for your yoga class or while you're running, you sport a ponytail to keep your face clear. Besides, he likes to play with it and pull a bit at it. You always roll your eyes at this.

Loki

Straight. One day, you straightened your hair for a date with him and he loved it so, as often as you can without damaging your hair too much, you straighten it so you can see the appreciative look on Loki's face and the whole checking out leaving you squirming.


	64. Pick-up lines

Steve

"The 4th of July fireworks are nothing compared to your light."

Steve may have had help from Maria. You kissed Steve's cheek and made sure Maria received a gift as a way of thanking her.

 

Tony

"You make my heart race faster than my suits."

At first, you thought he was having a heart attack. But then, you laughed at his pick up line and shook your head amusedly while finishing some documents.

 

Clint

"Wanna check my other quiver?"

Clint smirked at your blushing face. But you recovered quickly and sassed him back. "Only if you check mine." Clint's face blushed and watched in awe as you sauntered out of the room.

 

Thor

"Doth your mother know I'll retrieve your drapes?"

Tony helped him with it. You clutched your sides as you laughed hard at this and Thor left blushing looking for Tony for revenge.

 

Bruce

"Are you a camera? Because everytime I look at you, I smile."

Clint helped him with it but poor Bruce blushed when he told you this. You snorted for a second but your heart melted at his flustered face and hugged him lovingly.

 

Bucky

"HYDRA wouldn't be able to make me forget you, doll."

That made you swoon badly. But then, he screamed "Come polish my arm!" And you lost it! "Way to ruin it, Barnes." You rolled your eyes and left the room leaving him confused.

 

Pietro

"You are the only one who makes me slow down to admire your body."

That's really incredible coming from him and he left you blushing. You cuddled while watching a movie.

 

Loki

"My scepter has no effect on you. You are already mine."

Loki was sure he had you wrapped around his finger from the beginning. You feigned shock but smiled amused.


	65. How you cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the sofa, bed or on a bad day.

Steve

Steve drapes his arm around your shoulders and you rest your head on his shoulder while he puts his head on yours. Pure and simple.

Tony

He curls against you and puts his head on your chest, much as when he sleeps. Genius and billionaire or not, he wants to make sure you don't leave him.

Clint

You take turns on who puts their heads on the crook of the neck. But when you're really stressed, you (or Clint) put your head on the other's lap, hugging your torsos while you play with each other's hair soothingly.

Thor

You always lay on his chest to compensate his huge form. He engulfs you in his arms while your head rest on his heart.

Bruce

You just hug each other and talk about your respective days. It soothes the both of you to feel each other's arms.

Bucky

You sit between Bucky's legs, your back against his chest while he hugs you from behind and he rests his head on yours. You stay like this until you fall asleep.

Pietro

As much as he likes to run, Pietro likes to stretch his legs on your lap and you always end up tickling his feet.

Loki

You sit on his lap and Loki puts his head on your chest while you play with his hair. Loki won't admit it but he loves how you stroke his hair.


	66. Breakup song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What song you/him listened during your breakup.

Steve

'I try' by Macy Gray.  
There's no denying. You loved Steve so much but he hurt you real bad. And this song brought you to tears.

 

Tony

You: 'Womaniser' by Britney Spears.  
You thought it suited your break up with Tony so much you didn't stop listening to it and cursing that damn playboy.

Him: 'Everybody hurts' REM  
He struggled to hold on when you were gone but it was really difficult for him. In the end, you were the one to help him get back on his feet.

 

Clint

You: 'Just like a pill' by P!nk

Him: 'Madness' by Muse

You were best friends too and your love was so intense that both of you had serious problems dealing with the breakup. You both had a specific song you listened non stop until you made up.

 

Thor

'Far away' by Nickelback

Thor always regrets being far away from you and not fighting for your love. But he compensated that with all his might until he was worthy again of your love.

 

Bruce

'When a man is wrong' by Seal

Bruce knew he screwed up badly when he let you go and tried to fix all the mistakes that he had done.

 

Bucky

You didn't have one because you were too focused on finding him and he didn't have a cell phone so he didn't listen to one. But there's a song that reminds you of that fateful week:

'Here with me' by Dido

 

Pietro

'Forget you' version sung by Gwyneth Paltrow (Glee).

Pietro cheated on you and you just told him to screw himself.

 

Loki

He didn't listen to any song because he went after you immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some of them, there's only one song because the other one didn't listen to any music.  
> Please, feel free to listen to them. They're beautiful. Sad but beautiful.


	67. High School Reunion (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a preferences series I thought no one wrote about so I decided to write it.  
> As I did back with the Break up & Make up series, the High School Series will be written by Avenger independently. In these series, the reader is not one of the popular gals. She's been bullied/made fun of in the school. And when you appear with the Avenger/Loki, they just are left speechless and jealousy ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if the names I use for the original characters are the same as yours. Pure coincidence.   
> First, Steve!

Reader POV

Steve came in after the morning run with the newspaper and the mail. Nowadays, there are people who still send physical mail. Mostly catalogues. But some letters too. I yawned and entered the kitchen while Steve was cooking breakfast.

"Mmmm... Something smells delicious." I said, stretching and pecking Steve's lips.

"Good morning, darling. There's a letter for you." Steve smiled.

My eyebrows shot in surprise. "Who would send me a letter?" Steve just shrugged while flipping a pancake. I sat at the table and picked up the envelope. "Seems like my mother forwarded it." I mumbled. Opening the envelope, a sparkly invitation fell from it. "What...?" I groaned as I opened the invitation and put my head on my hands. "Nooooo."

Steve turned off the oven and came to me. "(Y/N), what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Damn high school reunion! That's what happens! Last time, I could evade it because I had the flu but now..." I mumbled in my hands.

"What's so wrong with high school reunions? Don't you want to see your former classmates?" Steve asked confused.

I rose my head and looked at him weirdly. "Steve, I wasn't the popular girl, you know? I was tall and gangly and wore brackets. People made fun of me and my best friend. To think that I'd have to face those bitches..." "Language., darling." "Seriously, Steve? Now is not the moment to 'Language' me."

"I'm sorry. But you should go. We should go because I'd go with you no matter what. I don't care how you were back then. I love you and I'll be with you all the time." He took my hands and kissed them. I smiled at him.

"Alright, alright! We'll go. But they better keep their hands off you or else..." I snorted and Steve shook his head as he went to pick up the breakfast. While we were eating, we were talking about how was high school for each one of us. We shared stories. Poor Steve was bullied too but he had Bucky to defend him just like Emma and I defended each other. After that, we resumed our daily routine and went to our respective workplaces.

*time skip brought by Wanda teaching Vision how to dance*

The fateful day arrived. A part of me dreaded this but another part, a tiny goddess, told me to show up there with Steve and take pride in what I've done with my life. So I smoothed my hair, careful not to mess it up and looked at my reflection. I wore a baby blue informal dress, the same I wore in our first year anniversary with black heels. My hair was tied in a messy bun and I wore light make up. Sighing, I grabbed the jacket and purse and went to the living room where Steve was waiting for me.

Steve's eyes widened. "(Y/N)! You're looking beautiful!" He said, blushing a bit.

"Thanks, Steve." I pecked his cheek. "Shall we? The sooner the better." I asked nervously.  
Steve smiled and led me outside to the car Tony lent him. I rolled my eyes at this. Steve opened the passenger door and I got inside. Once our seatbelts were secure, he turned the car one and drove us to the hell that was High School.

*another time skip brought by Ultron dancing the Macarena*

I sighed and looked up at the school's entrance. People was filing in, some of them stopping to look curiously at us and at the car. Steve offered his arm and I linked it with mine. When we were about to enter the gym where the reunion was held, I stopped.

"Darling, are you OK?" Steve asked, concern in his eyes.

I smiled weakly. "I just need a moment. That's all." I took some calming breaths and gave Steve the all clear. We approached the table where the name tags were given.

"Good night and welcome to Orange Star High School Reunion! What's your name?" The woman said in an overly sweet voice while openly checking Steve out.

"(Full name)." I answered tensely at her eye fucking.

The woman browsed the list and,when she found me, her eyes went wide. "(Y/N)? Is that you? I'm Lucy! Lucy Sullivan! We were together in class. I was the delegate of the class!" She beamed.

I internally groaned. Of course she would take care of giving the name tags, she was the most impertinent and teacher's butt-kissing in the world. I put on a fake smile and played the role.  
"Lucy! You look... splendid!" I said while she handed me the name tag and I struggled to attach it to the dress. Steve took the tag from my shaking fingers and put it firmly on my chest. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, Steve." He smiled back. Turning to Lucy, I caught her staring at Steve. She snapped back and smiled nervously. Yeah, back off, you snitch!

"Have fun!" She said with a nervous giggle and opened the door to the gym.

The first thing that shocked me was the tacky decoration. There were banners, flags and different types of decoration in red and yellow. Who did this? If I remember correctly, the football team colours were white and blue not the Gryffindor House. Steve and I looked around, clearly feeling a bit overwhelmed and lost. I was trying to find Emma but to no avail. We walked around for a while until we reached the bar where beverages were served. Steve ordered two Cokes and I was grateful because I wanted to be sober, just in case.

"There are lots of children in here..." Steve stated. Kids screaming and running like they were wild animals and parents ignoring them. Great! I took Steve's hand and went in search of a peaceful corner when someone bumped into us.

"Sorry." The over sweet voice spoke without feeling it. A shiver went down my spine because I could recognise that voice anywhere. Candice McNeal. Queen B and most popular girl in school. And what a slut! Rumour had it that she slept with quite a few boys of the basketball team. As always, she was surrounded by her acolytes, Janice, Kelly and Mandy. The four Horsewomen of the Apocalypse as I called them.

Candice looked at me then the name tag and back again at me, incredulity rising. "(Y/N)? (Y/N) gangly (L/N)?" Candice's entourage turned as one and stared at us, shocked.

I smiled tensely. "I'm not gangly anymore." I replied, squeezing Steve's arm for support. Candice then looked at Steve and she literally drooled. I rolled my eyes. I sighed. Geez, now I had to introduce them.  
"Steve, these are Candice, Janice, Kelly and Mandy. Queen B and her acolytes. Girls, this is Steve, my boyfriend." I said and clutched his arm. Steve, feeling my awkwardness, draped his arm around my waist.

"Steve Rogers. NIce to meet you." He greeted as the gentleman he was. Candice's eyes couldn't widen anymore and she looked like a goldfish. The rest of the women were just looking between us, not believing what they were seeing.

"You're... your're dating Captain America? It's not possible!"Janice screeched. The other ones began firing similar exclamations. Some of the people around us turned to see what was happening and both Steve and I were blushing, embarrassed. I had enough.

"Look, you whores. His name is Steve and he's the sweetest, decent, amazing and sexiest man on Earth and you wouldn't be able to find a man like him! And if you did, he'd realise you're so frigging shallow and cruel, he'd run in the opposite direction! Karma is a bitch and that's why you ended up tying the knot with dull and apathetic men. I may have been gangly and ugly to you but Steve loves me for what I am and I love him because he is Steve Rogers, not Captain America. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have more interesting things to do than wasting our time with you!" With that, you grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him towards a quiet corner.

Before disappearing, Steve said: "I was scrawny and gangly before too and you deserve what you have." And he saluted them.

The rest of the event passed by and you could find Emma, catch up, have fun with them and, somehow, ended up being crowned King and Queen of the school year. Candice and her acolytes were still seething and cursing. When you got back home, Steve showed you how beautiful you were for him.


	68. High School Reunion (Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make way for Tony! I get a feeling this one will be interesting! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In (email account) = your personal email account. 
> 
> As always, names are ficticious. Merely coincidental.

I hung up the phone with a logistics manager and went to finish some emails to confirm Tony's next appearance in a kid's hospital. Surprisingly, he wanted to visit them and cheer them up. This man never stops to amaze me. I was typing furiously and was so focused that I almost missed the new email notification in my personal account. I finished and send the current email and went to check it out.

(email account)

Matter: High School Reunion. 15 years later.

Ms. (Y/N) (L/N)

We would like to invite you to the High School Reunion. It's been 15 years since we graduated and it's time for everyone to catch up and have a great time. The Reunion will take place in our former High School located in (High School address).

Please, confirm your attendance by replying this email.

Thank you so much.

Reunion commitee

I snorted. Hard. My nose hurt. I re read the email and tried to stifle a giggle. Just then, Tony knocked and opened the door, getting in my office. He was smiling nervously at my giggling.

"Hey, babydoll. Something funny?" He said while standing behind my chair and peeking above my shoulder. I just pointed at the email and Tony read it fast.

"They'd looooove for me to attend. Yeah, right. Me? I was the shy and awkwardly social Pepper's best friend." I shook my head. "People pretended to be nice to me because Pepper was the popular girl and they wanted to be friends with her." I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the chair, Tony kissing my hair. "At least, the didn't bully me but..."

"Well... Let's make them regret treating you badly." He smirked. I looked up at him and could tell he was up to something.

"Tony... No... Whatever is up in that mind of yours, I don't want to know." I shook my head.

"What? And not showing them that an awkward and shy girl became Tony Stark's most precious person in the world? High School Reunions are for this. They already know you and I are together and that we love each other. So, why not rubbing it on their faces, hm?" Tony lifted an eyebrow.

Tony had a point. They may have not bullied me but the coldness and hipocrisy I got was even worse. Pepper sided with me and fended off the fake wannabes so I felt like the most envied person in the school. And not in a nice way. At least, Pepper true friends were my friends too but it was hard to forget people's callousness.

I sighed. "You know what, Tony? We'll go. And I know they'll want to be nice to me so they can get close to you but, now, it doesn't affect me as back then. I'm gonna answer them back." I said as I began typing a response.

"That's my girl! Now, when you finish, you and I are going to have lunch. I'm starving!" Tony exclaimed and I laughed.

*time skip brought by Sam and Clint whistling to birds*

The day had arrived and everything was ready. Sexy black dress? Check. Complements? Check. Overly sweet fake smile? Check.

I picked up my jacket and purse and went to the kitchen where Tony was having a snack. Hearing my heels click, he looked up and the peanut he was holding fell to the floor.

"(Y/N)... You're... stunning..." Tony wasn't able to say anymore as I walked to him, closed his mouth and pecked his cheek.

"You told me to look ravishing so everyone could look at us and turn green from envy so... you bought me this dress this morning..." I smirked.

"Glad to know I have excellent taste." Tony smirked back and kissed me deeply. I blinked rapidly when he pulled away. "Although I'd love to stay here, we have to go and make your grand entrance." He offered his arm and we went towards his new Tesla car. I freaking love this car. It's stylish and non polluting so, a win win situation.

"Pepper couldn't come. She had a business trip to Singapore. I told her to bring me a souvenir." I grinned.

"I'm sure she'll buy something nice. She always does." Tony smiled fondly.

After a while, we arrived at the High School. Soon, the flashes of paparazzi started to go off and intensified when Tony got off the car and went to my side to open my door.  
Yells of "Mr. Stark!" "Miss (L/N)!" and jumbled words like "reunion", my experience in here and things like that were shouted at us. We ignored them as we ignored the awestruck looks of some of the attendants who were hanging outside the facility.

Tony and I made our way towards the welcome table where the tags were given.

" Mr. Stark! My name is Gavin Traynor! I'm a huge fan of yours!" Gavin offered his hand and Tony shook it with a smile.

"Gavin? As in the debate president? I admired your speeches! I wanted to be as persuasive as you back then." I smiled.

"Miss (L/N), you flatter me. Look what you've accomplished. I'm sure you outsmarted me." Gavin smiled. He was one of the nice guys. Gavin gave me the tag and I put it on the chest.

"Thanks, Gavin. And, please, call me (Y/N). Time to face them." I said, rolling my eyes. Both men laughed.

The doors opened and we made our great entrance as Tony put it. His arm was wrapped around my waist and he pulled me even closer, telling everyone he chose me to be his girlfriend. Bit by bit, people turned around to look what was all the initial fuss. Eyes were wide open, jaws were on the floor and excited whispers could be heard as we walked around the gym towards the bar. People was thrilled to be near Tony Stark and some of the attendants wondered who was I and what did I do to be with him.

A fake blonde woman stepped in front of us. "Mr. Stark, my name is Holly Smith. I'm a really huge fan of you." She said in a sultry voice. I snorted. Holly was one of the most fake and shallow people in the school. Cheerleader captain and rival in popularity with Pepper. She was the one who spread nasty rumours about us.

"I'm sure about it, Holly. But, you see... I stopped sleeping around with superficial women like you since I asked (Y/N) out and she accepted. I love her and you have nothing on her. So stop pretending." Tony stated with a bored expression, people around 'Oooh'ing and Holly looking at me with disbelief.

"(Y/N)? As in Pepper's shadow? That shy girl with baggy jeans?" She looked me up and down with a mixture of disdain and downright envy.

"Yeah. And you know why Tony chose me? It's because I didn't open my legs at his will." I said, smirking.

"Heeeey." Tony whined.

"It's true! It took you two months to get a date out of me!" I laughed. The people around us continued their hushed conversations and phones were recording this and posting it on Twitter for sure. Looking back at Holly, I said. "By the way, I heard you got sued for sexual harassment by your former boss. Good luck with that. You'll need it. Now, if you excuse us, there's some people I'll be happy to introduce to Tony."

My friends did really enjoy a nice evening with Tony who acted as a normal person, mainly because I threatened him with no private party afterwards if he bragged too much. I ignored all the men who were trying, in vain, to flirt with me and, after the Holly episode, no one approached Tony in a flirty way. He had all the attention he wanted and then, we left and his attention was focused solely on me! ;)


	69. High School Reunion (Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Clint! :3 What will the archer do? We'll see, we'll see! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, mention of bullying. I suffered it back then and I really hated it! If you suspect someone in your school is victim of bullies, please, talk to some teacher or adult!

Reader POV

I huffed and grabbed my towel to dry my sweat and took a swig of my bottle of water. Just as I sat on the bench, the doors of the gym opened to reveal Clint wearing workout clothes. I smiled and ogled at him. He looked surprised to see me here and came to sit next to me.

"Hey, babe. Watcha doing here?" Clint asked then kissed me a quick kiss.

"I had the afternoon free and decided to hit the treadmill. I started to feel stuffed all day long sitting at my post. And it also helps my mind wander and think about some things." I said as I got up stretched my body.

"Such as?" Clint asked, his eyes never leaving me.

I sighed as I let fall my arms and went to stretch on the mat. Clint sat next to me again. "I got an email today. From my high school. It's the... I don't know which year anniversary and they want to make a reunion of sorts next month. And I'm not exactly thrilled to go, Clint." I groaned as I stretched my right leg. Clint helped me stretch and pondered what to say next.

"Why? Aren't you curious? I would be curious if I had finished high school. At least, just to make fun of them." Clint said while sitting cross-legged in front of me.

I looked up at him and closed my mouth. Looking at his curious expression, I remembered that his parents died in a car crash and he and his brother Barney went into the system then escaped the orphanage to join the Circus. He didn't have the chance to attend prom and graduation and other reunions. And he didn't suffer what I suffered. I sighed.

"Sorry, Clint... Sometimes I forget..." He just shook his head and smiled. "Thing is... I was bullied." Clint's expression got worried. "I wasn't like this when I was in high school. I wasn't this curvy. I looked like a spaghetti. Long, tall and flat as a surfboard. No chest, no butt, no curves. Besides, I was a misfit, kind of... I was an ace with languages but didn't fit with the nerds. I was good at sports but didn't fit with the sporties. And my tastes were eclectic but didn't fit with the cool people. Only Bri and Jill stood by my side. We three were inseparable!" I chuckled sadly.

"A lone spaghetti among a throng of people." Clint chuckled and I swatted his arm playfully. "Alright, alright. Who bullied you?" He asked as he pulled my arms to help me stretch my back.

"Ethan Richardson. He was one of the cool guys. I had a huge crush on him and he knew it. And, instead of just ignoring it and let me be, he and his friends made my existence miserable. They threw my books, tripped me, mocked me and so on." I looked down as I disentangled myself. "Thank God for Bri and Jill because they fought them when I wasn't able. You know the worst part?" I told him.

Clint's eyes widened. "Stop it. Or I'll kill him when I see him." He threatened.

"What do you mean 'when'?" I asked, my face scrunched up in confusion.

"We're going to that reunion and show them how sexy, hot and beautiful you are now and how you were able to get me as your boyfriend." Clint smirked. I laughed lightly at Clint's attempt to cheer me up but I still wasn't sure. I bit my lower lip and Clint stopped me. "We're going and we'll rock it so hard this Ethan guy will regret messing with my girl, okay?" I just nodded, looking down. Clint lifted my face and kissed me lovingly. I responded eagerly as he laid me down on the mat. "Let's take a shower and I'll show you how sexy you are to me." I giggled as he lifted me up and led me to the showers.

*time skip brought by Bruce yelping at Tony's attempts to tickle him*

I finished tying my boots and stood up, going to see my reflection in the mirror. I discarded dresses because I preferred to feel comfortable than to feel like a doll. That didn't mean I didn't feel beautiful. I did feel beautiful and kinda sexy. I opted for a lilac flowy top that reached my hipbones and skin tight black jeans and my black boots. As Clint said, "let's show'em those curves, babe". And I was determined to make that Ethan bastard feel like he messed with the wrong woman. After putting on light make up, I put on the arrow necklace Clint got me for Christmas and brushed my hair, letting it loose. I grabbed my leather jacket and purse and got out of the bedroom towards the living room where Clint was surfing through the channels with a bored expression. At hearing me, he looked up and the remote fell from his hand.

"Damn, woman! You sure you wanna go to the reunion? We could stay here, ya know?" Clint's voice was thick with lust.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, Horny bird boy. You convinced me and we're going!" I said as I headed towards the door. Clint groaned, switched off the TV and got up, throwing the remote on the couch. We went to the car and sped off towards my former Hell School.

*another time skip brought by Thor folding the laundry*

Clint pulled away and stopped the car. I sighed and looked at the place where I dreaded to go back then. Now, it wasn't that terrifying. I snapped back to reality as Clint's hand squeezed my knee and turned to look at him.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we got out the car. Clint grabbed my hand and we entered the High School.

It looked exactly the same. Same dull crème walls, same trophies and same lockers. I guided Clint through the hallways towards the gym and told him stories about my school years, good and bad. We laughed as we reached the table where the tags were given.

"Ms. Hendricks? Is that you?" It was her, Ms. Hendricks, my English teacher, my favourite one, and one of the few teachers who stood by me. She looked at me and smiled.

"(Y/N)? Is that you, dear?" She got up and hugged me. "Look at you. You look so beautiful. I'm glad to see you're happy after all." I smiled back. "Those meanies are already there so beware." She warned me.

"Don't worry, Ms. Hendricks. I can handle myself now." I hugged her again and she gave me the tag, which I put it on my left breast. I caught Clint staring. "Not here, Clint!" I whispered yelled.

"Aaaww, nooo..." He whined as I dragged him to the gym.

The gym looked exactly the same but with new bleachers and equipment. For once, the organisers did decorate it well, with black and silver balloons and banners, making it look sophisticated. There was quite a crowd already but it wasn't packed yet. Clint's arm snaked around my waist, his hand resting on my hip and pulling me closer, as if someone could hurt me. We were walking around and I told him who was who and what they looked like before. Clint and I made fun of some of the worst looking ones because they were from the cool pack.

Among the people, I found Jill and Bri and squealed. "Bri! Jill! Heeeey!" They looked absolutely fabulous! We hugged each other and gushed about one another, introducing boyfriends/husbands to each other. Clint behaved for once but his lame jokes made us laugh.

"I'm going to the bathroom. You'll be okay?" He asked, serious.

"I'll be fine. I'm with them. Don't worry, babe." I smiled at him. He nodded, pecked my lips and left.

"Damn, (Y/N)! This government agency has really sexy agents..." Bri whistled. Her boyfriend just pouted jokingly. I laughed and was about to respond when I heard a masculine voice.

"This sure is a fine piece of ass!" The voice said and I felt him slap my ass. I jumped a bit and, out of instinct, threw a punch to the offending man. My friends and I gasped as we watched the same Ethan Richardson clutching his bleeding nose. People stopped talking and looked at us.

"Fucking bitch! You broke my nose!" He whimpered in pain.

"Serves you right, Ethan! You were always a douche but now I know you're a pig!" I seethed.

"Do I know you? I should remember a hot girl like you..." Ethan said, ogling at me.

"(Y/N), you okay?" Jill asked. Want me to beat him up again?" She said, stretching her arms.

Ethan's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He looked me up and down and looked at my tag. "It can't be you! You're (Y/N) spaghetti! When did you get that hot?" He leered at me and I scoffed.

"Right after prom. And thanks to you and your friends, you made my life miserable. But you know what? Flash news! I became better than you'll ever dream. I got my dream job and life. What did you get?" I sassed.

Ethan looked at me with contempt. "I'm the head of sales in my dad's company! And we're really good, for your information." Ethan towered over me, his nose still bleeding.

I let out a laugh. "A company who has declared itself broke because someone was using the company's money to live a high lifestyle. And daddy cut your flow, your wife divorced you and you're broke, bald and growing quite a belly." I shot back, poking his pudgy stomach. "Guess you became the meatball of the spaghetti. " I smiled cheekily and people around chuckled. "Who's the cool one now, Ethan?"

"You're lucky you're hot and fuckable or else..." Ethan threatened.

"Or else what?" I asked curiously. "You can't do a thing." I gasped in realisation. "Ethan, don't tell me you had the hots for me back then! You pranked me and bullied me to hide the fact that you got a boner for a spaghetti! What your friends would say? Tsk tsk tsk, Ethan... Anyways, nice to meet you." I turned around but Ethan grabbed me and pulled me to him. I yelped.

"You're gonna pay for this, bitch!" Whatever he was about to do was interrupted by Clint's voice.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend or I'll fucking kill you right now." Clint glared at Ethan who let me go instantly. Clint neared me and draped an arm around my waist in a protective manner and kissed me. "This is the guy that bullied you?" I nodded. "Do you want me to kill him?" He asked, still glaring at a nervous Ethan.

"Naaaah. He's not worth it. He groped my ass and I punched him and told him some ugly truths. Nothing that I couldn't handle. He would piss at meeting a HYDRA agent. Oh, I could introduce him to Nat so she can torture him! She'd really enjoy it! Naaah... Too messy... You know what? Bye, Ethan." Clint and I went to my friends were, leaving a gaping crowd and a scared Ethan behind. Suddenly, Clint stopped and punched Ethan in the nose, definitely breaking it.

"That's for groping my woman!" Clint growled quietly.

The rest of the evening was spent with laughs, dances and drinks and Clint making sure I still felt sexy and beautiful.


	70. High School Reunion (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make way for the God of Thunder! This should be interesting. Picturing Thor among your former classmates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like writing about someone pestering you so this oneshot will be more light hearted than others...

I was having dinner at our usual Chinese restaurant with Stuart, my coworker and one of my best friends, and his fiancée, Claire. We celebrated their engagement and couldn't be happier. Thor was talking with Claire while I talked with Stuart when your phone pinged.

"Hold on a sec, Stu." unlocking my phone, I saw it was a Facebook notification.  
'This name sounds familiar.' I clicked on the contact and my face blanched a bit at reading who wanted to be my friend.

"(Y/N), are you OK? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Stuart asked, concerned. At this, Thor and Claire turned to me.

I swallowed hard. "Sandrine Leclerc wants to be my friend on Facebook and invite me to the High School Reunion..."

"This is good, right?" Claire asked. I shook my head vigorously.

"That girl was Satan's spawn herself! She was a wealthy and influential French diplomat's daughter and she always wanted to be perfect in all. But I got better grades than her and it seems that she had a thing for the guy I dated back then, Kurt."

"Sounds like she was envious of you. Like she wanted whatever you had." Stuart muttered.

"But it doesn't make sense. Why me? I mean. I got good grades because I just paid attention in class! And Kurt and I were friends before dating bit we only lasted a month thanks to that insidious bitch!" I said as I stuffed my mouth with curry rice to cover my embarrassment.

Thor listened to the conversation and then reached a conclusion. "We should attend this reunion, my love. This way, you can tell her how immoral she is and that she should earn what she wants, like you did. It is no small feat what you accomplished. You are an incredibly wonderful botanist and you are beautiful. Envy will always exist but it is our duty to manage it the best way. This maiden will not offend you when we go." Thor stated and left you speechless.

"Are you serious? Thor, she might as well jump on you because you're with me!" I swallowed.

"Then I'll step aside and let her fall." Thor deadpanned. I looked shocked but then I burst out laughing. Stuart and Claire joined in laughter and Thor boomed.

Wiping my eyes, I nodded. "Ok. I hope she doesn't sue us for broken bones!" The rest of the dinner was filled with High School stories from all of us, including Thor's experiences in Asgard.

*time skip by the Avengers opening a spa*

I pulled over and parked the car. Turning it off, Thor and I got out and you looked around, people starting to file in in their best clothes. I arranged my formal navy blue dress and fiddled with a loose strand of hair. Thor tucked it behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

"You truly are beautiful, my love. That hag doesn't have nothing on you. Shall we?" Thor said and offered his arm. I smiled and, still blushing from his compliment, I took it and went inside.

The gym was decorated with pink and white balloons and looked like a strawberry cake or like a princess party. Wonder who decorated it. A Barbie fangirl, to say the least...  
People around us turned around to look at Thor. Even in his midgardian clothes, he was still noticeable and people knew who he was from the news so there were lots of excited whispers and surprised faces. Not to mention pointing fingers. Rude! Thor didn't seem to notice. He was used to people noticing and appraising him so he took it as a daily thing but I was feeling a bit self-conscious and played with the collar of my dress. I smiled in relief when I saw my friend Chloe and hugged her and her boyfriend. We talked and catcheD up for a while. Thor was unusually quiet and, when I turned around, he was gone.

"Thor? Thor!!" I called for him and tried to see him among the throng of people. Suddenly, I saw his blonde head near the bar. "Hey, Chloe, I'm going to get Thor. He may get lost again if I don't catch him!" Chloe gave me a thumbs up as I went in search of my boyfriend. I smiled when I saw him fiddling with a paper cup but stopped dead in my tracks at the scene.

Sandrine Leclerc pressing herself at Thor. My eyes widened and my blood boiled. I was never one to seek blood but right now, I'd kill this pink clad envious whore and ship her to some deserted island so she couldn't be a bother to anyone. Poor Thor looked like he didn't know what to do, which was a first because he had been always surrounded by females back in Asgard but, since dating me, he became awkward around it. I drew some calm breaths before calmly going to where Thor and Sandrine were.

"Thor! Here you are! I've been looking for you!" I exclaimed hugging his torso while deftly pushing Sandrine away. She gasped and huffed in annoyance. Thor looked at me and smiled relieved.

"(Y/N), love, I am sorry. I got lost. This maiden was starting to get annoying." Thor said and kissed my temple.

"I'm sure of that, isn't it, Sandrine? You always annoyed the hell out of everyone." I turned to look at a very pissed Sandrine. "By the way, hands off my boyfriend, thank you."

"How is it that you're with him? A peasant like you should not have the right to be with a superhero, not to mention a God! People like him is destined to be with worth people worthy of them. Like moi!" Sandrine pointed a manicured finger to her, her French drawl evident.

I made a very unladylike snort as I was trying not to laugh at her attempt to look regal and important. The urge to laugh was stronger than the urge to punch her because she looked so ridiculous it was difficult not to laugh at her.

But Thor was thinking otherwise. His jaw was clenched and the grip on my waist tightened. I winced a bit and looked up at him. My eyes widened and I was mentally telling Sandrine to shut her obnoxious mouth off if she didn't want trouble. But she was still droning on and on about how she was far better tha me and that she deserved everything. I inhaled deeply and was about to step forward to stop Thor from lashing out at Sandrine but he beat me to it.

"This peasant you are referring to is the love of my life and she is the most beautiful person in the Nine Realms. Inside and outside. She is kind, brave and courageous. She is a fighter and has the kindest soul I have ever seen in my long life. Everything she has achieved is because she has worked hard. Unlike you. Maidens like you do not make an effort and then complain about not having what they want. People like you are despised in Asgard. They are considered a nuissance and a burden to society so they are often taken off the realm to fend off for themselves, something they fail miserably at and die in a matter of weeks. But my love here has been kind enough to attempt to stop me from snarling at you but I couldn't leave without telling you the truth." Thor said, in his indoor voice but intimidating nonetheless. Sandrine froze and was gaping like a fish.

"Thor... It's okay..." I tried to stop him but he continued. People were gathering around us. Some of them looked shocked and some of them thrilled at seeing Queen B mortified.

"You are a disgrace to the human race. Your dyed hair looks bland. Your skin looks dull and wrinkled. Your make up doesn't bode well in you and is of poor quality and the garments look like worn drapes. Besides, you look like a plastic doll. (Y/N) here has everything in her place and her natural beauty is astonishing. Not even the fairest maiden of Asgard can compare to her. So it is you who is the most unworthy peasant of all the Nine Realms. Now, if you excuse us, we will leave your lowly presence." Thor turned around and took me to where Chloe stood in shock. Silence reigned among people and then some of them started clapping and cheering Thor for confronting their torturer back then. I was still looking at Thor with awe and a blush crept up my cheeks, mostly embarrassed but then his words sunk in.

"I am sorry, my love. I could not stand the thought of someone disrespecting you like that." Thor looked apologetic but I gave him a sweet kiss.

"It's okay, Thor. Seems like you voiced what most people thought about her..." I chuckled then blushed a bit more. "Is it true... what you said to her about me?"

Thor nodded. "Yes. I love you for who you really are. You do not pretend to be anyone else. And that's why I love you." Thor smiled then kissed me again while Chloe said Get a room!.

All in all, I could say goodbye to feel inferior to Sandrine. And, of course, I deleted her Facebook invitation.


	71. High School Reunion (Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make way for Bruce!! What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll stop describing the outfit in depth. You choose what you want to wear: dresses, trousers... This way, everyone will have their own image!
> 
> BTW, what's with curling reader's hair so much? Everywhere I go, I read "Your hair falling in curls, you curled your hair, that person curled your hair..." It's like, not everyone sports curls! Is there a curl fetish cult? Curls don't look well on me! I once had my hair softly curled and it was at my wedding. Not anymore. Not fan of curls.

I got into the apartment as quietly as I could as it was 5 in the morning and I didn't want to wake up Bruce. The shift lasted longer than expected due to an emergency involving a family having a severe case of indigestion and the poor kids were a sensitive case. I put my bag onto the kitchen counter and shrugged off my coat, hanging it on the racket. Just when I was tiptoeing my way, my phone blared and I yelped. Cursing the offending sound, I picked up the phone and checked my email only to find an announcement from my former high school.

I skimmed through the text only to get that there was a reunion of sorts in a month and they required a confirmation to attend. I sighed as I went to my calendar to check if Bruce and I had some kind of event.

"Angel? Is that you...?" A sleepy Bruce asked. I jumped and put my hand on my chest.

"Holy shit, Bruce! You scared me! I'm sorry. I thought I muted my phone..." I looked at him and stared at his shirtless form and smiled.

Bruce blinked rapidly and shook off the grogginess as he walked to me and kissed me on the lips. "It's pretty late. Rough shift?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Last minute emergency. A family had a severe case of indigestion and the kids were really difficult to treat. Sorry."

He waved me off. "It's OK. What were you reading?" Bruce asked and hugged me from behind, putting his head on my shoulder.

"High School Reunion. They want me to confirm my attendance. I was just checking if we had something next month." Browsing through the calendar, I saw nothing. "Wanna come with me?" I felt Bruce nod.

"Sure. It will be curious to know where you studied." He smiled and kissed my neck making me giggle.

"I was fortunate. Nobody picked on me. I was a klutz at sports but nothing worth mentioning. But I'm just curious about how's some people doing." Bruce chuckled.

"Same here. So... next month?" I nodded. "Good. Now come to bed, angel. You need to rest. Doctor's orders."

I laughed. "I'm a doctor too."

"You know what I mean." And Bruce dragged me to bed.

*time skip brought by the ice cream parlor*

A month passed in a flash and you were smoothing your jacket and looked in the mirror. You chose a comfortable yet elegant outfit that exhuded confidence, something you needed right now because, let's be honest, you got better physically but you felt awkward every time you stepped on a gym after high school.

"Your high school is really big." Bruce looked around in wonder. I just shrugged.

"Well, it was pretty easy to get lost at the beginning but, in the end, you could go from class to class with your eyes closed. But you could always end up in a remote corner so you had to be careful!" I giggled.

We reached the gym and went to the reception table where the tages were given. Once we had them, Bruce and I got inside the gym where there was an orchestra playing. "Oooh, this looks classy!" I exclaimed and Bruce hummed in response. Looking around, I saw some of the popular ones in the middle of the gym, pretending they were still cool after all these years even though some of them looked even worse.

"You see that one?" I told Bruce as I surrepticiously pointed at a bald man and Bruce nodded. "He was the quarterback of the team. All the girls swooned at him, even me. That got right to his head. Guess that life put him on his place. I wonder if Gabrielle, the head cheerleader still finds him attractive." I giggled as I told Bruce about the different kind of people there was.

"So you were with the nerds?" Bruce asked as we reached the bar and ordered two Cokes.

I shook my head. "Well, I knew I wanted to be a doctor but I hung out with an eclectic group of people. They called us the misfits." I giggled and someone tapped my shoulder. Turning around, I smiled at the man in front of me. "Xander! It's good to see you!" I hugged one of my best friends in high school. I knew he had feelings for me but I saw him only as a friend. He didn't stop asking me out until one day I just snapped at him and we kind of fall off.

Xander smiled. "(Y/N), you look beautiful as ever! How's life treating you?" He asked as his hand still lingered on my elbow. I shrugged it off and drank my Coke.

"Cool. I'm a doctor at St. Dominic's hospital and I'm happy in there. Oh, Xander, please, meet Bruce, my boyfriend. Bruce, this is Xander, one of my friends back in high school." I introduced them and I could tell Bruce was internally trying to calm himself and Xander's smile was a bit forced. Just great! So far, things were going smooth but it seems that it wouldn't be like this for long. Bruce and Xander just exchanged the typical greetings and Xander turned to me.

"And since when you're together?" Xander asked. I looked at Bruce, deep in thought, looking for confirmation.

"That was when New York, right? So it was like a little over 3 years ago, right, Bruce?" ((A/N): I know New York battle in the first movie was in 2011 but artistic liberty, okay? I'm in need of finishing this series so I can focus on Wedding and Pregnancy series.)

Bruce smiled. "Yeah. Three and a half years." He replied, his arm going around my waist in a protective manner. I refrained myself from rolling my eyes. I had to stop this real quick before Bruce hulked out but someone beat me to it.

"Excuse me, are you Doctor Bruce Banner?" A man that turned out to be my chemistry teacher, Mr. Nye, asked Bruce. Bruce turned around and nodded as he shook hands with Mr. Nye. "I am a fan of yours. Your studies in gamma radiation are splendid. Why don't we talk about it? You'd honour me."

"Of course." Bruce said and both men went to a corner to talk leaving me with Xander, who I knew still had a crush on me.

"So... Have you married? Girlfriend? Someone special?" I asked.

"No. There was only you." Xander said, stepping closer.

I looked at him incredulously. "Surely you've had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, a couple of them but... they were not you. I've always loved you, (Y/N). Why can't we be together? We're both adults and single and..."  
I cut him off.

"Woah, wait a minute! I told you back then and I'll tell you now. I don't love you. I've never loved you in that way and never will, okay? I'm sorry but I'm with Bruce and I love him, not you. So get this into that thick skull of yours. I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU." I emphasised every word so he could get it. "Now, if you excuse me, my boyfriend is in need of getting something to drink." I said and turned on my heels in search of Bruce.

During the event, I bumped into old friends and catched up with them, having a good time while Bruce was still talking with Dr. Nye. Xander was nowhere to be seen. In the end, it was a really funny evening and Bruce and I went home a bit tipsy.


	72. High School Reunion Series (Bucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the situations look repetitive. It's really difficult for me to think different scenarios. Again, sorry if the name for the guy is teh same as some relatives or friends. Purely coincidental.

I sighed as I finished the report. I got transfered from the wardrobe section to Logistics section, in charge of Evac teams and everything SHIELD agents and Avengers needed. Right now, I was taking care of arranging a safe house for Natasha's next mission in Belarus. My phone buzzed and my friend Sam texted me.

"Hey, (Y/N). High School is making a reunion of sorts next month. You coming? Bring your hottie! Kisses, S."

I smiled and shook my head. Leave it to Samantha to convince me to go to that hellish place again. I was lucky to find her the first day of school back in third grade. Since then, we've become inseparable. I was one of the pouplar ones but I didn't want the attention. I prefered to stand up and defend people from bullies. I streteched, finished my report and replied back.

"Sure. I don't have anything to do. It will be good to catch up. You have to tell me about that new boyfriend of yours. ;) (Y/N)"

I finished my shift and went to my shared apartment with Bucky. When I opened the door, I put all my things on the table and read a post-it from Bucky telling me he was at the Tower and that he'd be back a while later so I yawned, stretched and looked at the clock in the kitchen. 5:19PM. Well, it would give me time to cook something decent. I was starting to be fed up with take outs when all I wanted was some homemade cooking. So I rolled up my sleeves and went to prepare some pasta with meatballs, a salad and maybe some vegetables.

When Bucky arrived home some hours later, he found me in the kitchen listening to music while boiling the pasta and preparing everything. He hugged me from behind and kissed my temple. "Hello, doll. This smells delicious." He smiled down at me.

"Thanks. I thought it would be nice to have some decent food to eat, not Thai or Mexican." I replied.

"Fair enough." He stated and put the plates on the table. We ate and had a good time.

"You know what? Next month is my High School Reunion. Sam told me today. Wanna come with me?"

Bucky looked at me with the fork mid-air and his mouth open. "Are you sure? I've heard these reunions are to brag about what you've done and laugh about your former classmates. Specially the popular ones."

I laughed. "Yeah. But Sam will be there so it won't be a total waste of time." Bucky nodded dubiously. "Besides, I was one of the popular ones but I wasn't an uptight B. I was a nice gal that treated people kindly and defended them from the cheerleaders. That earned some nasty comments and pushes from them but I didn't give a damn. People should be respected." I said, taking a sip from the wine.

"As you wish, doll." Bucky smiled. I swooned and blushed at this.

"Did you just quote Wesley from 'Princess Bride'?" I smiled. Bucky nodded and grinned. I shook my head and kissed him. Bucky just took it to the bedroom.

*time skip brought by your Avenger whispering 'As you wish' in your ear*

"Okay. Here we go. You ready, doll?" Bucky asked, his human arm snaked around my waist.

"Yeah. You? Because you're kinda nervous."

"Well, there will be a lot of people in there and you know I get a bit nervous when I'm surrounded by lots of people..." Bucky confessed but I kissed his cheek.

"You'll do wonderful. Don't worry, honey." I reassured him and we both got in to get my tag.

As Bucky predicted, the place was packed and I couldn't spot Sam. I jumped a bit and I saw her near the stage in the gym, which was used by the director and the music band.

"Sam! Sam!" I hollered. Sam spotted me and we met halfway, hugging each other tight.  
"I brought my hottie! Where's yours?" I asked her, looking around.

"Sorry. He said he had a last minute call from work." Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Aaww, that sucks. I still have to meet him. Well, Sam, this is Bucky. Bucky, my childhood friend Sam."

"A pleasure to meet you." Bucky kissed Sam's knuckles and she blushed.

"Damn, you have manners." Sam said. Bucky just smirked.

"So... What have you been doing lately?" I asked Sam and started to catch up while Bucky went to grab some drinks for us.

"(Y/N), is that you?" A male voice asked and I turned around to see my high school boyfriend, Cole MItchell, captain of the basketball team. Turns out he was a jerk. It didn't last long.

"Cole! You look... great!" And it was true! His brownish hair was luscious and his blue eyes sparkled. He looked really good in the physique department too. Pity I had to dump him because he cheated on me.

"Thanks. You look gorgeous too." He said, openly checking me out. Ugh. "So... what have you been up to?" Cole asked and I told him about my job in a governmental agency (I couldn't tell him it was SHIELD) and about my life. "You say you have a boyfriend? I don't see him so that means you really don't have a boyfriend. What do you say about getting out of here and having a drink with me?" He smirked and I frowned.

"No, thanks, Cole. From what I can see, you're still that hormonal jerk and I don't want to do anything with you. Thank you."

"C'mon... It will be only a drink, sweetheart." Cole grabbed my elbow but I shrugged his hand off.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled and some people stopped talking to look at us.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're making a scene again, (Y/N). Just like old times."

"Just because you want me to go out with you when I don't want to. We're not a couple anymore. I left you. Get over it. Man up!" I spat at him and Cole scowled.

"I'm man enough for you. I'll just show you." Cole advanced on me but a metal hand grabbed Cole by the collar.

"My girlfriend said no. Lay a finger on her and your brains will be splattered around this gym. Now choose your words carefully." Bucky glared at Cole and I just imagined Cole peeing in his pants.

He raised his hands up in defence. "Sorry, man. I thought she was lying." Looking at me, he said. "I'm sorry. I thought we still had something. I guess I was wrong."

"You guessed right. Bucky, leave him be." I waved off. Bucky let Cole fall on the ground and put his metal arm around my shoulders while I went back to talk with Sam like nothing happened. "By the way, Cole. Your zipper is down. I'd suggest you close it up. Bye bye." Cole looked doen at his crotch and blushed. The people that surrounded us laughed at him and he ran away from there like the jerk he was. All in all, it was a really good evening.


	73. High School Reunion (Pietro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Sokovian hottie!

I exhaled as I slowly stood up and smiled at the class. "Thank you all for coming. I'm glad you enjoyed this class today. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled again.

Some of my students rose from the floor and waved me goodbye. Others just stood sitting cross legged on the ground, still talking quietly for a while before rising and saying goodbye while I was arranging the place and putting yoga mats, pillows and shawls in the closet as I thought back about the class. Today was a really productive class. All of them were doing great and every day we tried new postures and asanas that would help increase agility and nimbleness. I chuckled as one of my students, Roger, told me his back pain was gone after coming here for a year or how it helped Sarah recover from her strenous pregnancy.

Just when I was finishing putting everything in order, I felt a gust of wind and smiled widely as I saw Pietro leaning casually against the door frame.

"Hello, printzessa. MIssed me?" He smirked as he came and kissed me deeply. I nodded happily.

"What's this?" I asked him, looking at his hand. Pietro handed me some papers.

"Mail. I supposed you'd want to check it out. I separated the letters from the flyers." He said and I chuckled at his thoughtfulness. I skipped the ad flyers and went to look at the letters. Some bills and a cream envelope with the logo of my high school. Curious, I opened it and skimmed through the text. I sighed and put the invitation on my office table.

"What's wrong, love?" Pietro said and took the letter. "High School Reunion. Do you want to go?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Seriously? I don't know. It's not that I had a bad time... I had my friends and I was an average girl. Sometimes, some mean girls picked on me but I just mainly ignored them so they got tired of me. But my P.E. teacher... That one was one true bastard..."

Pietro's gaze hardened. "What did he do to you?"

I sat down on the chair and put my feet on the table. "Not only me. The man was a mysoginist and treated us girls like dirt. He was always saying we were weak and that we would never graduate because we'd fail P.E. He always put us harder exercises so we could fall or get exhausted. But I got fed up, told him I would sue him and that's what I did along with some of my classmates. Mr. Mann was reprimanded and been told that, if the degrading treatment continued, he would be fired." I picked up an apple and munched it.

Pietro sat on the table. "And what happened next?" He asked, a bit apprehensive.

"Damn prick would bully me. Call me names. Spread nasty rumours about me. Once, he nearly hit me in the hallway but the director came and stopped him. I sued him again and the school board fired him for despicable behaviour. I haven't heard from him since then. Thankfully, my parents stood by my side during the whole ordeal and helped me get back on track. Thanks to them, I survived high school." I said as I put down my feet and organised my desk to distract myself from the disturbing thoughts.

PIetro's face turned serious. "If only I woul'dve had a hold on that bastard, I would've..."

"Throw him into a fountain? You're pretty fond of doing that." I smirked.

"Now that you mention it... Yes, I am." He smirked back.

I sighed. "Okay, we'll go."

"I'll make sure no one messes with you." Pietro stated and I smiled at this.

*time skip brought by a shwarma parlor versus a tacos parlor*

When we arrived at the high school, I took a calming breath and took Pietro's hand in mine. I took him on a tour and told him where I went when I needed to chill and calm my mind or when my friend Jade and I sat near the big oak tree and chatted happily, oblivious to everyone.

I could see the doors leading to the gym and attached the tag to the front of my top, smoothing it so the name was clearly visible. Then we got in to see a huge mass of people talking, hugging, laughing and some were dancing. I smiled a bit because, apart from that sucker, I had fond memories of high school. No one picked on me and some people wanted to know what did I do to look so collected and calm. Guess that meditation ran in the family and I applied it to my life.

"(Y/N)! Hey, (Y/N)!" I looked around and saw Jade waving at me and I smiled widely, running to hug her tightly. We introduced our boyfriends and talked about lots of things, trying to catch up after some months of not being able to talk to each other.

After a while, I excused myself and went to the bar to get a soft drink when someone grabbed my wrist, hard. I turned around to see the aged face of Mr. Mann, the P.E. teacher. How did he get here? He was fired!

"Come with me. I have to talk to you." He said in a low voice. He wore a cap that hung low so it could mask his features.

"Not gonna happen, pervert. One sudden move and I'll knock you out. I know how, don't tempt me." I said, in a cool tone. Internally, I was doing my meditation exercises to avoid freaking out.

"Aaahh... still the little whore, aren't we? I said... MOVE!" Mr. Mann pulled my arm but I sttod my ground.

"And I said NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" I raised my voice and some of the attendants looked at us, concerned.

"Hey! Who are you?" A guy asked and, suddenly, Mr. Mann pulled at me and trapped me in his arms. I wriggled free as three guys came to help me. Remembering some self-defense classes, I head butted Mr. Mann and stomped on his foot, making him groan in pain. Out of the blue, I felt a gust of wind and I smiled as Pietro knocked down the creep with his fist and left him out cold.

"I dare you to wake up, you mysoginist project of man!" Pietro seethed and came to me, frantically checkin up for injuries. "Are you alright, printzessa? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks to these guys, who tried to stop him, I was able to hit him hard." I said, motioning to the three guys who were concerned too. "Thanks." I told them.

"No problem. Security is on the way. " One of them said.

Pietro focused on me again and peppered my face with kisses. I giggled and we went to where Jade and her boyfriend went to finish the gathering.

"At least, you didn't throw him into a fountain." I smirked.

"Believe me, printzessa, I was tempted." He said, his face serious but I kissed his frown away.


	74. High School Reunion (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Loki. I still don't know how I pulled this off, being Loki the seemingly bad guy in the first Avengers movie and the attack of New York causing so many casualties... So, Loki int the High School Reunion in your high school... seems awkward... Sorry if it's crappy. I tried my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this series tired me a lot. It felt like a burden and I was about to quit writing for a while due to this damned series!! I'll write some short preferences and then face the Proposal/Wedding series but I won't go into detail with the wedding dress, shoes and cakes... because everyone has a mental image of them and maybe my tastes are different from yours.

I was exiting the vet's clinic with our black cat after taking him there for a sever case of indigestion due to a stomach bug that left him quite drained. I made sure to unbuckle him before going behind the driver's wheel when my phone went off. I picked it up and an over sweet voice talked from the other side.

"Hello. Is this (Y/N) (L/N)"? The feminine voice asked.

"Yeah, who's there?"I asked, stopping from putting the ignition key in the car.

"I'm Caroline Sanders, from (High School Name). I am here to let you know about the Reunion that is being held next month and we need to confirm your attendance as soon as possible. And, before you ask, we're calling you because you ignored our email." Caroline butted.

If looks could kill over the phone, that uptight and sassy harlot would be dead. Yeah, I ignored the email because I didn't want to go to the reuinion. I didn't want to relive how I was fooled around because I told off all the fakes and popular wannabes. Truth is, I had a keen mind and could tell when a person was lying or bulshitting me. That's why I was picked on, because I saw through all their masks and shallowness. Maybe that's why I went into psychology and SHIELD recruited me all those years ago. And thanks to that, I saw through Loki's lies and helped Bucky when he was brought to the tower.

I sighed. Okay, Caroline. Since you've been so nice to call, I will attend with my boyfriend. Thank you." I replied, sarcasm dripping. And I hung up, not giving her a chance to reply back. I sighed and looked through the rear view to the black cat. "Do you have a plan to skip this?" The cat meowled. "Thought so. I guess I'll have to go." I sighed as I turned the engine one and drove home.

When I arrived home, Loki looked up from his book. "How is (cat's name)? Is he well?" He asked, closing the book.

I sighed and opened the cage, letting the cat free. "Yeah... The doctor said it was an indicgestion. We have to give him a medicine for a wekk and he'll be fine." I looked down ath the poor wobbling cat. "Although, right now, he's doped to the tail. C'mere, baby... I'll help you go to your tiny bed." I carefully grabbed him and curled against me as I put him in his padded crib (I don't know the exact name.)

"Okay, here's the thing. One of my former high school classmates called me and kinda forced me to go to High School Reunion and I can't skip it this year. " I sighed as I plopped down on the couch next to Loki, who looked amused.

"Well, the popular gang hated me because I saw through their lies and fake façades." I turned to look at Loki. "Much like you!" I smiled cheekily and Loki smirked.

"That is why I took an interest in you, my love." Loki replied.

"Yeah, because I didn't buy your bullshit." I giggled. "Anyways, I didn't have many friends due to that but I didn't care. I was happy with Michelle, Katie and Rosario. We four were inseparable and brutally honest with each other. We ignored the rest of the people when it came to socialising. I was called 'The Unfazed' because no one seemed to get on my nerves when trying to call me names."

"Really? And how did it go?" Loki asked, pulling me to his chest.

"Well, a guy or a girl came to me and started to say cruel things about my friends or family and I was sporting a boring expression. I let them finish and I always ended up with 'Yeah. Whatever. I call bullshit.' Then turned around and left them shocked.

Loki laughed loudly. "That's my Queen. Leaving them speechless! I would've loved to see their faces!"

"You can do it if you come with me." I said, sitting up and looking at him.

Loki looked down. "I do not know. People still hasn't forgotten about New York."

"Hey." I said, lifting his face. "This has to happen some day. Yeah, some of the attendants may have lost someone in New York but you repented for your acts. I'll be with you and no one will hurt you. Let me protect you this time, love." I kissed Loki's forehead as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay. We will go."

*time skip brough by Dancing Groot*

We arrived at the gym and there was quite a throng of people already here. The gym was decorated exquisitely with white and golden banners and balloons. Very Greek and tasteful. Loki's grip on my hand tightened and I kissed his cheek reassuringly while I looked for my friends.

I smiled and waved over them, dragging Loki with me. I hugged and kissed the three of them and introduced Loki. The girls were curious and asked questions. Loki told them about his childhood and then Katie said:

"You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?"

Loki and I looked at each other doubtfully. I sighed and I explained everything about New York, how I met him in Stuttgart and everything. All of them fell silent and I stressed the part where he redeemed himself. Suddenly, someone pushed Loki, who bumped into me. I turned to see a burly looking man yelling at Loki.

"I knew I saw you somewhere, murderer! You attacked New York with your army of purple aliens! My sister died during the attacks! I should kill you now!" The man was to attack at an appalled looking Loki.

"I am sor-" He was cut off by the man punching him in the face and I jumped, stopping another punch from him.

"Hey! Stop it!" I spat.

"Don't you dare stop me, bitch! He killed my sister!" He rebuked, his face red in anger. Some of my former classmates surrounded us and a couple of people sided with the burly man while the other just looked at the scene curiously but whispering non stop.

"First, I am not a whore. Second, watch your tone friend. Third, he's my boyfriend and I won't allow you to pounce on him. I met him during the attacks and I know he repents from his acts. Since he was defeated, he has devoted his life to amend his errors. I know there were a lot of casualties. I lost good friends in New York but hitting Loki or killing him won't bring your sister back!" I pointed at Loki. "He's not fighting back. He was trying to apologise but you didn't give him a chance. Are you better than him then?" At my speech, the man fell silent and an enraged gaze was replaced by a shocked and remorseful one. His hands fell to the sides but said nothing. "I said, does it make you better than him?" I asked again, a bit more forcefully. At his lack of response, I sighed and turned to talk to the rest of the people.

"I know you won't believe me. I don't give a damn. The only thing that matters is that this man made the hugest mistake of his life! He repented and tried to redeem himself. Wounds run deep. I know about that but hating him is fruitless. Believe me, I tried and I had to keep an eye on him while he was in custody. I wanted to kill him for what he did but I saw how he wanted to fix things. And it took me a while to stop hating him. And surprise! Behind all these 'mewling quims' and aloof gestures, there's a man who is just misunderstood. Yeah, shrink talk bla bla bla... Daddy didn't love him bla bla bla... Pick one. Maybe you'll be right. But everyone has a little psychopath inside. Loki unleashed one and paid the price but had the guts to face the consequences. Would you have the guts to face the things he had to endure? I don't think so so stop being so selfish. I call bullshit!" A silence reigned in the gym after my speech. I glared around, daring anyone to rebuke me again. "C'mon, Loki, let's get out of..." I looked around but Loki was nowhere to be seen. "Loki?"

"He left for the football court." Michelle told me and pointed in the direction of the exit.

"Thanks. I... I gotta go. See you next week." I told her knowing that we four would meet again next week.

People let me pass and I ran along the path they were opening for me, not giving a damn about what they thought about me. Go screw yourself, selfish quims! I snorted at that.

When I arrived at the football court, I looked around and squitend my eyes, searching for Loki, as it was getting dark.

"LOKI? WHERE ARE YOU?" I cried as I walked towards the bleachers to see if he was there. Lucky guess because Loki was sitting on the grass, mulling over what happened inside. Loki tensed up but relaxed when he saw it was me. "Loki... you should've told me you were leaving I would've come with you..."

Loki chuckled sadly. "And interrupting that inspiration speech? I don't think so. I am proud of you for defending me like that but... It was a bad idea coming. I knew something like that would happen..."

I sighed. "And can you blame him? He lost his sister and he had no one to blame or to hit. He just took the chance." Loki glared at me. "I don't condone his actions but I feel his pain. I wanted to kill you when we met again, Loki. It took me a long time not to hate you. It was a long process but I finally got rid of the hate and started forgiving you. Other people will take longer for them to heal but that doesn't make you a monster. You were misled and you had to..." I was about to conitnue but Loki cut me off.

"Pay the price, I know. I was locked down in the Palace's dungeons and berated by Odin and despised by the Asgardians. But you ignoring me hurt me more. I took a liking for you and, when you ignored him, all I wanted to do was to make you see how I wanted to change... for you." He said, looking up at me. Then his face turned into a scowl. "That puny mortal just made me remind everything I have endured to atone myself." He then looked down.

"No matter what they say, love. You repented for your acts. Eventually, people will come around. I won't lie to you. Not everyone will forgive you but, eventually, things will get better. The pain will dull and they will be able to live again, more or less... " I whispered the last part.

"What about the guilt I feel inside? How can I get rid of it?" Loki asked, concern in his face.

"Sadly, I can't help you in here. It depends on you. Youo have the power to deal with it. As I said, it will require time, my love. But you can learn to live with the burden... You have to learn to live with it or it will consume you and I don't want you to go crazy again, okay? I will be here with you the entire time." With that, lifted his face and kissed him lovingly. He kissed back, desperation evident in the kiss. When we pulled away, he took my hand.

"I am so lucky you found me, my Queen." He breathed out.

"Let's get you home, my King, so we can have a really needed cuddling session. Even Gods need them." I chuckled and Loki smiled before standing up and going home.


	75. Matching tattoos

Steve - Animal paws + Steve's shield - Back

After much convincing, because Steve didn't like needles, you got a trail of animal paws leading to Steve's shield. It started on your lower back and ended up in the middle back. The two things that defined you as a couple.

 

Tony - Arc reactor silhouette - Chest

When Tony went into surgery to retrieve his arc reactor, you wanted him to remember that time when he had it and he didn't know if the shrapnel would kill him. So when he talked about tattoos, this idea came to mind. You both had the arc reactor silhouette and, beneath it, the date where you began dating. A part of you wanted him to remember your anniversary. ;)

 

Clint - Bow and arrow - Hipbone

Archery is Clint's life. You are the bow to his arrow. Without you, he can't function because an arrow is useless without a bow. So it was fitting you two had Clint's bow and arrow drawn and chose the hipbone so only you two could see and kiss them. Beneath it, you put 'Together Forever' in your mother tongue.

 

Thor - Mjolnir + Yggdrasil tree - Ankle

Thor was greatly surprised when you proposed to have Mjolnir with Yggdrasil behind it. Thor found it fitting because Yggdrasil represented flora too and, since you were a botanist, it was perfect.

 

Bruce - My love for you is like π - Inside wrist

Surfing the net, you still don't know how but you found this geeky poem and thought it so fitting for you and Bruce that you squealed in delight. After much coaxing and calming breaths from Bruce, you had the first sentence of this geeky declaration of love in your inside wrists. This is the entire poem, though.

Pi Poem

My love for you is just like pi,  
Irrational and never-ending.  
You're the one who squares my i,  
Time for reality, no more pretending.

Like the summation to infinity of one over n,  
Like the domain of x squared, our love has no end.

A divide by zero, it's undefined;  
Equations to explain it you cannot find.

As the limit approaches infinity,  
You're the ln of e for me.

You're perfect like 9, 16, or 25,  
My constant like e to the x, derived.

We're perpendicular in our affection,  
Every point leads to our intersection.

This is no logistic growth, there's no upper bound;  
There's no one I'd rather have around.

(Extracted from: http://math-fail.com/2010/03/my-love-for-you-is-just-like-pi-poem.html)

 

Bucky

You: Matching red star only the contour being red. You wanted Bucky to feel more at ease with his metal arm and red star so you had the red contoured star in your arm.

His: He already had the red star on his metal arm so he had your first name tattooed on his right upper arm (where the red star is but on the other arm).

 

Pietro - Lifelines - Over your hearts.

After almost losing him back in Sokovia, you both agreed on having your lifelines tattooed. You had his lifeline over your heart and he had your lifelines over his.

(Credit goes to @izabelluhroze in wattpad because she had this amazing idea first. Can't help it. I wanted to use it too but changed the place where they are.)

 

Loki - Huginn and Muninn, Odin's two ravens - Sides

Although he has a twisted way to show it, Loki still loves his "father" and Huginn and Muninn were his most faithful messengers and observers so Odin could prevent any harm in the Nine Realms. Besides, Huginn and Muninn were together for all eternity, something Loki planned to achieve, even though you were mortal.


	76. Where they're ticklish

Steve: The inside of his upper arm. Steve just squeals when you trace your finger across his arm.

Tony: Under his chin. You normally tease him while stroking his goatee then tickle him mercilessly under it!

Clint: The tip of the ear. It's grazing it and Clint just giggles histerically. Then tickle war ensues.

Thor: Gods are not ticklish, Thor says but, everytime you touch his Adam's apple, his laughter can be heard around the tower!

Bruce: Behind his knee. When you want to tease him in public, your foot finds its way there.

Bucky: The inside of his fleshy wrist. It makes this ex-assassin grunt, trying to refrain from laughter.

Pietro: The plant of his feet. He's a speedster but his weak point is his feet's plants.

Loki: He'll die before admitting that he's ticklish when you graze his waist.


	77. Ringtones in your phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about the ringtone you have assigned for them and vice versa. We assume Thor, Bucky and Loki have a cell phone.

Steve

In his phone: 'My girl' by The Temptations

In your phone: Star Spangled Man with a plan.

Steve still doesn't know about it and you pray he won't know or you will have a Captain scold! :D

 

Tony

In his phone: 'You shook me all night long' by AC/DC

In your phone: 'TNT' by AC/DC

You know Tony can be explosive and he likes to get shaken from time to time ;)

 

Clint

In his phone: 'Everything' by Michael Bublé

In your phone: 'Everything' by Alanis Morissette.

Two different songs but, if you listen to them, you'll get the meaning. Plus, you mean everything for each other.

 

Thor

In his phone: 'Barbie girl' by Aqua

In your phone: 'You can't touch this' by MC Hammer

Every time you hear 'Hammer time', you can't stop smiling and thinking about Thor's hammer. He thinks it's funny.Thor put this one on his phone because he likes it.

 

Bruce

In his phone: "I'll stand by you" by The Pretenders.

In your phone: "I'm gonna be (500 miles) " by The Proclaimers.

No matter what happens, you've always been with Bruce. He loves your care and fortitude to deal with him through the big guy episodes. Since dating, Bruce would do whatever it takes to make you happy, even leaving the lab.

 

Bucky

In his phone: 'Back at one' by Brian McKnight

In your phone: 'Strangers like me' by Phil Collins (BSO 'Tarzan)

His goal in life is worship and love you and he'll never stop doing it. You chose this song because Bucky is learning how to be among people again and he marvels at the new things.

 

Pietro

In his phone: 'I see the light' by Zachary Levi & Mandy Moore ('Tangled' BSO)

In your phone: Sonic Music Theme

Pietro never thought he'd fall hard for you but, when you two started dating, it was like he saw everything for the first time. You taught him to calm down.

 

Loki

In his phone: 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence

In your phone: 'Your love is king' by Sade

Loki says you were all work and no life until you two started dating. Even though you roll your eyes at this, he thought this song fitting for you. Loki's love rules crowns your heart and, well, he is your king.


	78. Christmas with him involve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to the marvellous friend of mine @MaximoffUniverse in Wattpad. Her lists are simple yet incredibly cute. I can only try to write something as cool as hers. I'll try not to plagiarise her or any of my friends' lists!

Steve

\- Hot cocoa while it's snowing outside.

\- Wearing matching Christmas sweaters.

\- Cuddling in front of the fireplace.

\- Wrapping everywhere.

\- Ice skating in Rockefeller Center.

\- Going to the shelter to take care of the animals and bring extra blankets for them.

 

Tony

\- Christmas party at the Tower.

\- Taking Tony out of the lab to spend time with you. ;)

\- Candlelit dinner for two.

\- Warm showers for two.

\- Tony and you dancing like no one's watching and laughing.

\- A huge Christmas tree with Iron Man themed decorations.

 

Clint

\- Kisses under the mistletoe.

\- Decorating the tree and hang the stockings.

\- Making snow angels.

\- Snuggling time.

\- Singing carols when no one's watching.

\- Unwrapping the gifts on Christmas grinning like kids.

 

Thor

\- Baking Cookies and Pop tarts.

\- Poinsettias at the apartment.

\- Teaching Thor how to build a snowman (not a Frozen reference so refrain!)

\- Using his cape as a blanket.

\- Lots of food! Thor eats a lot!

\- Thor being thankful for spending these midgardian festivities.

 

Bruce

\- Buying gifts online because Bruce avoids crowds.

\- Writing postcards for your friends.

\- Bruce and you enjoying cooking dinner.

\- Music around your floor all the time.

\- Cute Christmas PJ's

\- Geeky decorations.

 

Bucky

\- Disney movie marathons.

\- Going to see Santa at the mall and Bucky all shy and timid.

\- Bucky wearing a Santa hat.

\- Slow dancing in the living room

\- Bucky telling you how he spent Christmas back in the 40's while you cuddle.

\- Polishing Bucky's arm *wink wink*

 

Pietro

\- Sliding down a mountain with a sledge.

\- Chasing each other in the snow (and Pietro winning).

\- Going shopping to the mall (and Pietro never leaving the toy store).

\- Stretching and making exercise ;)

\- Watching musicals on TV.

\- Whispers in Sokovian while strolling around the snow covered park.

 

Loki

\- Quiet reading on the sofa with a blanket on.

\- Loki keeping you up late ;)

\- Adopting two cats from the shelter where Steve's girlfriend work. A black one for Loki and an orange striped one for you. They're so cute and they're always together.

\- Loki ranting about how Santa Klaus is not real and you shutting him up with a kiss and a roll of your eyes.

\- Baking cookies with his helmet form.

\- Warm hugs.


	79. Another Avenger walks in on you two ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some of them are more smutty than others! You have been warned.  
> Sorry. Some of them are shorter.

Steve

You had Steve pinned down on the mattress, your tongue and lips tracing his muscular chest while your hands traveled further down. Steve's breath was ragged and he took a handful of your hair, trying to refrain from flipping you over and take you there. Just when you were about to pull his sweatpants down, the door opened.

"Hey, Steve, wanna train in-" Bucky began then stopped as he saw you in the compromising position. "Never mind. I see you have your hands full. Enjoy!" Bucky smirked as he closed the door. You rolled your eyes and resumed what you were doing, wanting a blushing Steve to forget about the interruption.

 

Tony

You were bent over the lab table, skirt up and panties down as Tony fucked you hard from behind. Your shirt was open and Tony's hands were squeezing your breasts. You moaned loudly and cursed for falling into Tony's trap. He told you he needed some documents from the archive and he wanted you to bring them to the lab. Bullshit! You groaned loudly as Tony slapped your ass and then, the door to the lab opened.

"Tony! Not in the lab! Not again!" Bruce whined, blushing like a field of tomatoes.

You looked up and saw Bruce trying not to look at you. You waved awkwardly. "Hi."

"Nonsense. Just finishing." With that, he touched you in a way that made you come hard, screaming loudly. Poor Bruce fled from the lab and made it have it sanitised.

 

Clint

You moaned as Clint's lips sucked your neck and his hands gripped your hips and ass tighter, making them grind faster as you rode him. Your fingers were tangled in his hair and he grunted as you pulled tighter. In retaliation, Clint bit your neck, making you scream in pleasure. That would surely leave a mark but, right now, you couldn't care less. You just increased speed to gain more friction.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a really blushing Steve, watching as you two were having sex. Fury wanted the last mission report and Clint still hadn't delivered it so Steve offered himself to get it. When a particularly loud groan left both your lips, Steve turned around fast and closed the door. You two never knew what happened, too focused on each other.

 

Thor

Thor hovered over you, his huge hands fondling your breasts as he kissed you passionately. Your legs were circling his waist and your hands played with his blonde mane, making him purr in delight. You giggled in the kiss.

"Love, you know what that does to me..." He groaned. His fingers went about to pull up your skirt when the door opened.

"Thor, pick your damn hammer from the coffee table!" Clint exclaimed then stopped and looked at you two, grinning. "Don't let this disturb you! I'll just ask Cap to try and move it. Have fun!" Clint laughed and closed the door before you could throw him something. Thor looked down, blushing and you kissed him.

"Steve can't pick it up so you better continue what you were doing or there will be other issues your have to deal. One of them, blue balls!" You smiled innocently and then Thor pulled up your skirt, resuming his actions.

 

Bruce

You grinded your hips against Bruce's still clothed crotch, feeling the growing bulge tighten his pants and his breathing quicken as your mouth left a trail of kisses and licks along his neck. Your hands skimmed over his navel and you unbuckled his pants, making him groan. Bruce's hands grabbed your neck and waist, pulling you closer and kissing you deeply. That earned a lustful moan from you and you took off your top and bra, making Bruce stutter and blush. Just as you were unzipping his pants and your hand slid inside his boxers to grab him, the door burst open and you both jumped, Bruce trying to cover you as Tony entered the room.

"Now I know why you weren't in the lab, bro. Please, don't stop! I like to watch." Tony smirked. You narrowed your eyes and grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be the lamp.

"Fuck off, Tony or I'll dissect you alive!" You snarled and threw him the lamp. He dodged it and stared at your boobs shamelessly before leaving the room howling in laughter.

 

Bucky

Mr. Barnes had you pinned down on the mattress, his metal hand gripping your wrists, placing your hands above your head. His human hand was playing with your nipple while his mouth licked and sucked the other one. You were uncontrollably moaning and shuddering beneath him and you loved it. Bucky knew it and he loved to whisper you dirty whispers in your ear, his Brooklyn accent drawling and driving you wild. His hand ghosted over your core and you let out a strangled moan when the door opened.

"Bucky, Steve is complaining again about..." Natasha started but stopped suddenly. Bucky's head turned around and glared at the redhead. You huffed frustratedly.

"Out!" He barked.

"Geez, calm down! I just wanted..."

"Natasha, assassin or not, if you don't leave, I'll dye your hair green!" You exploded.

"Try me." She said and left laughing. Bucky continued his ministrations, the incident soon forgotten.

 

Pietro

Pietro pinned you down against a hallway wall when you were coming back from having a snack and, right now, the Sokovian speedster's lips were devouring yours while your legs were circling his waist and his hips grinded against you.

"Pietro... Someone could come..." You whispered as he licked your ear and lifted your top to show your breasts.

"No bra? Naughty... And yes, you will come... for me!" Pietro grunted and groped your ass tighter.

Suddenly, you heard a feminine voice.

"Ugh, Pietro! You have a room! Use it! This is gross. You're my brother!" Wanda said, a bit disgusted. You just waved, blushing. Pietro looked between you two.

"Room. Yes." Then he zoomed you two out you your room to continue your session.

 

Loki

Moans and grunts filled the room as Loki fucked you mercilessly against the mattress, your feet dangling on his shoulders and loving the way you screamed his name in pleasure. Your toes curled and you gripped his forearms trying to get a grip on something due to the force of the Asgardian.

"Only I can make you scream like that, my Queen." Loki said, thrusting harder and making you scream louder as the orgasm rip your body. Just when you were getting down, the door opened.

"Brother, where are my Poptarts?" Thor boomed. Loki was enraged and was about to snap when you opened your mouth.

"We don't give a shit, Thor. Just get the fuck out of here and leave us alone! Go marry a Poptart but get outta here. We're kinda busy!" You spat, still basking in the post coital glow.

Thor gulped and blushed and left muttering a sorry and closing the door. Loki looked at you with lust. "You are so sexy and ravishing when you boss him around." Loki said in awe and his fingers worked his magic as he geared you up for another round.


	80. Gifts under the tree

Steve

What he got you: A drawing of you surrounded by animals in the shelter framed in a beautiful frame.

What you got him: A new leather jacket.

 

Tony

What he got you: Sexy red lingerie for New Year's Eve. ;)

What you got him: He's a billionaire so you opted for a box with "Cuddles coupon", " Sex session coupon", "Fancy dinner coupon" and so on.

 

Clint

What he got you: An arrow necklace with two purple stones and a teddy Hawk.

What you got him: New shooting gloves to replace the older ones and tickets to ice skating.

 

Thor

What he got you: A foam replica of Mjolnir so you could feel worthy.

What you got him: An engraved Yggdrasil in a golden plate.

 

Bruce

What he got you: An astronomical dinner at the observatory.

What you got him: A spa weekend experience for two so you two can relax.

 

Bucky

What he got you: He saved money and put your name to a star in the firmament to let you know you were his constant in life.

What you got him: A scrapbook photo album with cute, sweet and fun moments of you two with notes attached to them to never let him forget.

 

Pietro

What he got you: Sexy and fitting sports wear so you can wear them while you two exercise. ;)

What you got him: A VIP pass to Adidas and Nike store so he can buy lots of sneakers.

 

Loki

What he got you: An Asgardian gown and a candle lit dinner in a forest in Asgard.

What you got him: You were not sure if he'd be offended but you bought him 'The Sims 3 Complete Edition' and 'The Sims 4' just in case. You know, for his domination urges. He loved it and you barely see him.


	81. Pickup lines

Steve

Are you an archaeologist? Because I've got a bone for you to examine.

Tony

That's a nice smile. It'd look better if it was all you were wearing!

Clint

I love you. I want to marry you. Now fuck my brains out.

Thor

I'm a Love Pirate, and I'm here for your booty! ARRRGGGHHH!!!

Bruce

I'm the doctor of love, baby, and you're overdue for your meat injection!

Bucky

I'd treat you like a snow storm. Give you six to eight inches and make it mildly inconvenient for you to move in the morning.

Pietro

Free mammograms! Get your free mammograms here! Get 'em while they're hot!

Loki

May I pleasure you with my tongue?


	82. Dirty pickup lines

Steve

Are you an archaeologist? Because I've got a bone for you to examine.

 

Tony

That's a nice smile. It'd look better if it was all you were wearing!

 

Clint

I love you. I want to marry you. Now fuck my brains out.

 

Thor

I'm a Love Pirate, and I'm here for your booty! ARRRGGGHHH!!!

 

Bruce

I'm the doctor of love, baby, and you're overdue for your meat injection!

 

Bucky

I'd treat you like a snow storm. Give you six to eight inches and make it mildly inconvenient for you to move in the morning.

 

Pietro

Free mammograms! Get your free mammograms here! Get 'em while they're hot!

 

Loki

May I pleasure you with my tongue?


	83. Valentine's Day things you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day has been adopted in Spain and Catalonia a few years ago. Mainly, to increase sales and consuming. *rolling eyes* It doesn't have the same meaning in here as for you. At least, for me.
> 
> In Catalonia, we have Sant Jordi (Saint George's Day). It's the equivalent day of Valentine's day but both partners have a gift. The women receive roses and the men receive books. Men buy roses to their mothers, sisters and daughters too. My first Sant Jordi rose was when I was 6, I think, bought by my father.  
> It's a really festive day. There are lots of booths on the street both with books from bookstores and roses from florists. Everyone is smiling. I prefer it to Valentine's Day but the Avengers are in NY so... Let's write some cute preferences!

Steve

\- Steve making you breakfast with roses on the table

\- Walking some of the dogs at the shelter

\- Picnic on the park

\- Cuddling until falling asleep. Or not ;)

Tony

\- Tony taking you to a shopping spree and pamper yourself although you told him he didn't have to do it

\- Lots of chocolates and roses.

\- Romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant and showing you off.

\- Lots of sex!! It's Tony. What did you expect?

Clint

\- Cute little love notes hidden in random places for you to find.

\- Relaxing bubble bath for you two.

\- Candle lit dinner (made by him) on the rooftop.

\- Slow and passionate sex.

Thor

\- Horse riding through the lush valleys of Asgard and Thor telling you stories abut them.

\- You two dancing in the ball room oblivious to everyone else.

\- Thor whispering romantic things in your ear.

\- Heart shaped Poptarts and sweet sex.

Bruce

\- Bruce cuddles. *wink wink*

\- Cooking dinner together while listening to music.

\- Stargazing and pointing at constellations.

\- You two playing 'Operation' as a silly joke.

Bucky

\- Making a pillow fort and watching Disney movies

\- Slow dancing in the living room.

\- Bucky giving you a teddy bear and you naming him 'Buckaroo' much to Bucky's dismay.

\- Getting some Bucky loving *wink wink*

Pietro

\- The living room filled with heart shaped ballons.

\- Massage for two.

\- Pietro eating lots of chocolate and you trying to calm his sugar rush down.

\- Rough sex to compensate the sugar rush.

Loki

\- Candle lit dinner on a lake shore in Asgard.

\- Loki giving you a gold and green necklace.

\- Skinny dipping in the dark *wink wink*

\- Sleeping under the stars (with blankets because it's chilly).


	84. Dating Steve would include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Maximoffuniverse in Wattpad is an awesome trendsetter with the lists format and it seems that everyone is doing the Dating (Avenger) would include. So I'm doing it too!

\- Walks in the park.

\- Steve and you feeding and petting the pets at the shelter.

\- Adopting a Golden Lab and calling him Barney. (Like in Barnes for Bucky XD)

\- Holding hands and tracing patterns on his palm while cuddling.

\- Him calling you darling, Brooklyn accent drawling.

\- Helping him understand 21st Century, technology and other wonders.

\- Him teaching you how to draw.

\- Him drawing you when you sleep, cook or dance with a fond smile on his face.

\- You making a scrapbook with his drawings.

\- Flowers and sweet kisses while on a date.

\- Steve getting confident with the fondue issue ;)

\- Him concerned and worried about your safety.

\- You playing with his shield.

\- Steve reassuring you're his true love when you see him surrounded by girls.

\- Bucky... Not a third wheel but almost... and calming him down when Steve can't.


	85. Dating Tony would include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Tony! Because he's Iron Man!

\- Parties. Lots of parties and events where he shows you off and makes the world know you're together.

\- Fancy dates with gorgeous dresses and flowers and fancy restaurants.

\- Him kissing you or touching you whenever he can.

\- You helping him calm down after a nightmare.

\- Him getting all jealous if someone hits on you but fails at trying to hide it.

\- You helping him with his PTSD.

\- Sassing contests and laughing afterwards.

\- Sex whenever is possible. Which is pretty often ;)

\- Joking about the bromance between Steve and Tony or between Tony and Bruce and Tony feigning hurt.

\- Tony helping you use an Iron suit just in case a threat arises.

\- Best friends with Bruce.

\- Being kind to JARVIS, having conversations with him and treating him like a real human being and not a simple AI.

\- "You're the only thing that matters in this world, baby doll. Not money, not the fame, not the suits... only you."

\- Tony attempting to make breakfast in bed but making a mess in the kitchen.

\- Dealing with the media but forgetting about them when you're together.


	86. Dating Clint would include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Clint! Yipeeeeeeee! *cough* Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank @Andie_AmericanPsycho (Wattpad) profusely because her "Dating Clint would include" had a couple of things that I truly loved and adored and I had to use them. She's aware of that and I'll put an * to show whose are hers ;) And if you haven't checked her book, "Run, you fools!" Just do it! She's awesome!

\- Laughing at his lame jokes and him loving you because you're the only one who laughs at them.

\- Snuggling in bed when the two of you have the day off.

\- Buying Clint a purple apron because he's learning to cook and he's improving.

\- Holding your hands together on opposite sides of the screen door every time he leaves for a mission.*

\- Clint hugging you from behind and kissing your neck.

\- Him holding you and quietly singing 'You are my sunshine' by Johnny Cash when he sees you in one of his moods. *

\- Teasing and flirty sparring in the training room.

\- Wearing his lumberjack flannels when it's chilly.

\- Relaxing hot bubble baths.

\- Rascal Flatts and Queen music sounding all day, depending on the mood.

\- Curling at each other's sides when you have had a bad day.

\- "But, baaaabeeeee...." and you giving in because you can't resist his puppy eyes.

\- Clint teaching you how to shoot an arrow... and trying again and again because you don't hit the target. Clint then puts his hands, presses his body to yours and guides you until you master it. Then archery is over...

\- Hiding together in the vents or watching the skyline from the roof.

\- Outdoors activities: hiking, playing hide and seek, rolling on the grass, camping, chasing each other like little kids,...

\- Sweet and passionate sex... rough sex... desperate sex...

\- You/him worrying about the other not being able to come back.


	87. Dating Thor would include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make way for the God of Thunder, Thor Odinson!

\- Knuckle kissing.

\- "THOR! INDOOR VOICE!"

\- Him towering over you because he's so damn tall.

\- Gentle kisses despite his sometimes gruff appearance.

\- Trips to Asgard and getting to know Odin and Frigga.

\- Him treating you like you're Royal.

\- You teaching him about Midgardian culture and technology.

\- Smiling at his child like curiosity.

\- Getting lost in the Royal Gardens and enjoying every minute of it.

\- Sweet and passionate sex.

\- Smiling every time a thunder suddenly shows up because Thor comes back.

\- Using his cape as a blanket.

\- Him engulfing you in loving hugs.

\- TARTS OF POP! And secretly shipping POPTHOR because Thor loves Poparts that much.

\- Trying to calm down Loki when Thor tells him he's his brother. Or in any situation.

\- Romantic dinners and dances in Asgard while Frigga smiles fondly at you two.


	88. Dating Bruce would include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce needs more loving!

\- Sweet and tentative kisses.

\- You putting right his glasses because they're slightly askew.

\- Stopping his stutter with a soft kiss.

\- "I don't want to hurt you". "You won't hurt me, Bruce. I trust you."

\- Holding hands and cuddling on the sofa.

\- Playing board games when raining.

\- Soft music playing while cooking together.

\- Wearing his lab coat.

\- Sharing medical knowledge and debating enthusiastically. (Remember, you're a doctor)

\- Him helping you de-stress after a long and difficult shift.

\- Romantic astronomic dinners because you both enjoy it.

\- You going to the lab to take him out of there so he can get some sleep.

\- You weaving your fingers through his locks.

\- Playing "Operation" as a private joke.

\- Walking hand in hand through the park.

\- Slapping Tony upside the head because he's messing with Bruce again.


	89. Dating Bucky would include

\- Dancing whenever possible.

\- Playful smirks.

\- Bucky worshipping you because you're his angel.

\- "How can you love me?"

\- Him teaching you how to use a sniper.

\- "James Buchanan Barnes! You're not a monster! You're the bravest person I've ever met!"

\- Taking photos of everything you do together and smiling goofily.

\- Creating scrapbooks so he can remember those memories.

\- Tracing the crevices of his metal arm in wonder.

\- Commanding sex.

\- Metal arm kink.

\- You hugging him and comforting him when he had a nightmare and stroking his hair.

\- Man buns.

\- "You are my constant, doll. Don't leave me." His Brooklyn accent showing.

\- Pillow forts and Disney marathons.

\- 1940' songs in the background.

\- Undying love.

\- Post sex Cuddles.

\- Steve happy for Bucky and you.

\- Talking about each other's fears and building a strong bond between you two.


	90. Dating Pietro would include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Sonic!!

\- "Pietro, stop running around!"

\- Him teaching you Sokovian so you can understand what he says.

\- Him outrunning you when you're doing your morning run.

\- That fucking sexy smirk that drives you wild.

\- You teaching him yoga so he can slow down but you end up teaching how to increase his flexibility and avoid injuries.

\- Playing and laughing like children when you're outdoors.

\- Messy hair because a gust of wind suddenly shows up ^^

\- SEX. SEX. SEX. Any type of sex.

\- Weaving your fingers through his bleached locks.

\- Buying sneakers too often to change the worn out ones.

\- You wearing his jacket.

\- Snuggling in bed when you have the day off.

\- Food wars when you try to cook something and ending up covered in food that leads to the shower ;)

\- Him staring at your ass. He can't stop since he met you.

\- Printzessa... and dirty whispers in Sokovian.

\- Disney movie marathons under a pillow fort.

\- "I am the happiest man alive."


	91. Dating Loki would include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of Lies and Mischief is here!

\- "My Queen."

\- Quiet evenings reading and cuddling while your two cats are curled against you.

\- Impressing Odin and Frigga about how Loki has changed thanks to you.

\- Being friends with Thor even though Loki scowls.

\- Commanding sex. ;)

\- You reassuring him about not being loved by anyone because he feels insecure.

\- Loki being possessive and not letting any guy hit on you.

\- "Loki! Leave Clint alone!"

\- You begging him to use his Jotun form during the scorching heat wave in summer so you can feel better.

\- Loki cuddling with you when you had a bad day.

\- Playing with his helmet.

\- Calling him "horn boy" just to tease him because it was what you called him at the beginning.

\- Visits to Asgard and romantic dinners by the lake.

\- Differentiating who's the real Loki and who's an illusion.

\- "Loki, stop your ruling urges!"

\- Him making you feel like the most precious human being in the Nine Realms.

\- Calming him down when he has a nightmare and him falling asleep in your arms.


	92. What you wear to sleep

Steve - Cute cotton PJ's with dog patterns. Steve find them cute.

Tony - Satin camisoles and two pieces Tony pampered you with on a shopping spree.

Clint - You always pick up one of his t-shirts and your panties. The T-shirts cover you and smell like him.

Thor - Thor always smiles when you wear T-shirts with hammers, lightning bolts and pastries.

Bruce - Geeky cotton PJ's with different sciency motives.

Bucky - A tank top and one of his sweatpants. They're baggy on you but they warm you up.

Pietro - Tank tops and shorts.

Loki - Loki brought some lavish Asgardian robes and you love the feel of them in your skin.


	93. What they wear to sleep

Steve: He wears a T-shirt and sweatpants. Classic but comfortable.

Tony: Red silk pyjamas. He has an obsession with silk, that man.

Clint: Only his boxers. A T-shirt when it's a bit more chilly and he snuggles into you.

Thor: He usually sleeps shirtless with some long pants.

Bruce: Bruce has these cute buttoned up pyjamas that you love to button up.

Bucky: He always wears a T-shirt to cover where metal and flesh merge and shorts.

Pietro: He wears a tank top and boxers. Practical like your outfit.

Loki: He sleeps naked. And you enjoy every minute of it. *wink wink*


	94. Your getaway place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where you two go where you need alone time away from missions, teammates and everything in general. It may be for a short while or for the weekend.

Steve

He takes you to a small park near where he lives in Brooklyn. Not everyone knows about it, only the people who lived there. Luckily, it is taken care of by the neighbours and looks quiet and peaceful. You end up hugging each other while watching the kids go by.

Tony

Tony has a secret hideout in Croatia, in a small town by the sea. As always, JARVIS is in there and there's high security but you two can have the calmness you both need. There, Tony can be himself. No suits, no pressure, no worries, just Anthony Stark and that makes you love him even more.

Clint

Unaware to you, Clint bought a terrain and renovated an abandoned farm in the Iowa countryside. You just adore how he decorated it and you added your touch, making it yours instantly. Whenever you can, you go there to just forget about the world, chill, snuggle and be yourselves while watching Netflix and having quite cooking evenings.

Thor

When you're in Asgard, you're always in The Royal Gardens, strolling around and going to a secluded place you discovered with Thor.

When you're in Midgard, you love to go to the mountains to be surrounded by lush nature.

Bruce

The observatory. Bruce and you love stargazing and it's a calm place that lets your minds wander and relax while cuddling and talk about whatever you want. You love how Bruce feels relaxed and Bruce loves the dreamy expression whe ypou look up to the stars.

Bucky

Bucky avoids crowds so you always take him camping. You two grab your camping gear and go to the countryside to just relax, stargazing and listen to Bucky's stories from the 40' while you tell him things from this era to catch up on. You always end up cuddling.

Pietro

Pietro takes you back to a rebuilding Sokovia and show you around the outskirts of the capital, losing yourselves in the woods and the small villages orbiting the big city. By nightfall,he takes you to his rebuild old house and cook together.

Loki

The only place Loki feels at ease is in the Asgardian forest. While showing you around, Loki and you found a secluded area with a lake and trees surrounding it. He used his magic to build a nice little cottage and you spend whatever free time you have there, just reading and getting cozy by the fireplace.


	95. Your pet/s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I haven't updated in a looooong while and everything is on hold. Writer's block is a pain in the ass.   
> Luckily, I'm working on the Wedding Preferences and I'll publish them all when they're finished. But this preferences kinda hit me and I had to write it.

Steve

You adopted a couple of Golden Retriever puppies' siblings that no one wanted them because one was black and his inseparable female sibling was white. No one wanted the black one and you didn't have it in you to separate them so Steve agreed on having both of them. You named them Bonnie and Clyde because they stole your hearts and because the female was the giddy of the two.

Tony

Surprisingly, Tony was fascinated by geckos. So he bought a big terrarium and put a leopard gecko and let him roam the fake tree up and down. He would lately confess that seeing him scurry up and down helped him focus and would sit in front of the glass container whenever he wanted to let his mind wander. You let him be and stare at Tony Jr. One day, you took a picture of the gecko and Tony, making it look like they were staring at each other. You kept the photo and it's one of your favorites.

Clint

One night, Clint came home soaking wet and carrying an injured stray brown dog. After the initial shock, he told you everything. According to Clint, the dog was owned by Russian mobs and they kicked him badly. Clint jumped to defend him and got attacked but the dog helped him, biting a couple of them and earning a shot from one of the mobsters. So Clint took him to the vet clinic and they saved his life. You let Clint name the dog and he named him Lucky. As long as there is pizza, the dog loves to keep you company whenever the other one is away.

Thor

In Asgard, he has his Stallion but here in Earth, the apartment the two of you live is smaller than the Palace. You thought that Thor would want a dog or something worthy of his Asgardian nature but he surprised you one day when he came home with a pair of chinchillas that were running up and down Thor's big arm. He was smiling broadly and chuckling as their small paws tickled him.  
Thor appointed himself to clean the cage and even brought the furry little animals to Asgard so Frigga could pet them. You had to be honest here, you adored the little fury balls of cuteness. They loved to curl up in your hands. Plus, they didn't stink much.

Bruce

You both settled for something relaxing and something that wouldn't require as much work as a dog or a cat. So Bruce and you opted for buying a big aquarium and fill it with beautifully colored fishes. You saved money and bought a big one in which the fishes wouldn't feel cluttered and put algae, a tiny castle and some beautiful decorations. Plus, the automated feeding machine would make you stress less about feeding the fishes.  
When one of you felt stressed, you would just watch the water and fish flow and it would calm you.

Bucky

He went to the shelter where Steve's girlfriend worked and got a German Shepherd puppy and named him Punk. Bucky fell for him when the puppy tilted his head and his smaller ear fell flat. Bucky trained him to protect you whenever he was away on missions despite you were a SHIELD agent but Bucky wouldn't want to risk anything. You always smile when Bucky gets this protective. Truth is, you love to curl up with your dog whenever you can and Bucky makes his puppy dog eyes when he feels unattended.

Pietro

You found it funny when you passed in front of a pet store and found a sign saying they had turtles. You and Pietro got inside and looked at a cute turtle slowly climbing a sandy mound and Pietro joked about how slow you were. But you sassed him back. You two bought the terrarium and the turtle and everything you might need and headed home. Pietro joked he had two slow pokes now and you told him that the turtle always beat the hare.  
You named the turtle Flash and Pietro playfully scowled.

Loki

You already adopted a pair of cats in the animal shelter. A black cat for Loki and a tubby orange cat for you but they love each other so much. You don't plan on adopting more animals in the near future.


	96. Your friends

Steve

Male: Bruce.

After meeting Tony, Steve introduced you to Bruce and you both clicked instantly as friends. You both were kind-natured and you were found talking about books and your jobs. He always visited the shelter with Steve or alone because he found himself at ease with animals. Petting them and feeding them calmed his soul. Most times, his girlfriend came with him when her job at the hospital allowed her. You loved how Bruce was shy and sweet and you respected him for dealing with the big guy.

Female: Sharon.

After the jealous episode, which you cut her, Sharon took the hint and left Steve alone. A couple of months later, you two found yourselves in an awkward silence in the elevator that you broke off by asking her how her day was doing. She just smiled softly and you two began talking. In time, you both became friends and talked about lots of things. Sharon turned out to be a kind and sweet person and trusted each other. She even asked you advice on how to ask one of the Logistics agents on a date.

Tony

Male: James Rhodes "Rhodey"

Rhodey is Tony's best friend. Period. He stuck with him even before he became Iron Man and always been trying to make him feel better after Afghanistan, New York, Sokovia. You couldn't find a more loyal friend for Tony than Rhodey. He was the sensible one when Tony was spinning out of control. You both started talking when you started dating Tony. At first, you thought he was a bit stern but, soon, you felt at ease with his sense of duty, his collected personality and sarcastic sense of humour. You loved the banter he and Tony had. Rhodes has always been for you when you had had a bad day or needed someone to talk. It was him who kicked some sense in Tony when you broke up with him. Rhodey always cheers you up as you talk about your different hobbies and listening to music. Every time Tony caught you two talking and laughing quietly, he'd smile a bit knowing that his girlfriend and best friend got along.

Female: Pepper & Maria

You’ve been Pepper’s childhood best friend and she introduced you to Tony when you started to work at Stark Industries only to transfer to Avengers Tower when you and Tony started dating.

Being Tony’s PA made you have constant relationship with the team and SHIELD. You would normally talk with Maria and, soon enough, you two started a good friendship and, when she was off-duty, she would come to the tower and hang out with you and have a couple of beers while you both de-stressed from your jobs. You both were really busy women and you cherished whenever you had time to just chill and do things together. Maria really appreciated the time you both spent.

Clint

Male: Tony

At first, Tony was his usual flirt with you and you just brushed him off. Clint wasn’t so pleased. When Clint and you started dating, Tony played offended then he got himself an awesome girlfriend who you get along with. Since then, your banter switched to a more companionable one. Surprisingly, despite his façade, he is a good listener and gives good advice whenever you need it. You like to hang out in his lab and help him in whatever you can.

Female: Natasha

After the initial awkwardness and you feeling like you were taking Clint from her, Natasha brushed it off and was happy for you two. She even made a little celebration when Clint properly asked you out. She's the one to knock sense into the both of you when you're being irrational and you laugh at her smart remarks, not to mention laughing at Clint's endearing antics. Needless to say, Clint is happy you two get along, seeing as Natasha is like a sister to him and couldn’t be without the two of you. And, well, Natasha has always been there for you, even during the breakup. You couldn't be without her either.

Thor

Male: Clint

You and Clint have a similar sense of humor so it was easy to hang out with the archer. Clint is quieter than Thor for sure. The sneaky bastard has scared you more than once but he always makes you laugh so you can't be mad at him for long. People think he's a hot head but he would do anything for his friends and has a protective side that is endearing. Thor is happy you get along with Clint as he trusts him and is a good friend of his.

Female: Darcy Lewis

Jane left but Dr. Selvig and Darcy stayed working with SHIELD scientific division and Darcy self-invited herself to the parties Tony held. At first, you were a bit taken aback by her sassy attitude but, after some time, you started to love this peculiar way of her at seeing the world around her. You were often found hanging around in your apartment, popcorn bowl in hands and doing movie marathons. Sometimes, Clint’s girlfriend joined those marathons, making the sessions even funnier, much to Thor’s and Clint’s amusement.

Bruce

Male: Loki

Being a doctor doesn't mean you can't be drawn to other issues as mythology and magic. When Loki came to the tower after the NY events and he claimed to be redeemed, you got curious about Asgard and the way he quietly told you about Jotunheim and Asgard made you ask him more. In return, he asked you about Midgardian science and medicine and you ended up comparing both worlds. The debates became even more enthralling and you often debated. Some debates, Bruce had to mediate because they were escalating when you had your differences.

Female: Jemma Simmons

One day, Jemma came to help Bruce with some new chemicals they were working on and, after they finished, you struck up a conversation and exchanged medical knowledge. Her sweet nature was what you like the most and you always teaser her when Fitz is around helping Tony. Whenever you can, you always have free time to spend it reading, talking or just listening to music, helping the Brit let her hair down.

Bucky

Male: Steve

It was about to happen. When Bucky was found and Steve introduced you two after he got better, the ex-assassin found your gentleness refreshing and he could trust you whenever he would need someone to talk to when Steve was away. You loved to hear stories from the 40’s, much as Steve but from his POV and laughed at how Steve always got in trouble. Then Steve would sigh when you called him punk. Bucky would teach you how to dance 40’s style too and you would teach him how to deal with technology and modern life.

Female: Natasha

The redhead assassin was the one to push the both of you into dating when you two were sneaking around. You find her sense of humor and clever remarks funny and she respects you for how you’re being able to deal with Bucky when he’s in his Winter Soldier mood and how fast you work in the Logistics team, handling Evac and other important things she needs in missions. You admire her bravery and how she teaches some of her moves.  
When hanging around, you two always hang around one of the TV rooms and some of the guy’s girlfriends join you. Mostly Steve’s, Clint’s and Thor’s.

Pietro

Male: Sam

You met Sam one day when you went to the Tower to give the team’s girlfriends some new classes. The guys, as always, were looking through the training room windows, some of them openly checking the girls’ out.  
When you finished, Sam neared you and asked you if he could join seeing as this could help him with a back pain he was dealing with lately. You accepted and that made your friendship with Sam grow.  
You love how cool he is about everything and how he doesn’t give a damn about certain things, a no-nonsense attitude towards life, much like yourself. Sam always tells you funny stories and you both have good time swapping music playlists and books to read.

Female: Wanda

It had to be. The twins are always together and Wanda and you became best friends after you passed the test. You like how chill she is about everything and she loves how you calm Pietro enough time so he doesn’t run around. You love how she moves her hands and the red wisps and, sometimes, makes you levitate, something you enjoy immensely. As a repayment, you teach him how to meditate and control her breathing when she’s in stressful situations during missions, something you do with Bruce too.

Loki

Male: Thor

Despite Loki’s protests, you and Thor became friends. He was like a big brother to you (way older than you, in fact ;) ). You loved his good-hearted nature and, despite him being loud, you knew he was a joyful person. People tend to think that he’s quite ignorant because he and Loki are clueless to the Midgardian life but, in fact, Thor’s words have wisdom and, listening carefully, you always learn something new.

Female: Lady Sif

To Loki’s surprise, you had found a really good friend in Lady Sif when you visited Asgard the first time. Lady Sif was curious about the Midgardian who, apparently, melted Loki’s frozen heart. She admires your bravery in battle when you go on missions and your kindness and passion about life and how you treat Loki. She’s happy that, despite everything, Loki has found happiness. This means less mischief on his part.  
On her part, you admire her bravery and strength and how she holds her high in front of her companions. You always swap stories and spar in the gardens, her teaching how to use the sword and the shield.


	97. When they knew you were the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this preferences to @LillyWillow94 because she had this great idea and because she let me use it!  
> Some are longer and some other suck more than others so bear with me. Thank you!
> 
> I only know the original characters. Characters belong to Marvel *sigh*
> 
> Warnings: Feels! Lots!

Steve

Steve was helping you close the shelter, seeing as Meghan, your coworker, had a family emergency and had to rush out. Bonnie stayed a bit longer but she too had to leave because she had to send the babysitter home.

Steve was in the office, checking everything was in order when he heard screams from outside. He ran out of the office and saw you facing a couple of teens that were making fun of a little girl as they took her stuffed toy. Some onlookers were just standing next to the stores nearby without doing anything. And that was something you never liked. 

Steve saw you stomp in the direction of the kids and yelling at them. “You wanna mess with someone? Mess with me, you cowards! Leave the little girl alone or I’ll call the police!!” You screamed. At the word police, the teens bolted up and let the stuffed rabbit fall. Still glaring at them, you went and picked up the rabbit only to give it to the little kid. “Hey, here’s your plush, sweetie. Where’s your mommy?” You asked, hugging her and stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. 

Suddenly, a woman came running crying and hugged the kid. “Claire! Are you alright? Don’t run away like that again, ok? You got me worried, sweetie!” The woman said and checked the little girl’s body for injuries, her hands shaking a bit from the shock. Steve heard you tell the scared mom what happened.

“I just scared her bullies away. They were messing with her. I thought she was lost. She was calling for her mommy.” You said with a comforting smile.

The mom thanked you profusely and Claire hugged you thankfully and waved goodbye to you.  
Seeing you care for the little girl and face those bullies that he always faced when he was a scrawny kid made Steve realise that you were the one for him and smiled happily as he hugged you from behind, watching Claire and her mom walk away hand in hand. 

“You’ll be a great mom one day, darling.” Steve said and kissed your temple.

 

Tony

Pepper and you didn’t come from a healthy environment. You were more like working middle class. Everything you two had was out of hard work. Pepper worked as an accountant in Stark Industries. She saw an accountancy error and told Tony, making him save millions and he made her his PA. The rest is history.

You, on the other hand, worked as a defendant lawyer in a modest law firm, taking cases from Social Services and you helped quite the people. But then a bigger law firm acquired your employers and fired you. Pepper made you her PA then the rest is history too. But that didn’t make you lose yourself. 

One day, you came with Pepper to Tony’s lab in the tower and told him about how an important real estate company wanted to demolish an ancient building in your old neighbourhood. That building long ago hosted a daycare center, an art school, courses for young people and other social facilities but got abandoned when said real estate company bought the building and planned the demolition to build a luxurious office building. You and Pepper spent your childhood there, along with other families with kids and elder people, and you discovered you wanted to be a lawyer when you did an oratory course.

Pepper let you speak seeing as you had the skill to do that and she had the numbers and facts. You spoke with passion about the pros and cons of acquiring the building, trying to coax Tony into buying himself the building. The billionaire looked at you curiously.

“Not everyone was born in a wealthy family, Tony. Lots of people could benefit from reopening the historic building and continuing to offer those activities, sports, day care center and elderly facilities. Not to mention the art and music schools.” You argued. “I won’t take a no for an answer.” You said, arching an eyebrow and looking at him challenging. 

Tony smiled broadly seeing you so determined to make the world a better place and something clicked inside him. You made him want to be a better person. If not for the world, for you. Since then, every time you brought him something that could help people, he accepted your arguments. A rehab clinic, a veteran’s center, a new kid’s hospital, helping expand and help Steve’s girlfriend’s animal shelter… anything that could be for the better, he’d do it for you. And he’d always smile when you left the lab. “Yes, Mrs. Stark.” he’d always think before going back to work, a soft smirk on his lips.

 

Clint

It was your day off and you were on a much needed cleaning duty. Clint was on a mission trying to dismantle a Russian drug lord and the mission seemed to go smoothly, according to Natasha, who kept you updated. Suddenly, your phone buzzed and you checked the ID caller only to see it was Natasha. Picking up, you put the device on your ear, using your shoulder to keep it in place while you continued cleaning the place of empty pizza boxes and dirty coffee mugs, Lucky lazily looking at you. 

“Sup, Tash?” You greeted and weaved through the apartment. You and Clint would have a long conversation about his cleaning habits.

“Clint’s in hospital. He was found in a dumpster.” Natasha said in a serious tone.  
You blinked. “In a dumpster? But is he OK?” You asked concerned as you left everything on the table. You picked up your jacket and purse, petted Lucky and left the apartment in a beat.

“Beats me. The doctor has still to go out. We’re waiting for you.” The redhead said. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” You hung up abruptly and got in the car then sped off to the hospital Tasha told you he was in. 

When you arrived, you sprinted towards Clint’s room and opened the door, startling everyone. “I’m Laia (L/N), Clint Barton’s girlfriend. Is he ok?” You asked worriedly and looked at Clint, who looked really beaten up and defeated. You cupped his cheeks and kissed him lovingly. You felt him sigh and kiss you back. The doctor cleared his throat.

“Ms. (L/N), Mr. Barton is deaf. Apart from being beaten, his ears were punctured by two sharp objects causing internal bleeding. The assailant left him for dead. His inner and middle ear were badly damaged. Because of the injury, he has been deafened.” He said and your chest tightened as you looked at Clint’s broken gaze. You were barely aware of some of the teammates curse under their breath or Natasha’s sharp intake of breath. Tony left the room without saying anything. 

Clint looked down and fisted the sheets. What he hated the most was not being able to hear your voice or laugh. You closed your eyes and let out a loud sigh. Wordlessly, you took Clint’s clenched fists and made him look at you. You knew he could read lips and you mouthed: “We’ll get through this. I got you.” hoping he would’ve understood you. He barely nodded and looked down again. 

*time skip*

Weeks passed and Clint barely interacted with you or with anyone, to say the least. If so, he just used his phone to text you, not making eye contact. He just holed himself up in your shared apartment and he only drank coffee and leftover pizza, not wanting to do anything else, no matter how hard you tried to tell him you were there for him.

Thinking it could help, you decided to take ASL classes and practised nonstop with Natasha so you could communicate with him even when he kept on ignoring everyone. That took a toll on you two. You barely saw each other. He didn’t even sleep in the same bed as you, setting camp on the couch as you silently stared at the ceiling of your bedroom and were on the verge of another breakup, leaving you in tears more than once, no matter what Natasha or the rest of the team told you to comfort you or tried to kick some sense into him.

One night, Clint woke up to drink some water and groggily stumbled into the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw you at the kitchen table, having fallen asleep over some books, your laptop still open. He silently neared you and his chest tightened at the vision, his eyes filling with shame and regret. 

Your eyes were closed but Clint could see that they were puffy from crying and he chastised himself from pushing you away like that. Even asleep, your fingers were twitching, trying to perfect the movements and you mumbled his name in dreams, surely trying to tell him something in dreams. That crushed him because his stupidity hurt you once again after promising you he wouldn’t shut you out when you took him back. He looked down at his hands then at you and he set his jaw, angry at himself.

Clint softly closed the laptop and, careful not to wake you, he picked you in his arms. You curled up to him and buried your face in his neck, mumbling in dreams while he brought you to the bedroom and slowly put you on the bed, taking your shoes off in the process. Clint stood there, in the darkness, watching you sleep, his mind racing and remorse bubbling inside.

In that moment, Clint knew that you were the one for him, that you decided to stay with him, to give him just another chance despite not deserving it and he was determined to man up and face his shit. If you hadn’t given up on him, he sure as hell would do the same for you. 

The next day, he cleaned himself and got decent to talk with Tony so the billionaire could make him a pair of good hearing aids and planned how to make up for all the pain he put you through.

 

Thor

Thor and you were attending a celebration that was held in honour of Thor’s army victory over the Dark Elves during an incursion the dark skinned race did, trying to sneak into Asgard. The casualties were minor on the Asgardian part but the Realm was safe and the celebration honoured the ones who fell.

By now, everyone knew you and Thor were dating for quite some time and earned Odin’s and Frigga’s blessing, making the Royal Family’s message clear to all Asgardian people that you should be treated with respect or else face a challenge from Thor. That didn’t mean you couldn’t fend for yourself. Your father taught you self-defense and martial arts through the years after your mother’s passing, seeing as he wanted his little girl to be strong. Luckily, you didn’t use your skills much except a couple or three times when some dude wanted to take advantage or to help Thor shoo away a tramp that tried to get into his pants without his consent. Besides, your oratory skills improved since the first visit to Asgard, leaving people awestruck at the grasp of speech you had. Frigga and Lady Sif were to blame for that. 

Currently, you were wearing a beautiful (Y/F/C) gown that reached to the floor, suiting you perfectly, and talking quietly with Lady Sif while Thor was talking with his father in Odin’s studio. Loki was slow dancing with his girlfriend and you could also see Fandral flirting while Volstagg was already drunk, Hogun shooking his head in amusement. All in all, you were having a great time.

You wanted to know more about Lady Sif’s skills with the shield and sword and admired her for her fierceness in battle. In exchange, you told her about what your father taught you, seeing as martial arts weren’t that known in Asgard and she was fascinated with it.

Lady Sif excused herself for a bit to replenish her goblet and you were sipping your drink when, suddenly, someone bumped into you. You went to turn around and tell them off when said person snaked an arm around your waist, their hand sliding further down towards your hip and ass. You looked up and saw one of Thor’s warriors, heavily drunk and leering at you. Scoffing, you snatched his arm away and sidestepped but the man stepped forward and tried to put his arm around your shoulders.

“Damn fine woman we have here. Why are you alone, fair maiden?” He slurred, clearly not knowing you were with Thor.

Your eyes hardened. “I suggest you stop your advances or I’m afraid I will have to use force against you.” You slowly said as you made a step back. The man didn’t relent and pushed you against his body and you scrunched up your nose as the stale of alcohol hit your nostrils.

“What force, darling? You surely look like you couldn’t hit a fly.” The man snorted and tried to lean in and kiss you but you grabbed your goblet and threw the contents in his face. 

That drew the attention of the attendants. Hogun and Sif were already approaching the both of you but stopped when you started speaking.

“Do not underestimate me, not worthy warrior. Appearances are deceiving as surely you must know from having faced tricky foes. For I can throw you over my shoulder and render you unconscious when words cannot penetrate that thick skull of yours.” You said, deadly calm. The ballroom fell silent and heavy footsteps were approaching, surely Royal Guards wanting to know what was happening. You raised your hand to stop whoever was coming and looked at the soldier, whose face was contorting in anger. He huffed in arrogance.

“You cannot beat me, harlot. I’d love to see you try.” He said before charging at you.

You tripped a bit, seeing as the gown was flapping between your legs but you caught the hem of your gown and sidestepped, tripping the man and making him fall. That earned some laughs from the audience and that seemed to spur the man. He jumped and punched you in the face, making you stumble and grip the table you had behind. Gasps could be heard and some disapproving growls and comments from the audience. 

Your fingers felt the cold metal of a dagger and you held the leather sheath, concealing the dagger in your sleeve. The warrior felt overconfident and was about to charge at you again when you propped yourself on the table and used both feet to kick him in the chest, making him stumble so you ran behind him and kneed him in the back, making him scream. People cheered at your actions and were awestruck by the scene. You wasted no time and placed the dagger on his neck, pressing a bit so a fine trail of blood was oozing. Grabbing his head tightly, you tilted his head and whispered in his ear.  
“You are not worthy of any title, sleazy warrior for you do treat women as pieces of meat. I have beaten you, me, a fair maiden, because you underestimated me. By hitting me, you have offended not only me but your Prince because, in your hazy and drunken state, you did not see that I am Thor’s maiden.” At this, your eyes flitted to Thor who was running to you, followed by Odin and Loki. You let go of the warrior, whose butt hit the floor, scrambled up and looked at Thor with fearful eyes, immediately sobering up. “I do not flaunt about the title because I consider myself a humble person but your offense needed some reminder that no one should look down on me or disrespect me. I may be a mere Midgardian but my father taught me how to fight creeps and stand up for myself in Midgard or in the other Eight Realms. I do not want to see you near me ever again and I suggest you start treating women with the respect we all deserve.” You finish before throwing the dagger at the warrior’s feet and going to Thor, who was looking at you stunned and beaming with pride. 

Suddenly, a clamor erupted from the audience, cheering at you and clapping both your fending skills and your oratory. When you neared Thor, he hugged you and kissed your forehead and lips. “You truly are the Queen of my heart, love. I am proud and fortunate to have you by my side.” Thor said and looked at his mother and father knowingly, telling them that he had chosen the one woman that he would marry for eternity. Frigga looked at you and winked, approving of your actions.

Needless to say, the bold warrior was arrested and put in the dungeons for hitting a woman, something that was frowned upon and downright punished. But the soldier hit you and that added to the offense. He was stripped from his privileges and downgraded to private, not being able to climb up the army ladder, forever stuck in the lowest position. That was one of the most humiliating punishments an Asgardian warrior could endure and that settled example for all the soldiers in Asgard..

 

Bruce

 

Bruce knew you were the one that calmed the Hulk down every time there was a Code Green. You did that before and, at first, you were a bit apprehensive but, in the end, everyone looked for you when the big guy showed up so you could talk the Hulk down and make Bruce show up, like the first time you did it back when you were dating for only a few months.

When you were not able to be with him due to dangerous missions, you taught Natasha how to calm Bruce down, seeing as he didn’t want you near the action even though you were a doctor and could be of service. So Natasha helped the best she could. It was not as effective as when you did it but it was a patch before you took your place calming a really shaken Bruce. That’s why he always hid in his lab and curled himself in a ball of self-loathing.  
The shy doctor always felt guilty and that’s when he needed you the most, when he needed your caring self and your gentle touch to compensate the beast he always thought he was.

During last mission, he destroyed half a village while Hulking out, killing innocent people in the process. And that killed him inside.

“Laia... I… I killed people…I’m a monster...” He said mournfully as he hugged himself while sitting on the floor, a tear falling down his cheek. “You shouldn’t be here. You should get away from me. You can’t be with someone like me. Laia, please…” He pleaded.

You sighed and your heart broke at the image. You slowly went to him and knelt in front of him, your thumb drying the tear and your hands rubbing his upper arms. He flinched a bit but leaned into your touch.

“Bruce, look at me…” You said softly and a pair of mournful brown eyes looked at you. “I know… we both know it wasn’t you. It was the big guy and I’m sure the Hulk didn’t want to hurt those innocent people like he doesn’t want to hurt me, but those HYDRA bastards had bombed the entire place. You did what you had to do because the bombs would’ve killed them instead. You saved people, not enough but you saved people, Bruce.” You said and stroked his cheek, Bruce leaning into your touch. “You’re not a monster, Bruce Banner. You’re a kind-hearted man facing his demons and fighting for what he believes is good so don’t think for a second I don’t love you because I do, big guy included, okay? I’m not leaving you if that’s you’re afraid of.” You said, smiling a small smile and Bruce looked up at you, realisation hitting him like a truck. You loved him despite everything. You didn’t fear the Hulk and faced him every time he showed up. No one made him feel like he deserved love. Suddenly, he saw a future with you and he planned on making it real. He nodded and kissed you softly, letting you hug him and rocking him softly as you whispered how much you loved him.

 

Bucky

One day, you two were coming back from shopping groceries when, suddenly, it started pouring rain. One of those summer rainstorms, you could say. You both ran home and got inside, soaking wet. Then you two looked at each other and started laughing, taking your wet clothes off. 

When you turned around, wet clothes in hand, Bucky was shirtless. You smirked and stared at his chest and muscles rip, biting your lip in appreciation. Then you tilted your head. You looked at his metal arm, now glistening due to the water that seeped through his long sleeved T-shirt that he was too stubborn to wear even in summer because he didn’t want to show it. Smiling a bit, you grabbed a towel and softly took his metal hand. Bucky didn’t expect it so he flinched a bit.

“Hey, it’s ok. I’ve touched your hand before, Buck. Don’t worry, honey.” You told him and smiled at him. Then you proceeded to carefully dab the towel along the crevices of his metal arm, careful to take out all the water so it couldn’t damage it. Bucky was there staring at you, awestruck as you dried his metal arm and hummed a commercial tune you heard this morning in the radio. Right then and there, Bucky Barnes knew he'd have to marry you just because you treated his metal arm as it was a part of himself. Then he grinned the widest he ever grinned.  
“Thank you.” He whispered when you finished, kissing you softly and showing you how grateful he was for having you. ;)

Pietro

Sam Wilson organised a rock-climbing excursion and invited some of the team members and their girlfriends. So far, Scott, Clint, Thor and Bucky accepted. The last two out of curiosity while Scott tried to impress his woman. You had rock climbed for a while with one of your exes but stopped doing it when the relationship ended on good terms. So you took the chance to do it again because you loved it. Pietro was not so convinced but you managed to make him tag along. He would do anything for you.

Sam took everyone to a place he always went to practise and led them to a small rocky mountain, perfect for beginners. It was 10 meters (32 ft.) high and suited the newbie’s needs.

“I'll go easy on you, people. We'll start nice and slow with that small mountain.” He said as he was fastening his harness and attached his rope to his girlfriend. “Laia, you help Clint, Thor and the girls. And Road Runner here!” He smirked at a glaring Pietro. “I'll take care of Ladybug here.” He added pointing at Scott. 

“I'm Ant-Man, not Ladybug, Chat Noir!” Scott replied and Sam laughed.

“How do you know about Ladybug?” Clint laughed. 

“Cassie. At least, I have an excuse. What's yours, Barton?” Scott smirked and Clint blushed then grumbled. They all laughed at this.

“At least, I know how to climb better than you, Lang.” Clint sulked as he secured his girlfriend to the rope, making everyone laugh again.

The banter followed and Pietro stopped you for a moment. “Have you rock climbed before?” Pietro asked curiously when Sam told you to teach him and the rest. 

You nodded. “One of my exes is a professional climber and introduced me to rock climbing. I even made the basic course so I know my stuff, Speedy.” You winked at him and went to check everyone’s harnesses before starting.

At first, things got easy and everyone was doing great. Poor Scott pressed himself into the rocky wall in fright and he had to be coaxed into moving his feet while Thor fell on his butt the first time he slipped. At least, he wasn’t that far up ahead so no damage was done.

You looked up, seeing Sam, Clint and their girlfriends near the top of the mountain when you heard Pietro yelp and felt a sharp pull at your rope, making you grunt. The sudden movement made your hand slip and you had to grip the carabiner hard to avoid falling with the speedster. Remembering your training, you planted your feet on the narrow ledge you were standing and, with your free hand, you grabbed the rope that held Pietro. 

“Pick up the rope, Pietro! Now!” You ordered as your forearm muscle was starting to hurt, and he complied. “Put your feet parallel to the mountain wall.” You kept saying and saw Pietro’s scared face as he maneuvered in the air, trying to do what you told him. “That’s it. Easy, baby… feet flat to the wall… you’re doing good… use that narrow crook to put that foot there…Very good… perfect...” You kept instructing him and, once he was secured and gripped the rocks hard, you rappelled to where he was and put a hand on his shoulder. “You OK?” You asked concerned.

Pietro nodded frantically, his eyes tight shut while gripping the rope. “Open your eyes, Pietro. You’re fine. You’re safe. I got you....” You cooed and he slowly opened his eyes. “So… who needed saving today, Speedy? You didn’t see that coming?” You smirked softly and Pietro blushed a bit, feeling vulnerable and exposed. Not to mention speechless. This was a side he didn’t know about you. Seeing you this confident and knowing you could save him too made him realise you completed him. You were the calm to his storm, his rock when everything blurred. His future wife and mother of his future children. He smiled a bit at the realisation.

When he was ready, you taught him how to climb and, once up the mountain, he cupped your cheeks and kissed you desperately, making the guys holler and the girls clap.

 

Loki

You and Loki came back from buying groceries. Once you left the bags, you started to put everything away when your cats started to rub themselves against you legs and Loki smirked at this.

“Hey, sweeties… I missed you too… I know, I know… you want food but you’ll have to wait until daddy and I have put everything in their place, ok?” You said while dodging the felines and trying not to drop the bag of oranges you were trying to put on the fruit bowl. 

The cats continued mewling and you sighed, ignoring their cute pleas. Once you finished, you retrieved the cat food bag and Loki set the bowls on the floor then you filled the bowls to the brim. “Don’t stuff yourselves, furballs. I know you can’t…” You said and chuckled as they ignored you two. 

You cleaned your hands with a rag and went to the couch where you and Loki sat. You yelped as something pricked at your ass and laughed as you saw a Smurf plastic figurine. Your friend (Y/F/N) came with her twins and they were playing with the blue figures. You smiled a bit.

“What is so funny, my love? What do you have here?” Loki asked, lifting his gaze from the book he was reading. When you showed him the Smurf toy, his eyebrows lifted a bit and he rolled his eyes a bit, remembering the nickname you give him when you get mad. “Since we do have that in here?” 

Since (Y/F/N) came with her twins last week. They must have forgotten this little guy is in here! I’ll text her to tell her about it. I guess one of the twins is upset about losing their toy.” You said and sent a quick text to your friend.

After hitting send, you tilted your head and turned to look at Loki, who was engrossed in a mystery novel he was reading. The sunlight made his pale skin look paler, making his raven black hair even darker. He was subconsciously mouthing as he read and his eyes widened just a tiny bit when he read something that intrigued him. You smiled at the image but the smile fell when you cleared your throat. You needed to know something before daydreaming all day.

“Loki…” You started and Loki peeled off his green eyes from the pages of the book. 

“Yes, my Queen?” He asked curiously. 

“Can I ask you something?” He nodded and you sighed, not knowing how to approach the subject. “I was wondering… you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to but… I was curious about something and I want to see it with my own eyes.” You said, internally patting your shoulder for not stuttering.

“Yes? You know you can ask me anything, Laia” Loki replied, closing the book and facing you.

You pursed your lips nervously and let out a sigh. “Ok, I want to know if I can see your other form. You know… your Jotun form. You’ve always told me about your heritage and how you’re not very fond of that but I really wanna see that form. You say you love all of me, right? I wanna see your other form too.” You said and held your breath, afraid he might react badly.

Loki’s eyebrows lowered a bit and his lips drew a thin line but his deep green eyes never left yours, as if debating himself over showing a part of him he was ashamed of. You didn’t dare to move nor breathe and Loki was starting to get on your nerves, unmoving. After what felt like years, he closed his eyes and blew air through his nose. 

“All right. I will do it. I am not very fond either because I find it particularly hideous but, since you are so keen on seeing it, I will show it to you. Just promise me to not make evident your disgust.” He said and stood up, leaving you in shock.

“Loki, I would never…” You said but was cut off when Loki’s form changed.

His skin turned blue, his irises turning red and his face and neck were covered in ritual Jotun marks. You slowly stood up, awestruck at this vision and neared him. Loki’s red eyes looked at you with a mixture of deject, shame and fear of rejection. Carefully, you raised your hands and let your fingers trace the ritual Jotun marks on his face, the fingertips lightly brushing them as you already felt the cold that radiated from his body. You tilted your head as you studied his other form and your eyes travelled along his features, taking into everything. Loki’s breath got shallow, surprisingly nervous under your scrutiny.

“The marks cover all your body?” You whispered as you looked into his crimson eyes.  
He only nodded. Your other hand stroked his black hair and you smiled a small smile, retrieving your already cool hand.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with this form, baby. Yeah, it’s shocking and different but so is Hulk. I’m not saying you show it off often because we couldn’t cuddle or hug or kiss or I’d risk frostbite but don’t be ashamed of your other form, as you call it, Loki. It’s part of you and I love it. I told you I love you and that includes every part of you, Jotun form included. So don’t think I won’t love you less because of that, ok?” You said with a soft voice and Loki’s eyes widened a bit. 

He blinked a couple of times and looked at you with such love and adoration he didn’t know he had it in him. What you just did was the most caring thing you could have done for him, accepting him for who he really was. As he looked into your soft eyes, he knew he made the right choice when he asked you out and fought for you when he had to. Loki changed form and softly put a hand on your cheek, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on your lips. 

“Thank you. You just made me the happiest man of the Nine Realms.” He said before kissing you again, already thinking how to propose to you.


	98. You/He can't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several months of drought, it seems that inspiration is coming back! ^^

Steve  
You: When you can’t sleep, you draw like Steve taught you. You’d walk barefooted across the hardwood floors and go to the studio where you’d open a sketchbook. Sometimes, you’d resume a sketch or you’d start something anew.   
Sitting cross-legged on the comfy couch, you’d draw anything to put your mind at ease. Animals, Steve, your friends, Steve, the guys’ girlfriends and you, Steve, plants and flowers, Steve, chaotic patterns, Steve… the Star Spangled Man with a Plan was the main theme of your sketchbook. You’d smile softly while the pad of your finger would smear the graphite, creating shadows here and there, tracing the contour of his hair and face or his hands and chest. You could be like this for hours.  
Once your mind would be calmer, only then you’d wash your hands and climb under the sheets, snuggling to your amazing golden haired man.

Him: When Steve can’t sleep, whether he’s in the tower or in your shared Brooklyn apartment, he’d go and relentlessly punch the bag, his mind a jumble. He always did that when something went wrong in a mission or he doubted himself when modern life was going too fast for him even though Sam and you helped him when he was too befuddled to understand something. Or when fear of losing you crept up his insecure heart.  
But what didn’t the Walking American Flag sleep was Bucky. When they found him, he was lost and confused and his relapses were frequent. Fortunately, his female friend, the one that helped him acclimate to the new times before meeting you, was pivotal in Bucky’s recovery too and Steve was happy those two ended up dating and going strong despite his friend’s nightmares.   
All sweaty, Steve would shed his clothes and take a quick shower before going to bed and snuggle with you, sighing content to have you by his side.

Tony  
You: When you couldn’t sleep, you put on some workout clothes, grab your sneakers and go to the training room to jog. You’d love to jog around Central Park but, late at night, it would be the worst idea ever. You could get hurt or worse and worrying Tony to no end was a no-no. So you’d jog and run in the training room, shaking off the sluggishness office work would bring as well as the stress of constantly battling the media and Tony’s tantrums whenever he had one. Although they were fewer and fewer. Your mind would fill with worry every time Tony would suit up, silently praying he’d come back in one piece after the NY events where he nearly died.   
You then would go and ruthlessly attack the practise dummy, punches and kicks hitting the padded mannequin and leaving it shaking after your encounter. Sweating and panting, you’d shower before climbing next to your sassy boss and sigh as he sleepily hugged you from behind.

Him: When Tony couldn’t sleep, he’d always go back to his lab and tinker with his suits, as he did in the past. But, somehow, the billionaire was not as obsessed with security as before. Between Rhodey and you, you calmed the genius’ obsession with protecting the world and he focused on creating technology to help people like the social projects you came up with to his table. He’d create exoskeletons for disabled people, especially veterans and children, self-sufficient bypasses, low-maintenance heating systems for people who couldn’t afford electricity bills during the coldest winters, and on and on. You sparked something in the billionaire. You made him shed a part of his egoistical persona and focus his intellect to help people. Even Steve was impressed with that.

Clint  
You: When you can’t sleep, you go to the bedroom window pane and look through the window just staring at the scenery, your finger drawing lazy patterns on the glass.  
If you were in your shared apartment in NY, you’d look at the skyline as you two chose a high apartment so you and Clint could watch the city below. You’d look at the skyscraper lights dance and change colours, the cars circulating back and forth God knows where.  
If you were in the farm, you’d stare at the scenery, your eyes dancing across the meadow and the forest beyond the huge green patch. Then looking up at the starry night and the moon, a beautiful view only seen here, away from the luminous neon lights from the city. The countryside calmed you deeply.   
Your thoughts would always come to a halt when a pair of strong arms would circle your waist and Clint’s sleepy form would mumble something and take you to bed where you would snuggle until you both fell asleep.

Him: When Clint can’t sleep it’s mostly because of nightmares, mainly about you and him, not being able to come back from missions. He’d always watch you sleep even though you always told him how creepy it looked but he’d always smile at this. His fingers would brush your hair away from your face and thanked the deities for you coming into his life.   
Somehow, you’d stir and opened an eye, a lazy smile on your face, waiting for him to speak. He’d put on his hearing aids to hear your groggy voice and start talking whatever he had on his mind, no matter how silly or far-fetched it sounded. You’d just lay there and listen to him, stealing kisses here and there until he’d sigh satisfied, retrieve his hearing aids, kiss your forehead and fall asleep with you, happy you listened to him.

Thor  
You: When you can’t sleep, you make sudokus or crosswords, the mental challenge entincing you to keep looking for the right combination of words or numbers. Thor was always curious and you taught him one day but he preferred reading or watching TV. So you stuck to crosswords and sudokus. Once you did enough pages, you’d go to sleep next to your towering man.  
If you were in Asgard, the Royal Gardens drew you like a moth to a flame and you felt at ease among the lush nature and the huge green leafs that you adored to feel with your fingertips. You’d bring a huge blanket and just lay there, breathing in the scent of the different flowers your mind at ease and you'd slowly walk back to the Royal Chambers.

Him: When Thor can’t sleep, he watches the TV. He already knew how it worked because you patiently taught him. He’d put on the headphones to avoid waking you up, just put Netflix on and choose an action movie, normally one with lots of fighting. Somehow, he’d always end up watching Asian martial arts movies, the fighting style so different from the one used in Asgard. He’d stare in awe at the elasticity and flexibility the Asian actors had, wishing he had that grace in battle to surprise his enemies. But he never used the knowledge for fear of his friends mocking him. Asgardians were a proud race.  
If you two were in Asgard, he’d go to his father’s study and read history books about his ancestors and War Strategy books. Sometimes, Loki would join him at these hours and they’d discuss different issues. Both males agreed they disagreed in some areas but, somehow and, much to Frigga’s surprise, they would reach a middle ground and use both their ideas to help Asgard.

Bruce  
You: When you can’t sleep, you’d just take out your colouring book and start colouring the beautiful patterns. A co-worker made fun of it but you just told him off. In the hospital, there was nothing you could do to de-stress so this was your escape valve when you were not hanging out with your fellow friends.  
But it was in your shared floor in the tower where you’d relax the most. Sitting by the huge fish tank, the light that emanated from there would fall upon the book and you would just hum softly, cautious not to wake Bruce up and fill the page with different shades and hues, enjoying the calmness the little swimmers would bring to you. Once you were good you would go to bed and, if Bruce was there (sometimes he’d leave earlier to the lab, kissing you before parting) you’d grab Bruce’s hand and fall asleep like that.

Him: When Bruce can’t sleep, the nerdy scientist locks himself in the lab, pretty much like Tony. But, in Bruce’s case, he’d use the time to scribble down whatever he had in mind. He’d put all his jumbled thoughts in a notebook only to stop and meditate to clear his head and use the breathing techniques Pietro’s girlfriend taught him to have the Big Guy controlled.   
This would help Bruce greatly because he was always worried about unleashing the Hulk and fearing he would hurt you, despite past events where Hulk receded to avoid hurting you. Bruce could be meditating for hours and then, suddenly, scribble more things into the notebook and leave the lab only to watch the fishes slowly swim in circles for a while, knowing they calmed you both. That would make Bruce smile and go to bed to catch some sleep despite the hour.

Bucky  
You: When you can’t sleep, you grab a fluffy blanket and go to the living room, turn Netflix on and watch some movie. You avoided action movies at those ungodly hours so you’d settle for documentaries about anything, mostly nature wildlife and ocean abyss. NatGeo and History Channel were the ones that you would mostly watch late at night. It was a relaxing way to pass the time and you’d always learn new things, especially in History, something Steve and Bucky would always brag about but then you’d come up with a new knowledge, surprising them. Tony, Sam and Clint would always smirk at their faces.   
As always, you’d always fall asleep on the couch and Bucky would always carefully pick you up and put you on the bed when he woke up to make you breakfast.

Him: When Bucky Barnes can’t sleep, he just stares at the wall. Like that. Staring at the wall, like it could hold all the answers and solace he seeks after all the killing HYDRA made him do. Or how he could protect you from himself. The nightmares still haunt him and sleep would evade him so he would just stare ahead, eyes a bit unfocused and looking lost, his brown hair partially hiding his anguished features as he clawed at the sheets.   
Sometime during the night, you’d blindly took his hands, especially his metal hand and cradle it on your chest, making him look at you. He then would lean on you, face buried in your neck as you caressed his matted hair in a soothing way, whispering comforting words and how much you loved him until his breath would even and he’d croak a thank you before falling asleep again.

Pietro  
You: When you couldn’t sleep, you’d prepare a soothing herbal tea and sat quietly in your shared apartment living room, cross-legged as you warmed your hands with the mug, blowing a bit to avoid burning your tongue. The main thing that unsettled your calm mind was the fear of losing Pietro during a gruesome mission. You almost lost him during the last one and it frazzled you beyond measure despite your seemingly calm façade. Wanda had to intervene to help you calm down while she distracted you with her red wisps.  
So, after drinking the tea, you’d make some relaxation breathing exercises and go to bed, softly hugging Pietro and putting your head on his broad chest, relieved he was alive.

Him: When the speedster can’t sleep, he can’t stay still. He has to move. He has to run. So he runs. Across the world. Without stopping. His mind races as his body runs to the extent of wearing himself out. That’s how Wanda usually finds him, panting on the threshold of her bedroom door. The witch would hoist him up with her red wisps and help him go to his room where you would be patiently waiting for him, worried but knowing full well he would come to you when he would be ready. You’d always thank Wanda and wordlessly cradle Pietro’s head on your lap until he fell asleep.

Loki  
You: When you can’t sleep, you read. It doesn’t matter what type of genre. It can be a medical thriller, a romance novel or a sci-fi adventure. You’d read to immerse yourself in the story, empathise with the characters just to forget about real life and the “perks” of dating a once bad guy Asgardian God. Loki could be difficult most of the times and more strenuous than some SHIELD missions so you evaded yourself in the pages of the book you’d currently read.   
In the end, Loki himself would knock on the door and cautiously peer inside, knowing you always bury your nose in books when you were overwhelmed. He’d kindly take your book from your grasp and softly take you in his arms, you curling to him and falling asleep with his lips on your forehead.

Him: When Loki can’t sleep, he plays The Sims videogames, immensely enjoying the fact that he can somehow control the lives of those petty pixelated humans. But all would turn sour when their free will would go rampant and the Sims would do whatever they wanted. So Loki would grunt and lock them in a room or the pool, killing them slowly and grinning like a maniac. He couldn’t do that in real life so he did that to the poor animated beings.  
If you two were in Asgard, sometimes, he’d talk to Frigga if she was awake, pouring his doubts and insecurities about his relationship with you. Frigga would just smile and kiss Loki’s cheek, reassuring him you two were perfect for each other.  
When his mother was not awake, he’d wander through the hallways and, sometimes, he’d see Thor huddled over a book in Odin’s studio. He’d look at his golden haired “Brother” and acknowledge how far they came after Thor’s banishing and the NY events. Their bond was not perfect but it was repaired so he’d softly push the door open and join Thor, discussing different issues and accepting they were both different but could work things out.


End file.
